Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs
by Paige Terner
Summary: A detective has partnered with a writer to speak for those who have been murdered. It's Castle and Beckett doing what they do. With one little difference. Until chapter 11. Then things get a lot different.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1<span>

The scene in front of them was odd. No other word could describe it. The pool table's green felt was now an unappealing brownish-red due to the blood that was still seeping into the fabric. The metal pool rack sticking out of the lifeless body atop the table seemed to be the source of the blood-spilling wound.

"That isn't cause of death." The medical examiner said without looking up from her clipboard, already full of notes. Lanie Parish had been rather young when she became a M.E., but she had earned her way there with hard work and an ability to learn fast. Her soft skin and stylish haircut combined with her trendy clothes made her look more like a model than someone who spent her most of her working hours with dead bodies. She often looked out of place at crime scenes, being grossly outnumber by the men she worked with. Glamorous as she could look, once she put one pair of latex gloves, she was all business.

The man she'd spoken to turned and looked at her.

"How is a metal triangle sticking out of his back not the cause of death?" Javier Esposito believed her to a fault, but it certainly looked like a cause of death to him. The detective had done his time to get to where he was. He'd served in the military, been a part of gang task-forces, and beat the street for a while as a uniform. He felt at home at the 12th precinct, and if things went his way, he'd stay there the rest of his career. "And how did you know I was thinking that?

Lanie smirked. "I can read you like a book, Esposito."

"Then what am I thinking now?" he quipped back with a grin on his face.

She looked up at him. "It'll never happen, pal." She answered without hesitation, but she had to look down quickly to hide the tiny smile creeping onto her face.

He sighed and was about to reply when he was cut off by a third voice interjecting itself into the conversation.

"If you two don't mind doing some actual work now, then we could start with you telling us the actual COD." Esposito and Lanie turned to look at Kevin Ryan, both with a mock look of irritation on their faces. So he added a "Please." to his request. Ryan was Esposito's partner and best friend. The vest-clad, former narcotics officer could be clumsy as a person, but was rock-solid as a detective.

All three turned back to the body as Lanie began to talk.

"COD won't be official until I get him into the morgue, but that hunk of metal in his back didn't do it. He was stabbed in the back, literally. Whatever was used had to be at least 3 inches in diameter and very sharp. It made quite a gaping wound. I'll get you the depth during autopsy. Anyway, the weapon probably severed the spinal cord and he was most likely paralyzed instantly. He fell forward onto the table, and then was flipped over onto his back and then bled out. Then, he was flipped again, this time onto his stomach. The pool rack was added after the fact. He was already dead when it was placed ther—"

"Oh wow. It's a pool shark." The interruption came from the doorway behind them, where their lead detective had just walked in. "Sorry I'm late guys. I was running an errand and I had to come here from all the way across town."

"No worries, boss." Ryan and Esposito replied at the same time. Lanie rolled her eyes at them. Sometime those two were like an old married couple.

"Sorry I interrupted you Lanie. please go on." Their leader said while leaning against the wall with arms crossed, settling in to take in the information.

Nodding, Lanie continued. "The time of death looks to be about 12 hours ago, based on liver temp. I am all done with him here, so we are about to take the body. After that, the scene is all yours."

The lead detective pushed off the wall and gave the room a quick scan. "Ok, we will keep looking around until you get him moved."

Lanie nodded and left the room to get the coroner to bring up the gurney.

The three detectives fanned out, without saying a word. They all knew what to do. While looking for anything out of the ordinary, other than the dead body on the pool table, Ryan brought the boss up to speed.

"The victims name was Thomas Whitley. He worked at a restaurant called Larry's Bar & Grill down on Broadway and Bleecker street. He lived alone as far as we know, and we haven't located next of kin yet. We've got uniforms canvassing the neighborhood and talking to the other tenants in the building. So far, no one saw or heard anything."

"Well, TOD was around 5 or 6 this morning. People may have been sleeping and really not heard anything." Esposito replied.

While the partners kept talking, the other detective in the room was looking at something on the carpet under the coffee table. Kneeling down while pulling on a single latex glove, they reached under the table and picked up a silver button. There was still some thread from the shirt it had been attached to. It looked like a thin red fiber. Hopefully the lab techs would be able to discern what kind of fabric it was. Standing back up, the detective looked at the victim, who was now being placed in a body bag on a gurney by the coroner. Though much of the shirt was stained red, the fabric underneath the blood was yellow. The lost button was not from the body. Was it from the killer's clothing? Was this a sign of a struggle? Nothing else seemed out of place in the room. In fact, except for the blood on the now empty table and the detectives and CSU officers in the room, everything seemed perfectly in it's place. Cliche as it sounded, it was almost too perfect.

"Yo, check this out." Esposito said as he waved the other detectives over to the window. He pointed a gloved finger at the window lock. It was undone and dust free, which made it stand out from the rest of the windowsill, which was covered in a light layer of dust. "This could be how our killer got in and out without anyone seeing him. This fire escape is pretty secluded."

"Then who closed the window? Did he close it from outside? It wasn't shut from in here, the dust would be more disturbed." Ryan added to the discussion.

"Thus window wasn't opened at all." Interjected their senior detective. "Look over there."

Ryan and Esposito pointed their eyes at where their attention was wanted. In the corner of the window, a nail was holding the bottom frame tight to it's base. The nail was slightly rusted, and it was evident that the window had not been opened in quite some time.

"Hey, can one of you guys come dust this for prints?" Ryan called to one of the officers from the CSU. CSI level 3 Tom Kilby came over.

The window lock was soon black with Kilby's favorite powder. He liked to joke that it could find a fingerprint on a pile of dirt. The investigator peered closely at the possible lead. After a few moments of looking at the lock at different angles, he turned to the detectives and shook his head.

"Sorry guys. It's clean. Not wiped clean though, so whoever unlocked this used something to keep their fingerprints from getting on there."

"So either our guy used gloves, or grabbed something to cover his hand. Could be a pro. Made it to look like a random killing. We need to find out if our vic had any enemies." Esposito said before taking a few steps away from the group to make some phone calls to Larry's Bar & Grill to try and get some insight into the life of the recently deceased Whitley.

The detective with the thread laced silver button turned to the Kilby and showed it to him. Kilby grabbed an evidence bag and placed the button inside.

"Make that a priority for the lab. That may be our only link to the killer."

Kilby nodded and bent over to gather his kit so he could head back to the precinct and get the button to the lab.

The head detective took another slow look all around the room. Something felt different about this crime scene. It brought about a sense of Deja vu.

"Does this seem familiar to either of you? Like you've seen this very crime scene before?"

Both Esposito and Ryan shook their heads after taking another quick glance.

"Something about this just feels…different. I feel like I have been here already."

"Does that mean you know who the killer is?"

A quizzical look and a simple "No." was the reply Ryan quickly received.

After a few moments, their boss piped up again.

"Let's keep this one quiet. I have a feeling that if it gets into the press, our investigation could take a weird turn."

"Our investigations almost always take a weird turn." Ryan nodded in agreement at Esposito's statement.

The lead detective ran their fingers through their thick, brown hair while letting out a sigh, then turned and walked towards the door. "I am going to look around outside for a bit. Make sure CSU does a really good sweep. You guys keep looking around here and talk to the neighbors a bit. They may be more open to talking with you than a uniform.

Ryan and Esposito nodded and continued working as Detective Rick Castle headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 2<span>

The tour of book signing seemed to be never ending. With the release of the last book in the long-running series, the world famous author was making appearances nearly every day. Today though, was almost the last one. For this book anyway.

Gina Cowell was a great publisher. She could motivate any author to write, no matter what. Although, perhaps motivate wasn't the best word for the things she would do to get a book done on time. She wasn't above threats and she didn't accept excuses.

Her blond hair and fit physique turned heads of males everywhere she went. She always ignored the looks and whistles, but secretly she loved the attention her frame-hugging clothing brought her. That love for attention had led to a divorce, and kept her from ever being able to stay in a long-term relationship.

Her heels clacked across the lobby of the bookstore, setting her on a clear path towards the table where her most headstrong but lucrative author would soon be sitting. She gave the set-up a quick and efficient once-over. There was a whole stack of the new books ready to be signed and next to it lay a plethora of permanent markers. The chair looked fairly comfortable, and the backdrop showcasing the book and the author looked perfect. The queue was arranged well, and the line of people that filled it went all the way out the door. Even with her picky ways, Gina was satisfied.

She turned towards the back of the store and made her way to the employee break room that had been reserved for the writer of the day.

"Ok, it's almost time to start. Do you need anything else before you go out there?"

Katherine Beckett looked up at her.

"No. I didn't even need this room. It makes no sense to kick all the hard working people out of their break-room."

"Non-sense. You need your privacy and a quiet place to prepare yourself."

"Since when did you care about my privacy? Making my life public is your job, isn't it?"

"Don't get smart with me. You'd still be writing weekly serials for a no-name paper or something like that if it weren't for me."

Kate huffed out a sigh because it was true. Not a single thing she had penned had caught the eye of anyone outside of small papers and local magazines. If Gina hadn't read a short story in a garden magazine (a type of publication that wasn't widespread in New York), the whirlwind success story of 24 books in the last 10 years probably wouldn't have happened. The reason she became a writer was a closely guarded secret, known only to herself and her father. Her first book, _From Dawn to Death_ was based on that secret reason.

Though every story she wrote was meant to honor that secret, the character that had been so popular for 11 books straight had began to bore Kate. So this new release, _Blackout_, was to be the final installment in the series. It was time for Lola Black to die.

Finding an idea for a new character was not proving to be as easy as the last, and both author and publisher knew that there was a great risk of the next book deadline not being met.

"Ok, you're on. Don't forget to smile." Gina's words interrupted Kate's thoughts. Gina led her most popular client out to the awaiting fans. The quiet murmur quickly grew louder, as the masses of people saw that Kate was finally making an appearance. After making sure the author was ready, Gina nodded to the guard at the front of the line. He removed the rope that was keeping the fans from stepping to the table.

One by one, each giddy fan stepped up to the table and handed Kate something to sign. Most of them had the new book, some had previous novels, and even fewer had posters or other random items. After four hours of asking "What's your name?" and "Who should I make this out too?" and saying "Thank you for coming" or "That's so sweet. Thank you", Kate was quite ready to stop. She'd only had one ten minute break during the signing, it was hard not to just get up and leave. Knowing there were so many fans was amazing, and the feeling of appreciation she had for them never faltered. The high-pitched squealing and gushing proclamations of love did get kind of old though. Those were just weird. Complete strangers would say almost anything when they walked up to her, and not much was surprising anymore.

Kate looked down at the watch that was one of her most precious possessions. It was after 6:00, and the last 40 people looked more like 400. A quiet sigh escaped her tired lips through a forced smile and she waved the next person up. As the signing continued, a few more people walked up. That was normal, every book signing had its stragglers. What was odd was the young girl at the back of the line who let the newcomers get in front of her. In the 30 minutes it took to shorten the line down to the last 5 people, the girl had let people in front of her several times as the stragglers kept coming in. Finally, the only person left was the blue-eyed, red-haired, patient young fan.

The author smiled as she walked up, timidly and with a bit of red tinting her cheeks.

"Hi. What's your name?"

"Alexis."

"It's nice to meet you. Did you have something for me to sign?"

"Yes. I have your new book. I know people tell you this all the time, but I am a huge fan. My dad is too."

"Oh, he is?" Kate said with a smile.

"Yes, and um, he couldn't come today. I actually have two copies of your book. Could you sign one for him too? Please. If you don't mind. It would mean so much to him."

"One autograph per person. Sorry." Gina interjected from off to the side. She had become tired of waiting about halfway through the afternoon, and she wasn't letting anyone break the rules, especially this girl.

"I'll sign as many books as I want to, thanks." The writer responded quickly and held out a hand for the books Alexis was holding. She noticed that the red on her cheeks had gotten brighter, and she was staring at Gina. Kate shrugged it off, figuring she was just intimidated by the gruff woman. She wouldn't be the first fan to freeze up after being snapped at by the publisher. Kate cleared her throat to get Alexis to return her attention to her.

"What is your dad's name, sweetie?"

"Richard. Richard Castle." Alexis said, with one last glance towards Gina.

The writer smiled and hunkered over the two books. When the signatures were done, Alexis took the books back happily.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot to me, and it will mean a lot to him too. We have all your books and we read them over and over."

"No, thank you. I hope you enjoy this one too."

"Oh, we will!" Alexis called out as she ran towards the exit.

"Great. Now she is going to tell all her friends that you signed two books for her and everyone at the next store will want two or three or more."

Kate didn't respond. "Are you listening to me?"

Kate looked up at Gina and then down at one of the books still on the table. It was bittersweet. There was only one more book signing left for _Blackout_. This chapter in her life really was coming to an end.

"Hello? I'm still talking to you."

Without turning to look at the publisher, the writer stood up and walked in the direction of the exit. "I said I would sign as many autographs as I wanted."

"Hey! Where do you think you are going? We have things to discuss!"

"I want to go for a walk and get some air. I'll call you tomorrow." Kate said over her shoulder as she left the store.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 3<span>

"That's a nice rack you've got there." Detective Castle said as he strode into the morgue with Ryan and Esposito following.

Lanie turned away from the pool rack she was inspecting and shot him a look that was all to familiar to him.

"Funny, Rick. You think of that all by yourself?"

"I did." He answered with a smug grin on his face.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Lanie's answer caused the grin to fade quickly.

"Surely you jest. My mind is strong and my rapier wit is sharper than ever."

"Mmmhmm." Was the only reply he received as she waved them over to look at the triangle with her.

"If you look here, you'll notice that one end of this has been cut off, leaving the two points that were stuck into his back." Lanie held up the rack to better show them what she was talking about.

Esposito reached out a gloved hand and Lanie placed the triangle in it. He squinted at the cuts, and gave the whole piece a thorough once-over. Still examining it, he spoke up.

"This rack is made of aluminum. It can be hard to cut it without making a mess of things. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. We should check the edges of the cuts for trace. A carbide tipped blade would have been the best tool for the job. Aluminum can get somewhat sticky when being cut, so there could be remnants of the blade used. It might be something we could match to a tool later, once we have a suspect."

Everyone was looking at Esposito, and continued to do so in silence, waiting on him to elaborate.

"Shop class. I had to take it twice. We'll leave it at that." He said, shrugging.

Castle and Ryan chuckled and Lanie's eyes lit up when she smiled at Esposito.

"Anyway, according to CSU, there were no prints on the pool rack. It was clean, just like everything else. So, lets move on and look at our vic, Mr. Whitley." Lanie became the center of attention again as she turned around to face the body on the other table.

"I pulled that out of the wound." She began while gesturing in the direction of the triangle, which Esposito had set down on the table that was now behind them. "And I was right. It was not the murder weapon. But I was wrong about the wound itself. It isn't a single large wound like it appeared to be. It's actually -"

"Two parallel wounds about 3 inches apart?" Castle interrupted.

"Now, how did you know that?" Lanie asked in amazement.

"I read it in a book once."

"Say what?" She replied.

"No, really. Everything about the crime scene seemed like I'd seen it before. Then it hit me. I had read a book with the same scene in it. From the pool rack in this guy's back to the button I found under the table."

"What about the window lock?" Ryan asked.

"That too. Even the rusty nail holding down the window. Everything, and I mean everything pertinent to the murder at that crime scene matches the book. Like it was a picture of the words. I re-read the excerpt again last night to confirm my suspicions. The decor and the layout wasn't exact, but everything we found that seemed related to the murder was." Castle explained.

"What does that mean? How could someone get it so exact?" Ryan piped up again.

"I don't know what it means. Yet. But the killing is connected to that book somehow. That much I do know. And get this. The weapon in the book? It was a specialized fire poker that had two prongs, parallel to each other, three inches apart."

"Who was the killer?" Lanie asked.

"A psychopathic chimney sweep." Castle's answer came without hesitation.

"You can't be serious." Esposito joined in.

"You're right. I usually can't. No, the killer was an ex-girlfriend. Needless to say, ending the relationship had not been her idea."

"Wait. I thought it was never the girlfriend in mystery novels?" Said Ryan.

"I've never heard that." Castle responded.

"Hold on though. I talked to his boss and co-workers. This guy had no family, and he never talked about any girlfriends, current or ex. As far as they knew, Whitley went to work and home. That was it. Dude even ordered in his groceries. The landlord said he always paid rent by slipping a check under the super's door. All the signs point to him being a total loner." Esposito reported.

"Well, someone spent some time in his home. Even if it was just to kill him." Ryan said, shaking his head slightly.

Castle held up his hand, the pointer finger stretched towards the ceiling.

"There is one thing we need to figure out first. Who was the fan?"

"What do you mean?" Lanie was the first to speak up.

"Either the killer or the killed was a fan of these books. And I'm betting the one with the connection is the killer." Castle continued.

"Why is that, boss?" Asked Esposito.

"Our proposed weapon is a fireplace poker." Castle began.

"And there was no fireplace at the crime scene." Esposito finished.

"So if the weapon was the poker, then the killer likely brought it with him." Added Ryan.

"Or her." Castle said in agreement. "Do you have anything else for us right now, Lanie?"

"Not much to tell. Our vic was healthy, and well groomed. In fact, he was almost too well groomed for a loner. Either he had a secret relationship or he was a bit OCD. I'm talking perfect nails, hand and toe. He recently had a haircut, and has no stubble on his face. Stomach contents revealed he hadn't eaten for at least seven hours before he was killed, which makes sense with TOD."

"Wait, you never told us exact TOD." Castle interrupted her.

"It was closer to six than five. My guess is he was stabbed around 5:30 am, and finally bled out a little before 6:00. He was definitely paralyzed right away, but he died slowly, aware of what was happening for at least 15 minutes."

"That lines up pretty close to the timeline in the book." Castle informed them.

"And the pool rack was definitely stuck in the wound post-mortem. So your guy hung around to re-arrange things. That's all I got for you right now, boys." Lanie said, as she raised her hands up in the air a little, palms up, signaling that she was done.

"Okay, Lanie. Thank you. Let me know if anything else comes up." Castle said as he turned to face Ryan and Esposito.

"Guys, I want you to look into Whitley's financials. We have no leads on who would want to kill him, so maybe we can find a reason why someone would want him dead. Go further back into his past. Find his family. Find out if he has a record. Let's get into this guy's head. Oh, and Esposito? Run that pool rack by the lab on your way out. Tell them what you told us. See if they can get us anything on it."

Esposito nodded and went back over to the table that held the triangle and grabbed the piece of evidence before joining back up with Ryan and Castle as they walked towards the door.

"We're on it. Where are you headed?" Ryan asked Castle as they headed to the exit.

"I'm gonna bring in the writer. Maybe she has some crazy fans that we could look into."

"Hey, did you say she?" Lanie called out, stopping the men in their tracks.

Castle turned back around to answer her.

"Yeah. That mean something to you?"

"What's this author's name?" Lanie asked, almost afraid to hear his response.

"Katherine Beckett." His reply brought a concerned look to her face.

"Rick. She's a friend of mine, my best friend. There is no way she could have anything to do with this."

"Lanie, I am just going to ask her some questions. No worries. She's in good hands. My hands." His trademark boyish grin spread across his face as he spoke.

"That's what I'm worried about." She said under her breath as all three of her co-workers left the chilly morgue.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much. You are the best writer ever and I love you so much. I'll treasure this forever!" The fan's words were shrill and quickly spoken. If Kate hadn't heard almost the exact same thing from so many people before, she probably wouldn't have understood what was being said.<p>

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming today." Kate replied with a well practiced smile.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. You are my favorite person. Do you have a boyfriend? My brother is single, and I feel like we are sisters already, I could totally hook you up with him. And he is -"

"Um, thank you but I don't think that would work out." Kate interrupted her before she could continue.

The persistent young fan took a deep breath and was about to speak again when Gina stepped in and guided her away.

Kate shook her head. That was actually a new one. No one had tried to get her to be in a relationship with a family member before. She glanced down the line. Years of experience allowed her to do a rough count that told her about 60 people remained in the line. She nodded to the next person in line, signaling them to step forward.

The next hour passed quickly and without any more outbursts. Kate's jaw was beginning to get sore from all the smiling. There were only a few people left in line, and Kate continued to sign the objects they presented to her. As the last one walked up, she became aware of two voices coming from behind her. They sounded as if they were auguring and they were getting louder. She immediately recognized one voice as Gina's, but the other was male and unfamiliar. Was another fan getting out of hand? After finishing the last autograph of the day, she got up and walked towards the voices that were trying unsuccessfully to stay quiet.

"I don't care what kind of case you are working on. You aren't getting anywhere near my client." She heard Gina say.

"Look, this isn't personal. We need to talk to her. This could be for her protection. And she may be able to help us find some answers." Stated the unknown man.

Gina pointed behind her towards the table where Kate had just been sitting, unaware that she was walking up behind her.

"She is in the middle of a book singing!" Gina hissed. "Do you know what it would look like for some cop to walk out there and arrest her? Even I couldn't keep that out of the news."

"First off, I am not just some cop. And you know that. Secondly, she isn't under arrest. I just need to ask her some questions. I only offered to ask her at the precinct so that I could talk to her without the public eye watching." He responded.

"No, Rick. You tell me what you want to know, then I'll talk to her and call you with the answers." Gina replied adamantly.

"Gina, you know it doesn't work like that. I have to talk to her direc-"

Castle stopped mid-word when he noticed Kate walking towards them. He had been a fan of her writing since he had read her first book, and now here she was, walking towards him, in the flesh. Drop-dead, gorgeous flesh. As a detective, he had trained himself to perceive every detail possible. And Kate Beckett had a lot of details to take in.

The way her long, loosely curled, beautifully brown hair flowed down and framed her face was like nothing he'd ever seen. Her eyes had a look of curiosity in them, and just a hint of a sparkle glinted from the green-brown orbs. When he pulled his focus from the depths of her eyes, his gaze followed her long, slender nose down to her lightly glossed lips. From there his eyes drifted up her high cheekbones, and he noticed the mole on her left cheek. It was the cutest birthmark he'd ever seen.

The short leather jacket that she wore over the teasingly low-cut vee-neck shirt hugged her frame perfectly. And those legs. The jeans she wore looked as if they had been made for her legs alone. They were accented by four-inch heels that clacked with every step. Each strike of her heel seemed to match up with the beat of his heart, which felt as if it had nearly come to a standstill. He was absolutely blown away by this woman.

He knew his mouth was still open ever so slightly, but he couldn't bring himself to close it. He blinked his eyes deliberately, hoping the momentary loss of her from his vision would help him get his concentration back. It didn't. By the time his eyes were open again, Kate was nearly there next to them. This was it. He had to say something, and he needed to play it cool.

"Miss Beckett, I presume? My name is Castle. Rick Castle." He grinned and lifted a single eyebrow as he spoke. So much for playing it cool, he thought, giving himself a mental facepalm.

"Yes, I'm Kate Beckett."

Upon hearing the reply from behind her, Gina's eyes looked to where Castle's were fixated and saw that Kate had walked up.

"Oh no, Kate, you come with me right now. You don't have to say anything to this officer." Gina grabbed Kate's arm as she spoke, trying to lead her away.

Kate looked at Gina then back at Castle. There were some things she wanted to say to him, but nothing she was willing to say out-loud in front of Gina. She shook her head. Did she really just think that?

"Gina, if he needs to talk to me, then let him talk to me." Kate retorted.

"It will cause a scene, Kate." Gina argued.

"You're already causing a scene, Gina." Kate said as she pulled her arm from her publisher's grip. She couldn't help but notice that Castle chuckled at last comment.

"So, you are a cop?" Kate asked him.

"Uh, no. I'm actually a detective. Homicide." He corrected her gently.

"Really? That's, um, actually pretty cool." Kate smiled as she spoke.

He grinned at her reaction to his work.

"And did you say your name is Rick Castle? I suppose that is short for Richard?" She continued, trying not to get lost in that grin.

"You suppose correctly."

"Do you have a daughter named Alexis?" She inquired.

"I do indeed. How did you know that?" He tilted his head slightly with a questioning look on his face.

"She was at my book signing yesterday. She had me sign a copy of_ Blackout_ for you."

"Really?" He asked after a moment's thought.

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"I haven't seen her today, so no, I didn't know yet. But thank you. I've been looking forward to reading your new book. We are both big fans."

"That's what Alexis told me." Kate's smile grew even more.

Gina couldn't stand it any longer. As the two of them talked, they kept inching closer to each other. This would not do. The pictures that could come from this, and the headlines? She didn't want to have to deal with that. She cleared her throat much louder than necessary, breaking up the conversation between the detective and the writer.

"Can we please get to the questions and get this over with? We actually have things to do, Rick, that do not involve you ogling my client." Gina stepped in between them as she spoke up.

"Gina, I am not ogling anything of yours. Trust me on that." Castle smarted off to her.

Kate looked back and forth between Castle and Gina a few times. Something was odd about all this.

"Do you two know each other from somewhere?" She asked them.

"We used to." Gina replied sharply.

"What she means is we used to be married." Castle added.

"Wait. What? Does that mean that Alexis is your daughter?" Kate asked Gina.

"Good lord, no. I was Rick's second wife." The horrified look on her face did not go unnoticed by Castle or Kate.

Now it was Castle's turn to clear his throat. The women looked at him.

"Could we please stop talking about my personal life? I am here on professional police business, after all."

"Of course. Sorry." Kate replied.

"Fine by me." Was Gina's answer.

"Thank you. Now, Miss Beckett," Castle began.

"Call me Kate." She interrupted him.

"Okay. Kate it is. Anyway, I need to ask you some questions about a murder."

"What kind of questions?" She asked.

"I would really like to take this somewhere more private, for your privacy and for the security of the investigation. Would that be okay with you?" Castle replied, with a sincere hint of concern in his voice.

"Your place or mine?" Kate tried to stop herself, but the question came as if from another person's lips. She felt her cheeks turn hot and knew they were bright red. She tried to will them to stop blushing, but she didn't think it was working.

Castle was not usually at a loss for words. Right then though, he honestly could not think of how to respond. He swallowed hard and found the words he was searching for.

"I think the precinct would be best. May I drive you there?" He said, feeling a little heat in his own cheeks.

"Absolutely not. We will follow you in her car." Gina interjected before Kate could answer him. "She is not getting in any sort of police vehicle and being carted downtown like some common criminal."

Kate hated to agree with Gina about most anything, but this time she was right. The media would have a field day with that, and with the rumors already going around that she had nothing new in the works, she didn't need a bit of bad publicity.

"Yes, I think following you would be best. Shall we go now? I'm all done here." Kate said to him with a small smile, hoping that her cheeks had finally gone back to their normal color.

"Right this way then." Castle said as he turned and walked towards the door. The women followed him, one much happier to be doing so than the other.

* * *

><p>It seemed like they were sitting in the car in silence forever. Kate pulled out her phone and used the time to look up Rick Castle on the internet. What she found told her that he had an excellent case record since becoming a homicide detective. There was article after article about the cases he'd closed. She also noticed that the cases he'd worked on seemed to have a running theme of being a little weird. Suddenly, Gina spoke up, jerking Kate from her thoughts.<p>

"Okay Kate. Listen to me, and listen good. You need to get in, answer his questions, and get out. We have a lot to discuss. Most important of all is of course what is going on in regards to your next book? I keep asking you, and you're giving me nothing. Not a title or a premise or even a name of a character. You do have a deadline, you know."

"I know, Gina. I could never forget. You wouldn't let me even if I wanted to." Kate huffed out a sigh with her response.

"Kate, I am just looking out for you and your best interests."

"No, Gina. You aren't. You're looking out for yourself and the interests of Black Pawn." Kate replied, referring to the publishing company Gina worked for.

"What is with this tone you've taken lately?" Gina asked in reply to Kate's outburst.

"I'm sorry Gina, it's just that you've really been hounding me." Kate was having trouble controlling the anger rising in her voice.

Gina started to say something, but Kate continued without giving her a chance to.

"I know you don't think I'm going to have the next book done on time. But have I ever let you down?"

Gina looked at Kate for a minute, then simply replied with a few slow shakes of her head and a sigh.

"Okay. Then it's settled. I'll get you what you need, before you need it. Just trust me and let me work." Kate crossed her arms as she finished speaking.

"Fine, I'll lay off. For now. But I'm serious about today. Don't give him anything more than you have to, then get home so you can do your job. Rick thinks himself to be a charmer of all women, and he doesn't give up when he wants something." Gina almost sounding like she was trying to be helpful as she spoke.

"He just has some questions for me. Relax, Gina." Kate replied without looking at her.

"With Rick, usually nothing is at it seems." Gina turned away, obviously done with the subject.

Kate didn't answer. She just leaned back in her seat. There was so much on her mind. Lola Black was dead and the book signings were done. She was at a loss for a new character. She was lying to Gina and to herself about knowing what to write next. If she didn't think of something soon, she never would meet her deadline.

She sighed and looked out the window as she felt the car pull to a stop. The eight pillars of the 12th precinct loomed nearly 30 feet above her. The old building had seen many a criminal come through the ornate facade in it's time, and the walls inside had heard countless confessions. Kate got out of the car, leaving Gina to stew.

She crossed the sidewalk, went up the four small steps and walked up under the decorative rectangular arch. She sighed and put a hand on the handle of the spotless glass door. She pulled the door open hard and fast, as the amount of effort she thought she would need to open the heavy looking door was over-estimated. Immediately she felt a rush of cool air hit her in the face, and with it the smell of stale coffee and floor wax filled her nose. Then she entered, having no idea what was waiting for her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 4<span>

Castle was waiting just inside the door when Kate walked in. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He gestured with one hand toward an overly shiny silver-doored elevator emblazoned with the words 'NYPD 12th Precinct'.

"Right this way, Kate." As he spoke he placed a hand on the small of her back, merely to guide her into the elevator. He barely made contact with her, but applied just enough pressure that she could feel it through her jacket. Once they entered the confined space made of brown walls and a white carpeted floor, his hand dropped from her back, and she felt oddly disappointed about it. He reached over to his left and pushed the button for the seventh floor. With a small jerk and the sound of creaking machinery, they began to rise.

Normally, she wouldn't have let someone she'd just met get this close to her, especially not a man. But there was something about this detective. An instant connection. Something she'd never felt before. Attraction? Desire? Curiosity? No, those words were too plain. For someone who made a living with words, she was finding it hard to describe what she was feeling for the man standing next to her.

As the elevator continued to ascend, she took a moment to examine Castle. Back at the book store she had been immediately aware of his ridiculous good looks, but now, less than two feet away from him, she could explore his features more in depth. He was wearing jeans that fit him quite well; particularly from the vantage point she had standing slightly behind him.

The sharpness of the collar on his deep blue button-up shirt was evidence that someone had ironed it. His daughter? Himself? A girlfriend, or even a wife? He wasn't wearing a ring, but she already knew he'd been married twice. She felt a pang of jealousy, which shocked her. How could she be jealous of some possibly non-existent woman in the life of a man she'd met only an hour before?

She shook her head to clear her mind and continued taking in all that was Richard Castle. Over his shirt he was wearing a brown suede jacket that was nice yet practical. The badge she'd seen on his belt was polished to an almost ridiculous level of shine. And that gun on his hip? Well, she was focused more on the hip than what the holster on it held.

She looked up at his thick, brown hair. She imagined it was soft and probably smelled wonderful. And the fact that she had to look up to see it was not normal for her. The reason she wore four-inch heels was so that she'd be taller than most men. But Castle still had a good inch or two on her. He embodied the trifecta of tall, dark-haired, and handsome.

Here in the elevator, she couldn't see his eyes, but what she'd seen before was burned into her mind. She knew she would never forget those eyes. They were bluer than anything she could think of. The cool ocean waters and the warm summer sky paled in comparison to the beauty in those piercing blue eyes.

The lower portion of his face was covered with a light amount of stubble. It was the perfect frame to the fantastic grin he had flashed her way a few times already. All in all, he was quite package. Crazy good looks, cool job. There had to be a catch to this guy. And she was willing to stick around until she found out what it was.

Kate heard a ding, but the source of the sound it didn't register in her mind. Then she suddenly realized that the elevator had stopped, the doors had opened, and Castle was staring at her. That wouldn't have mattered, had she not still been staring at him. He smiled and raised a hand in front of him like before, silently telling her that it was time to get off the elevator.

"This is our stop." He said when she still didn't move. Finally her body caught up to her mind and she stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor that housed the homicide department.

The room was like a swarming ant bed. Many voices combined to create a din of conversation. All the sights, sounds, and smells were nearly overwhelming to Kate. There were grungy suspects that smelled of b.o., the rustling of papers being stacked and filed, the seemingly constant ringing of phones, and the flurry of movement caused by detectives and uniformed cops moving from desk to desk.

Castle saw her eyes widen and he smiled to himself.

"It's normally not this busy. There is a full moon tonight."

Kate looked at him in disbelief.

"Full moons actually make it this crazy in here?" She asked.

"No. But it sounded good, didn't it?" he replied, chuckling. "Come on. We can go to one of the interrogation rooms. It'll be quiet in there."

Kate followed Castle to a room at the back of all the hubbub. He opened the door, flipped on the light, and pointed to a chair on one side of the table that was in the room.

"Have a seat, Kate. I need to grab a couple files and I'll be right back."

Kate nodded and sat down in the chair he'd referenced. The unforgivingly hard steel was cold, even through her clothes. She shifted in her seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. After a few minutes she concluded that there was not one. She was so preoccupied with adjusting in the chair that she didn't notice the door handle turning and the door swinging open silently. She did, however, hear the soft click of the latch as it closed, and the noise snapped her to attention. She smiled when she saw that the person who had entered the room was Castle.

He walked to the other chair and sat down, laying several folders on the table as he did so. He opened one of them, and picked up a picture, looking it over before laying it down on the table in front of her.

"Do you know this man?" He asked as he showed her a picture of Whitley they'd pulled from the DMV records.

She looked at it for a few moments, squinting her eyes while attempting to draw any memory of him from her mind.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't say that I do. Should I?" Kate shook her head as she spoke.

Castle didn't answer. He simply pulled another photo from the folder and laid it in front of her. Kate gasped softly when she saw it. The pool table covered in blood, the body laid out with a pool rack in its back. She knew it immediately.

"Seems like you are familiar with this picture?" Castle prodded.

"It's just like I imagined it." Kate responded so quietly that Castle barely heard her.

"This is the murder I wanted to ask you about. The crime scene is straight out of your book, _Death, Corner Pocket_. Do you know anything about this?"

"Of course I do. I wrote the story. Is this some kind of joke? Did Patterson put you up to this?" Kate's voice had as mixture of annoyance and disgust in it.

"I'm afraid not. Mr. Whitley was killed sometime around six this morning. I was hoping you could help us find some leads. The only possible link we have to the killer is a button that they may have left behind." Castle paused to look at Kate, who was still staring at the photo in front of her. When she made no effort to speak, he continued. "Obviously, someone involved with this murder was very knowledgeable with regards to your books. Can you think of anybody you have met that seemed odd to you? Maybe they asked weird questions or seemed obsessed with the story? Or obsessed with you?"

"Are you suggesting a fan of mine did this, and based the murder on my book?" Kate asked, almost snapping at Castle.

"Calm down, Kate." Castle didn't like upsetting her. "I would have thought you'd have been thrilled. Like maybe this was a badge of honor to have a copycat." He said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

Kate stood up so fast that her chair slid backwards and clanged against the concrete wall behind her. She leaned across the table, stopping inches from Castle's face. His smile vanished.

"Someone is dead, Detective Castle. I fail to see any honor in that." Her eyes darkened as she spoke, anger building inside her.

He leaned in, bringing them even closer together.

"Do you know you have gorgeous eyes?"

Kate took in a quick yet silent breath, not knowing how to respond to that. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she cut him off.

"If you'd like, you can go through my fan mail. I get some pretty deranged letters. Other than that, I don't think I can be of help to you. I think we're done here." She stood back up, tugged at the bottom of her coat to straighten it, and looked pointedly at the door before turning her gaze back on Castle.

He swallowed hard and took a moment to put the two pictures back into the file. Then he looked up at Kate. The fire in her eyes had not even begun to go out.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I didn't mean to ma-"

"Can I please go now, Detective?" Kate interrupted him, not wanting to stay in this tiny room with him anymore. She was having trouble processing the fact that something she wrote could have such a major part in a horrible crime. Her books were about finding justice for the victims by punishing the wicked. She would not have penned a word if she'd thought someone would ever do this. She felt used.

Castle stood up and walked to the door. He reached out and turned the knob so he could push the door open. He looked right into Kate's eyes, their gazes locked for a brief but powerful moment. She was the first to look away as she turned and went through the exit she was so desperately seeking. Castle watched her walk a few steps, then began to follow her.

"Kate, before you go, I want you to meet the other detectives on my team. They are helping me solve this case." Castle's words stopped Kate's beeline for the elevator. He caught up to her and pointed towards two desks off to their right. She followed him, more reluctant to be doing so than the last time she'd been behind him.

"Kate, these gentlemen are Detectives Ryan and Esposito." As Castle introduced each of the men, they extended a hand to Kate in greeting.

She shook each of their hands quickly, but with a firm grip. She couldn't help but notice a box on Ryan's desk that held what looked to be every single book she'd written. Was that evidence? Research? She wanted to ask, but stopped herself. She needed to leave, not dig herself in deeper to the investigation.

"Katherine Beckett, is that you?" The booming voice came from behind her. She recognized it immediately.

"Roy!" Kate responded as she turned to see the old friend who was walking over to her. They embraced with a bear hug and she kissed his cheek.

"How is Evelyn? And Becca and Mary?" Kate asked him after she stepped back from the hug.

"They're all doing great! You need to come over again soon. The girls would love to see you." Captain Montgomery replied with a smile.

The two had met about 10 years prior, not long after Kate's mother had been murdered. She had snuck into the file room after the case had been marked cold with no clear answers as to who had taken her mother from her. She was determined to find out who the killer was herself, since the police had given up. Montgomery had found her down there, and upon seeing the desperation in her eyes, he'd decided not to press charges. Instead, he made her promise that any future investigating of her mother's murder be done through him, legally. She'd agreed, and though they never got anywhere on the case, they became friends. Kate had even used his years of experience to help her with her books from time to time.

"So, what brings you to my neck of the woods? Need help with a story?" Montgomery asked her.

"I was brought in by Detective Castle. He wanted to ask me some questions about a case." Kate answered.

Castle, who was standing about a foot behind her, flinched inwardly at the way she said detective. The tone in her voice did nothing to hide the fact that she was still upset with him.

"Is that so?" Montgomery replied. He was still speaking to Kate, but his eyes were looking over her shoulder at Castle.

"It was just as a consultation." Castle spoke up, making Kate jump a little. She didn't realize he was so close to her. "I meant nothing by it. I wanted to ask if she knew of any fans that might be a bit out there that could have done this."

Montgomery brought his gaze back to meet Kate's eyes. She nodded twice, letting her friend know that what Castle had said was the truth.

"And, are you through seeking Miss Beckett's assistance?" He asked Castle.

"Yes, Captain. I was about to escort her downstairs."

"Thank you Castle. I'll take her down. Why don't you get back to work." Montgomery's reply was not an opening for argument. Castle nodded and stepped around Kate so he was facing her.

"Thanks for your help Kate. I will have a couple of uniforms drop by and pick up your fan mail." His eyes met hers, almost pleading with her to stop being angry.

Kate melted inside, but she didn't let on. She was not going to let this man know the effect he was having on her emotions. She stuck out her right hand and he joined his with it. Their farewell handshake lingered longer than was necessary. After a few moments, she cleared her throat and their hands and gaze broke apart.

"Good luck with your case, Detective." With that, Kate turned and linked her arm through Montgomery's offered elbow. As they headed towards the elevator, Castle could not pull his eyes from her. He continued to stare even after the silver doors had closed. It wasn't until he heard Ryan voice that he turned around.

"So. She seems nice."

"No." Castle said as he sat down at his desk. "She's extraordinary."

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other, then back at Castle. He returned their look, then shook his head and smiled.

"Where are we with those financials?" He asked Esposito.

Esposito turned to grab some papers off his desk and then leaned against it as he spoke.

"Whitley wasn't hurting for dough, but he was by no means rich. Guy had about 50k in the bank and about another 100k in assets. He's got no family. Both his parents died in a car wreck about 6 years ago, and he was an only child in a family of only children. He has no living relatives that we can find."

"People have killed for less. But this wasn't about money. Nothing was stolen." Castle said.

"That we know of." Interjected Ryan. "There could have easily been something missing from his place. We wouldn't know."

"Was there a safe or anything like that at Whitley's place?" Castle asked.

"Not that we saw. But we weren't looking for one." Esposito added.

"Well, boys. I think we need to go give that crime scene another look. What say you?" Castle stood as he spoke, the twinkle back in his eye.

All three detectives headed towards the elevator. Castle made himself push his thoughts of Kate to the back of his mind. After all, he had a job to do. And she was, unfortunately, no longer a part of it.

* * *

><p>After the elevator doors had closed and Montgomery had pressed the button for the first floor, Kate had leaned against the back wall and let out a sigh. He turned to look at her, knowing the furrowed brow meant she was lost in thought. He pulled her mind back to the real world when he spoke.<p>

"I really am sorry about Castle bringing you in. He's a great detective, but when he gets caught up in investigation, he doesn't always think things through. He tends to be like a nine-year old on a sugar rush, and that can spill over into his work."

"It's okay, Roy. He was just following the only lead he had. It's just, different. I see the murders in my head when I write them, but seeing the actual photo of it..." Kate trailed off, not finishing her thought. She didn't need to though. Roy knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Kate." As he said her name, he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Rick will find the killer. He is the best we have. Not all cases go unsolved."

She nodded, not knowing what words to say. Montgomery decided to change the subject. When Kate's mind went to her mother's case, it could be hard to bring her back out to reality.

"So. Lola Black is dead now. What's next from the world's most famous writer?"

Kate let out an even bigger sigh then the one that had escaped her lips a few moment earlier. She couldn't lie to Roy, even if she had wanted to.

"Roy, I am at a loss. I keep telling my publisher that I'm all set and will have the next book ready on time. Truthfully, I really don't know what to do. I need inspiration. But I can't seem to find it."

Montgomery gave her hand one more light squeeze and then dropped her hand from his. Her need for friendly comforting had passed.

"You'll think of something Kate. You always do."

"Thank you, Roy. I hope you're right." Kate said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She looked at him, smiled, and headed towards the building's main exit.

Montgomery watched her as she went outside and got into the back of her waiting car. Then he pushed the button that would take him back to his detectives on the seventh floor. The trip up seemed to take much less time than the ride down had.

As the doors opened he stepped off and almost ran into Castle, Esposito, and Ryan as they started to enter at the same time. They side-stepped each other and their Captain turned to look at them as they entered the elevator. He gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Castle took note of it though, and knew it was directed at him. He simply grinned and held his hands up in mock surrender as they disappeared from view behind the closing doors.

* * *

><p>Kate stared at the computer screen in front of her. The white document was empty, except for the words 'Chapter One'. That, and the never-ending flashing of the cursor. It was taunting her, annoying her, reminding her of her lack of ideas. She was so hypnotized by that blinking vertical line that she didn't even realize that she was tapping her fingers along with its silent beat.<p>

A sound in the hallway jarred her from her stupor. It must be the neighbor, Brooke Bingham, coming home from work. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:00. Nevermind. It was far too late for her to be coming home from her normal 9-5 job. Kate didn't know Brooke that well, but she did know that she worked at a library, and worked the same hours every day. Working from home allowed Kate to have that kind of insight, plus she had always been good at noticing details.

No longer caring why there were sounds in the hall, Kate stood up and stretched her arms high above her head. A few vertebrae cracked of their own accord. She leaned her neck to each side, slowly, so the muscles could relax themselves. She blew out a heavy sigh. Everything was quiet again. All she could hear was the ticking of a clock and her thoughts. She shuffled into the kitchen and poured another cup of coffee from the nearly empty pot. After filling her mug, she flipped the little switch that turned the burner off, knowing she wouldn't be getting any more of the beverage for the night.

Upon arriving back in her study, Kate set her now full mug down and settled back into her chair. She used her sock covered feet to turn the chair, just hard enough so that it would spin itself around a couple of times. She had done that spin move so many times over the years that she could always hit it just right. Sure enough, when the rotations stopped, she was directly in front of her desk, so she was facing the screen. Kate reached her hands out and grabbed the edge of the desk and pulled herself up so she could reach the keyboard. Still, nothing came to mind for her to fill the page with.

Music. That's what she needed. Kate minimized the empty document and opened the music player on her computer. She started her writing play-list on shuffle and donned her favorite pair of headphones. The sounds of _Piano Man_ filled her ears and she smiled. She pulled the typing program back up and took a deep breath. Her fingers finally began to glide over the keys.

_The bar was empty, except for the bartender, myself, _and the man at the piano_. His fingers were playing a sad, yet soulful song. The door opened suddenly, the storm outside trying to spill itself into the building along with the newcomer. He sat at the end of the bar, far from me and held up a finger to the bartender, who obliged with a small glass half-full of whiskey. _

_After the stranger had nursed his drink for a few minutes, he looked over at me while removing his rain-soaked hat. Even with the distance between us, the blue eyes that had been hidden under the hat took my breath away. He ran a hand through his short brown hair, and flashed a grin my way that made my knees so weak I was glad I wasn't standing. _

_He got up and came to sit on the stool next to mine. He held out a hand and told me his name. I didn't hear him. I saw his lips move, knew I should respond. But my mind wasn't able to overpower my heart. I just stared at his ruggedly handsome face. After a moment, he put his hand down, again saying something that my ears refused to process. _

_It felt like someone else was making me lean towards him, but it was definitely all me. I couldn't stop myself. He saw what I doing and without another silent word he too began to lean forward. Our faces were so close. I could smell his cologne mixed with the freshness of the rainwater. It was intoxicating. As I felt his breath begin to mingle with mine I closed my eyes. Another moment passed, neither of us daring to close what little distance was left. And then, sudde_

Kate was interrupted from her typing by a light coming on in her peripheral vision. It was her cell phone. She reached over to pick it up, annoyed at the distraction. It was Lanie. She removed the headphones and answered the call.

"Lanie, this better be good." Kate said, trying to sound stern. Lanie wasn't fooled.

"What's up girl?"

Kate smiled upon hearing the voice of her best friend come through the tiny speaker.

"Just writing. Well. Trying to." Kate looked at the screen, scanning what she had typed out. Shaking her head, she took the mouse and highlighted the words. A quick press of the backspace button removed her work of the last few minutes. That wasn't her style. She didn't write things like that. A certain detective had clearly gotten under her skin, but she couldn't let him affect her job.

"Well stop for a minute and talk to me." Lanie said, jarring Kate from her thoughts.

"Sorry." Kate said laughing, not realizing she'd gone silent while deleting the words on her screen. "What did you want to talk about?" Lanie usually didn't call just to chat, she almost always had a topic of conversation.

"I heard you were in my place today. That true?" Lanie said.

"Oh yeah. I was at the twelfth today." Kate told her.

"And why did you not come see me?"

"I had a lot on my mind. I didn't even think about the fact that you were there."

"Thanks." Lanie retorted, taking her turn to feign anger.

"Come on now. You know I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, yeah. So, what had your brain so tied up that you couldn't take five minutes to hang with your best friend?"

"I had just been upstairs, in the homicide department. One of the detectives was asking me some questions about a case." Kate was unable to stop the grin that was creeping across her face. She bit her lip, hoping Lanie wouldn't hear the smile in her voice. It didn't work.

"Hold on. I hear that giddy little-girl-with-a-crush voice. Which of these detectives is making you talk like that?" Lanie demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that. I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night. Spill it." Lanie wouldn't let up.

Kate knew she had to give her an answer.

"First off, I do not have a crush. But to answer your question, the detective who talked to me was Richard Castle."

There was a moment of silence on the other end. Kate thought the call had been dropped.

"Hello? Lanie?"

"I'm still here. I was just thinking of how perfect the two of you'd be as a couple." Now Lanie was the one with a smile in her voice.

"Never gonna happen Lanie. It was a one-time thing. He had some questions. That's all." Kate insisted.

"Let me tell you something about Rick Castle. He is trouble. He needs someone to rein him in. That could be you."

"I'll be doing nothing of the sort. But what kind of trouble?" Kate couldn't help but ask.

"I knew you were gonna ask that. I'll give you a taste. When he was still a uniform, beating the street, he once stole a police horse. Or as he tells the story, he borrowed it."

"Well, if he was a cop, what's wrong with that?" Kate interjected.

"He was naked." Lanie continued.

"What? You're making that up."

"Nope. Girl, he does some crazy things. But he's good at what he does. Everything he does, from what I hear."

"Okay. We are done talking about this. I have to get back to writing, and you need to sleep or something." Kate couldn't take any more mental pictures.

"You could write about him, ya know? Sexy detective, cleaning up the city one criminal at a time. It could be your next big thing." Lanie suggested.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening either." Kate blushed and was glad Lanie couldn't see her.

"I'm just saying. It could work."

"Goodnight, Lanie."

"Night Kate. Let's do lunch soon."

"Sounds good."

The call ended. Kate put her headphones back on, but she knew she wasn't going to get any writing done tonight. Her mind was racing, but with nothing useful. She shut down the computer and closed it. She turned off the light as she left the room and went down the hall to her bedroom.

After getting ready for bed she crawled in between the cool sheets and shut her eyes. Her mind instantly began trying to think yet again about what she was going to do for her next book, but the long day's events caught up with her all at once. Her eyelids became heavy and sleep came surprisingly fast.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want to thank you for reading. And the reviews? I never thought I'd get reviews. Each one means so much to me. Thank you so much. I am having fun with this, and if you'll stick around, I hope you will too!<strong>

**By the way, if you want to see what I envisioned as the murder weapon described in the last chapter, just copy and paste the following URL (minus the spaces) into your address bar to see what I was basing it on. **http:/www. fireplacepokertool .com/firebrand-fire-poker/


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 5<span>**  
><strong>

Castle, Esposito, and Ryan had been searching Whitley's apartment for over an hour. Every picture had been taken off the wall, every piece of furniture moved aside. They'd opened drawers and doors, looked in air vents and lifted carpets.

"Bro, there's nothing here. Nothing worth taking and nothing where something worth taking could have been hidden." Esposito said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, Castle. There's nowhere else to look." Ryan agreed with a similar tone of dejection in his voice.

Castle looked at the two detectives and brought a hand up to his face, scratching at the light stubble that he hadn't had time to shave off that morning. They were right. There was nothing left here for them to search.

"Then why was this guy killed? A seemingly total loner. Nothing to hide. Nothing to lose, except his life. Nothing about this case makes any sense. That's all this case is. Nothing. I don't like it." Castle didn't try to hide the frustration in his voice. He looked at his watch. It was nearly 9:45. "It's getting late boys. Let's get out of here and go home. Maybe some sleep will clear our minds. Tomorrow I want to go through his computer. If he didn't have much human interaction, maybe he made up for it online."

Ryan and Esposito nodded in agreement. The three tired and stumped detectives left the vacant apartment in silence, all lost in their thoughts.

* * *

><p>Castle slipped his key into the lock and wearily entered his apartment. After leaving the crime scene he had gone back to the precinct to do some paperwork and look over the case file. He'd finally headed home after receiving a text message from Alexis telling him that his dinner was waiting in the oven.<p>

As he shut and locked the door behind him, he let out a tired sigh that broke the quiet of the apartment. He knew Alexis was in bed, but there was no telling about his mother. A slow walk into the kitchen answered that question. The red-haired actress was sitting at the counter drinking an over-sized glass of dark red wine while reading over the script for her latest part.

"Burning the midnight oil, are we?" Martha said without looking up from her script.

"Takes an oil burner to know one." Castle replied.

She chuckled and looked up at her son. His eyes weren't as bright as they usually were, his smile was a little forced and she could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"Would you like your dinner? We made lasagna." Martha gestured behind her towards the oven.

"We?" Castle said as he lifted a single eyebrow.

"Well. Alexis cooked. I washed the dishes."

"Mother?"

"Okay. I put my plate in the sink." Martha huffed out. "Do you want yours or not?"

Castle couldn't help but laugh. He loved his mother, but she never had been one to do housework, and her flair for the dramatic was not limited only to the stage. He busied himself with getting the leftovers out of the oven and warming them up in the microwave.

"So, tell me what's going on in that head of yours. Tough case?" Martha prodded as he ate.

"I feel like I've been on this case for days, but it's only been a few hours. And I'm completely stumped. I have no leads, no suspects, heck, I don't even have a motive yet." Castle replied between bites.

"Well, Richard. You said yourself it's only been a few hours. You'll come up with something. You always do."

Castle swallowed the last bite, walked to the sink to rinse his plate off, and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He looked at his mother, who was watching his every move. She smiled and he sighed, then began walking towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Mother. Don't stay up too late." He said over his shoulder.

"It already is too late, Richard. Sleep well." She replied as she looked back down at the script below her.

After a quick shower and an invigorating minute with some mouthwash, Castle felt almost normal again. As he walked up to his bed, he noticed something out of place on the bedside table. It was the copy of _Blackout_ that Kate had signed for him. Alexis had left it there with a note that said _'Dad, you were already gone when I got up this morning. I guess you got the bad guy again, huh? Here's a little something for you. I hope I see you in the morning. I love you, Daddy'._

He smiled as he laid the note down and picked up the book and opened the front cover to read the inscription. _'To Richard Castle: You have a beautiful daughter. Enjoy the book. Thanks for being a fan. Kate Beckett'_. His smile got even bigger.

He set the book back on the table and laid down in the bed, pulling the covers up to just under his neck. What a day. That morning he'd closed one case, only to have another begin that afternoon. That wasn't unusual, this was New York City after all. But this new case was throwing him for a loop. Hopefully Whitley's computer would give them a direction to go in.

As he turned over to his side to shut off the lamp by his bed, his gaze fell again on the book sitting there. He sat up and leaned against the headboard. His mind wasn't going to shut down any time soon, so he figured he might as well read for awhile. He reopened the book, this time to the dedication page. _'Dedicated to the extraordinary JB. I wouldn't be who I was without you.'_.

He wondered who JB was. A family member or friend? It was someone the writer must have known for a long time, because every book she'd written said the same thing. That may be one mystery that he'd never solve. After the way Kate had left the precinct so angry he didn't expect to see her again. How could someone be even cuter when they were upset? She obviously was someone who tried to hide her emotions, but they rode around on her sleeves despite her best efforts. He gave his head a small shake to clear his thoughts and turned to chapter one.

* * *

><p>The first rays of the morning sun hit Kate's eyelids and she stirred slowly from her slumber. Blinking at the sudden change of light she sat up and swung her feet over the side of the bed and slipped them into her house-shoes. She shuffled in to use the bathroom and splash some cool water on her face.<p>

Feeling awake enough to walk to the kitchen, she made a fresh pot of coffee. As it began to brew the wonderful aroma filled her nostrils and gave her a jolt of energy. After filling a mug she walked out to her balcony to take in the early bustle of the city as she sipped the delightful beverage.

The sun was high enough to reflect off the many windows of the skyscrapers. It was like her own personal light show. And the sounds of horns and jackhammers and people far below her penthouse blended together into a odd yet beautiful symphony. The was the slightest of chill in the air, signaling the fast approaching autumn. New York City was often called the city that never slept. The truth is really that most people just don't get to see it wake up. Her morning ritual of watching the city she loved prepare itself for a new day was one of her favorite things about her apartment on high.

Kate went back inside once the cup was empty and gave herself a refill. She went back to her room to get ready for the day. A quick shower and a light layer of makeup took enough time that her coffee was cold when she took another sip. She poured the remaining liquid into the sink and watched it slip into the drain.

As the pale brown drink swirled on it's way into the sewer, visions of the crime scene photo she'd seen the day before. The way the blood had pooled around the body, the lifelessness in the eyes of the victim. And then, just like yesterday, the memories of another crime scene flooded her mind.

When Kate's mother had been killed, everything changed. Her father sought solace in a bottle, and she almost lost him too. She had somehow managed to pull him from his liquid escape, though it had taken several years to do so. Their relationship still wasn't the same as it had been before, but they were getting there.

A single tear rolling down her cheek shook her from her trip down memory lane. She sniffled and wiped the tear away, daring others to follow. She no longer wanted to cry about that time in her past. It made her feel weak, and that was the one thing she despised feeling.

Kate left the bathroom and went back into the kitchen, once again filling her coffee mug. She sat on one of the bar stools and tried to force herself to think about characters and plots. The only crime she could bring to mind was the one shown to her by Castle. Something was bothering her about it.

Suddenly, it hit her like a bolt of lighting. The felt on the pool table. It was the wrong color. In the photo it was a normal shade of green. In her book though, the felt was blue. It probably meant nothing, but she couldn't get the idea out of her mind.

She strode into her study at a deliberate pace and grabbed her phone off her desk. She unlocked the screen in a rush that caused her to have to enter the code twice. Eight touches of the screen and a few rings later, the voice of her favorite police captain filled the speaker.

"Kate. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Montgomery's tone told her that he was busy, so she spoke quickly.

"Roy, I had a thought about that murder from yesterday, I'd like to run the idea by you, but first I want to see the crime scene photos again, so can I come down there and look at them?" She said in a single breath.

Montgomery hesitated. Truth be told, she might be able to help them on this case, since the death was based on her book. But he'd seen how the photos affected her. He didn't want to expose her to those memories again.

"Kate, I don't know if you should." He answered honestly.

"Roy. I'll be fine. I want to do this. Heck. I need to do this. And who knows. Maybe consulting on a real case will help me get through this writer's block." She was almost pleading.

He knew by the desire in her voice that she wasn't going to take no as an answer. He smiled to himself.

"Okay, Kate. But you'll have to work with Detective Castle. He's the lead on the case."

Kate took a deep breath. She could handle that. She could be professional. At least, she hoped she could. What about him though? She shook her head. It didn't matter. She would make sure he stayed professional.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes, Roy. Thank you." She said as she exhaled.

"See you then, Kate."

The call ended and Kate was headed out the door before 5 minutes had ticked off the clock. She felt a rush of excitement as she turned the key in the lock and stepped across the hall to the elevator. The ride was agonizingly slow, and she wasted no time in the lobby, waving quickly to the doorman, Brent. She threw the door open and not wanting to wait on her driver, she threw up a arm as she got to the curb. The yellow taxi had barely stopped when she climbed in the back. Kate gave the precinct's address to the cab driver and leaned back in the seat. She hadn't been this excited since the first time one of her books had hit number one on the bestsellers list.

* * *

><p>Castle drug himself out of bed earlier than he wanted to so he could cook breakfast for Alexis. He hated not seeing her before she went to school, and didn't want that to happen two days in a row. He refused to let his mind go to the case, and instead focused on planning the menu. He threw a tee-shirt on over his Batman pajama pants and made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.<p>

He looked at the clock and knew Alexis would be coming downstairs in about 10 minutes, so he decided on scrambled eggs. He grabbed the eggs, milk, and cheese. He saw the chocolate syrup and thought about making s'morelets again. Then he remembered how that had gone the first time. Cheese eggs would be just fine.

He was soon whipping the eggs while a pat of butter melted in the skillet that was growing hot on the stove. Just before he poured the mix of eggs and milk into the pan, he looked up and saw Alexis coming down the hall from her room. He smiled as she walked up to him and lifted up on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, Dad."

"Morning, Alexis. Did you sleep well?" He replied as he scraped the last of the eggs out of the bowl.

"I did. What about you?" As she spoke she walked over and started a of coffee.

"Oh thank you. I need that." He said gratefully.

"I take it that means you didn't sleep well?" She asked as she was putting some bread in the toaster.

"I slept great. I just didn't sleep much."

"And why is that? Thinking about a case?" She was now getting plates and cups out of the cupboard.

"Yes and no. I started reading _Blackout_. I couldn't put it down. I read the whole thing." He looked a little sheepish as he answered. "And thank you, by the way, for getting that and having it signed for me. I love it."

"You're welcome. The whole thing? Really?" Alexis knew her dad loved books, but even he didn't usually read one in a single sitting.

"Did you start it yet?" he asked as he added the cheese to the fluffy egg base.

"Nope. I had homework. I'm going to read it this weekend." She was setting the table and so had her back to him. She didn't see the goofy grin spread across his face.

"Well the best part was when Lola took out 17 bad guys with he-"

"Dad! Don't ruin it!" Alexis turned as she interrupted him. As soon as she saw his face she realized he was joking. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to the table. "Haha. Very funny."

Rick didn't answer. He concentrated on getting the eggs out of the skillet onto the plate he had waiting by the stove. He turned off the burner and carried the piping hot pile of gooey eggs to the table. He placed it next to the toast Alexis had made and sat down across from her.

She had put a steaming cup of coffee by his plate, and he took a slow sip. She spooned some eggs onto both of their plates and he passed out the toast. They hadn't bothered to set a place for Martha, it wasn't normal for her to be up before 10:00 unless she had an audition. For a few minutes they ate in silence, enjoying the food and each others company.

"Do you want a ride to school?" Rick asked.

"That's ok. Paige's dad is picking me up. He's driving the carpool this week." Alexis stood as she spoke, taking both their plates to the sink.

"I'll clean up. You go ahead and get ready for school." Rick joined her at the sink.

"I am ready for school, Dad. I just need to brush my teeth and my ride won't be here for 20 minutes."

"In that case, get the soap, my minion." Castle laughed as he replied. He hadn't even noticed that Alexis was already wearing her uniform.

They fell quiet again as they cleaned up the mess from breakfast. Once they were done, Alexis went back to her room to get her bag. Castle was waiting by the front door when she returned.

"Might I accompany you to your chariot, milady?" He said with a half bow.

"But of course, my good sir." Alexis' blue eyes lit up as she smiled at her father.

They walked arm in arm into the elevator and then outside. They only had to wait a couple of minutes before the carpool arrived. Alexis gave Castle another quick peck on the cheek before jumping in the back with her friends. He chuckled when he immediately heard their girlish squeals and giggling. He then noticed they were all looking at him and he realized he was still wearing his pajama pants. He just shrugged at the girls and slid the door shut.

He waved at Paige's dad through the front passenger window. The glass began to lower and Castle stepped closer.

"Thanks for driving her. Good luck." He joked, referencing the still giggling girls.

"No problem, Rick. See you later."

The window returned to it's closed position and the van wove it's way into traffic. Castle waved until it was out of sight. He then sighed and turned to go back inside.

Once he was back in his apartment Castle quickly got ready to go to the precinct. He was hoping they'd find something to go on from Whitley's computer. He headed out the door, locking it behind him. Another trip down the elevator took him down to the parking level. He got into his dark gray sedan. The tasteless vehicle had been issued to him by the ever-so frugal NYPD. He cranked the engine and exited the garage onto the crowded city streets.

* * *

><p>Castle took the long way to avoid traffic and pulled into his parking spot outside the precinct about half an hour later. He headed around to the front entrance and went inside. As he walked by the front desk he nodded a greeting to Patrice, the receptionist. She waved to him as he went by. He turned away from her and noticed the elevator doors were starting to close.<p>

"Hold it, please!" He called out as he increased his speed.

A thin-fingered hand was thrust into the path of the half-closed doors and they re-opened.

"Thank you. Now I don't have to wait." Castle spoke before he could see his co-passenger.

"You're welco-" Kate stopped when she saw who was joining her. "Castle?" She exclaimed after her voice quickly returned. "What are you doing here?"

Castle's own shocked expression revealed that she was the last person he'd expected to see there. He stepped the rest of the way into the elevator, never taking his eyes off her.

"I work here." He responded after a few moments. "What are you doing here?"

Kate realized what a dumb question she'd asked.

"I had a thought about the case and called Roy. He said I could come in to help. But I have to work with you." She hesitated. "Is that okay?" She asked far more timidly than she'd meant to.

"I think I'll manage." His answer came with that stupidly wonderful grin that she couldn't get enough of.

Suddenly they both realized at the same time that they hadn't gone anywhere. Two fingers reached for the seventh floor button and pressed it at once. Neither moved, frozen in a sort of shared shock. Then, as if they were linked, the fingers were pulled away as in sync as when they'd connected.

Castle cleared his throat and Kate looked up him with a small smile.

"So. What's this idea you had?" Castle spoke first, trying to ease the tension that had filled the small room.

"Oh. Um. It's about the pool table in the pictures." Kate said nervously. She looked up at him and saw genuine interest in his beautiful blue eyes. Feeling a surge of confidence, she continued. "The table at the scene had green felt. In my book, the felt wa-"

"Was blue!" Castle finished for her.

Kate blinked a few times in surprise. Alexis wasn't kidding around. He must be a pretty big fan. She shook her head slightly and tuned back into what he was saying.

"I didn't even think about that. Everything seemed so staged, but that's a pretty big detail to leave out." Castle had a twinkle in his eye. "Was it wrong on purpose or by accident? That could help us confirm if the killer or the victim was the fan." Something made him stop talking and he looked right into Kate's eyes. He remembered the way she had reacted yesterday when he suggested that a fan of hers was a killer. He certainly didn't want to upset her again.

Kate didn't know why Castle had stopped and begun staring at her. It was a bit uncomfortable, but even so, she couldn't bring herself to break away her returned gaze. The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly caused both of them to look in the direction of the noise.

Ryan and Esposito were looking at the two in the elevator.

"Should we leave you guys alone?" Esposito asked.

"What?" Kate replied.

"Um, the elevator has been open a while. You've just been standing here staring at each other." Ryan explained.

Kate felt her cheeks grow bright red. Castle sensed her uneasiness and stepped out of he elevator, pulling her gently along by the elbow.

"Well, boys, if you must know, we were having a staring contest. Which I won, by the way." Castle quipped.

He gave Kate's elbow the slightest of squeezes before dropping his hand. She looked up at him and then back at Ryan and Esposito.

"Wait. How did you win?" She demanded, looking back at him, playing along with his quick thinking.

"You looked away first." Castle said with a smile and walked towards his desk before she could respond.

Kate didn't try to answer. She was grateful that he'd been able to play off their staring at each other. She followed him to his desk and sat in chair next to it.

"So. What do we do now?" Kate asked Castle.

"We ask Esposito what the lab techs have found on Whitley's computer." Castle looked over at Esposito while he spoke.

"Nothing yet. They'll call us when they have something, boss."

"Ok. Let's get the crime scene photos out. I want to look at them again." Castle said as closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Nobody moved. Castle looked up at Ryan and Esposito. He realized they were waiting to bring out the pictures because Kate was there. He was about to say something when he was cut off.

"Miss Beckett will be assisting us on the case in any way she wants to and legally can." Montgomery said as he walked up behind the group. "But you don't get a gun, so don't ask." He said directly to Kate.

She laughed and nodded her head. Castle held out a hand to Ryan for the folder of photos.

"Hold on, Castle. There's another homicide you need to go to." Montgomery said, halting the folder exchange.

"Captain. We already have a case." Castle said with a touch of confusion, pointing at the folder that was still in Ryan's outstretched hand.

"There seems to be a connection between your case and this new one." Insisted Montgomery.

"We haven't figured out anything about this case. How could there be a connection?" Esposito asked.

"Just trust me. You should see it for yourselves. Dr. Parish is already at the scene." Montgomery had already turned to go back into his office. "It's down on Mulberry and Prince." He called out as he sat at his desk.

"Well. I guess we should get going. Kate, you want to come with us?" Castle started heading back to the elevator as he spoke.

"Can I?" She asked, more excited than she felt she should be.

"Of course." Castle answered with a smile. "Come on, you can ride with me. Boys, take your car. Let's go." He nodded at Ryan and Esposito.

All four got on what was now a fairly cramped elevator and the doors slid shut. They left the building and got into their separate cars. Castle rolled down his window and motioned for Ryan, who was in the passenger seat of the other car, to do the same.

"Last one there buys the bear claws!" Castle yelled out before he put the car in reverse and backed out, laughing loudly.

Esposito and Ryan just shook their heads and chuckled, and Kate found herself doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again, thanks for the feedback! I am overwhelmed with the response!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 6<span>

"Last one there buys the bear claws?" Kate asked.

"Hey. I like bear claws. And winning. Especially against Ryan and Esposito." Castle explained.

"And do you issue all your challenges by yelling out of a car window?" Kate felt a small smirk form as she spoke.

"No. Usually I slap someone in the face with a glove and demand they meet me at dawn." He retorted without hesitation.

Kate rolled her eyes and chuckled again. How did he make even the dumbest things funny?

"So, about the pool table. I think we need to focus on that. The felt color has to be significant in some way, intentionally or not." She said.

"I agree." Castle said as he stopped at a red light. He was staring at the pedestrians crossing in front of the car. "I'm going to look into that once we're back at the precinct."

"By the way, who found the body?"

The light had turned green and Castle was concentrating on changing lanes so he didn't answer Kate's question right away. She wasn't sure he'd heard her and she was about to repeat herself when he began talking.

"His landlord. Whitley didn't show up for work at 3:00 p.m. like normal. His boss said he was always exactly on time, never early, never late. Which, if you ask me, is quite an accomplishment in this town." Castle glanced at Kate, who was watching him as she listened intently, then continued. "Anyway, his boss called the landlord around 5:00 and asked if he'd seen Whitley that day. The landlord said no, but he rarely saw him, so he didn't think much about it. However, curiosity got the better of him and he went upstairs to Whitley's apartment. The door was ajar and so he opened it. He saw the body and ran to call the cops." Just as he finished his explanation, Castle parked in front of an old, closed down restaurant.

They got out of the car and looked across the street. The opposite curb was lined with two police squad cars, a CSU van, and the coroners van. The brick building behind the vehicles had yellow tape across the front entrance.

"Are you ready to go in?" Castle asked Kate. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No. If I'm going to do this, I'm doing it all. Let's go." Kate said, hiding her nervousness well with a firm nod of her head.

They had just begun to cross the one-way street when a car whipped around the corner and pulled up behind Castle's. Ryan and Esposito got out, looked at each other and then looked at Castle.

"Yo, how'd you get here so fast?" Esposito shouted at him. "Surely you weren't speeding?"

"Don't call me Shirley. And see if they will put sprinkles on my bear claw. The rainbow kind. They're prettier."

"I'll tell you where you can put your sprinkles." Esposito said quietly, but even Kate could hear the joking tone in his voice.

Kate looked back and forth between the three detectives. They seemed like a family, like brothers. She found herself eager to go into the crime scene to see if they worked together as well as they joked with each other. If they did, then perhaps working with them really would bring the inspiration she was desperately seeking.

The foursome reached the sidewalk and walked towards the tape-blocked door. Castle flashed his badge and a uniformed cop lifted up the tape enough so they could all duck under it. The young officer didn't question Kate's presence. As she passed through the door, she read the thin metal name tag just above the officer's right chest pocket.

"Thank you, Officer Hastings." Kate said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Detective." Hastings replied.

"Oh no, I'm not a detective." Kate responded quickly.

Hastings looked at Castle, but he'd already disappeared into the building. She turned back to Kate.

"Well, if you're with Castle, then it's fine by me for you to go in."

"I'm not with him. I mean, I came here with him, but I'm not with him." Kate could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She pointed to the tape still being held up by Hastings. "Thanks again."

Before Hastings could say anything else, Kate rushed inside. 'Good grief,' she thought to herself, 'how does he do that to me when he not even around?' She knew she had to focus. She reached up and through her shirt felt her mother's ring hanging from the chain around her neck. Although she wouldn't admit it, having that ring with her always gave her a sense of comfort, almost like it was a piece of her mom. After a moment of mental separation from the world, Kate was ready to face the consequences of her decision to come to the crime scene.

She took a few steps down the hall. She could tell where to go by the sound of radio chatter coming from a room to her left. She entered the crowded room, hugging the walls to stay out of the way of the professionals doing their jobs. She took a look around, absorbing everything she could. Ryan was talking gently to a woman in a corner of the room. Esposito was nowhere that she could see. Castle and Lanie were standing near the middle of the room with their backs to her. Kate walked towards them.

"Hey." Kate wasn't sure what else to say.

"There you are." Castle turned slightly as he spoke. "I was just telling Lanie about you coming with me today. When I turned around and couldn't find you, I thought maybe you'd changed your mind about coming inside."

"Unuh. When this girl makes up her mind, she doesn't change it." Lanie joined in on the conversation. "And hey yourself. Welcome to my world." She said to Kate, waving a hand toward the body at their feet.

Kate had been so focused on Castle and Lanie that she hadn't even noticed the murder victim laying just three feet away. As she let her gaze fall downwards, she felt the same shock as the day before. It was another scene straight from one of her books.

"I take it you find this disturbingly familiar again?" Castle asked her.

Kate didn't answer. She just kept staring at the body. It looked almost normal. Except for the fish bowl still half full of water that was covering the dead man's head.

"It's just like the murder in _Sleeping with the Fishes_." Kate said, referring to one of her earliest books.

"Only, in the book, the fish bowl still had fish in it." Castle added.

Kate nodded in agreement. This was actually easier than she'd thought it would be. The last time she had been around a corpse was at her mother's funeral. But this was different. She didn't know this person. It didn't hurt or make her want to cry and scream out at the world. One thing the cold body before her had in common with her mother was that the unfair loss of life made her angry. This murder demanded justice, and Kate wanted to help find it. She wanted the satisfaction of knowing the guilty party would never walk outside as a free person again.

She looked up at Castle and their eyes met. Green-brown spoke to blue, and blue spoke back. The message came across loud and clear. She knew that he knew what she wanted.

"We will get him." He said to her, a sincere smile lighting up his face. "I promise."

"Ahem. If you two are done making goo-goo eyes at each other, we can get to work here." Lanie interjected, laughing to herself at the similarity between her comment and the one Ryan had made to Esposito and herself the day before. "The victims name is Clark Miller. COD is most likely drowning, but I'll have to wait to confirm that until after we get the bowl off his head."

"Who knew bowl style hair was coming back?" Castle interrupted.

Kate and Lanie both gave him a look that he found eerily similar.

"And there it is. His obligatory pun at the crime scene." Lanie said as she turned to face Kate. "I've never stood over a dead body with this man without hearing some lame, distasteful, sorry excuse for a joke."

"You're just jealous that you aren't as witty as me." Castle replied.

"Mmmhmm. That's exactly what it is." Lanie said as she turned back to the body. "Moving on, I'm estimating TOD to be about twenty-four hours ago, based on rigor mortis and liver temp. And lividity suggests he died right where he is."

"Wait." Castle interjected. "That means he was killed just a few hours after Whitley."

Lanie nodded as she continued. "I'll be taking Mr. Clark back to the morgue in a few minutes, if you don't need him here."

"No, CSU's have all the pictures they need. Go ahead and take him." Castle said, somewhat distracted as he looked around the room. He then saw who he was looking for. "Hey! Kilby. Come over here, will ya?"

The CSI trotted over and shook Castle hand.

"What's up, Castle?"

"You were the one that called Captain Montgomery to tell me to come down here, right?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, I was. Word got around that yesterday's crime scene was linked to Miss Beckett's books, and being a fan myself, I noticed the connection here too." Kilby winked at Kate as he spoke. "By the way, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, because I love your books, but it wouldn't hurt to have a little more of us CSI's in them. After all, we are the ones who really solve the cases. Isn't that right, Castle?" Kilby laughed at his joke, but stopped when he realized he was the only one doing so.

"Kilby, do you have anything useful for us? About the case?" Castle didn't try to hide the hint of frustration in his voice.

"Chill, Castle. I'm getting there. Just like last night. No sign of forced entry or struggle, no fingerprints. Just a dead guy in the middle of the room. But this time he has a fishbowl on his head."

"Okay. Thanks, Kilby." Castle began to turn away, then stopped and looked back at the CSI. "Hey, why are you working this case? Don't you work nights?"

"Hey, they offer overtime, I'm gonna take it." Kilby explained with a laugh. "But I'm done here, so I'll catch you later." He walked away and gathered up his gear before heading out the door with a wave.

Kate looked back at Clark's body. She wrote about murder. She had studied murder. She had felt the effects a murder have on those left behind. But she never would understand it.

"So." Castle's voice broke her from her thoughts. "This is definitely from your book. Have you noticed anything else that matches details from the crime scene you wrote?"

Kate glanced around. Nothing else about the room jumped out at her.

"I don't recognize anything other than the way the body looks. But my description of the crime scene in the book was very minimal. It was only my second book, and I wasn't as concerned with details of the deaths then. The killer wouldn't have had much to go on." Kate crossed her arms as she spoke.

"That's interesting. That confirms in my mind that the killer is the one who is a fan, not the victims. And he seems to be trying to make the scene look like how you wrote it, using as many details as he has available." Castle added.

"So why use different colored felt on the pool table and have no fish in the bowl? If he's going to go through this much trouble, why not make everything exactly right?" Kate wondered aloud.

"I can't tell you that, but I can confirm that the killer brought the bowl with him." Esposito said as he walked out of what Kate assumed to be the kitchen. When Castle and Kate were both looking at him, he continued. "Clark's wife told Ryan that they didn't have any pets, not even a fish, and she'd never seen the bowl before."

"Did she find his body?" Kate interrupted.

"Yeah. Ryan's getting her statement. Anyway, I called his bank to see if there had been any recent charges on any of his cards at any pet supply places. Nothing popped up, and Mrs. Clark said Mr. Clark hated using cash. So it doesn't look like either of them bought the bowl."

"Unless she's lying." Castle said.

"Why would she lie?" Kate asked.

"She may be the murderer." Castle replied.

"Well, unless she also killed Whitley, why would Mrs. Clark have murdered her husband using a murder she wrote?" Esposito asked, nodding at Kate.

"Hey, I don't think she's the killer, I'm just not ruling anything out yet." Castle shrugged as he spoke.

Esposito looked at the coroner who was zipping Clark's body into a black bag.

"Hey, who was the killer in this book? Ex-girlfriend again?" He asked somewhat jokingly.

"No. It was a disgruntled employee. In the book the victim had been the killer's boss at the local aquarium. He didn't like being fired." Castle answered.

Kate whipped her gaze to Castle. He almost seemed to know her books better than she did. She looked back at Esposito.

"Well, the killers in the two books have nothing in common. Different genders, different relationships to the victims. In fact, nothing in the two books could be seen as a similarity. Maybe the only connection between the two real murders is just that they are based on my books." Kate said, a look of concern on her face.

"Hey. This has nothing to do with you, Kate." Castle said gently. "This is just some sicko who thinks he is clever."

Before any of them could say anything else, Ryan walked up.

"Okay, I finished talking with Mrs. Clark. She found her husband dead on the floor when she came home from visiting her mother in Hoboken. She left on Friday afternoon, around 4:00, stayed there two nights, and got back this morning around 9:00. She called us immediately. Said she didn't go near the body."

"We'll need to confirm that story." Castle said.

"Already did. At least the return time. Her E-Zpass was tagged around 8:15 this morning. It wasn't used any other times this weekend. Unless she got a ride another way, she didn't come back to New York until today." Ryan explained.

"How'd you find that out?" Castle asked.

"Buddy of mine from my Narco days works security for the tunnel. He looked up her pass for me."

"Okay. I don't want to rule her out completely, but it sounds pretty solid. We can always talk to her mother about the alibi later if we need to." Castle looked over at the fraught-faced widow as he spoke. "Did we get anything from the neighbors?"

"I talked to a few. I got nothing." Esposito said with a frown.

"How can we have two crime scenes, with the murders being only hours apart, no leads and no evidence except a button that probably means nothing?" Castle said with an exasperated sigh.

"With no psychical evidence, the killer must be wearing gloves. Maybe something to cover his hair too." Kate suggested.

"It's possible." Castle agreed. "And since no one noticed anyone out of place, he may have worn a utility uniform or something similar to blend in. Boys, I think it's time to introduce Beckett to the other member of our team. She'll help us put everything in perspective. What say you?"

Ryan and Esposito both grinned.

"Definitely." Esposito seconded the idea.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryan said.

"Who is she?" Kate asked.

"Well, it's better if you just meet her. It's kind of hard to describe her. But she helps us with every case we solve." Castle said.

Before Kate could ask anything else, the three detectives were walking together out of the room. She had to hustle after them. The four reached the exit and began to cross the street. Kate saw Officer Hastings again, and made sure not to make eye contact. She was still embarrassed about the earlier discussion. Ryan and Esposito got in their car and Castle and Kate followed suit. Castle waved at the other car as they drove past, and then pulled into traffic himself. Both cars stayed silent during the short ride back to the precinct, as all four were silently trying to figure out the cases with no leads.

* * *

><p>They were back at the precinct soon, since traffic had lulled a bit after the morning rush was over. As Kate was about to walk up there steps to the entrance, Castle grabbed her forearm gently, stopping her from going any further. He motioned with his head across the street to a small coffee shop.<p>

"I could use some coffee, and the stuff upstairs is, well, not good. Honestly, it tastes like a monkey peed in battery acid. I wouldn't let my worst enemy drink the stuff." He explained as he continued to lightly pull Kate across the street.

"I'd love some coffee too. And with that description, I'll definitely forgo the office brew." Kate laughed as she spoke.

She made no effort to remove her arm from his grip as they made the short trip to Java the Hut. As they reached their destination, he dropped his hand from her arm and pulled the door open for her. The smell of freshly baked dough and percolating coffee hit her nostrils and she inhaled the wonderful mix of odors. A loud, contented sigh escaped her lips, and Castle looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Smells good, doesn't it?" He asked.

"Heavenly." Was her only reply.

They walked up to the counter and looked up at the menu hanging over the head of the barista who was trying unsuccessfully to grow a mustache.

"What can I get for you today?" The teenager asked them.

"I'll have a grande skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla." Kate ordered. "And that's all. Thank you."

"Okay. That'll be $4.07." He said disinterestedly.

"Hey, hold up." Castle exclaimed. "I'm ordering too."

Kate looked back at him as she handed her money to the teenager, who had a look of confusion on his face, obviously not sure if he should take the money or not.

"Hold your horses, Castle. They aren't shutting down the machines after making my drink." Kate said with a chuckle as she turned to look at him.

"This was supposed to be my treat." Castle responded with his bottom lip out in a pout.

"That's sweet, Castle, but not necessary. Really. Thank you though." She replied with a smile.

Kate didn't want him to buy her drink. She wanted to keep this purely professional. She thought about the way he'd led her over to the shop. She shouldn't have let him do that. The way his hand felt on her arm, even through the light jacket she was wearing, was electric. Those ridiculous eyes sent wonderful chills through her body whenever they were looking at her. And his smile? The way it made her feel was indescribable. She mentally shook her head. There was far too much going on in her life for a relationship right now, with deadlines and Gina looming over her head. It was already taking all her willpower to keep her from asking him to dinner, something she'd never wanted to ask a man before. She had always been content in life to wait on the man to ask her. But she didn't want to wait for Castle to ask, and that scared her.

She turned back to the young boy, who still holding the money she'd given him, and held her hand out for the change. He finally rang up her drink purchase, and the coins he gave her were quickly dropped into the tip jar, along with a couple of extra singles she had in her wallet. That made the teenager smile, and then he looked at Castle expectantly.

"Um. I'll have a cappuccino. Extra foam. Thanks." He handed over some money, not hearing the total from the barista. He took the change absently, also dropping it in the tip jar.

It was just a cup of coffee, but Castle felt oddly upset that Kate wouldn't let him buy it for her. He made a mental note of her order, so he could remember it for later. He tended to be absent-minded, but when something was really important to him, he could commit it to memory instantly. And everything about Kate was important to him. He couldn't figure out why. He'd been married twice, and never had trouble finding dates. Yet no woman had ever made him feel the way she had from the moment he had seen her walking across the bookstore. He didn't want to push too hard, as she seemed to have a wall up around her to keep people out. At the same time, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and make her feel like she was the only woman in the world.

"Castle." Kate's voice wrenched him from his inner monologue.

He looked at her and saw that she was holding his drink, offering it to him. He took it from her, purposefully brushing his fingers over hers as he did. She pulled her hand away and headed quickly for the door. He smiled to himself. The challenge had been issued, by him and for him. He would do everything in his power to make her feel for him what he felt for her.

Kate stopped at the door, turned to him, and stared for a moment, trying not to return the goofy grin he was sending her way.

"You coming, Castle?" She asked as she went through the door. He trotted after her.

They said nothing as they crossed the street, went inside, and rode the elevator to the seventh floor. Both were lost in their own thoughts, totally unaware that the only thing on their minds was each other.

* * *

><p>Ryan and Esposito were busy prepping their teammate to meet Kate. They didn't know where she and Castle had gone, but they were used to him disappearing without warning, so they didn't think much about it. They both turned when they heard the familiar ding of the elevator arriving. Sure enough, the occupants were Castle and Kate. Esposito stopped what he was doing and waved them both over.<p>

"We were wondering where you two had run off to." He said as they reached him.

"Just getting coffee." Castle said, lifting his cup up slightly as proof.

"So, where is this mystery detective? I want to meet her so we can get to work." Kate said, eager to do something to get her mind off the things she was thinking after leaving the coffee shop.

"You're looking at her." Ryan joined in the conversation.

"What?" Kate asked as she looked around. "I don't see anybody."

"This is her." Castle added, stepping a few feet away and standing in front of a white dry-erase board. It was covered partially with pictures of the crime scenes and a few hand-written notes.

"A dry-erase board? This is the 'she' you guys wanted me to meet?" The confusion in her voice made all three of the detectives burst out laughing.

"This is our murder board." Castle explained. "She helps us figure out timelines, keep notes, and draw conclusions. We've never solved a case without her."

Kate shook her head. Men. But after a few moments she found herself laughing also. She looked at the board.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Board." She said.

All four of them began laughing again. A few minutes later, after Castle and Kate had shrugged out of their coats, they got down to business. For several minutes, no one said anything. They just stared at the small amount of information on the board in front of them.

"Okay. Quick timeline." Castle began, writing as he spoke. "Whitley is stabbed around 5:30 yesterday morning, and is dead around six. Clark is seeing the glass half full by 10:00, unless Lanie can give us a different TOD."

"No, I called down to her while we were waiting on you." Ryan interrupted. "She confirmed that he definitely died right around 10:00 yesterday."

"Good." Castle nodded in approval to no one in particular. "The two crime scenes are less than 15 blocks from each other. If the same guy killed both victims, why did he wait so long?"

"Maybe the first murder wasn't as planned out as we thought it was." Esposito said.

"Meaning?" Castle asked.

"Meaning, maybe the guy kills Whitely, and then wants to try to cover his tracks. He sees the pool table, he's a fan of Beckett's books, and get the idea to stage the crime scene after the murder."

"That actually makes sense." Ryan added. "It could explain the time gap. We know the pool rack belonged to Whitley, but if our guy had cut it up there, someone would have heard it. So, he probably took it somewhere else and sliced the end off. At the same time he could have gotten the button he planted under the table and brought the rusty nail back with him to put in the window."

"Yeah. Copying the book as an afterthought actually makes more sense." Castle agreed, still adding to the board.

"And then, he decided to continue with the cover up with his next victim." Kate joined in. "So he brought the bowl with him. It's a little out there, but it's the only thing we have to go on right now."

"Hey, compared to most of my theories, this one is pretty mundane." Castle said, and Ryan and Esposito laughed while nodding in agreement. "But this means one of two things. Either the victims have something in common, or we have a serial killer that picks victims at random. I'm guessing it's the former. We need to look for that connection."

"I hate to interrupt your pow-wow guys, but we've got a third body." Montgomery said as he walked up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Esposito said.

"I wish I was. The scene is over on East 6th Street, just off Avenue C. Let's hope it's the last one." He turned on his heel and went back into his office.

The three detectives and the writer just looked at each other in disbelief.

"Let's saddle up." Castle said.

They all grabbed their coats and headed back to the elevator. A few minutes later they were back in their cars.

* * *

><p>Ryan and Esposito rode in silence for a few minutes. Esposito was driving, and he looked in the rearview mirror at Castle's car behind them.<p>

"What do you think they are talking about?" He asked Ryan.

Ryan turned to look at them over his shoulder.

"There's no telling. But Castle sure seems quite taken by her."

"Totally. He's been different since he brought her into the precinct yesterday." Esposito agreed.

"Hmm." Ryan replied simply.

"How's Jenny?"

"She's good."

"Is she still making you drink that honey-milk every night?"

"Hey. I like honey-milk." Ryan defended himself, which made Esposito laugh.

The partner's fell into meaningless conversation, talking about sports, video games, and whatever came to mind. Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of the third apartment building they'd been to in less than a day. Esposito parked the car behind a squad car. They got out and walked through the front entrance.

* * *

><p>"Want to bet on which book this murder will be based on?" Castle asked Kate after he had made his way into the flow of vehicles.<p>

"You'd bet on a murder?" She asked.

"Keeps things interesting." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Does death bore you?" Her question came sharply.

"No. But it does get tiring. The worry that I won't get the bad guy, seeing the sadness on the faces of those left behind." His tone became serious and his eyes lost a touch of their sparkle as he let his words hang heavy in the air.

Kate swallowed hard. She thought for a minute.

"I don't know if I can guess which one it will be," She began. "but I hope it's not _No Bones About It. _That was one of the most gruesome murders I ever wrote. It was nasty enough in my head. I don't want to see it in real life." She laughed, but she was serious.

Castle's eyes lit up as he recalled the book she was talking about.

"That was pretty gross." He laughed.

"You know, I almost called _Sleeping with the Fishes _something else." Kate put her head in her hands as she spoke.

"Oh yeah? What." Castle responded.

"You are gonna laugh at me."

"Never."

Kate looked up at him. She sighed, and bit her bottom lip.

"Okay. I wanted to call it _One Fish, Two Fish, Dead Fish, Blue Fish_. But Gina wouldn't let me. I fought her on it, but she won out."

"How'd she win?" Castle asked.

He was struggling to keep his laughter in, but Kate continued anyway.

"She convinced me that title was too long to go on the spine of a book." Kate looked over at Castle, finally noticing his strained effort to maintain a straight face. The sight made her burst out laughing. He gratefully joined her.

"Wow." Was all he could say once he regained his composure.

"I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I was young and stupid. That was the single best thing Gina ever did for me."

"She's good for something every now and then." Castle said.

Kate merely nodded in agreement. She then looked forward again. She saw Ryan and Esposito getting out of their car two blocks ahead of them. They went into the building moments before Castle parked his car behind theirs.

"Good thing there wasn't a bear claw bet this trip." Kate said as she shut her door and stepped up on the sidewalk.

Castle laughed as he joined her and they walked together into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for sticking around, and thank you again for all the reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 7<span>

"That's just great." Castle's sarcastic tone made Kate look over her shoulder at him as they walked into the apartment that was now a crime scene.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"He's what's wrong." Castle pointed to a man in scrubs coming out of a room near the back of the apartment.

The man was balding in the front and had a scowl on his face, which deepened when he saw Castle. He rolled his eyes and walked over to where Kate the three detectives were standing.

"I see they let you out again, and still without a leash." He said to Castle.

"Funny, Sidney."

"That's Dr. Perlmutter to you, detective." The way the Medical Examiner said the word detective, Kate could tell he didn't like Castle.

"Shouldn't you be at lunch, Doc? I hear there is a table open in the morgue." Castle shot back.

"It's cleaner down there than any of the excuses for dining establishments you go to." Perlmutter crossed his arms as he spoke.

Kate was watching the two, looking back and forth between them as they spoke. As Castle opened his mouth to reply, she cleared her throat to stop him. He glanced at her before speaking.

"What do we have?" He asked, throwing away the snarky comment he'd been about to say.

"A dead body." Perlmutter replied.

Kate bit her bottom lip to suppress a laugh. She had known Castle less than a day, but she had learned a lot about him. He was wildly inquisitive and had a childlike curiosity. He wasn't afraid to joke around, even if others would find his timing inappropriate. Most people just laughed or rolled their eyes at his corny quips. Not Perlmutter though. He gave back what Castle gave out. They pushed each other and it seemed to make Castle uncomfortable. She decided to ask him later about the reason for the obvious disdain the two men had for each other.

"May we please go see the dead body so you can tell us what you know?" Castle said with an obviously forced calmness in his voice.

"Of course. It's in the bedroom." Perlmutter replied simply.

The five of them walked across the room and went through the door Perlmutter had come out of a few minutes before. It was indeed a bedroom, but there was nothing comforting about the room before them.

It was dark because there was no ceiling light, and the three lamps in the room were broken, having been pushed to the floor. The only light came from the a portion of the lone window. The blinds were hanging halfway down the pane, many of the vinyl pieces snapped and hanging limply.

As their eyes adjusted to the low light, they began to notice the rest of the destruction. The drawers had been pulled out and emptied, the contents strewn all around. A wall mirror had been smashed up. The reflective glass was in pieces on the floor except for a few fragments that clung to the frame.

The detectives pulled out their flashlights and began slicing through the dark room with the bright beams. Castle pointed his at the now useless mirror.

"Well, our killer is going to have seven years bad luck."

Ryan, Esposito, and Kate chuckled unenthusiastically, and Perlmutter just rolled his eyes again.

Kate didn't need to see the body to know what it was going to look like. Even so, her gaze was drawn to the bed, the one place in the room that was not out of order. Well, other than the murder victim lying on it. Wrapped in a sheet, from head to toe, arms crossed in a fashion similar to Egyptian mummies.

"It's from _Tomb It May Concern_." Kate said.

The men looked at her.

"I'm sorry, who's this?" Perlmutter asked, as if he'd suddenly noticed that the stranger had followed them into the room.

"This is Beckett, and she's a consultant on the case." Castle answered.

When had she become Beckett instead of Kate? She'd heard them call her that a few times earlier but hadn't thought much of it until now. Maybe it was a cop thing, that anyone they worked with just went by their last name. Truthfully, she kind of liked it. It made her feel like one of the team.

Perlmutter gave her a full body once over with his eyes, never moving his head. Then, seemingly satisfied with her presence, he turned to the body on the bed.

"We haven't identified the body yet, for obvious reasons. Size and shape of the body suggests male. Once I get it back to the morgue, I'll have some information for you."

He was about to turn to leave when Kate's voice stopped him.

"He was most likely strangled." she said quietly but with confidence.

"And how would you know that?" Perlmutter asked.

"Because that's how I wrote it." She turned to face him as she spoke.

"What?" Perlmutter's face scrunched up.

"This is the third murder in less than twenty-four hours that has a resemblance to crime scenes from the books that Beckett writes." Castle explained. "The COD for the other two victims also matched the books, and so it's safe to assume that this COD will as well."

"Hmmm." Was all Perlmutter sad as he left the room.

Turning to watch him leave, Kate noticed a cheap-looking grandfather clock near the door. The pendulum was broken in half and the glass was bashed out much like the mirror. It's face was smashed and the hands were frozen in time.

"Hey, this could tell us when the killer was here." She said. "The hands stopped at 2:37."

"If that's when the he was here, that means our vic was killed either before Whitley, early in the morning, or after Miller, in the afternoon." Ryan pointed out.

"Was there a clock like that in your book?" Esposito asked.

"No, but the room was trashed. So our killer just made as big of a mess as he could." She answered. "Maybe he made a mistake in breaking the clock."

"Or, he could have broken it on purpose and then moved the hands to give us a wrong time to focus on." Said Castle. "Doesn't matter. The autopsy will give us actual TOD. Let's let CSU finish digging around in here. Although I doubt they'll find much. We should talk to the neighbors."

As they filed out of the room they blinked in the light as their eyes adjusted. Castle was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"Fancy meeting you folks here again!" Kilby's called out with a booming laugh.

The CSI set down his case and began pulling on his blue latex gloves.

"Still pulling overtime, Kilby?" Castle asked him.

"Hey man, we are short staffed and I'm getting time and a half!" He again burst out with his obnoxious laugh that was seldom shared by others. "Hey, I'm a poet. Watch out," He said to Kate. "I'll be talking your place behind the signing tables soon." Though it didn't seem possible, his laugh got louder as he grabbed a flashlight and headed into the darkened room of death.

"That guy," Ryan began, pointing with a thumb over his shoulder. "is getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, is there a limit to how many cases they can work on at once?" Esposito agreed.

Kate chuckled. But it was a cover for how she was really feeling. She was starting to worry that they'd find a death for every one of her books before they caught the person responsible.

"Okay." Castle said. "Ryan, Esposito, check out the neighbors. I'm sure it's a dead end, but maybe we'll luck out."

They nodded and left the apartment to join the few uniforms in the hall already scoping for potential witnesses.

Castle walked up to a police cadet near the far side of the room and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and closed the small notebook he had been writing in. The trainee looked up at Castle with doe-like eyes, obviously worried that he'd done something wrong.

"What's your name?" Castle asked him.

"Gilbert Arthur Hanover the third, sir." He was beginning to sweat.

"Calm down, Gilbert. I just wanted to ask if you know who called this in?" Castle's tone was soothing.

"Oh." Hanover sighed out. He opened his wire bound pad again. "Um...It was an anonymous tip. Called in about an hour ago."

"Okay, thank you." He turned to Kate, but then looked back at Hanover. "Is this your first time at a scene?"

"Yes sir, Detective Castle."

Castle stepped closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders, leaning in to try to keep anyone else from hearing what he was about to say.

"It gets easier. And it's okay if you need to step out for some air."

The young cadet smiled gratefully and made a beeline for the door. Castle walked the few feet back to where Kate was standing. She didn't let on that she'd heard what he had said to Hanover.

"I'll bet you anything that the caller was our killer. He got tired of waiting for us to find the body. This is like a game to him." He said.

"Bet me anything?" The question came out much more suggestively than Kate had intended, and she blushed slightly.

Castle was about to respond when Esposito came back in the room excitedly.

"Yo, you'll never guess you lives in this apartment." He said.

"Who?" Kate and Castle asked as one.

"Kurt Spade."

"You're kidding?" Castle exclaimed.

"No way man, this was his place. Think that's him in the sheet?"

The body had already been rolled out, but Castle looked back at the bedroom anyway.

"Maybe. Or, Spade could be our killer."

"Um, guys? Who is Kurt Spade?" Kate interrupted.

Just then Ryan rejoined the group.

"Allow me to answer that one." He said. "Spade is a career criminal. He started with breaking and entering, a few drug possessions, and some other small time stuff. I picked him up a few times back in the day. But he was most recently arrested on suspicion of murdering a former partner-in-crime of his. The story was that the fellow crook had tried to swindle Spade, and so Spade took him out."

"Yeah," Esposito joined in. "the case looked rock solid to send him to death row, but then some evidence came into question. The jury didn't like that and they ended up giving him a not guilty verdict."

"It hit the homicide department pretty hard." Castle added. "We put a lot of ourselves into that case, and it got thrown out because of a questionable fingerprint."

"When did this happen?" Kate asked.

"About two years ago, if memory serves me well." Castle answered. "Okay, we need to go to the morgue and see what those bodies can tell us."

Less than three minutes later both cars were headed back to the precinct.

* * *

><p>"What's up with you and Perlmutter?" Kate asked as they drove.<p>

"What do you mean?" Castle replied.

"You could cut the tension between the two of you with a knife."

"He doesn't have much in the way of a sense of humor. " Castle explained.

"That can't be all it is."

Castle thought for a moment, not sure what to say. So, he decided on the truth.

"Honestly, I really don't know. We have never really been able to get along. If you ask him, and he tells you, let me know."

She chuckled. He loved that chuckle.

"Personally, I think he's jealous of me." He said, trying to cause another beautiful laugh to escape her lips.

"Jealous? Of what?" She prodded.

"Please. More like what is there not to be jealous of." He pointed to himself as he spoke.

"Well, he probably isn't jealous of your record."

"What record?"

"Your criminal record."

"I don't have one." His confusion was evident in his voice.

"They don't put stealing police horses on your record?"

"How did you know about that?" He squinted his eyes as he asked.

"Lanie told me." She replied simply.

"Ah. Did she tell you that I only borrowed it?"

"She mentioned something about that being your side of the story."

"Well, I did borrow it. I had every intention of giving it back. They just made me do it before I was ready."

"So, why were you naked?"

"It was spring." He answered without hesitation. His answer brought forth another joyous laugh from her and he started laughing too.

* * *

><p>Kate had always been strong, physically and mentally. She worked for things she wanted, and rarely backed down from a challenge. After her mother had been killed, she stayed strong, in fact, she became even stronger. But the one thing she couldn't fight was the loss and the sadness. She could bury it deep and keep it from the world, but it never went away.<p>

And now, standing outside the morgue, Kate found herself breathing quick, shallow breaths. She was shivering, but not from the cool air that had come out when Ryan and Esposito had gone through the door. The one and only time she'd been in a morgue before was to identify her mother's body. It had been the worst moment of her life. She was trying to think of a reason to tell Castle that she'd wait for him and the others upstairs. Before she could come up with anything, she felt a warm and gentle grip take hold of her trembling hand. She looked up at him. He smiled. She did too. They stayed just like that for a moment, he gave her a reassuring squeeze, then they dropped their hands and walked in together.

As Kate was fussing at herself for once again letting him get to her, she heard Lanie talking.

"Thank you for coming. If you two will get over here, I'll continue." Once Castle and Kate had joined Ryan and Esposito at Lanie's table, she did just that. "Ok, so as I was saying, turns out COD was actually suffocation. He was dead before the bowl ever went on his head. My guess, based on the petechiae around his nose and mouth was that a pillow was placed over his face and held down until he stopped breathing. Other than that, I don't have much for you. No trace on the body, nothing to link the killer to him."

"Okay. Thanks Lanie." Castle said.

The group, including Lanie, ventured to another table where Perlmutter was getting ready to perform an autopsy on the third victim. He carefully began to unwrap the sheet from the body, one layer at a time. The first thing he uncovered was the face.

"It is Spade." Ryan said unceremoniously. "I was hoping it wasn't him, so that he'd be the killer, and we'd have another chance to nail him."

"He must have had a rough night before getting killed. He looks kind of sheet-faced." Castle's remark got him five sets of raised eyebrows. He just shrugged and grinned. He shrugged and grinned a lot.

"If you were twice as funny as you thought you were, you still wouldn't be funny." Perlmutter said with no attempt to hide his disdain for Castle's statement. No one said anything, because Ryan, Esposito, and Lanie were used to these two digging at each other, and Kate wasn't going to speak up if they weren't. This wasn't her world.

Perlmutter pulled some more of the sheet away and revealed Spade's neck. He grabbed a magnifying glass and leaned in close to the thin ring of bruises discoloring the throat.

"There is some bruising and damage just below the laryngeal prominence."

"The what?" Kate interrupted.

"His Adam's apple is damaged." Perlmutter answered with a sigh. "And this thin line of bruising suggests that he was strangled with a tight cord or string. My preliminary cause of death is asphyxiation by strangulation. I'll confirm it when I open him up. Looks like you were right, writer." He looked up at Castle. "Sure she isn't the killer?"

"Funny, Sidney."

"That's Dr. Perlmu-"

"I know, I know. Dr. Perlmutter to me. Thanks for the news Doc. Let us know if you find anything else, please?"

Without another word, Castle left the room followed by Ryan and Esposito, each nodding a farewell to Lanie as they passed her. Kate followed last, and her gaze locked with Lanie's for a moment. They shared a quick conversation in a language understood only by women that said 'we will talk later'. Then Kate joined the men on the elevator and they headed up to the seventh floor.

* * *

><p>"I'm starving." Castle said as they walked out of the elevator.<p>

Kate looked at her watch. It was after one o'clock. She hadn't noticed how much time had passed and she realized she was hungry too. Ryan and Esposito's nodding heads told her that they were as well.

"Remy's?" Esposito asked.

"Yes." Ryan and Castle agreed together.

They all three looked at Kate.

"Burgers work for me." She said.

Ryan walked to his desk and dialed the restaurant. He ordered four burgers and two orders each of french fries and onion rings to share amongst them.

Satisfied that food was on the way, the group headed to the murder board to add what little new information they had.

"Alright." Kate began. "_In Tomb It May Concern_, the killer was a serial killer. Does that mean our killer is considering himself one, or is that just a coincidence?"

"Well," Castle spoke up. "At one death, you just look for motive. At two, you start looking for a connection. At three, you look for a serial killer. Our guy is now a serial killer. But we still don't have motive or connection. And there may not be one. At this point, it could just be a crazy person."

"I don't think so." Esposito said. "this has taken lots of planning. I mean, right now we are figuring the first murder wasn't pre-meditated to look like Beckett's book, but then they changed it. Then they had to figure out how to continue the theme. Would a psycho go through all that trouble?"

"I don't think so." Ryan agreed. "there is something bigger going on here. There has to be a connection between our victims."

"What do an orphaned loner, a scumbag criminal and a, um, Ryan, what did Miller do?" Castle asked.

"He was a math professor." Ryan said after checking his notes.

"Oh. Well there's your motive." Esposito cracked.

They all started laughing and as they came down from the natural high their food arrived. They passed everything out and for a few minutes they focused only on satisfying their hunger. Castle was the first to speak.

"Hey, did we ever hear from the techs about Whitley's computer?"

"Oh yeah," Esposito started to answer then pause to shallow his food. "I got a call from them when we were driving back over here. They checked his history and he spent a lot of time online. I'm talking hours a day. Most of it was on two sites, one was called 'fakefiction dot org' and the other was 'tumbleweed dot net'."

"What kind of sites are those?" Kate asked.

"Fakefiction is a site where people take characters from books and shows and write their own stories with them." Castle explained. "And tumbleweed is a social network where people share stuff over and over."

Kate, Ryan, and Esposito just stared at him.

"What? I have a teenage daughter." He said shrugging. "Okay, so Whitley, Miller, and Spade have to be connected somehow."

"And I doubt Spade was the social networking type, and Miller didn't even have a computer, so it's not the websites." Esposito added.

"Maybe they actually were just picked at random by our killer." Ryan said.

"It's still a possibility. But I don't think that is what it is." Castle shook his head as he spoke. "Unless the CIA is doing an experiment on mind control with popular published media."

"I was wondering when the government would show up." Ryan joked. When he saw the confused look on Kate's face, he explained his laughter. "Castle blames the government for just about every unexplained murder we have."

"I'll be right eventually." Castle retorted as he turned to the murder board and grabbed a marker. He wrote Spade's name after Millers on the timeline of death.

"You're guessing he was killed last?" Esposito asked.

"Unless Mutterball tells us differently, yes."

"Reasoning?" Ryan asked.

"We found him last." Castle explained simply.

"Okay. Works for me." Ryan said while Esposito nodded in agreement.

"So, how to we figure out how they are connected?" Esposito wondered out loud.

"Why don't we search for them on the internet? Just put all three names in at once and see if anything pops up." Kate suggested.

"That's so crazy, it just might work." Castle was already walking towards his desk as he spoke.

He sat down and the other three grouped themselves behind him and watched over his shoulder as he typed. The first hit from the search was a news story. Castle clicked on the link and they all began to read. The title of the story said _'Spade not guilty, jury not talking.'_ As he slowly scrolled down the page, Kate let out a small gasp.

"Look!" She said. "In that picture of the jury leaving the courtroom."

The men looked where she was pointing.

"It's Miller and Whitley. They were jurors in Spade's murder case. That's the connection."

"Scroll down a little more." Ryan spoke up. "There. Stop."

They all kept reading from the spot Ryan had referenced.

_According to a source from inside the courthouse, the jury was all but ready to hand down a guilty verdict. Then Clark Miller, the foreman, and Thomas Whitley, the youngest member, began spreading doubt about the prosecutor's case by calling a fingerprint into question. From what our source says, they were able to change the minds of the rest of the jury. Did two men just help a murderer go free? Or did they find justice for a wrongly accused man? No one knows but Kurt Spade, and he's not telling._

"Well. It seems that someone didn't agree with the verdict and they have taken matters into their own hands." Kate said.

"I hate vigilantes. They think they are one of the good guys, fighting evil and stuff, but really, it just makes our jobs harder." Esposito said with a sigh.

"Okay. Next step is to go through Spade's case. Somebody connected to that case is our murderer." Castle said. "And we need to get eyes on the other jurors. We may have more bodies before the day is out. Let's get addresses and have uniforms pick up everyone we can for questioning and safekeeping."

Ryan and Esposito nodded and headed to their desks to get to work. Castle stood and walked back to the murder board. He crossed his arms as he faced it. Kate came to stand next to him. She put one hand on her chin and supported it with the other as she looked at the pictures and scribbled notes. Castle looked at her out of the corner of his eye and found her pose to be adorable. He smiled and focused back on the board. They stood there like that, thinking, until Esposito called out to them.

"Hey guys, the stuff from Spade's case is here from the stacks."

The four of them went into the conference room so the could spread everything out on the table. In front of them were three boxes that they hoped would hold an answer. Or at least a lead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you again for reading! The alerts and reviews keep coming in, and I am grateful for each one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 8<span>

Two hours of sifting, sorting, and making phone calls hadn't got the team as far as they'd hoped. Three of the remaining ten jurors had moved out of state, one was living in a retirement home, and one was in prison. The other five had been brought in for questioning and they were siting in the bull pen waiting to be called upon.

"What do you think this is all about?" One man asked. Frank Polli had been juror number four. The 52 year old with a comb over straightened his tie as he spoke, and tried to smooth the wrinkles in his cheap suit coat. He usually seemed overdressed at his job as a librarian, but the fact that he bought his clothes at a second-hand store was known only to him.

"I don't know, but if we are all here, it has to be something to do with Spade's case." Speculated Cole Bridges, who had been known as juror number eleven. He pulled his glasses off and wiped them clean with the hem of his shirt. The 47 year old wore a toupee to help him hide the balding that had plagued him since his late twenties. The computer programmer rubbed his screen-tired eyes before replacing his glasses on his nose.

"I thought I was done with that part of my life." The sixth juror, Mandy Dorten said. "It seemed like it would never end." The 23 year old was fidgeting with her long blond hair, twirling the ends into tight bundles. She'd just graduated college, and was less than happy with her job as an administrative assistant.

"I didn't mind. I got time off work." Said juror number ten, Susan Jephers, with a shrug of her shoulders. The 38 year old mother of three was always busy, and so almost any sort of break from her hectic life was welcome.

"I hope I never get jury duty again. I didn't like the feeling of having to decide another man's fate." Juror number three was the last to speak up. Craig Noland had been the quietest member of the group the whole time they'd been sequestered. No one would ever guess that he was the man who voiced the late-night radio talk-show persona of Dr. Love.

Castle, Kate, Esposito, and Ryan were standing in the break room looking through the blinds at the people in the bullpen.

"Do you recognize any of them from book signings or anything, Beckett?" Castle asked.

"No." She replied simply.

"Maybe the killer didn't go to any book signings." Ryan offered.

"Well, hundreds of people come to the book signings. I can't remember them all. But I definitely don't recall any of their faces." She reaffirmed.

"Okay, Ryan and Esposito, you guys take one and I'll take one. Beckett, you can watch from the observation room. Let's see if we have a killer in our midst."

The boys nodded and Kate headed to the room she'd been shown earlier.

Castle walked over to get the first two people for questioning. He looked at the group of potential victims, knowing they were also the most likely suspects.

"Good afternoon, my name is Detective Castle."

He gestured at Mandy and Susan.

"Ma'am, would you come with me please." He said to Susan, then looked at Mandy. "And ma'am, would you please go with Detectives Ryan and Esposito?" He pointed to the partners standing a few feet behind him so she would know who he was referring to.

"What's this all about? You can't hold us here like criminals!" Polli called out.

"Sir, I am sorry to keep you waiting. We will talk to each of you and have you on your way as soon as we can." Castle spoke calmly, and Polli sat down, making no attempt to argue.

The three detectives led their suspects into the two interrogation rooms. Kate was in the room between them, each side offering her a view through a two-way mirror. She could hear both conversations, and so found herself going back and forth between them. This allowed her to be able to catch most of what was said in each room.

* * *

><p>"Miss Dorten," began Ryan. "Thank you for coming in today."<p>

"Well, I didn't think I had a choice, but you're welcome." She began to play with her hair again.

"We just have a few questions, ma'am." Esposito reassured her.

"Is this about the Spade case? From when I was a juror?" She asked.

"Why would you think that?" Esposito spoke again.

"Because some of the other jurors are out there too." She replied.

"Well, there might be some correlation between that case and us bringing you in today." Ryan explained. "We were actually hoping you could help us with that."

"What do you mean?" She looked at Esposito, seeking a answer for what Ryan had said. He cleared his throat and elaborated on his partner's statement.

"Could you tell us your whereabouts for the last 48 hours?"

"Why?"

"We are just trying to establish a timeline in an ongoing investigation Miss Dorten." Ryan answered, causing her to look back at him.

"I work from 9:30 a.m. to 6:30 p.m. Monday through Friday. I leave my apartment around nine each morning and get home right around 7:00 every night. I don't go out on work nights, so the last two nights I was at home. That's it during the week for me. Work and home."

"Is there anyone who can collaborate that for you?" Esposito inquired.

"My boss can confirm when I arrived and left work. I have a receipt for take out for last night. Other than that I don't know how to prove it. Can I ask again why this matters?"

"It's for a case. I'm afraid we can't elaborate more than that." Ryan reiterated. "Have you noticed anything strange lately? Like someone following you, or had any problems at home?"

"Look, like I said, I go to work and I go home. Everything about my life is ordinary during the week. And that hasn't changed in the last few days." Her tone didn't hide the frustration she was beginning to feel.

"Ma'am, are you familiar with an author named Kate Beckett?" Esposito asked. "She writes mystery novels."

"I just graduated from NYU a few months ago. The only thing I've read in the last four years are textbooks."

"Okay, Miss Dorten," Ryan said. "One last question. Have you had any recent contact with Thomas Whitley, Clark Miller, or Kurt Spade?"

"No. Why would I have contact with a criminal or the people I was forced to spend time with a couple of years ago?"

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other.

"I think that's all we need for now, ma'am." Esposito began. "If you'll come with me, I'll take you to where you can sign out."

She followed him out of the room, and Ryan pulled his phone out of pocket, dialing Captain Montgomery in his office.

"Sir, we are letting Mandy Dorten go. I don't think she's our killer."

"Thank you, Ryan." Montgomery's voice floated through the speaker. "I'll make sure the uniforms who are assigned to her stay out of sight."

The men hung up without another word. As Ryan was putting his phone up, Esposito returned with Craig Noland to continue with the questioning.

* * *

><p>Castle sat opposite of Susan Jephers, reading over the case file for a few moments before he spoke. What she didn't realize was that he was really reading her, looking for signs of any kind of suspicious behavior or nervousness. Noticing nothing incriminating in his peripheral vision, he picked his head up and looked at her face to face.<p>

"Mrs. Jephers, thank you for coming in today."

"Sure. Anything to help New York's finest. I just adore policemen. You keep our city so safe, always at our beck and call. It's just so honorable what you do. And how often do you get to meet a detective? This is quite a treat for me."

Castle gave her an obligatory smile, and then got down to business.

"Mrs. Jephers, can you-"

"Please call me Susie. All my friends call me Susie, and I feel like all policemen are my friends."

"Okay. Susie, can you tell me where you have been in the last 48 hours?"

"Of course. Let's see, I was at home and work. Plus picking my kids up from school. And the grocery store. And Central Park for the kid's ball game. Oh and I went to eat at a bistro for lunch yesterday with some of the girls from work. And I got my hair cut. Picked up my husband's dry cleaning. Last night there was a PTA meeting. I know there's more, give me a moment to think."

"Actually, that's fine. Thank you." Castle was wide eyed. He let out a small sigh, heard only by himself. Usually the people he talked to in the interrogation room wouldn't say much at all. Now he just hoped she'd answer the rest of his questions a bit more simply. "Let's try another question. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary? Any strangers around? Or anyone you know that isn't usually around that is showing up all of a sudden?"

"Hmmm." She thought for a few moments before answering. "Nothing comes to mind. And I'm quite observant and I remember details, so I'd have noticed anything odd."

"Okay. Have you had any contact recently with Thomas Whitley, Clark Miller, or Kurt Spade?"

"Goodness, no. Until I was brought here today, I hadn't seen anyone associated with that case since it was over. What's going on, Detective?"

"We're in the middle of a case, and I'm just following up on some leads. One more question for you. Have you read any of the mystery novels written by Kate Beckett?"

"That name doesn't ring a bell. I read mostly romance novels. Mysteries can be depressing. All that murder and the like. It's not my thing. But if it will help your case, I'd be willing to read them." She grew enthusiastic with her last statement.

"I appreciate the offer, but that won't be necessary. Thank you for being so candid today, Susie. I have all the answers I need. Let's go get you signed out."

Castle stood and motioned towards the door with his hand. She walked out first, and Castle turned to look towards the window behind him. He mouthed the word 'wow' and opened his eyes wide again while jerking his head towards the exiting Susan Jephers. Had he been in the room he was looking at, he would have heard Kate's laughter.

Leading the way, Castle walked over to the desk where she could sign out.

"Thank you again for coming in, Mrs. Jephers." He noticed the look she gave him. "I mean, thank you Susie."

She smiled, much happier at him using her nickname.

"If I can be of anymore help, please call me, Detective Castle."

"I will. Don't worry." He turned before she could say anything else and stooped by Montgomery's office. He rapped on the open door and waited for the Captain to look up.

"Jephers is done."

"Okay, I'll let her tail know. She give you anything?"

"Just a mild headache." Castle joked as he headed over to the bullpen to get another suspect for questioning.

He saw Esposito closing the door of the other interrogation room, where Noland was now sitting. Looking at the two men left waiting, he waved at Bridges.

"Mr. Bridges, will you please come with me now?"

Castle heard Polli sigh as he walked away, but the man said nothing about being left still waiting. Bridges followed him silently, and they both sat at the steel table after Castle shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Kate continued to watch the next two questioning sessions from her private viewing area. The conversations on either side of her went similarly to the first two. Each man had alibis of work and busy lives, and they had not seen anything odd in their day-to-day activities. Neither had heard of her books, and they claimed to have had no contact with the three dead men since the trial. Just like the women, the men seemed to have no connection the murders, except for the past they shared.<p>

She felt herself release a breath she didn't know she was holding. There was only one more suspect out there waiting. If he wasn't the killer, then they were going to have to back to the drawing board. Or, in this case, the murder board. She chuckled at her pun. This wasn't at easy as it was in her books. She knew up front who the killer was, why they did it and how they did it. The good guys in her stories always found the bad guys because she made sure they could.

The sound of the door closing tore her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw that Castle had entered the observation room. She looked to her left and right. One interrogation room was empty, the other was still being used by Ryan and Esposito. They had just brought in Frank Polli for questioning. She had not noticed the last two interviews coming to an end, but since they were indeed over, Bridges and Noland had left, both with a pair of uniformed cops to follow them.

"Hey." Kate said to Castle.

"Hey." He said back.

Even in the dim light of the observation room, Kate could make out that Castle was frustrated.

"What's wrong, Castle?"

"Everything. Nothing is going right with this case. I just called down to the CSU lab. They have gone through everything they collected and they couldn't find a single piece of evidence."

"Do you usually solve a case in less than a day?" Kate asked.

Castle hesitated. Had it really only been that long? It felt tike it had been days since he saw Whitley's body on the pool table, instead of only about twenty-four hours ago. Then he remembered that Kate had asked him a question, so he offered up an answer.

"Nah. But I was hoping I'd have the case solved by now to impress you with my awesome crime fighting skills."

Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes, but Castle also saw the muscles around her mouth struggling to contain a smile.

"Really though, by now, we at least have a solid suspect or lead. Ryan, Esposito and I make a good team."

"But you don't normally have three bodies at once, do you?"

"No. We typically deal with one dead guy at a time." He responded.

For some reason, his statement made them both laugh. A few moment's later, Esposito's voice broke into their laughter, and they turned to face the window that allowed them to watch the detectives and Frank Polli.

Ryan and Esposito were asking him all the same questions as the other four former jurors. They started with asking him if he'd had any contact with the victims lately, to which he answered no. But when they asked him where he had been the day before, he hesitated before saying he had been at his lawyers most of the day. This caused the two detectives sitting with him to turn and look at the glass briefly before continuing. Castle turned a knob on the speaker that increased the volume, allowing Kate and himself to be able to better hear what was said next.

"And why were you with your lawyer?" Ryan asked him.

"That's personal, and I don't have to answer that." Polli answered.

All four of the people watching Polli noticed him swallow hard and lick his lips. The sheen of perspiration on his forehead was hard to miss in the bright lights of the small room where he sat. He kept wringing his fingers, and his eyes were darting back and forth between Ryan and Esposito.

"Mr. Polli, have you ever read any books written by an author named Kate Beckett?" Esposito asked.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"And how familiar with her books are you, Mr. Polli?" Esposito prodded.

"Well, I'm a librarian. I've read thousands of books. It's my job to know books. I've read all of the books written by Kate Beckett." He answered.

Castle turned the volume back down slightly and looked at Kate.

"This could be our guy. So far he is the only one connected to the victims and your books. And he is acting nervous. Plus, innocent people don't go hang out with lawyers."

Kate didn't answer. She was staring at Polli. Her eyes squinted as her mind ran wild with trying to figure him out. Then it hit her. She turned to Castle.

"He didn't do it." She said.

"What?"

"Polli isn't the killer." She repeated.

"How do you know? Look at him. He's a nervous wreck in there. He's guilty of something." Castle crossed his arms as he spoke.

"That may be true, Castle, but it isn't murder." Kate sounded sure of herself.

"Explain." Castle demanded.

"Okay. Look at his hands." Kate told him.

Castle uncrossed his arms and did as he was instructed. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary about the hands, other than the fact that Polli kept moving them.

"I don't see anything." He said to Kate with no attempt to hide the confusion in his voice.

"Exactly. What you don't see is the answer. Look at his left hand a little closer."

Castle leaned closer to the window and again focused on the man's hands. After a full minute had passed, he caught on to what Kate was trying to show him.

"He's playing with his ring finger." He noted aloud.

"Exactly. But there is no ring." She nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"So, he lost his wedding ring? That's why he's nervous?" Castle asked her.

"No. He's going through a divorce."

"How do you know?" Castle questioned her again.

"He looks like he hasn't slept properly in days, his clothes are wrinkled, and his cheeks have that sunken in look of someone who is suddenly eating less than they are used to. He is the perfect example of a man who has recently been kicked out of his home. Combine all that with the habitual ring finger rubbing, and you have a man going through a divorce, and taking it hard. The lawyer he was with all day? It was probably his divorce lawyer." Kate finished elaborating on her theory, then hesitated before continuing. "You've gone through two divorces. Don't you recognize him as the man you saw in the mirror while going through that?" She bit her bottom lip, wondering if she'd gone to far.

Castle looked at her intensely, locking his eyes with hers. He thought about not answering her, but then spoke, almost against his own will.

"Both of my marriages ended because I ended them. I was being cheated on, and wasn't going to put up with that or risk exposing Alexis to it. So yes, the divorces were hard to go through, but I did it for me and my daughter. So, to answer your question, no. I never looked like him." He paused and noticed that Kate had an ashamed look on her face, as if she was sorry she'd said anything. "But, what you're saying makes sense, if it's true." He knocked on the window. The noise caused Esposito to jump up from his chair and walk from the interrogation room to the observation room.

"What's up, Boss?" He asked Castle after sticking his head through the door.

"Ask him if he is going through a divorce. If he is, cut him loose like the others."

Esposito was about to question Castle, but just shrugged instead and returned to the other room. He leaned over and whispered something to Ryan who nodded, then he looked at Polli.

"Mr. Polli, are you currently going through a divorce?" Esposito asked bluntly.

"Uh, um, well, yes. But I don't see how that could be information that you need." Polli stammered out.

"Thank you, sir. You can go now. I'll walk you out." Ryan stood as he spoke.

Polli was obviously confused, but he followed Ryan out of the room.

After a few moments of silence, Castle sighed and began to walk towards the door to join Ryan and Esposito at the murder board. As he was reaching for the doorknob, Kate spoke, and he stopped to listen.

"Castle, I'm sorry. I was out of line with what I said." She looked at the floor as she spoke, unwilling to meet his gaze.

"Beckett, you did good. You figured out what his deal was, and now we can move on, instead of focusing on a bad lead. And, I didn't have to answer you." With that, he stepped closer to her. "Hey, look at me."

His voice was gentle, and she did as she was told. The look in his eyes made her knees weak. She suddenly grew angry at herself. She didn't want this, to feel something for him. She'd been in a relationship until just a few months ago and during that time she had let her emotions run things. It had ended when the man she thought she loved and was loved by, moved away for a job. The whole thing had left a hole in her heart that she didn't think would be easily filled, and she honestly had no desire to let anyone in. At least, that is what she'd thought until the blue-eyed detective had come into her life the day before. But no, she wasn't going to give in. Her emotions would have to bow down to her mind this time. She didn't let Castle say whatever he'd been about to say.

"Let's go out there and figure out what to do next." She slipped past him as she spoke and then she was gone, the door closing behind her.

Castle just sighed and walked out and joined her, Ryan, and Esposito in front of the murder board.

"Okay." Castle began. "We know what the victims had in common. We also know that the crime scenes each had a theme from one of Beckett's books. However, neither of those things have come close to giving us an answer. There has to be another connection that we are missing."

They all stared at the board, completely stumped. After ten minutes of nothing being said, Kate broke the quiet deliberations with a gasp.

"The answer is what isn't there, just like Polli's ring." She said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Castle asked.

"You said it yourself. At all three scenes, there was no evidence. That's not a happy accident or a lucky killer." She continued.

"Our killer is someone that could ensure they wouldn't leave any evidence." Castle added as he realized what she was saying.

"Exactly. We aren't looking for a regular murderer." She said.

"Wait, are you suggesting a cop did this?" Esposito asked, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Someone who knows a lot about crime scenes had to at least play a part in all this." Kate responded.

"I hate to say it, but she has a point." Ryan said begrudgingly.

"We need to go back to the case files. We aren't looking for a civilian anymore. We need to find out who worked Spade's case, and compare them with people connected to these murders." Castle said in agreement.

"We may truly be looking for one of our own."

The group went back into the conference room, where the boxes were still sitting, waiting to go back into evidence. They pulled out the folder again, this time focusing on the police reports and evidence logs. While they went through the papers and photos, Castle brought Ryan and Esposito up to speed as to why they'd released Polli. After only about thirty minutes had passed, Castle and Kate both stood up.

"I know who the killer is!" They exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Any ideas on who the killer is? Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts from the previous chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

"Who is it?" Ryan asked.

Neither Kate nor Castle answered. They were staring at each other, surprised at their simultaneous outburst.

"Guys? Hello?" Ryan spoke again.

Castle and Kate both turned to look at him. As if rehearsed, they spoke as one.

"Tom Kilby."

"The crime scene investigator?" Esposito asked.

"Yes. Look." As Castle spoke he laid the folder he and Kate had been looking at on the table and turned it so Ryan and Esposito could see. "Read that."

The two men quickly read over the paper that Castle was pointing at. It was an incident report dated the same day that Kurt Spade was released.

_CSI Tom Kirby was put on four weeks unpaid leave after attacking the defendant, Kurt Spade, as he left the courthouse. Spade was taken to the hospital and released after being treated for minor injuries. Kilby will be allowed to be reinstated after his suspension if he is deemed fit for service by a department psychiatrist._

"How does attacking a criminal lead you to think he killed three people?" Esposito questioned.

"Read this part." Castle turned to a page further in the report and pointed to the bottom half of the page.

_Kilby states that his reason for attacking Spade was that he was wrongly released. It was the fingerprint collected by Kilby that was called into question by the jury. Kilby thought justice had not been served. He felt that the hard work he'd done had been the "key to Spade's conviction, yet it was twisted by two of the jury members into reasonable doubt"._

"So, Kilby didn't agree with the conviction. And that led him to murder, but not until two years later?" Ryan wondered aloud.

"Think about it." Kate began. "It was the fingerprint he collected that ended up being the reason Spade was found not guilty. And he's been at all three crime scenes, pulling overtime, as he said. What if he was there making sure he wouldn't be incriminated?"

"Yeah, and if anyone could keep a crime scene evidence free, it'd be a guy like Kilby." Esposito agreed. "Dude has been on the job for about thirty years."

"And don't forget that he's a fan of Beckett's books." Castle added. "He told us that himself."

"I see where you're coming from. But everything we have is circumstantial." Ryan pointed out.

"It's enough to bring him for questioning." Castle argued.

"Barely." Ryan said.

"Well, we have nothing concrete to go on. Barely will have to do." Castle remained adamant. "Besides, who says we have to tell him we are questioning him?" His eyebrow lifted as if it was his own question mark.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kate.

"We tell him we need his help with the case. Have him come in and look at some photos or something." Castle explained. "Then, we just see where the conversation goes."

"Can you do that?" Kate questioned him again.

"Yes." Castle replied as he walked out of the room and headed towards Montgomery's office to bring him up to speed.

Ryan, Esposito and Kate started picking up all the papers and files and putting them back in the boxes they'd come from.

"Could this really work?" Kate asked the detectives apprehensively.

"For most people? No way." Esposito began. "But for Castle? He's got this way about him."

Kate tried thinking about anything she could to keep herself from blushing. She knew what Esposito had said was true.

"Yeah." Ryan spoke up. "Sometimes it almost seems like the cases solve themselves for him. I think he just lets his imagination run wild. Then somehow he stumbles across the answer after spinning some crazy theory."

Kate didn't respond, and the three fell silent again as they continued packing the boxes. They were interrupted by an almost giddy Castle running into the room.

"Montgomery gave us the go ahead." He said, just a little bit breathlessly. "But we have to wait until tomorrow morning. He checked with dispatch and Kilby's working a scene right now. He gets off shift at 6:00 a.m. and we need to be here to talk to him before he leaves."

"Why don't we just bring him in now?" Esposito asked, obviously eager to possibly close the case.

"I don't want him to be suspicious. We are treading on thin ice already. If we pull him from a scene to talk to him, he'll be on to us from the get-go." Castle answered him. Turning to Kate, he cleared his throat. "You are welcome to be here, but I know that's early."

"I'll be here. I want to help. And if this works, then maybe I could use it in a future book." She replied smiling.

"It's settled then." He smiled back at her.

The next hour was filled with paperwork and preparation for the next day. Once everything was ready, the four tiring people gathered around Castle's desk. Ryan and Esposito didn't feel like waiting around for Castle to finish the last form he was filling out, so they headed out first. They called out their good-nights and see-you-tomorrows to Kate and Castle as the elevator doors closed.

"Bye!" Kate responded as Castle just threw a absent-minded wave in their direction.

Kate looked around for a place to sit and saw a well used chair by the wall a few feet away. She picked it up and maneuvered it to the end of Castle's desk and sat down. He looked up her, the noise and movement breaking his concentration on the paper in front of him.

At first she didn't notice him staring. He was though. He thought she looked perfect. The dim lighting softened her features, somehow making her even more beautiful. She was mumbling under her breath, having a private argument with the chair as she tried to get comfortable. The precinct's choice in furniture had much more to do with price than comfort.

Finally finding a position that could pass as suitable, Kate looked up at Castle. She expected to see him looking at his desk, and so she was surprised to find her eyes connecting with his. They stayed like that for a few moments. Then she blinked and forced herself to look away. She stared at a poster on the wall about a department softball game as if it were enormously interesting. She didn't move until she heard the scribble of pen on paper again.

"Hey, you never sent anyone for my fan-mail." Kate broke the oddly comfortable silence between them.

"I know. Just got busy, and I didn't get around to it. I guess now we don't need it anyway." Castle didn't look up as he spoke.

"So. Do you think this is going to work tomorrow?"

"I hope so." With a flourish, Castle signed the form, having completed it. He stood up and pulled on his coat. "Okay. I'm all done. Want to get out of here?"

Kate's eyes opened wide, betraying the shock she didn't mean to show. Castle kept his smile inside. She'd misunderstood him. Which was exactly what he'd intended. She starting talking quickly, falling over her words while trying to figure out how to respond to what she thought he was suggesting.

"I, um, I don't uh...I don't think that..."

"Allow me to assist you in getting a taxi?" He interrupted her desperate ramblings, extending an elbow to her like Montgomery had done the day before.

She stopped and looked at his elbow, then brought her gaze up to his face. The corners of his mouth were upturned ever so slightly, and she caught on. He was messing with her. Well, two could play at this game. She stood and walked towards the elevator, leaving his arm unoccupied. Her hips found themselves going further from side to side then normal, and she swung her shoulders with each step. She could practically feel his eyes burning the image into his mind. She was glad he couldn't see the grin on her face.

He sighed quietly and then began to follow her. They didn't say a word as they rode the elevator down and walked out to the sidewalk. He put an arm up and within seconds a yellow sedan was stopping in front of them. She opened the door the was about to get in when she stopped and turned back to face Castle.

"Well." She said.

"Well." He said back.

Without another word, she stepped forward towards him. Castle's eyes grew wide involuntarily as she extended herself up on her toes and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek, her lips only an inch from his. Before his brain could process what had happened, she had climbed into the cab and closed the door. As he watched the car drive away he let out a loud breath and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He didn't move until long after the taxi was gone from his sight. As he walked to his car his smile grew. Tomorrow morning couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dad!" Alexis called out as he came through the door. She ran over to him and Castle wrapped her up in a bear hug.<p>

"Hey yourself, daughter." He said into her hair. "How was your day?"

"Good."

"Just good?" He turned and put his cheek on head so his voice was no longer muffled.

"It was uneventful. Just another day of learning. I went to Paige's after school to study." Alexis sighed as she talked, reveling in the warmth and comfort she felt from his hug. "How about your day?"

"I think we figured out who the killer is. We will know for sure in the morning if our suspect is the guy. I have to leave pretty early though. Before you get up. I'm sorry."

Alexis pulled away from her father just enough to look up at his tired face.

"It's okay, dad. I hope you get him."

"Me too, sweetie." He pulled her tightly back into his embrace as he spoke. "Me too."

A few more minutes passed with them standing there wrapped up in each others arms. Both were enjoying the moment where they could just be a dad and a daughter. With Alexis getting busier all the time with extra curricular activities and Castle's inconsistent schedule, these moments were growing increasingly rare. Finally their brief respite from life was interrupted by a low grumble from Castle' empty stomach. They started laughing and broke apart.

"I didn't fix any dinner." Alexis began. "I ate at Paige's and Grams is at a show. What me to make you something now?"

"That's okay. I'll just have a sandwich." Castle answered as he shrugged off his coat and hung it by the door. He put an arm around Alexis' shoulder and walked with her towards the kitchen.

The next hour passed quickly as he ate and they talked and joked about anything and everything. Once he'd cleaned up his small mess he glanced at his watch. It was almost 10:00, and he needed to be at the precinct by 5:30. He stretched and walked around the counter to give Alexis another hug.

"Goodnight, Alexis. Don't stay up too late."

"I never do, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

Castle let go of the best thing that had ever happened to him and smiled as he turned to walk towards his bedroom.

Twenty minutes later he was crawling into bed, but sleep evaded him for over an hour. His mind was racing. Thoughts of the case and the next morning were keeping him awake. He knew he'd never go to sleep unless he forced himself to think of something more relaxing. He thought back a couple of hours and could almost feel Alexis' arms right around him again. He smiled to himself.

As his mind ventured a bit further into the past the image of a certain writer took over his memories. She'd obviously caught on to him and started playing with his head just as he had with hers. His grin grew bigger as he thought of the kiss. If you could even call it that. It had been so light and quick he almost wondered if he'd imagined it. But he hadn't. She'd kissed him. So what if it was on the cheek and obviously meant to fluster him? She'd kissed him nonetheless. His thoughts filled with Alexis and Kate soothed him and soon sleep washed over him.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door to her apartment was closed, Kate leaned against it and took a deep breath. She held it as long as she could and then let the air out. She'd kissed Castle. Sure, it was meant to make him flustered and it was just on the cheek. But she'd kissed him. What was she thinking? She had decided to keep things totally professional between the two and all he'd done was drop an innuendo or two. She'd kissed him!<p>

She shook her head to clear her mind and headed through her study and into her bedroom. She kicked off her heels and ran her toes through the plush carpet, enjoying the cool softness. She took a quick shower and put on some lounge pants and an over-sized sweatshirt.

Shuffling into the kitchen, she began looking for something to eat. She opened the fridge and saw nothing appealing. Coffee. That would be good. No, it's too late for coffee, she said to herself as she reached for a wine glass instead. After filling it a little more than she normally would she took another look in the fridge. No magic food fairy had left her anything to eat in the last few minutes, so she pulled the freezer door open and saw some frozen dinners. She grabbed a box, took out the flimsy tray and stabbed a few holes in the plastic covering with a fork. She watched the food spin slowly in the microwave until the oven beeped. Then Kate took her food and drink unceremoniously into the study and sat at her desk.

As her laptop booted up she gulped down her rather unappealing dinner. A few sips of the tart fruitiness of the deep red wine made up for the taste of the food. A little voice in her head was telling her to go to bed, but another voice was telling her to type out the story mulling around in her mind. As usual, the story won out, and she began clacking away at the keyboard.

After Kate had typed for what she guessed to be about an hour, she saved her work and closed her computer. She stood and stretched, finding her limbs stiffer than normal. She was happy as she took her trash and glass to the kitchen. The words that were now on her hard drive had flowed out as if her new detective series was writing itself. As she put the dishes in the dishwasher, her eyes fell on the clock on the kitchen wall. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, sure that she'd read it wrong. She hadn't, and she couldn't believe that it was almost 1:30 in the morning. She'd been writing for nearly four hours. That kind of mindless creation hadn't hit her since her first book. She would have to read it later to see if it was even any good. But for now, she needed to go to bed and try for a couple hours of sleep. Tomorrow promised to be an full and exciting day.

She quickly got ready for bed and got in. The possibility of finding justice in the morning excited her and calmed her all at once. Her life seemed to have changed over the course of a day. And as far as she could tell, it was all for the better. That thought sent her to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Beckett." Castle's voice pulled Kate from her sleepy stupor, and she turned to face him.<p>

She had slept for all of three hours before waking up fifteen minutes later than she'd intended too. In her rush to get to the precinct before it was time to talk to Kilby, she hadn't had any coffee and she regretted it. Especially when she got to the seventh floor and found no one there. Not knowing what else to do, she'd placed herself in front of the murder board and was still standing there when Castle greeted her.

To her surprise he was holding out a cup of the one and only thing she wanted at that moment. She gratefully took the coffee and carefully sipped it. She raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know how I like my coffee?"

"I'm a detective. I detect." He responded with that blasted smile. "And nothing makes being at up at this ungodly hour better than one of these." As he spoke he reached into a small, brown paper bag that Kate hadn't even noticed he was holding. "I must warn you though, if you eat this, no other breakfast pastry will ever be sufficient again."

She couldn't help but laugh out load as he handed her a bear claw.

"I'll take my chances. Thank you, Castle."

He simply nodded his acknowledgment of her thanks and grabbed his own doughy breakfast from the bag. They both turned back to the murder board. They stood there, eating and drinking while studying the murder board in silence. Just as they finished the pastries, Ryan walked in and grunted a greeting. Before five more minutes had passed they were joined by Esposito who was no more excited at being there before the sun was even up.

Castle looked at his watch and seeing that it was closing in on six he walked to his desk. He picked up the handset and dialed a number that he had written down the night before. After only one ring, Kilby's voice came through the line.

"Kilby."

"Hey, Kilby. It's Castle."

"Oh hey, Castle. You're up early."

"More like up late. We've been working on the Beckett book serial killer case all night." Castle lied with the ease that came from years of his mother teaching him to act. "We think we may be on to something. I was wondering if you could come by and help us try to figure it out. We need an evidence expert."

"Who's we?" Kilby asked.

"Just me, Esposito, Ryan, and Beckett."

"Well, I get off in about ten minutes. Are you guys upstairs?"

"Yep."

"I could swing by and take a look. Don't know how much help I'll be, but I'm happy to try." Kilby laughed at something only he found funny.

"Thank, Kilby. See you in a few?" Castle gave a thumbs up to his team.

"Put on a pot of coffee, Castle. I'll be there in thirty."

They hung up and Castle walked into the break room to brew the sorry excuse for coffee that Kilby had requested. The others followed him in and looked at him expectantly. After the water began passing through the grounds, Castle turned to face them.

"It's game time." Was all he said.

All four grinned and left the break-room to make the last minute preparations for their trap. If it sprung correctly, they'd have their killer in custody before the whole of the sun had peaked over the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I'm sorry this update took so long. I had planned to make this the final chapter of this story arc, but the words kept coming and soon I realized I needed to split it up and post it as two chapters. The good thing though is that I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. This chapter is short, but it was the best place to stop. I hope you enjoy this one! Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. ****

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

By 6:30, Kilby and the team of four were in the conference room. The table in front of them was covered with photos of the three dead men and their respective crime scenes. Kate was watching Kilby, wondering if he knew why he was really here. From what she knew of body language, she was guessing he didn't.

"So, what did you folks need me for?" Kilby asked.

"Well, something about these crimes don't make sense." Castle began. "But we can't put our fingers on why."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Kilby seemed genuinely confused.

"How can someone leave no evidence at a crime scene, let alone three of them?" Esposito answered him. "We thought that since you have so much experience, you might be able to help us figure out how the killer did it."

"You calling me old, son?" Kilby's statement sent him into one of his fits of self-induced laughter. Seeing the look on Esposito's face, he calmed down. "I'm just kidding around." He took a sip of the coffee that no one else was drinking and turned to face Castle. "Walk me through it."

"Okay. All three scenes are staged to look like a murder from one of Beckett's books. All three victims are connected by an old murder trial." Castle paused to see if Kilby would react to that. When he didn't, Castle continued. "We are pretty sure we aren't dealing with a common criminal. This guy is smart. Like Esposito said, what we need from you is input on how he could have kept the crime scenes evidence free."

Kilby took another drink of his coffee and said nothing. He looked down at the pictures in contemplation. After a few moments he spoke.

"Well, first thing that comes to mind is that he'd have to know a lot about forensics. I don't know how someone could commit three murders and not leave a scrap of evidence. Honestly, I've been wondering about that too. I certainly would not be able to pull it off."

"Yet, someone did." Ryan said.

"Indeed." Kilby responded. "You said they were connected to a trial. What case was that?"

"You actually worked it, it was the Kurt Spade murder trail." Castle answered him.

"Get outta here? The Spade case?" Kilby exclaimed. "I thought I recognized the guy in the fishbowl, but I couldn't place him. He was a juror, wasn't he?" He shook his head. "I didn't put two and two together, even after going to Spade's crime scene yesterday. And the kid from the pool table? He was a juror too, wasn't he?"

"Yep. And we are pretty sure that our killer had something to do with the case too, and didn't like the outcome." Esposito interjected.

"Why would someone start killing people from a case two years later?" Kilby continued with his questions.

"We had the same question." Castle said. "Can you think of anyone who worked that case and has had any part in the investigation of these new murders?"

"No. I don't think any of the cops working the murders were part of Spade's investigation." Kilby sounded sure of his memory.

Castle was honestly surprised at how good Kilby was. He wasn't budging even a little. It was time to kick this up a notch.

"We were thinking more along the lines of the crime scene investigators."

"Well, I worked all four crime scenes. I'd remember if anyone else had also." Kilby laughed.

"We noticed that you were put on suspension after the Spade trial." Castle pushed.

Kilby's eyes darkened.

"I felt like my abilities had been called into question. I reacted poorly. I take pride in my reputation as a CSI, and that fingerprint was clean." He stopped and sighed, then continued. "But I did my time on the bench. Made up for my mistake. Before then and ever since I have had a perfect service record."

Four sets of eyes were locked onto Kilby. He was convincing, they could all give him that.

"So, you didn't decide to go after some retribution? For those that made you look bad?" Castle accused.

Kilby's eyes flew open wide. His mouth followed suit, then he swallowed hard.

"So that's what this is about? You didn't need my help. You think I did this. You honestly think I am a murderer? I've devoted my life to catching bad guys, and there are plenty of them out there. I don't need to be one too."

"You have to admit, the evidence points to you, Kilby." Esposito said.

"What evidence?" Kilby demanded.

"Exactly." Added Ryan.

Kilby looked at the faces staring back at him. The anger he'd began to feel bubble up in his chest faded just as quickly as it'd come.

"Okay. I can see how it actually does make sense. But I did not do this. I'll do anything to prove it. Give me a polygraph."

"Funny." Castle said. "You know those tests aren't usually admissible in court."

"Look. You don't have anything on me. Because I didn't do it. Hold me if you want, but we all know that you can't. I'm going home. If I can be of any real help, give me a call."

Before anyone could react, Kilby turned and walked out of the room.

"Are you going to stop him?" Kate spoke for the first time since Kilby had come in. She'd been silently observing the whole thing, and she couldn't believe they were letting him go.

"He's right. We can't hold him here." Castle sighed as he answered her. "Until we have some kind of proof, we're back at square one." He walked over and turned off the recorder they'd hidden in case Kilby had confessed.

"So, now what do you want to do?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Castle replied.

"Did we ever actually confirm the alibis of the five jurors?" Kate inquired.

"No. Didn't think we needed to once I thought it was Kilby." Castle responded. "I suppose that's a good a place to start as any." He looked at his watch. It was just after 7:00. So much for having this case solved before the sun was up. "Okay, it's still pretty early. Let get all the contact info we need to confirm the alibis. We'll start making calls around eight." He looked at Ryan and Esposito. "You guys take the men. I'll check out the women's stories."

They nodded and went to their desks. Castle went to his, and Kate returned to the chair she'd moved the night before. An hour passed as the four complied the necessary information to find out if one of the jurors had lied to them. They went through each person in the order they'd been interviewed. Castle finished first, Jephers and Dorten's alibis had checked out quickly, since they been at work for a good part of the day. He was in Montgomery's office to fill in him on the disappointing status of the case. Kate was still sitting by his desk and was fighting her drooping eyelids, the lack of sleep catching up to her. Suddenly she was brought back to full alert, as Ryan stood up and practically yelled.

"Castle! We got him!"

"You found proof it was Kilby?" Castle asked as he rushed out of Montgomery's office, almost bumping into Kate as she walked over from his desk.

"Nope." Ryan answered.

"Who then?" Castle was growing impatient.

"Polli."

"The librarian?" Kate asked.

"The librarian." Ryan nodded as he responded. "I just talked to his lawyer. He hasn't seen Polli in over a week. So I called his workplace and they told me that he called in sick the day of the murders."

"I guess it's time to get my library card renewed." Castle said with a grin.

Kate rolled her eyes while Ryan and Esposito laughed as he walked to his desk to call dispatch. They listened to his side of the conversation.

"Hey, this is Detective Castle. Can you send a couple of uniforms to Tompkins Square Library? I need them to pick up an employee named Frank Polli. Tell them not to arrest him. I need him cooperative." He paused, listening for a moment. "Tell them to tell him we just need to ask a few more questions. Okay, thank you." He hung up. "He should be here within 30 minutes. There's a car a couple blocks from the library. That gives us time for a coffee run. Esposito and Ryan, I believe you still owe me one? I'll let you off the hook for the bear claws though."

The partners grumbled mockingly but headed down to Java the Hut. They were back in time for the group to enjoy most of their drinks before Polli was escorted in.

"Mr. Polli. I am sorry to bring you back down here. I just needed to ask you a few more questions." Castle waved him over. "Would you come with me, please sir?"

Polli said nothing, but followed Castle into the interrogation room. Ryan, Esposito, and Kate went into the observation room.

* * *

><p>"We still don't have any actual proof it was Polli." Esposito said as they lined up in a row behind the mirror to watch.<p>

"True. Hopefully Castle can get a confession." Ryan agreed.

"If he doesn't, then what? Where do we go from here?" Kate asked.

Both Ryan and Esposito shrugged. At this point they didn't have an answer for her. A few moments later Ryan spoke.

"It has to be Kilby or Polli. There's no one else that makes sense."

"This no evidence thing sucks." Esposito added, and Ryan and Kate nodded in agreement.

They fell into a curious silence as they watched Castle question Polli in the next room.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again? I told you where I was during those murders." Polli demanded as Castle was sitting down.<p>

"Murders? What murders?" Castle was intrigued, for they hadn't divulged to Polli the day before that the three men had been murdered.

"Well, you are a homicide detective. I'm not stupid. You bring us in and ask us about people from our past. The only logical connection is that they were killed and you suspect one of us. Or mainly me, since I am the only one I see back here today."

"Well, Mr. Polli. You are the only one who lied to us about where you were on the day in question."

"I'm going through a divorce. My days run together. I'm sorry." Polli crossed his arms as he spoke.

"You're also the only person we talked to who said you'd heard of Kate Beckett. And you admitted that you've read all of her books." Castle looked at Polli closely as he spoke, looking for signs that he was getting close to the truth.

"What does a side effect of my occupation have to do with this?"

"All three crime scenes were made to look like a murder from one of her novels."

Polli swallowed hard at Castle's statement. Castle took the opportunity to push him.

"And at this library, do you have books about forensics?"

"We have books on virtually every subject. That's kind of the point of a library, Detective."

"So a patron or employee of your library could, in theory, learn a lot about crime scenes?"

"If that was a subject of interest to them, then yes, I suppose they could." Polli gulped again. Castle knew he was on the right track.

"More specifically, they could learn about evidence. Or how to avoid leaving any?"

"It would take some time and a lot of research, but yes, I assume they could."

"Like, two years of research?"

Castle did not miss the subtle widening of Polli's eyes caused by his question.

"Would you please get to the point?" Polli asked with a huff.

"The point is, Mr. Polli, is that you murdered three people. I know how you killed them, when you killed them, but not why you killed them." Castle's voice was getting tenser by the word. "Honestly though, I don't care why. I don't even care about how you managed to leave no evidence at all three scenes. All I care about is solving murders. And now I have." He stood up and walked towards the door, hoping the action would scare Polli into incriminating himself.

"You've done no such thing." Polli's calm and collected tone stopped Castle in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he turned back to face Polli.

"You said yourself that there was no evidence. All you have to go on is the fact that I lied. Which last time I checked, wasn't a crime."

Castle walked back to the table and placed his hands on it palm down. He leaned across to get closer to Polli.

"It is when it impedes an investigation." Castle stormed out of the room before Polli could respond and joined the rest of his team in the observation room.

"He knows we have nothing to hold him on." Castle said without even trying to hide his frustration. "He isn't going to give us anything."

"I've got an idea." Kate spoke quietly, and the three men looked at her. Her tone grew more confident. "He doesn't know I'm working with you. Put us in holding together. I'll act like I am here for questioning too. Maybe I can get him to say something. I can wear a wire."

"That could be dangerous." The concern in Castle's eyes as he spoke to her made her heart flutter.

"You guys can listen in from somewhere close by. I'll have a code word in case I need help."

"It's not a bad idea boss." Esposito chimed in. "We don't have a whole lot of options here."

"It's settled then." Kate said.

Castle sighed, but he knew they were right.

"Okay. Let's get the wire on you."

Castle left the room and was back in less than ten minutes with the necessary equipment.

"Um. I think I can do that part myself." Kate held up a hand to stop him as he walked towards her. He nodded and showed her how to set it up. The men left the room and she followed a few minutes later after preparing and placing the tiny microphone. When she joined the group outside, Castle smiled at her.

"Ryan, Esposito, I'm going to take Kate down to holding. Bring Polli in ten minutes."

They nodded their understanding as Castle and Kate headed to the elevator to go down to the first floor.

The ride down was quick. They didn't say anything until they reached one of the empty holding cells.

"We need to decide on that code word." Kate said. "So you'll know if I need you to come help."

"My safe word is apples." Castle said with a grin. "It can be yours too."

She rolled her eyes but she was laughing inside.

"Okay. Apples it is."

"Be careful, Kate. If he feels trapped or figures you out, he could turn mean fast."

"Don't worry, Castle."

With that, he opened the door and let her walk through. He didn't like closing the bars behind her, but the small smile she gave him made him feel better. He headed into a room where they planned to monitor the exchange. Plus, he didn't want Polli to see him in case it clued him into what was going on. While he waited on the others he got the receiver of the wiretap set up, so they would be ready to listen. He had just finished when he heard the sound of bars shutting over the speaker, letting him know that Polli had been placed in the cell next to Kate's and the microphone was working. A minute later he was joined by Ryan and Esposito. It was all up to Kate now. They sat and listened to the conversation going on down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kate sat with her head in her hands, feigning grief. She could see Polli in her peripheral vision. He was pacing, but she could tell he was watching her. She let out a sigh every few breaths, hoping he would notice. After several minutes, he did.<p>

"Could you stop doing that?" He asked her in frustration, the constant noise getting on his nerves.

Kate's only response was to sigh again.

"Excuse me, ma'am, will you please stop that?"

"No." She didn't look up as she answered. "I've been arrested for murder. I'm upset. I sigh when I'm upset."

Polli looked at her without responding. Something felt off, but he couldn't figure out what. After she let out another sigh, this time adding a small whimper, he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Kate still wouldn't look at him.

"I'm here because they think I'm a murderer too." He hoped a conversation would at least get her to stop that incessant sighing.

She looked up in mock surprise at him.

"Really? I'm so scared." She stood and walked to the bars that separated them, wrapping her hands around them as she leaned in and spoke softly. "They think I killed three people."

Polli hesitated before answering with a tinge of suspicion in his voice.

"Me too. Um, have we met?"

"I don't think so, no."

"You look familiar."

"I get that a lot. I'm an author."

Recognition splashed over his face.

"You're Kate Beckett." He took a step towards the bars where she was still standing. "Why do they think you're a murderer?" Polli asked though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"The crime scenes matched some of my novels." She let out a tearless sob and looked down, taking her hands from the bars and wringing them together.

"They'll never pin it on you. They don't have any evidence." He said, trying to comfort her, shocked by her reaction.

"How do you know that?" She sniffled out.

"They told me. I am here for the same three murders."

"Then why did they arrest me?" She inquired.

"Because they are grasping at straws. They'll never solve this case." Polli's grinned confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Kate pushed him.

"If they couldn't secure Spade's conviction with his perfect fingerprint, then they'll never even get to trial with no evidence."

"Who is Spade?"

"One of the murder victims. He was on trial for murder two years ago, and he and two of the jurors are now dead. I was one of the jurors too. That's why they brought me in."

"Why did they only bring you in? Weren't there other jurors?"

"Yes. But I lied to the detectives investigating this case. I also don't have an alibi for the day of the murders. Because of those two things they seem to think I'm guilty." Polli sat down on the bench in his cell and leaned back against the wall.

"Why did you lie?" Kate asked innocently as she put her hands back on the bars.

Polli didn't answer right away. After a minute had passed he sighed and continued.

"I don't know. I panicked. I really don't have an alibi, so I made one up."

"Well, where were you really?" She kept her voice calm and low, hoping her wouldn't catch on to why she was prodding so much.

"I took a personal day from work." He looked down at his feet. "I just needed a break. I spent the day at home." He looked back up at Kate. "Where were you?"

"I was at a book signing that afternoon."

"So you only have an alibi for Spade's murder?" Polli asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, realizing he was on the verge of saying just what they needed him to say.

"Spade was killed in the afternoon. The other two were killed that morning, so your book signing doesn't give you an alibi for all three murders." Polli had closed his eyes as he spoke, so he didn't see Castle, Ryan, and Esposito walking up to his cell.

"How did you know Spade was killed last?" Castle's voice startled Polli and he stood up quickly.

"Excuse me?" Polli said, trying to play off what he had said.

"You may not be excused. You are officially under arrest for the murders of Thomas Whitley, Clark Miller, and Kurt Spade." Castle said with a smile.

He then walked over and opened the cell that Kate was in, so she could walk out. She stepped over and stood in front of Polli's cell.

"It was nice talking with you, Mr. Polli. Enjoy life in prison." She said with a grin.

His mouth dropped open as she headed towards the elevator with Castle. As the silver doors slid closed, Ryan and Esposito began to read a confused and angry Polli his rights.

* * *

><p>"How did you do that?" Castle asked as they rode the elevator up.<p>

"Do what?" Kate asked.

"Get him to say that. To basically admit to the murders?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Kate said, suppressing a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A woman doesn't share her secrets about the power she has over a man."

Before Castle could respond, the doors opened on the seventh floor. Kate walked out first, leaving him standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The next couple of hours went by in a blur while the team of detectives caught Montgomery up, finalized case reports and packed up all the files. Kate watched them work, taking in every detail she could.<p>

The case was paper-thin, as there was still no physical evidence. This wasn't going to be an easy case for the district attorney's office to win. But the detectives and the writer had done their jobs, and done them well. They were hoping the circumstantial evidence and the recording from Kate's wire would be enough to convince a jury of Polli's guilt or at least make Polli want to take a deal and plead guilty. They knew they may never know why he did it, but they were okay with that, as long as justice was served.

To celebrate the successful closing of the case, the foursome went down to Remy's to eat. They ate and joked and enjoyed each others' company, all the pressure of the case lifted from their shoulders. But their joy was cut short when Castle got a call from Montgomery about a new case.

They paid and left the restaurant. Ryan and Esposito said bye to Kate and headed for their car and drove off towards the new crime scene. Castle looked at Kate as she watched them drive off. She turned back to face him after they had disappeared from her view.

"Well, I guess this is it." She said, looking up at him.

"Oh, it doesn't have to be. We could go to dinner tonight. Talk about the case." He hesitated and flashed a grin. "Or pillowcases."

"Why, Castle?" She squinted her eyes at him. "So I can become a notch on your bedpost?"

"Or I could be a notch on yours." His grin grew wider and his eyebrows rose.

Their gaze locked, each seeing the desire they were feeling reflected in the other's eyes. It was obvious that they wanted the same thing, but they were only willing to dip their toes in the water. Neither wanted to be the first to jump in. After several moments, she gave him her answer.

"It was nice to meet you, Castle." Kate put her right hand out.

"That's too bad. It would have been great." He replied as he wrapped her hand in a warm and gentle handshake.

Kate looked at him. She wanted nothing more than to take him up on his offer. But she had made a decision and she was going to stick with it, if only to prove to herself that she could. She bit her lip to keep herself from saying what she was thinking. She took a deep breath and stepped close to him as she had the night before. She could hear him swallow hard, and when her mouth was hovering beside his ear, she whispered her reply.

"You have no idea."

She could hear his breathing hitch as she pulled her hand from his, which had tightened it's hold on her. She turned on her heels and walked to the street corner to hail a cab.

Castle watched her walk away yet again. It was something he was becoming used to. And as much as he hated seeing her go, he quite enjoyed watching her leave. A deep breath exploded from his chest, one that he didn't realize he'd been holding. Once she was in a taxi and headed out of his life, he crossed the street and got into his car. He sat there for a full five minutes until the silence was broken by the jingle of a text message from Esposito asking him where he was. He smiled again, sighed, and shifted his thoughts to the new case as he shifted his car into drive.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Kate had left Castle standing on the sidewalk. And she hadn't been able to write a single usable sentence since then. It frustrated her to no end. She had satisfied Gina temporarily by telling her that she'd come up with a title and a premise and a name of a character, just like she'd asked for. Gina had not been pleased that her inspiration had come from working with Castle, but she was just happy that Kate was writing something.<p>

Tired of being taunted by the blinking cursor yet again, and finding no help from music or coffee or her imagination, Kate did something she figured she'd probably come to regret. She looked at the clock and saw it was 9:10, and knew that it wasn't too late. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Kate. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Montgomery's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey, Roy. I need to ask a favor." Kate skipped the pleasantries and got right to the point.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need ideas." She sighed, not wanting to say what she was about to say. "And I know where I can get them."

"I'm listening."

"I need to work on some more real cases." She grimaced to herself, unsure of how he would respond.

"You mean, shadow Castle some more?"

"No, it doesn't have to be Castle. I'll work with anyone."

"Well, he is the best I've got. And Ryan and Esposito are great too. If I was going to let you do this, it would have to be with that team. You'll be safest with them." His tone told her that he wouldn't back down from that condition.

"So, if I agree to work with them, you'll let me do it?"

"As long as you sign the proper paperwork." He joked.

Kate sat in silence for a moment. Could she work with Castle and keep it just that? She needed this. The rush she'd felt from solving an actual crime had helped her so much, and now she was literally at a loss for words. She needed to feel it again.

"When can I start?"

"How's tomorrow?"

"I'll be there. Thank you, Roy."

"You're welcome. See you in the morning."

"See you then, Roy."

She ended the call and looked back to her work in progress on the screen. She smiled, shut down her computer and headed to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again for sticking around and reading!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

_Rook was sprinting after the suspect. Heat was trying to keep up, but her high-heeled boots were made for walking and enhancing her long legs. Running? Not so much. And although she now knew of the athletic body hidden under the bulky coats he wore, she found herself surprised by Rook's speed. It seemed that the more he ran, the faster he became. As she pushed herself to keep up, she again felt the frustration that usually overcame her when he ran off chasing suspects, leaving her behind. However, she always enjoyed the view, and that thought made her giggle. She shook her head. This was not the time or place to be mentally undressing the detective. She would save that for later, when the undressing could be much more physical._

_Heat saw the runner turn a corner, and Rook was right behind him. By the time she rounded the building over a full minute later, Rook had the man on the ground and was reading him his rights as he cuffed him. She smiled and lifted her camera. Rook didn't notice her taking pictures until he stood up._

_"Does my hair look good?" He panted out, having not yet fully recovered his breath._

_Heat looked at him with a glare, hiding the smile she felt tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her chest was heaving even more than his. She would never admit it, but her shortness of breath was due in part to the images she'd conjured up in her mind while running behind him._

_"I'm taking his picture, not yours." She huffed out as she gestured to the dirt covered, sweaty, handcuffed man still on the ground behind Rook. "I'm capturing the world of murder and justice. Not arrogant detectives."_

_Rook couldn't help but laugh. He turned back to the suspect and lifted him to his feet. Without another word he escorted the cuffed crook in the direction they'd come from. As he passed Heat, Rook gave her a quick wink, to which her cheeks responded with an involuntary light pink blush. Thankfully he didn't see it, because she knew he would tease her later if he had. The photographer turned and followed them, snapping pictures as she walked._

Kate stopped typing and saved her work. She had told herself she needed to finish the chapter she had started the night before and then she could go down to the precinct. She looked at her father's watch on her wrist and saw that it was 8:43. If she left now, she'd probably get there about the same time as the boys.

The last two months had been the most exciting time of her life. The four of them had solved nearly twenty cases in the time they'd been working together. They'd acquired many nicknames at the precinct. Castle liked the monikers the best, but the other three couldn't help but smile when anyone called them by one of the names. Some of her secret favorites were "The Dream Team', 'Three Men and A Lady', 'Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels' and 'The Justice League'.

The best part of her arrangement was that she was full of ideas. The boys and the cases, the whole of the experience inspired her, and she found it easier to write than ever before. That also made Gina happy. And when Gina was happy, she left Kate alone.

While Kate finished getting ready for the day she debated with herself about how to get to the precinct. She had all but decided to call her car service, but then settled on just grabbing a cab. She left her apartment and headed down to the street to obtain the means of transportation she'd picked. Two minutes later she was riding peacefully towards the 12th.

* * *

><p>Castle, Ryan, and Esposito were crowded around Castle's desk when she stepped off the elevator. As she walked up she could hear them laughing. No, not laughing. Giggling. The three grown men in front of her were giggling. She rolled her eyes as she imagined what kind of crude joke one of them had said to the others.<p>

"Morning, boys." She interrupted their pow-wow. She didn't miss the fact that Castle shoved something under his desk. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Her three partners all said at once.

"Spill it." She said with a look that they all had grown to know quite well.

Castle sighed exasperatedly. He looked at Ryan and Esposito. They shrugged and then nodded. He nodded back and pulled a box from under his desk. It looked like a large shirt box, but much thicker.

"This was supposed to be a surprise for you. For your birthday. We were going to give it to you tonight." Castle said in playful pout as he held the box out to her.

She looked up from the box and caught the eyes of each of them. How had they known that today was her birthday? She certainly hadn't told them. Lanie? Montgomery? Maybe they'd just figured it out on their own. They were detectives after all. As her eyes came to rest with Castle's sparkling blue ones she decided she wouldn't ask them. He looked happy and it brought a small smile to her face.

"You guys shouldn't have gotten me anything."

"Just promise you'll wear it for us, and we will be even." Esposito said.

The expression on Kate's face brought on by his statement sent the men back into peals of laughter. Kate was suddenly nervous to see what they'd put in that box. Knowing them as well as she already did, it was probably some skimpy article of clothing that they hoped would get a rise out of her. She hadn't taken the box from Castle yet, so he shook it slightly. She reached out slowly and took it with both hands. It was surprisingly heavy.

She set it down on the desk and gently pulled off the top, in case it was holding some kind of spring-loaded trick. Once the lid was safely removed, she laid it to the side. There was tissue paper covering the contents, so she pulled it aside. When she saw what they had given her, she gasped.

"Guys." Was all she managed to say. She looked at them, seemingly on the verge of tears.

The men looked at each other in confusion and worry. Ryan spoke on their behalf.

"Um, we didn't mean to upset you. We thought you'd like it."

Kate looked back down at the box and covered her mouth with her hands. She lowered her head and her shoulders began to shake. Her hands now covered her whole face, and the sounds of soft sobs came from behind the thin fingers.

The detectives again shared questioning looks. None of them knew what to do. They stood there dumbfounded. Then, as suddenly as the sobs had begun, they changed. Her shoulders grew more violent in their shaking and without warning she threw her head back. It was then that they realized she was laughing, not crying. Their confusion grew.

"Gotcha." Kate said through her loud laughter. "We really should have that poker game. You guys are so easy."

Three mouths hung open in surprise. When none of them said anything for a few moments, Kate filled the silence.

"But really? Thank you guys. This is awesome." As she spoke she pulled the Kevlar vest from the box. She put it on so the men still standing there speechless could see that it fit.

"Maybe we shouldn't have got them to put 'Writer' on it. Perhaps it should have said 'Comedian'." Castle finally found his voice.

Kate just smiled. She gave each of them a hug and an individual thank you. She allowed her embrace to portray her true feeling for the gift to them.

"Thank you, Ryan. You were the only one who tried to comfort me when you thought I was upset."

"You're welcome." He replied as he returned her quick hug. "And happy birthday."

"It's the honey milk." Esposito said as Kate hugged him. "Softens him up."

"Be nice, Esposito." Kate grinned as she scolded him mockingly.

"Yes ma'am. Happy b'day, Beckett."

"Thank you."

She then turned to Castle. She took the three steps necessary to bring them together and hugged him. It was no longer than the hugs she'd given to Ryan and Esposito, but it was completely different. Her body felt like it was charged with electricity as she caught a whiff of the smell that was Castle. He smelled handsome. There was no other word to describe it. None that she could think of, anyway.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled away from him.

A toothy smile was his only reply because before he could speak Montgomery came out of his office.

"We got a body."

The team swung into action without a word. Castle grabbed the slip of paper with the address on it from Montgomery as he passed him. Before five minutes had gone by the four of them had exited the elevator and split into pairs, climbed into their respective cars, and headed out to the crime scene.

* * *

><p>Kate walked under the yellow tape first. She had worked enough cases now that nobody other than the rookies ever questioned her presence. As she passed the uniformed officer holding the tape up, he called out to her.<p>

"Good to see you, Beckett."

"You too, Woods."

"Hey, a bunch of us have been wondering. " His statement caused Kate to pause and glance at him over her shoulder. "Is it true your new book is based on Castle?" Woods nodded at the grinning detective as he questioned her.

"My book is about a group of NYPD homicide detectives. Not Castle." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ah." Castle added. "But every artist needs a muse." He nearly ran into Kate as she stooped and spun around.

"Call yourself my muse again and I'll break both your legs. "

"Okay." His simple reply was accompanied with his trademark grin.

The pair joined Ryan and Esposito who standing over the body with Lanie. They exchanged the normal greetings and Lanie filled them in.

"Victim is Jon Moss, aged twenty-nine. COD appears to be a single GSW to the side of the head."

"Suicide?" Esposito interrupted as he pointed his foot at the gun laying next to Moss' extended right hand.

"I don't think so. There's no GSR or bruising around the wound to suggest the gun was anywhere near him when it was fired." Lanie explained. "Also, this massive exit wound suggests something much larger than that twenty-two." She pointed to the gun Esposito was referring to.

"Okay, we'll stick with murder for now." Castle said. "Got anything else for us?"

"He's fresh. Dead less than two hours. Nothing else until I open him up."

"Okay, thanks, Lanie." Castle replied. "It took us thirty minutes to arrive on scene after Montgomery got the call. The 911 call may have been made by our shooter."

"Or a neighbor." Ryan added

"Yeah." Esposito agreed. "Gun that made a hole that big, someone heard it go off."

"Call dispatch and see if we have a name of the caller." Castle instructed Esposito, who nodded and stepped out into the hall to do as he'd been asked. "And Ryan, see if anyone is willing to discuss the big bang with you."

Ryan groaned at the attempted humor that was lame even by Castle's standard, but left the apartment to oblige the request.

A few minutes passed as Castle and Kate split up and combed the living room for evidence. After weaving around the furniture, coroner, and the CSI's who were doing the same, they met up at the back of the room.

"See anything that strikes you as odd in here?" Castle asked her.

"Well, I see no signs of a struggle." Kate answered as she looked up to meet his gaze. "He probably knew his killer."

"That's a good theory." He looked away from her and ran his eyes back over the room. He sighed and was about to speak when Esposito walked back in.

"Dispatch said the call came in a little after 8:20 this morning. Caller was male and wouldn't give his name. All he said was that he'd heard a gunshot, gave the address and hung up."

"Okay. Could be our guy, could be nothing. Put the caller on the back burner for now." Castle said.

Just then, Ryan walked in with a gray-haired woman. She had a slight hunch in her back, and the wrinkles on her weathered face told the story of someone who had spent much of her life outside.

"Guys, this is Mrs. Nelson. She lives two doors down, and said she has some information for us." He turned to the witness. "Mrs. Nelson, this is Detective Castle, Detective Esposito and that's Kate Beckett. They are working on this case with me and if you wouldn't mind telling them what you told me, it would really help us."

Ryan helped her to a chair as he spoke, and once she was settled in, she began her story.

"I was watching one of my shows, _Temptation Lane_." Her gravelly voice was tired with age, but confident. "I heard a ruckus and thought it was on the show but then a commercial came on and the yelling kept going. I recognized one voice as Mr. Moss'. He is so kind to me. He takes my garbage out and carries in my groceries. I would try to pay him but he wouldn't let me. He is such a good boy."

"Mrs. Nelson, do you know who the other person you heard arguing was?" Castle interrupted her ramblings, speaking a little louder than normal.

"You don't have to raise your voice, young man. I'm old, not deaf. And didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to interrupt? You could do with some manners."

Behind him Ryan, Esposito, and Kate were trying desperately to keep in their laughter. When Mrs. Nelson was sure that Castle was going to keep his mouth shut she continued.

"As I was about to say, I have never heard the other man's voice. But they were both angry. I couldn't make out most of the words, but I did hear the strange voice say something about regret and not crossing him, then Mr. Moss said it wasn't what it looked like. Then I heard a bang, louder than the fireworks on New Year's eve." She stopped speaking and laid her hands on her lap.

After a minute had passed and she hadn't tried to speak again, Castle felt it was safe to ask some questions.

"Did you see the strange man?"

"No, sir. I didn't leave my apartment. It wasn't none of my business."

"Okay. May I ask why you didn't call the police, Mrs. Nelson?"

"My show came back on."

Castle didn't know how to respond. Finally he just smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nelson. You've been a big help. Here's my card, please call if you think of anything else you can tell us." He handed her the small white card as he stood back up.

"Are you questioning my memory, Detective? My mind is as sharp as a tack. I didn't forget or leave out nothing." She said indignantly.

"No ma'am. I just meant if you see or hear anything new, you can call me to tell me. Thank you again for your help." He smiled and turned to Ryan. "Would you kindly escort Mrs. Nelson back to her apartment?"

"I don't need help. I'm old, not an invalid." With that, Mrs. Nelson stood and shuffled out of the room, muttering under her breath as she left.

"Wow." Castle said after she was out of earshot. "She's something."

"But she was useful." Kate spoke up. "_Temptation Lane_ comes on at 8:00. If our 911 call came in around 8:20, that means it had to be from someone in this building or the killer. No one would have had time to discover the body unless they were close by."

"Valid point. But how do you know when _Temptation Lane_ comes on?" Castle asked with a grin. When Kate looked away without responding, something told him not to push the issue. "Alright, let's go back to the precinct. Ryan and Esposito, you guys look into the gun. See who that twenty-two belongs to. If it's our vic's then the other gun could have been his too, our the killer could have left something behind. Beckett and I will go see Lanie."

* * *

><p>"So." Castle spoke first once he and Kate were in the car. "How's Nikki Heat?"<p>

"As I've told you many times before, I am not naming her Nikki Heat." Kate lied as she rolled her eyes. He had suggested the name six weeks ago when she'd absentmindedly mentioned that she couldn't think of a name for her new female lead character. She had decided to use it, but wasn't telling him, mainly just to keep him from feeling the satisfaction she knew he would if he did know. Of course, she knew he'd eventually find out, but she wanted to keep his ego in check as long as possible.

"It's a great name."

"That's why you're the cop and I'm the writer."

Castle stuck his bottom lip out.

"Please name her Nikki Heat. Do it for me."

"No, Castle."

"Well, do they at least sleep together?"

His question surprised her and she blinked a few times as she collected her thoughts.

"Who?" Was all she managed to say.

"My character and your character." The grin on his face was growing larger than she'd ever seen it.

"I told you, the book isn't about you. Or me, for that matter." She wasn't about to let on that Rook and Heat were quite familiar with each other's bedrooms.

"I thought writers wrote what they know."

"Well, if that's true then why would you think they were sleeping together?"

"Ah-ha! I knew they were us!"

Kate sighed. She had walked right into that one.

"That's not what I meant. Look, Castle, if you want to know what happens in the book, you'll have to read it like everyone else. After it's published." She cut him off, knowing already that he was about to say something about how he could read it now.

They had just pulled into his parking spot at the precinct, so she got out of the car before he could continue the conversation. They didn't say anything as they made their way down to the morgue, falling into the comfortable silence they so often found themselves in.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Lanie greeted them as Castle and Kate pushed through the doors and walked into her domain.<p>

The cool, pale bluish color of the bodies and the smell of preservatives didn't bother Kate anymore. She almost enjoyed going to the morgue now, because it was always good for material for the bodies in her book. She would never get over the feeling of anger towards each murder, but she'd fallen in love with the peace that came from finding justice for victims.

"Hey, Lanie." She said to her friend. "What is Mr. Moss telling you?"

"Not much. Guy was healthy. He has no drugs in his system according to the preliminary tox, and he was a good eater. Had the remains of a hearty breakfast in his stomach. Only thing wrong with him is the hole in his head."

"So, he's just a little light-headed?" Castle interjected.

"Seriously?" Lanie said, the look on her face an exact replica of the one on Kate's.

"I can't help the fact that I'm clever." He said.

Neither woman gave him a response, instead they just turned back to the body so Lanie could finish her report.

"Anyway, there's not much to tell. He was shot in the head. He died. The end. Sorry it's not more exiting." She shrugged as she spoke.

"Thank you, Lanie, for your insight. The case feels solved already." Castle said.

"Boy, get out of my morgue before I put you on one of these tables."

Castle and Kate started to leave when Lanie stopped them.

"Not you Kate. Just him. We need to talk."

Kate returned to the table as Castle went through the doors.

"You ladies have fun talking about me."

Lanie and Kate shook their heads, and when they were sure he was gone they started laughing.

"That man is insufferable." Lanie as their laughter died down.

"Indeed." Kate said nodding.

"So when are you going to ask him out?"

"Never, Lanie. We've discussed this before."

"I'm going to keep asking till you give me a better answer. He could be your birthday present to yourself."

"Now who is being insufferable?" Kate started to leave.

"Make it happen, captain. He won't be available forever." Lanie said to Kate's back.

"Why? You going to ask him out?" Kate said over her shoulder.

"Please. He couldn't handle this."

Kate began laughing again as she finally left the room. She found herself still chuckling when she got off the elevator on the seventh floor.

She went to Castle's desk and laid her jacket across the back of her chair. She looked around for him but didn't see him anywhere. She went into the break-room to fix a cup of coffee. She loved having the cappuccino machine there so they didn't have to run down to Java the Hut all the time. It was the best thing she'd bought in a long time.

Just as she was lifted the piping hot liquid to her lips, Castle burst into the room, almost causing her to spill the drink when he called out her name.

"Beckett! Come with me. I have to show you something." He was bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child.

"Okay Castle. Calm down." She replied. "Do you want a cup too?"

"Later. Just come on."

"Alright. I'm coming."

She followed him into the empty conference room and he shut the door behind her. He walked over to the table and sat down, pointing to the chair next to him, signaling that he wanted her to sit there. In front of them on the table was a single folder, and he pushed it over to her. She gasped when she read the name on the file.

"Castle. What is this?"

"It's your mother's case file." He said with a smile.

"I can read. I mean, why do you have it?"

"This is my birthday gift to you. Just from me. I thought I'd help you solve your mother's case."

Kate sat there for several minutes, reading her mother's name over and over. She brought her fingers up and ran them over the faded words. Johanna Beckett. Kate rubbed the letters over and over.

"Beckett?" Castle broke the silence with her name, barely speaking above a whisper.

"How could you?"

"What?"

"What gives you the right to think you can just dig into my past like this? It's my life, not your personal jungle gym."

"I thought you wanted this? To find those responsible for her murder? Isn't that why you write? To find justice for as many people as you can, even if it is fictional? To solve the case, because you couldn't solve hers?" He didn't mean for his questions to sound so accusatory. Then it hit him. "Your joking around again, aren't you? Funny."

"No Castle. There is nothing funny about this."

Before he could respond, she pushed the file away, stood up, and ran out of the room. He followed her but didn't know what to say.

"Beckett!" He called out. "Kate! Wait!"

She was fighting back tears as she grabbed her things and took the stairs down the seven stories, not wanting to wait on the elevator. Castle was about to run after her when Montgomery stopped him.

"I told you she might not take it well." Montgomery said.

"I know, but that wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Castle replied and started to go around him.

"No, Castle. You push her right now, you'll lose her forever."

Castle sighed loudly. He then became aware that nearly everyone was looking at him.

"Don't we have murders to solve?" He said to no one and everyone.

The room returned to it's normal buzz of activity. He went to retrieve the file from the conference room. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He wanted to help her to move on, to find the peace she'd been bringing to others as she helped solve their loved one's murders. He sat at his desk dejectedly until Ryan and Esposito walked up. He looked at them and they knew not to say anything.

"So where are we with the gun?" He asked the as he got up and walked to the murder board.

* * *

><p>Twelve hours later Castle was laying in bed, drifting in and out of fitful sleep. He had his left arm up by his head and his right outstretched beside him. He vaguely comprehended that someone was crawling into the bed and curling up with their head on his chest.<p>

"Hey, pumpkin. Couldn't sleep?"

As he brought his arms together to wrap Alexis in a hug he noticed she seemed heavier than normal. Then his hands fell on something hard and scratchy covering her torso. When the faint smell of cherries filled his nose, his eyes shot open. The woman in his bed was not his daughter looking for fatherly comfort. It was Kate.

"Beckett?" He pulled his arms away and lifted his head to look at her. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing your bullet-proof vest?"

She sat up halfway and looked at him through eyes that he could tell were puffy even in the dimly lit room.

"Isn't this what you want?" As she spoke, another smell mixed with her sweet one. A strong, almost bitter smell.

"Are you drunk, Beckett?" He asked her, knowing the answer already from the alcohol he could smell.

"Maybe a little. But that doesn't matter."

He could tell that she was more than a little drunk, as her words were beginning to slur.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"You want me here. That's why you got me this vest and tried to open my mothers case, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to protect me and look like a hero for solving her case. All to impress me right into your bed, right? So here I am."

He sat up the rest of the way, which forced her to sit up too. He looked at her, and if she hadn't been drunk she would have seen the hurt in this eyes. It was then that he noticed she was shivering. She was only in a short-sleeved tee-shirt and that blasted vest. He reached out and gently undid the velcro so he could remove it. She let him, too drunk, cold, and tired to stop him anyway. After he had the vest off he dropped it on the floor. Then he got out of the bed, pulled off her heels and laid them next to the vest.

He turned and went into the bathroom to get some aspirin and water. He debated with himself for a moment, trying to figure out if he should get her something better to sleep in. He decided she could just stay in her jeans and tee-shirt.

He came back to the edge of the bed and handed her the pills and the glass. She took them without question and just held the now empty glass back out to him. He took it from her and put it on the bedside table. He rounded the foot of the bed and slid in from the other side.

He laid down and gently guided her down next to him. He pulled the covers over them as he drew her close to him so he could wrap her in his arms. Within a few minutes she stopped shaking as his body warmed hers from behind.

She turned in his embrace so she was facing him, but was still enveloped in his arms. Neither said anything. Suddenly she started crying quietly, then her sobs grew louder and the tears came freely. She beat her hands softly against his chest a few times and then left them there, pressing her palms to him, feeling his heartbeat under them. He did nothing, just laid there and held her until she cried herself to sleep. Once her breathing had evened out he too drifted off, hoping that the morning would allow him an opportunity to put things right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So, moving forward, I am planning on getting away from the storyline of the show. I hope you enjoyed the direction the story took in this chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

"Yes sir. Ryan and Esposito can pick up the suspect and question him. All the evidence says he's our guy so they should be able to handle it. "

The quiet voice that drew Kate from a deep sleep paused. Her mind was in a fog and her head was throbbing lightly. She blinked open her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. As she was trying to process what was going on, the disembodied voice spoke again.

"If a new case comes in, call me. I understand. Thank you, Montgomery. I'll talk to you later."

Kate began to put the pieces together. The now recognizable male voice talking to Montgomery. The strange bedroom. The pounding in her head and the bad taste in her mouth. She'd gotten drunk and slept with Castle. She felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't had more than a couple of drinks in one sitting since she had helped her father get over his alcoholism. And she'd never slept with a guy while she was drunk.

Suddenly her thoughts became angry. Castle would've been able to tell that she was drunk. How could he take advantage of her like that? But she didn't remember doing anything with him, and there was no way she had been that drunk. Or had she been? And if they'd slept together, why was she still in her jeans? So they didn't sleep together, but she'd slept in his bed? Nothing was making any sense. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to will away the cobwebs in her racing mind.

She was about to get up when she felt him sit on the edge of the bed, seemingly unaware that she was awake. She slowly turned her body, trying not to jar the bed. When she'd turned far enough to see him, she froze. He was leaning over with his elbows propped up on his knees, his head supported by his hands. He looked sad. Why would he be sad? Her emotions went into a whirlwind again. She didn't know what to think or feel. Someone cleared their throat, and when he quickly turned to look at her she realized she had made the noise.

"Hey." Castle said after a few moments had passed.

"Hey." Kate replied.

"How's your head?"

"Okay."

"Does it hurt?"

"Little."

"Can you answer with more than one word? Or is that standard hangover procedure for you?" He smiled to signal that he was joking around.

"Sorry." Kate sat up, still mostly under the covers but now able to look at him better. She heard him chuckle at her response and it made a laugh slip from her lips too. Her green-brown eyes were full of questions and confusion as they met his emotion filled blue eyes. "Um, about last night." She stopped. She realized she was about to apologize but didn't know what for. Before she could speak again he began.

"Yeah, I was wondering. How did you get in?"

His question stumped her. Hadn't he let her in? She looked down and saw her bulletproof vest on the floor, her heels next to it. The floodgates on the dam released, and it all came back to her.

"I went to my bar." She blurted out.

"How did your bar get you into my apartment? And you have a bar? As in, own a bar?" He asked excitedly as he spun around so he was fully facing her. It was then that she realized he was wearing Star Wars pajama pants with a faded ThunderCats tee-shirt. The sight made her smile inwardly before continuing what was becoming an increasingly odd conversation.

"Yeah. I used to write there and it was always inspirational so when the owner wanted to sell it, I bought it." She explained.

"What's it called?"

"The Old Haunt."

"You're kidding me! I love that place!" Castle said with a hint of a squeal to his voice that brought Kate's smile to the surface.

"Anyway, I went there. I was upset." At that she looked away from him, her smile vanishing. She could sense that he was about to say something but she stopped him. "I had a drink. Then another. Then several more. I'm not sure I've ever had so much to drink at once. I finally reached a point where the manager wouldn't let me drink anymore. I started yelling that it was my bar and I'd drink as much as I wanted. So he called my driver and made me get in the car. I went back to the precinct. I was planning on doing some more yelling, but everyone had gone home. I saw the vest on your desk and put it on." She chuckled at the absurdity of what she'd just said. "I don't know why I did that." She paused and looked back at him. He was watching her so intently, hanging on her every word, and his eyes were brimming with concern. She kept letting her story tell itself. "I had the car drive around for a while, just taking in the lights and sights. I ended up in front of your building. I must have told him to bring me here."

"But how did you get in my apartment?" Castle asked quickly as she took a breath.

"I um, I picked the lock." She said with a bite to her lower lip.

"You picked the lock?" His eyes grew wide as he spoke.

She simply nodded her reply.

"You broke into a detective's home?"

Kate nodded again.

"By picking the lock."

Her answer was another silent head bob.

"That's actually pretty hot."

His statement caused her to lock eyes with him, hers much wider than his. Then they both burst into laughter, tension releasing from each of them. A couple of minutes passed as they both settled back down.

Castle looked at Kate and had to fight the urge to reach out and tuck a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"Kate, do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a gentle tone that was barely above a whisper.

She knew exactly what he meant. And if anyone else had asked her she would have said no. If he had asked her yesterday, she would have said no. But now, sitting there with him like they were the only two people in the world, she did want to talk about it with him. She wanted to tell him everything. It was not a normal feeling for her, but it was unmistakable. She was going to let him in.

"Yes." She saw a caring and relieved smile spread across his face. "But don't you need to get to work?"

"I called Montgomery. Told him I needed the day off."

"But the case?"

"Ryan and Esposito are big boys, They can take care of themselves."

"What did you tell Montgomery?" Kate's asked him timidly.

"He knew what I was going to do yesterday. He actually tried to stop me." He noticed a flash of several emotions burn quickly through her eyes. "I just told him I needed the day to clean up my mess. He doesn't know you were here. He never will." Castle assured her.

"Thank you."

"He cares for you, you know. Like one of his own daughters. That's why he warned me not to approach you about your mother's case."

"He and my father are the only one's who know what I am about to tell you."

Castle scooted closer to her, so they were separated by less than six inches. Kate reached out and took one of his hands in hers. She looked at their intertwined fingers and sighed out a breath that was a strange blend of worry, sadness, and contentment. Castle merely sat there in silence, not wanting to push her, knowing she needed to go at her own pace. As she opened her mouth to speak, a low growl interrupted her. They both looked down at Castle's stomach, which was the source of the offending noise. Laughter once again rang out in the room from the two of them.

"Want to talk after breakfast?" She asked him.

"It's up to you." He replied.

"I don't think it is."

Her statement was followed by another rumble that renewed their laughter.

"Okay, breakfast, then soul bearing?" He asked her.

"How can I argue with that? Can I use your bathroom first?" She asked with a tinge of shyness in her voice.

"Certainly. I'll go start breakfast."

"What are we having?"

"It's a surprise. Better than the last one I gave you, I promise."

"Okay." She said with a smile, but the expression on her face didn't match the one in her eyes.

Castle thought about saying something to bring the smile into her eyes, but decided to let her be for now. They both got up and Kate went towards the bathroom as Castle walked out to the kitchen. Just before they each went through their respective doors, they let their gazes lock from across the room. They said nothing, and a few moments later they broke apart their eyes and resumed their exits.

* * *

><p>Kate stood at the bathroom counter. She was washing her hands, but they were long past clean. Her head was still throbbing, but she shoved the pain to the back of her mind. She looked down at her already wrinkled hands and cupped them together. Once the makeshift vessel was full, she splashed the warm water over her face. She repeated the action two more times and then grabbed a towel that looked clean and dried off. She took a deep breath, expanding her lungs almost to the point of discomfort and let the air back out in a loud huff. She could do this. It's just Castle. It's just her mother's murder. It's just the only thing that could break through her tough exterior. No big deal, right?<p>

Even though she'd only known Castle for such a short time, she couldn't deny the way she felt about him. And the way he made her feel. Open. Free. Inspired. Safe. That was it. She felt safe around him. He wouldn't judge her. He wouldn't think she was crazy, and even if he did, he wouldn't care. Maybe this was all just the remnants of alcohol in her system. Even if it was, she was going to do this. She was strong enough to share this with him. And maybe, just maybe, they actually could solve the case. The one case Kate could never solve. The one case she needed to solve. She hung the towel back up and headed out to the kitchen. If he was willing to climb the walls she'd put up, she was willing to throw him a rope.

* * *

><p>Castle started the coffee then began to get everything ready. He pulled bowls out to put everything in and got the necessary boxes from the cabinets.<p>

He didn't notice Kate come into the room. She watched him for a few minutes before she cleared her throat. He looked up from the coffee mugs he was tending to and smiled while she walked towards him and took the proffered cup.

"Mmmm." She sighed out as she took a sip.

"Good?" Castle asked.

"Perfect. Thank you."

"And for breakfast, I invited some friends."

Kate's eyes opened wide. He'd asked other people over? Or did he already have some kind plans that she was interrupting? Before she could think of any more scenarios, Castle kept talking.

"Kate, I'd like you to meet Tony and Sam. And I imagine you know the Captain." He paused as her mouth fell open and she frantically searched the room for Montgomery and the strangers, then continued. "And of course, this is Count Chocula."

His last statement caused her to jerk her head back around to him. He stepped around her and pointed to the table where several boxes of cereal were sitting along with two bowls and some milk.

She couldn't help but laugh when she realized just who it was he was talking about. She followed him as he went to the table and they sat down next to each other.

"Is cereal okay? I thought we'd go old-school." Castle asked.

"It's great. But let me guess. You don't have any grown-up cereal?" Kate joked.

"Alexis has some fiber filled bran flake stuff. I think it has raisins in it too. Or nuts. Or granola. Or maybe all those things. You want that?" Castle started to get up but Kate grabbed his arm lightly to stop him.

"Crunch-berries sounds delicious." She answered with a smile.

They filled their bowls, her with the colorful berry flavored cereal, and he with fruit-loops.

"So, tell me one thing." Castle said between bites. "You own a bar."

"I've already told you that." Kate interrupted.

"That wasn't what I wanted you to tell me."

"Oh."

"Since you own a bar, tell me this. Do I get free drinks? "

"Why would you get free drinks?" She raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Because I'm far too good looking to pay for my drinks."

Kate almost choked on her cereal. When she could breathe normally again she looked at him.

"Is that your only reason?"

"Isn't it good enough? What argument do you have against it?" He prodded.

"Well, if you are so good looking, why don't you just get someone to buy your drinks for you?" Kate pushed back.

"I'm a man. Doesn't work for me. I'm supposed to woo, not be wooed."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"In that case, you can have free drinks." Kate saw him perk up and a smile spread across his face. "But only because I feel bad for you." His smile was replaced with a protruding bottom lip and a furrowed brow. "Hey, take it or leave it, Detective."

"Alright. You drive a hard bargain. Can I have my own booth?" Castle asked with his hands clamped together in front of his face like a begging child.

"Don't push it." Kate had to work hard to hide the smile fighting its way to the surface.

Castle had a look in his eye that Kate knew all too well. He was about to say something that he knew he shouldn't.

"If I get bad service can I call the owner directly to lodge my complaint?"

To anyone else his question would have sounded completely innocent. But Kate was not anyone else. She felt a blush consume her cheeks as she tried to think of a response. She knew she had to come up with something quickly, for the window of opportunity for a properly timed witty retort was closing.

"Miss Beckett?"

Castle and Kate turned towards the source of the quiet voice and saw Alexis. Kate stood up in embarrassment.

"Hey, Alexis. Um. Good morning?" Kate greeted her, but in her flustered state it sounded more like a question than it should have.

"Good morning. Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Kate said.

"Yes." Castle said at the same time.

Alexis just looked back and forth between the standing writer and her seated father.

"Kate came over to talk about a case." Castle explained. When he saw Alexis glance at Kate's bare feet, he continued. "Last night. Then it got late and she was tired so she crashed here."

"Okay." Alexis accepted his explanation, then looked back to Kate.

"Did dad even offer you something for adults, Miss Beckett?"

Please, call me Kate." The couple of times Kate had been at Castle's apartment she had told the teenager to call her by her first name, but she seemed to forget, or perhaps she just didn't want to.

"I offerd her some o your fwaky bwran cerel." Castle defended himself as he took a large bite of his breakfast.

"Dad, don't talk with your mouth full." Alexis fussed at him playfully.

He swallowed the food and finished his defense.

"She didn't want any of that stuff. It's too healthy."

All three of them laughed and Kate sat back down. Alexis got her own bowl and cereal and joined them at the table. They talked and joked as they ate. Once they were done, Alexis went to finish getting ready for school while Castle cleaned up the kitchen. He wouldn't let Kate help, so she fixed them each another cup of coffee while he was busy. They were drinking the warm drinks when Alexis came back out. Castle turned to Kate.

"I'm going to walk her to down and wait for her ride to school. I'll be right back up."

Kate merely smiled and nodded her reply.

"Bye Kate." Alexis called out. "Happy belated birthday. I hope you had a good day. Dad wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Okay, I think I hear Paige's dad honking. Let's go." Castle said quickly as he ushered his daughter towards the door.

"Thank you, Alexis." Kate said gratefully, laughing to herself at Castle's reaction. "Have a good day at school. See you later."

"See you later, too!" Alexis answered happily.

After the two Castles had left, Kate sat back down to the table. She had just eaten breakfast with them, sent Alexis off to school and told her she'd see her later. Two months ago she was just a writer without a story. Now she had a halfway finished book. And her own story, her life, seemed to be changing faster than she could keep up. It was terrifying and exciting all at once.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later a new pot of coffee had been brewed and their mugs were refilled. Castle and Kate were sitting on his couch, a foot of air between them.<p>

"Kate, we can talk about as much or as little as you want. Or whatever you want." Castle said, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

She turned her head to face him. The way he called her Kate warmed her from the inside out. She smiled at him and leaned back against the cushions and let the words pour out.

"I was nineteen. I was visiting home for winter break from school. It was the night before I was supposed to go back, so my parents and I were all going out to eat. My mother had to wrap up some work stuff, so she was going to meet my dad and I at the restaurant. " She paused to take a drink of her coffee. "After waiting forty-five minutes we decided to go ahead and eat. We'd called her cell phone several times, but back then service was harder to come by, and she hardly ever remembered to charge it. By the time we arrived home that night it was nearly 10:00. We expected to find her with her nose buried in a case file or asleep at the kitchen table. She was nowhere to be found. Not ten minutes after we got home, there was a knock at the door. I was so relieved, because I knew it was my mother. She was horrible about forgetting her keys. I ran to the door and unlocked it, then flung it open."

Kate stopped again. She hadn't talked this candidly about that night to anyone, ever. Not even her dad, and he'd lived through it. It was just an unspoken part of her that she didn't let people into. She looked over at Castle, who had turned to face his body mostly towards her. His arm was propped up on the back of the couch and was in turn holding up his head. His expression was caring and warm. He was there to listen and it was apparent that that was all he was going to do until he knew it was his turn to talk. So Kate continued, closing her eyes as the memories grew stronger.

"It wasn't my mother I saw in the hall. Instead I was staring into the emotionless eyes of a Detective named Raglan. I think I knew right then why he was there. My dad walked up behind me and we were given the bad news. Right there in our front hall. He didn't even say he was sorry for our loss." She stopped and looked back at Castle. "He wasn't anything like you. You're so kind and gentle when you tell the families. He practically blurted it out. Just told us they'd found her body and we needed to come down to the morgue to officially confirm her identity. Even though her purse and everything had been found with her. Anyway, my dad didn't want me to go, but I insisted. I had to see her for myself. When they pulled the sheet from her face, my world stopped. She looked like she was asleep, yet vacant. Her skin was so pale. The body looked like my mother. But it wasn't her. She'd been taken from me."

Kate was shocked when she felt a light touch on her cheek, wiping away a tear she hadn't felt fall. Her eyes jerked open and she realized Castle was now sitting as close he as possibly could without actually making contact, except for the finger he'd used to catch her tear. She hadn't even felt him move. He lowered his hand and took her now cold cup of coffee and set it on the table next to his empty mug. He turned back to her. His eyes were urging her to keep talking. So she did.

"They investigated for a while. Ruled out robbery right away, since nothing had been stolen. A few weeks later the case was marked cold and put into storage. They just put her case in a box on a shelf."

Without thinking about it Kate closed what little distance was left between them as she curled into Castle's side. She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. She sighed before she continued her story.

"That's how I met Roy. I'd snuck in to find her case file. I had some childish whim that I could look through it and solve it. I know now that I was looking for closure of some kind. Any kind. My dad was looking for his at the bottom of many, many bottles. My mom was dead, but we weren't really living. Anyway, Roy found me and took me under his wing. He saved me. A few years later, I was able to save my dad. And you were right yesterday. I write for my mom. To find justice. Even if it is just on a page in a book."

Kate stopped talking. She had no more to say. The two of them stayed there in silence for what felt like hours, though it was merely minutes.

"Kate." Castle voice was soft but she could feel the vibrations of his words where they were connected. "We will get him. Or her. Or them. We will solve this." He pulled back slightly and the movement made her look up at him. "Together."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you." Kate replied, her eyes lost in his.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you first. I'd say we're even."

They both smiled and her head returned to his shoulder. His cheek found its way to the top of her head. They returned to silence for a while.

"Castle?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me."

Castle hugged Kate tighter to him.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again for reading. Thank you also for the reviews and alerts. Until next time, Paige.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

It had been two hours since Castle had made his promise when Kate's eyes blinked open. Had she fallen asleep? Judging by the quiet snoring coming from the man who still had his arms wrapped around her, she'd have to guess that she had. She didn't know how long they'd been sitting there like that, but as she tried to move, the stiffness in her muscles told her it had been much more than just a few minutes. Castle's arms were heavy on her waist and she knew she couldn't wiggle out of them without waking him up. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb him, but the coffee she'd enjoyed earlier was demanding to be freed from her bladder.

"Castle?" Kate called to him gently. He didn't move. "Oh, Castle?" He shifted slightly at her voice, but not nearly enough to allow her to escape. "Castle!" This time her tone was sharper and louder. He jerked awake and looked at her, his eyes dazed as if he wasn't sure what was real and what was left over from his dreams.

"Hello." He answered her after a few moments.

"Hi. I'm sorry I woke you, but can you please let me up?"

"That's okay. But why?" He inquired, his brain not at full processing power yet.

"Because I had two cups of coffee and then fell asleep."

"Oh." Understanding flashed across his face as he pulled his arms away from her.

They smiled at each other as they both stood and stretched. Kate headed back to his bathroom, because it was the only one she knew the location of. Once she was done she walked back out into his bedroom and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood up and Kate realized he was still in his pajamas. She grinned involuntarily.

"What's so funny?" Castle asked her.

"Your choice of sleepwear."

He looked down at his clothing and then back up at her.

"I've been wearing this all morning."

"I know. But I didn't get a chance to comment on it." Kate replied, her smile growing.

"And what's wrong with it?" He challenged.

"Well, for one thing, it doesn't match."

"I have to match when I sleep?"

"Not necessarily. But Star Wars and ThunderCats? That takes clashing to a whole new level."

"I beg to differ. They match because they are both awesome."

"That's not how matching works, Rick." Kate replied with a laugh.

"It is for me. What else is wrong with it?"

"What?"

"You said the lack of matching was one thing wrong. What other reasons do you have?"

"Oh." Kate thought for a moment, then looked at her watch. "It's after eleven in the morning."

"Well, I'm playing hooky. It's against hooky rules to be dressed before eleven." Castle responded. "Plus, you're still in the clothes you slept in." Kate had no response but to laugh, which made him smile before he continued. "So what do we do now?"

Kate thought for a few moments. Were they going to talk about the fact that she'd drunkenly broke into his house and slept in his bed? Or that they'd had breakfast like a little family and then fell asleep again in each others arms after she had shared her deepest secret with him? Did she even want to talk about it? Or did she want to blow it off as a friend comforting a friend, and act like it didn't happen? Almost as if Castle could tell what she was thinking and sense her turmoil, he spoke up, interrupting her thoughts.

"I meant about your mother's case."

"Oh." Kate replied quickly, not sure if that was a relief or not. "I guess we need to go over the case files. Really scour them. See what the original detectives found."

"I thought you went over it after they closed the case." He said.

"I didn't get a change to read it in depth. Plus, what I did see I didn't understand. I was young and I didn't know the things I know now."

"Okay. Want to start today?"

"Do you want to?" She asked quietly. "If you'd rather go in to work or do something else then we can wait."

With three large steps Castle was suddenly less than a foot from her. She gasped in surprise at his movement.

"Kate." He breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper. "This is important to you. And you are important to me. So we are going to do this. We can work on it between our cases at the precinct."

"But you have a family. You shouldn't have to leave work to work." She stopped him.

"We won't devote every waking minute to it. But we will look for leads. Then we'll follow them. Just like any other case. We will figure it out. Sound like a plan?"

Kate looked up at him and sucked in a breath when she saw the emotions on his face. If she was unsure before, she knew it now. She loved him. She reached out and gently toyed with the tattered collar of his tee-shirt, rubbing the soft fabric between her fingers. Their eyes lit up as they met. She smiled, and it was the most genuine smile ever to spread across her face. She couldn't have stopped it if she'd wanted to. Castle answered with a grin of his own. It was a hopeful smile, and it made his eyes crinkle. She couldn't read his mind, but she could read that expression. He loved her too.

They moved towards each other, so slowly that they both were unsure if they were actually moving. There was only a few inches left between them. The rest of the world began to fade away.

"Richard? Am I the only one here?"

Castle rolled his eyes as Kate turned towards the bedroom door. A moment later the open doorway was filled with the overdressed, slim frame of Martha. She observed the two people in the room. Her son was looking at her over Kate's shoulder, making no attempt to hide the annoyance on his face. She realized he was wearing pajamas. Turning her attention to Kate she noticed that her clothes looked slept in and her cheeks were tinted with a light blush.

"Oh. Good morning. At least, I think it's still morning." The matriarch said to the both of them. When neither laughed at her attempted joke, she sighed. "Okay. Tough crowd. I'll let you two get back to whatever it was that you were doing."

"Did you need something, Mother?" Castle asked.

"I just wanted to say hello to my only son. I didn't know you had company. Anyway, I'm going to breakfast with some of the cast. Or I suppose it's brunch. Whatever it is, I'm going. Have a good day, Richard."

"You too, mother."

"And you have a good day too, Katherine."

"Thank you, Ms. Rodgers. But you can just call me Kate."

"I will when you call me Martha." She turned on her heels and left the room with a wave over her shoulder before Castle or Kate say anything else.

"That's my mother." Castle said with a sigh. "She's great on stage, but tends to be horrible at timing."

Kate chuckled as she turned back to face him. She was about to say something when the sound of 'I Wear My Sunglasses At Night' filled the room. They both looked towards the bedside table, where his cell phone was blaring.

"That's Esposito. I'll let it go to voice-mail." Castle said.

"You don't have to do that." Kate said, laughing at his choice of ringtone.

"I don't want to talk to him. I want to talk to you." His statement made her blush again, and he smiled at the pale rose color of her cheeks.

"And what were we talking about?" She asked quietly.

"I seem to recall that we had stopped talking." He answered, his tone matching hers.

Another interruption came from his phone, causing Castle to groan.

"That's Ryan."

"'Like a Virgin?' Really?" Kate raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"What? He's so sweet and innocent." Castle said with a shrug.

"You should answer it. Maybe they need your help."

"They probably do. But they are just going to have to put on their big boy britches and deal with it."

"Why have I never heard those ringtones before?" She asked him.

"I keep my phone on silent at work. For obvious reasons." He replied with a grin.

"What's mine?"

"Oh no. No one gets to know their own." He said as he crossed his arms.

"I'll find out." She challenged.

"Then I'll change it."

Yet another song stopped their conversation. This time Castle ran to his cell phone and picked it up.

"Captain Montgomery. What's up, sir?"

Kate had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter in. She'd never have guessed when she heard 'Whip It' that it would have been Roy on the phone. She calmed down and tuned into Castle's half of the conversation.

"The Moss file? It should be on my desk. Yes, on the top shelf of my file thingy. The plastic stackable one. It's not there?" His face scrunched up in confusion, then lit up with realization. "Hold on a second, sir."

He turned and left the bedroom, walking towards his rarely used office. Kate followed him silently. He went straight to the desk and looked at the folder sitting on it. He sighed and put the phone back to his ear.

"I've got it here, sir. I must have grabbed the wrong file when I came home last night. No, tell them I'll just bring it down there. Yeah, I'll be there in as soon as I can." He paused and glanced in Kate's direction. "Yes sir. I believe I did. Okay. I'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone and turned to face Kate.

"So, when I came home last night I thought I had your mother's file, but I brought home Moss' instead. They need the suspect's information that's in it. I'm sorry. I don't want to give it to them over the phone and I didn't want them to come here. Esposito and Ryan don't know I'm at home." He was speaking quickly and Kate put a hand up to stop him.

"Rick. It's okay. Really." She said with a smile. "Let's go."

"Oh, you want to go too?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I just thought..." He trailed off. "I guess I don't have a reason."

"Okay then. But you should probably get dressed first."

He looked down and chuckled.

"I suppose you're right. Then we can run by your place so you can change."

"No." She shook her head. "That will take too long. I'll just freshen up while you get ready. Do you have a spare toothbrush?"

"Yeah, let me get it for you."

She followed him back to the bedroom and waited as he went into the bathroom. He stepped out and handed her a new toothbrush.

"There is a fresh towel on the counter for you, and feel free to use any of my stuff you need. I'll be out here if you need anything."

"I can use another bathroom. That way you can go ahead and get dressed." She said as she took the thin box from him.

"Well, mother's bathroom is probably not fit for humans. She doesn't clean much. And Alexis wouldn't mind you using hers, but I don't know what kind of stuff she has. Just use mine. No big deal."

Before she could protest again he had turned and walked into his closet, so she went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. After she washed her face and brushed her teeth she opened the door and took a half step out before she stopped dead in her tracks.

Castle was standing with his back to her, shirtless. His muscles tightened as he lifted his shirt up and onto his arms. He turned around as he was buttoning it and the view only got better. He was surprised to see her staring at his chest, and he couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face.

"Like what you see?"

Kate looked up sheepishly. She hadn't planned on him catching her watching him. She squinted her eyes at him and returned his smile.

"I've seen better." She lied as she turned to walk out of the room. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

Although he didn't know there was any room left on his face, Castle's smile grew as he watched her leave the room. A few minutes later he joined her and she held up the folder with Moss' case information. He nodded and they wordlessly left his apartment. Neither said anything the whole way to the car. Not even when he placed his hand on the small of her back, low enough to be more than just guiding her, but high enough to not be inappropriate.

* * *

><p>Most of the car ride was taken up with Castle's tales of funny cases. They were almost to the precinct when Kate asked him about his phone call.<p>

"What did Roy say about me?" Castle raised an eyebrow and didn't answer, so she continued. "On the phone. He asked you something about me."

"Oh. He just asked me if I'd set things right."

"Ah." Deciding not to go back to her mother's case at the moment, she changed the subject again. "How far did you guys get yesterday with the Moss case?"

"We figured out that Moss was killed over an online poker bet."

"Seriously?"

"That's the way the cards seem to be falling." He said with a smirk.

"Wow. That's the best you got?"

"Think you can do better?" He said as he parked the car.

Kate thought for a moment as she got out and fell in step next to him.

"Well, I normally don't joke about people being dealt with this way. But I am glad that we can go all in and put our cards on the table to find out who sent him up the river. Someone had a chip on their shoulder and once we know who, a confession would sweeten the pot."

Castle's mouth dropped open.

"That was awesome. You pick locks and tell corny jokes. Who'd have thunk it?"

By now they were entering the elevator. As the doors slid shut Kate smiled.

"Oh so many layers to the Beckett onion. However will you peel them all?"

* * *

><p>When the elevator dinged on the seventh floor, Ryan and Esposito looked up. When the doors opened they were surprised to see Kate with Castle. They gave each other a questioning glance, but said nothing.<p>

"So, you guys couldn't go a whole day without me?" Castle called out to them.

"We were doing fine." Esposito answered. "We just didn't want you to feel unneeded. We know how sensitive you are."

"Har Har. Here's your file." Castle said as he handed it to him.

"So." Ryan began. "What have you two been up to?"

"What do you mean?" Castle asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Well, you take the day off in the middle of a case, we couldn't get a hold of you on the phone, and then you show up with Beckett. One would imagine that all that wasn't a coincidence." Ryan smiled as he finished speaking.

"Yeah." Esposito added. "We thought it was odd that you both were taking a day off."

"I didn't know Castle had the day off." Kate said convincingly, following Castle's lead. "I was at home writing. He called me on his way here and asked me to meet him outside to get the file. I told him I wasn't at the precinct, but I was at a good stopping point so I decided to come on down here."

Esposito crossed his arms and looked at Ryan then back at Castle and Kate.

"I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night."

Kate swallowed, but kept herself from looking at Castle. She crossed her arms in a reflection of Esposito.

"Hey, think what you want, boys. That doesn't make it true. And since you obviously don't need me here today, I'm going to head back home. Books don't write themselves, you know." She turned and walked towards the elevator without another word. If she had looked back she would have seen three pairs of eyes happily watching her leave.

Once the doors came together, Castle went to his desk. He picked up Johanna Beckett's file from where he had accidentally left it the night before. He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to read the text that Kate had just sent him.

_"I'm going to get us coffee. Meet you at the car in a few minutes?"_

_"I'll be there." _He smiled as he sent it, and then put the phone back in his pocket.

Suddenly Ryan and Esposito were on either side of him. He looked back and forth between them a few times before either of them spoke.

"So, Castle." Ryan began. "What's really going on between you and Beckett?"

"Nothing." He replied simply.

"Castle, come on now." Esposito joined in. "Beckett is wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday. It doesn't take a detective to see that something is going on."

"Maybe she stayed up all night writing? I don't know why she didn't change her clothes. It's frankly none of my business. Or yours."

"Castle, come on, we're your friends. Give us the details." Said Ryan.

Castle sighed loudly.

"If I tell you, will you promise to keep it between us." Both of them nodded eagerly. "Okay, come here." He motioned them even closer and put his arms around their shoulders, so that only they could hear what he was about to say. "There are no details!" He said in an exaggerated whisper.

"I can't even look at you right now." Esposito scoffed as he pulled away.

"You would make a most uncooperative witness." Ryan said in mockingly accusatory tone.

As they went back to their desks, Castle looked into Montgomery's office, but the Captain wasn't there. He grabbed Johanna's file and tucked it under his arm as he headed towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Ryan called out to him.

"I still have the rest of the afternoon off. I have a few more things to do." Castle answered.

"Things to do? Could that perhaps involve catching up on some reading?" Esposito asked suggestively.

Castle stooped and looked back at him.

"Oh, that was funny. Did you hurt yourself thinking that up?"

"No." Esposito shot back, then his tone grew somber. "But seriously, Castle. Be good to her."

"What do you mean?" As he spoke he walked back to stand by their desks.

Ryan cleared his throat and continued Esposito's statement.

"What he means is that you're our friend and we have your back. But Beckett has become like a sister to us. We care about her."

"Yeah." Esposito added. "We want you both to be happy. And from what we've seen, you two already make each other pretty happy. So when you do get around to acting on your feelings, just, well, like I said. Be good to her. And don't mess it up."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Said Castle. "And if there were feelings to be acted upon, how do you know she wouldn't be the one who'd mess it up?"

Ryan and Esposito burst into laughter.

"Right, bro. Like that would happen." Esposito said after they had calmed back down. "But no worries, Castle. We're going to talk to Beckett also."

Castle turned to leave again and spoke over his shoulder as he did.

"This was fun, Oprah and Dr. Phil. But I really should be going now. Try to do some real detective work and catch a bad guy or something while I'm gone. See you in the morning."

Their only response was to chuckle as they watched the doors close behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>A****N - Did y'all catch the Pool Table Promo, "Tick, Tick, Tick" and "Cops and Robbers" references? I like throwing in things from the show, especially as I get further from canon. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, and for all the alerts. Until next time,**** Paige**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

"Thank you." Castle said as he took the cup of coffee Kate was holding out to him. He took a sip as he unlocked the car.

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile. "So, what did the boys say after I left?"

"They just said to be on my best behavior." Castle laughed before taking another drink of his coffee.

Kate opened her door and was about to get in when she stopped and looked back at him over the top of the car.

"What if I don't want you to be?" She lifted an eyebrow and then got in, shutting the door before he could respond.

Castle spit his coffee all over the roof of the car. He took a moment to compose himself before joining her inside. Once he was situated in his seat he handed he handed her Johanna's file. Their hands brushed each other's and they let them linger longer than was needed to pass off the folder.

"So. How are we going to do this?" He asked as he pulled his hand away and cranked the ignition.

"What do you mean?" She responded.

"Well, we need a home base. A place to lay out all the pieces so we can start putting them together."

"Like our own murder board?" Kate asked.

"Exactly." He said.

"We should set up shop at my place. There's no sense in exposing Alexis and Martha to this." She paused and thought for a moment. "Plus, I have the perfect spot for us to use."

"Want to grab some lunch on the way?" Castle asked. "I'm starving."

"I can just have something delivered. That way we won't have to park and wait and fight the lunch crowds."

"Okay." He nodded. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese?"

"Are you asking me if that's what you want? Or what I want?"

"Very funny." Kate said, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Okay, I'll try again. What is your opinion on the matter of ordering Chinese food for our midday meal?"

Castle laughed. It was a deep, rumbling sound, and it was contagious. Kate started laughing too.

"I think you went full-blown writer on me there for a second." He said a moment later.

"Sorry." Kate replied. "Sometimes I go a little word crazy."

"Chinese sounds fine. You dial, I'll drive."

Castle backed out of the parking space and shifted the car into drive. He drove a few feet and then stopped suddenly. Kate looked at him.

"Why did you stop?"

"I realized that I don't know where your apartment is." Castle said with a confused look on his face, making Kate laugh again.

She grabbed his GPS from the dashboard and entered her address.

"Follow that." She instructed as she hit the button to start the directions.

Castle did as he was told while Kate pulled out her phone and made a call to her favorite Chinese restaurant. She ordered enough to feed a small army and then hung up.

"It should be getting there about the same time we do." She told him.

"Good." He replied.

Kate smiled and then looked down at her mother's case file. It felt heavy on her lap. She didn't know if they'd find any answers in there, but it was all they had at the moment. She started running her hand across it, not really noticing that she was doing so.

The last fifteen minutes of the trip was silent except for the sounds of traffic and the GPS mispronouncing street names in a British accent. Neither Castle nor Kate spoke again until he pulled up in front of her building. He sat there for a while after he had parked, just watching her. She seemed unaware that they had stopped. He reached out and gently put a hand on hers, stilling the slow back and forth motion and causing her to jump slightly. He wrapped his fingers around so that he was holding onto her hand from the top. She brought her gaze up to meet his.

"We're here." He said simply.

Kate looked around. She chuckled.

"I guess I was in my own little world."

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, causing her to look back at him.

"My mom. I miss her. I want to know why she was taken from me. And who did it." Her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back.

"That's what we're going to do. Find all the answers." Castle replied.

"I'm also scared." She said quietly as she turned her hand so that their fingers were intertwined.

"Of what?"

"What if we can't solve it? I don't think I can take that. If I go down this road, I'm going to have to stay on it until the end."

Castle smiled, but it wasn't in his eyes like his happy smiles. His eyes were portraying the concern he was feeling. He sighed and leaned over to her and pressed his lips to her temple so gently she wasn't actually sure if he'd kissed her or not.

"I'll be there for you the whole time." He whispered, his breath cool on the tiny spot of moisture his lips had left behind.

The tender gesture and the emotion in his voice was comforting in a way that she'd never felt before. She angled her head and began to lean in also, bringing them closer than they'd been in the bedroom a few hours before. They became close enough to share the same air with each breath. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest.

Castle's breath was becoming shallow as his heart began racing even faster than Kate's. Their lips were less than two inches apart. As they both continued to close what little distance left between them, they finally connected. However it was not as they intended. Their foreheads collided as they both lurched in surprise at a loud knocking that came from Kate's window. Rubbing the painful red spot that was quickly forming, she turned to see what had interrupted them.

"Hey, Miss Beckett! I've got your food."

Kate groaned out loud when she recognized the delivery boy from the Chinese restaurant. The blond-haired college student was the one who usually brought her food. She figured he didn't do much more than work and go to school. And now she figured her next victim in her book would be a blond-haired delivery boy.

When Castle realized what was going on he started laughing, and Kate couldn't stop herself from joining in.

"Thank you, Anthony." Kate said, loud enough so he could hear her through the window. "You always have such impeccable timing. Now can you please step back so I can get out of the car?"

He obliged and Kate untangled her hand from Castle's so they could both get out. Once Castle walked around the car, Kate gestured to Anthony to give the food to him. She sat her mother's file in the roof of the car and reached into her small purse.

"Hey, hold on." Castle said when he realized she was about to pay. "Let me get it." He tried to figure out what to do with the food so he could get his wallet out.

"Rick, no." Kate told him. "This is the least I can do to thank you for last night." She noticed Anthony's eyes grow wide. She smiled when she realized how that had sounded and decided to mess with his head a little more. "And this morning."

The young delivery boy's eyes looked like they were on the verge of popping out out of their sockets. Kate handed him some cash.

"Thanks again, Anthony. See you later."

"You're welcome, Miss Beckett. Bye." The boy nodded and got on his bike and pedaled away, glancing back at them a few times before he rounded the corner.

Kate picked up the folder and turned to Castle.

"Shall we?" She said as she looked up at her building.

"After you." Castle said smiling.

"So chivalrous." Kate responded with a laugh.

"Not really. I just still don't know where to go. And I don't think my GPS will get me to the right apartment." He shrugged as he spoke.

Kate laughed again. She had laughed a lot in the last two months. He had the ability to make her laugh more than anyone she'd ever known, even her mother. There was just something about him. He made her happy.

"Okay then. Let's go."

They walked side by side into the building, waved to the door-man, and entered the elevator.

Kate pushed the button for the top floor and leaned against the back wall.

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I don't know." Castle looked at her before continuing. "Can you? I'm thinking you can, since you just did ask me one."

"Ha Ha." She said sarcastically. "May I ask you a question?"

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"May I ask you a question in addition to this one?" Her tone was mocking, but she was smiling.

"You certainly may." He answered with a nod.

"Why is your last name different than your mother's? I mean, did she marry someone after she had you? Or is Rodgers a stage name?"

"That's three questions." He didn't have to look at her to know she was rolling her eyes. "But I'll answer you anyway. You know, it's a good thing you've got me to help you. Your grasp of how the English language works is slipping."

Her sharp laugh made him glance over. She was trying to look annoyed, but the corners of her mouth and the twinkle in her eyes gave away the fact that she was fighting hard to keep a smile off her face. He was about to continue when the elevator dinged to announce they had reached their destination.

"Hold that thought." Kate said as she started towards her door.

They went in her apartment and she headed straight towards the kitchen. Castle followed, but he walked slower, taking in every detail he could.

"Nice place." He said as he joined her and sat the food on the counter. "Smaller than I expected though."

"Well, it's just me. How much room do I need?" She replied as she got some glasses out and filled them with ice water.

"I guess I just expected some kind of super fancy place, with all sorts of gadgets and stuff. You are a rich and famous writer, after all." He paused and looked around again. "But really, this suits you."

"Suits me?"

"Yeah. You're not an over-the-top kind of person."

"Thanks." She scrunched up her face. "I think."

"Although, the expresso machine for our break room was a bit over-the-top." He said with a chuckle.

"That was a necessary indulgence." She defended.

"We are in agreement." He replied.

They carried the food and drinks to the living room and sat everything on the coffee table. A few minutes of silence passed as they opened up all the containers and started eating.

"So." Kate began after a few bites. "I believe you were going to tell me about your name."

Castle nodded while he swallowed his food.

"Indeed I was." He gave her a serious look. "You have to promise not to laugh at me."

"I won't."

"Promise me." He repeated.

"I promise I won't laugh at you." She said.

"Okay then. Here's the deal. I spent a lot of time at the library when I was a kid. My mother was always doing shows, and I didn't like my babysitters. My time there gave me a love for reading and an appreciation for literature." He stopped to take a drink of water.

"Was your dad not around?" Kate asked.

"No. In fact, Mother has always told me that she doesn't know who my father is." He answered with a shrug.

"How can she not know?"

"Beats me." He laughed. "I gave up trying to figure that one out before I made it to high school. Anyway, fast forward to college. I met this girl. I was smitten with her. She was an English major and I was thinking about becoming one too. But she wanted nothing to do with me. So, I decided to impress her. I figured I could write a book for her. So I, um, did. I wrote a book." He looked down sheepishly at his nearly empty food container.

"You wrote a book?" Kate asked.

"Yep."

"To impress a girl?"

"Yep."

"Did it work?"

"Not even a little. She wouldn't read it."

"Wow." Kate said quietly. "But what does all that have to do with your name?"

"Well, after she turned me down again, I figured I'd try to publish the book. Sort of get back at her, you know? It was silly, but I was young. I found an editor and he liked the book but told me I needed a pen name. He said that Rodgers wasn't a good mystery name."

"What?" Kate interrupted.

"Yeah. I didn't get it either. And so, not having ever been one to do things halfway, instead of just using a pen name, I changed my name, legally."

"What was your name before?"

"Richard Alexander Rodgers."

"How'd you choose Edgar and Castle?" She asked, referring to his changed middle and last name.

"Well, Edgar Allen Poe was one of my favorite authors, and Castle sounded cool. Regal, I suppose. Perhaps I was hoping it would be unforgettable."

Kate smiled at his explanation. The way his mind worked never ceased to amaze her.

"What's your book called? Maybe I've read it." Kate set down what was left of her food as as she spoke.

"You haven't. No publisher would ever touch it." He said with a laugh.

"Oh." Kate said simply as she walked back into the kitchen and started putting the leftovers in the refrigerator.

Castle followed her so he could help. He was washing the two glasses when she stated talking again.

"After my mother was killed, I was going to become a police officer. I had all but joined the academy when my dad convinced me not to." She sighed and then continued. "I didn't know anything about being a cop, I just wanted to be a detective so I could solve my mother's murder. After I gave up on that idea, I decided to become a writer."

Castle started laughing and Kate looked at him quizzically.

"What's so funny?"

"Us." He answered after he'd stopped laughing. "A detective and a writer. Who were almost a writer and a detective."

"Hmm."

"Hmm, what?"

"I wonder if we would ever have met if our roles were reversed?" She said.

"I'd like to think so." Castle replied with a smile.

"Me too." Kate said softly.

A few seconds passed and then Castle chuckled.

"I bet you would have been a hardcore detective."

"What do you mean?" She questioned him.

"You would've built a reputation as a tough, no-nonsense cop. You'd have solved every case that came across you desk. The suspects would be putty in your hands because no one would be able to resist you in the interrogation room. You'd have brought peace and comfort to the families of the victims. You wouldn't have backed down from any challenge." He stopped when he noticed her cheeks reddening as she took a deep breath. "Okay, do me now. Kate choked on the air she was inhaling and he dropped his mouth open slightly. "I meant tell me what kind of writer you think I would've been." He shook his head. "Katherine Beckett, I never."

She couldn't keep her bottom lip from flying to it's favorite spot between her teeth. She silently cursed him for the things he could make her feel with just a few words. She smiled, sighed, and crossed her arms.

"Well, you would've let the fame go to your head. You'd sign female body parts and have a different woman on your arm at every event. You would basically be a child in a mans body." She stopped a moment in thought. "But all that would be a part of a playboy persona you put on to please your publicist. At the end of the day, you'd really just be yourself, a playful and wonderful father. And I imagine your books would be best-sellers. Basically, I think you'd be just like you are now, but have lots of expensive cars and toys."

He laughed and then they again found themselves staring at each other. He wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and take her in her arms and kiss her until she didn't know which way was up. But he'd come here for another reason, and he didn't want to let her down. He sighed.

"So, wanna set up that murder board?" He asked, pointedly changing the subject.

She echoed his sigh. Truthfully she couldn't care less about the file on the table at the moment. What she really wanted was to take his breath away the way he was doing to hers. Her eyes flicked to his lips, but didn't linger there because she feared she'd lose control. She answered his question with a nod and walked into her living room. She went to the window on the far wall and opened the shutters.

"Let's put it here. That way I can close it up when we aren't working on it."

"Looks perfect." Castle said as he picked up the file.

The next thirty minutes went by quickly. They didn't say much as they took each document and photo from the folder and hung them up. Once they were done they both stepped back and crossed their arms. They stared at it for a few minutes, much like they would do while working on a case at the precinct.

"Okay." Castle began. "Just like any other case, let's begin with cause of death. The report says stabbing, and the crime scene photos obviously back that up."

"The number of the stab wounds seems to express anger or at least some kind of emotion was involved. If it was just random gang violence, why'd they stab her so many times?" Kate added.

"To make sure she was dead?" Castle pondered out loud. He turned to her when he heard her draw in a quick breath. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you going to be okay working on this? I can do it myself if you need me to."

"No. I'm fine." She met his concerned eyes with her grateful ones. "It may be hard, but I've wanted this for so long."

"Okay." He squeezed gently before dropping his hand back to his side. "But if you ever need to walk away, just know that I'll keep investigating. I'll make sure you find answers. No matter what."

"Thank you." She looked back at the makeshift board and squinted at the photo of her mother in the alley. "You know, I've got a friend of sorts that I want to send this picture to. He's helped me on a couple of my books, and he really knows his stuff."

"What's his name?" Castle asked.

"Dr. Clark Murray. He's a forensic pathologist. I can email this to him today, and see if he can tell us anything."

"Sounds like a good starting point." Castle agreed. "I think we should see what he says before we move forward. Take this one bread crumb at a time."

"Good idea." Kate said as he grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of the photo in question. She took a few minutes to attach it to an email message, and then sent it off to Murray. "Now we wait."

"Okay then." Castle said, then he glanced at his watch. "I think I'm going to head home. Alexis will be home from school soon, and I don't have a weekday afternoon to spend with her very often."

"Sounds good. I need to get some writing done anyway." Kate replied, hiding the disappointment she felt.

She didn't want him to leave, but she really did need to write. And he needed to spend time with his family. Also, there really was no sense in trying to work on her mother's case until they heard back from Murray. The case was cold, and so they couldn't run at it from all sides like a normal case. They began walking towards the entryway.

"I'll call you if I hear anything." She told him.

"Great. See you at the precinct tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'll be there." She answered with a smile.

"Great." He repeated as he opened the door and they walked to the elevator. He pushed the button and then turned back to her. "Hey, what are your plans for Thanksgiving next week?"

"Just meeting my dad for dinner. We don't really do the whole big cooking thing. It's just the two of us so..." She shrugged and didn't continue.

"Then you are both invited to come to my place. Five is better than three, after all." Castle said.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose like that."

"You could never be an imposition. I'd love to have you there. And to meet your father. Will you please join us?" His eyes were pleading with hers.

"Okay." She couldn't resist his puppy-dog face. "What can I bring then?"

"Two empty bellies." He smiled.

"What about a casserole? Or dessert?"

"Dessert?" He rubbed his lightly bristled chin in thought for a moment. "Would I have to share?"

"Castle!" She opened her mouth in shock and swatted him on the arm.

He laughed and she did too.

"You can bring something if you like. But it isn't required." He smiled again. "I'm really glad you're coming." His voice had gotten softer.

"Me too. It'll be fun." She returned his smile.

Before she could react, he leaned down and kissed her low on the cheek, quick and light. It was just like the kiss she'd given him during their first case together.

"You have no idea." He whispered in her ear.

Kate closed her eyes at the feeling of his breath on her neck. When she heard a ding a moment later, she opened them. Castle grinned wickedly as he stepped into the now open elevator. The doors slid shut and he was gone. She sighed and smiled. Then she went back in her apartment and shut the door. Five minutes later she was typing away, thankful for the burst of inspiration that came from their all too brief encounter in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I am having more fun with each chapter. I hope you are too! How will Thanksgiving dinner go at Casa de Castle go? Only time will tell. Well, time and chapter 15. Anyway, **thanks yet again for reading, reviewing, and for all the alerts. Until next time,**** Paige**  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

"No, dad, for the umpteenth time. Rick and I are not dating. We just work together." Kate sighed as she answered her father.

"Then why are we on the elevator going up to Rick's apartment for Thanksgiving dinner? Did he invite all of his coworkers?" Jim Beckett asked.

"No. But we are here because he invited us and I thought it would be nice to spend the holiday with friends instead of waitresses."

"Friends? I thought you were just coworkers."

"Well, we are friends. Who also work together. Dad, seriously, it's not that big of a deal." Kate let out another loud sigh.

"Okay." Jim shrugged. "I'm just saying, you talk about this Rick guy an awful lot. Way more than you ever have about any of your boyfriends."

"Dad, please give it a rest. If we were more than friends, I'd tell you."

Jim didn't answer. He thought it best not to mention the fact that over the last couple of months their phone conversations had changed. Now every call included at least one story about Rick, who in the beginning she'd only referred to as Castle. He also didn't think it was the best time to mention the look on her face every time she talked about him. His daughter may not be ready to admit it, but she was in love. It was the only reason he'd agreed to come to dinner. He wanted to meet the man who had stolen his daughter's heart. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Kate smiled at Jim.

"Come on, Dad." He followed her until she stopped in front of an apartment and rang the doorbell. While they were waiting, she turned back to him. "And remember. You promised not to tell any embarrassing stories."

"I'll do my best." He said as he held up three fingers in a mock salute.

Before she could respond the door in front of them was thrown open by a smiling Alexis.

"Kate! Happy Thanksgiving."

Kate was surprised by the greeting, but it made her happy to hear Alexis call her by her first name.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Alexis." Kate turned slightly to look at the man behind her. "This is my dad. Dad, this is Alexis."

"Nice to meet you, Alexis." Jim said over Kate's shoulder.

"You too, Mr. Beckett."

"Please, call me Jim. We Becketts are an informal breed." He smiled warmly.

"Okay then, Jim." She returned his smile. "Come on in, you two. Dinner is about to go on the table."

They did as they were told, and after stopping to hang up their coats in the front hall, they followed Alexis to the kitchen. Castle was standing at the stove, and he didn't notice them walk up.

"Dad, Kate and her dad are here." Alexis said.

Castle turned around and Kate laughed at the 'Kiss the Cook' apron he was wearing.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Rick." She said as she gave him a quick hug. "I'd like you to meet my dad, Jim Beckett."

"Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." Castle said as he extended his right hand. "I feel like I already know you. Kate talks about you all the time."

"That's funny." Jim said as he shook Castle's hand. "She talks my ear off about you as well."

Both men grinned as Kate's cheeks blazed red. She was about to say something in her defense when a voice interrupted from the staircase. The four people in the kitchen looked to the stairs, where Martha was making her entrance.

"Hello, welcome, and Happy Thanksgiving!" She finished her descent and headed straight for Jim. "You must be Kate's father. I'm Martha, Rick's mother."

"Yes, I'm Jim. Pleasure to meet you, Martha."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine." She said with a smile.

Jim turned back to Castle and held up the round tupperware dish he was still holding in one hand.

"We brought a pie. It's pecan. An old family recipe."

Alexis took it from him gently.

"Thank you. I bet it's delicious." She said as she sat it on the counter.

"Yes, thank you." Castle added, then turned to Martha. "Mother, could you please get drinks for everyone?"

"Certainly." She walked around the counter. "Okay folks, we have water, several types of soda, and sparkling grape juice, white and red. Jim, what'll it be?"

Kate didn't hear his answer as she turned to Castle.

"Thank you." She mouthed so that no one else could hear.

He smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. Then he turned back to the stove and switched it off.

"Okay, food is done. Let's get it to the table and dig in." He said as he took off his apron and laid it on the counter.

All five of them grabbed dishes full of food and carried them to the table, which was simply yet beautifully set. Castle sat at one end and Martha sat at the other. Alexis took her seat right in the middle of one side, while Kate sat in between Castle and her dad, who was sitting next to Martha. It took nearly ten minutes to fill their plates as they passed the food around.

"So." Castle said as they began eating. "We have a tradition in our home where we tell what we are most thankful for while overindulge ourselves on casseroles and fattened birds." He stopped as everyone laughed. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Alexis said. "I'm thankful for Dad and Grams, for my friends and good health and good grades. And I'm thankful that Kate and Jim could come today." She looked at Martha. "You go next, Grams."

Martha took a drink and cleared her throat after smiling at Alexis.

"I'm thankful for my dear son and precious granddaughter. I'm thankful for friends, old and new." She glanced at Kate and Jim before continuing. "I'm thankful for scripts and callbacks. I'm thankful for everyday I wake up. How about you, Jim?"

"Well, I'm thankful for Katie. She makes my everyday a little brighter. I'm thankful for the memories of my wife." He paused and sighed. "I'm thankful for the things I've overcome and the way I was able to grow because of them." Kate reached out and gripped his hand, giving them both the strength not to cry. "And I'm thankful that Rick is such a good cook." Everyone again burst into laughter. "Your turn, Katie."

"I'm thankful for my Dad, especially for all the rough drafts and edits he read when I first started writing." They all chuckled. "I'm thankful for meeting the three of you." She looked at Castle, Martha, and Alexis. "You are more than friends to me. You're like family. I'm thankful that we were able to come together for dinner today and enjoy each other's company." She looked back at Castle. "And I'm thankful for the opportunity for finding justice that I have now that I am working at the precinct." She didn't want to specifically bring up her mother's murder. It wasn't exactly a good conversation topic for the dinner table. But she knew from the look in Castle's eyes that he understood her message loud and clear. "Okay, Rick. Let's hear it."

"Well, I'm thankful for the three lovely ladies in my life. I'm thankful to know Jim, because now I can get the dirt on Kate's past." Laughter filled the room again, but this time Kate didn't join in. Instead she flashed him a look of mock annoyance before he continued. "I'm thankful I can provide for my family and keep them safe. I'm thankful for my life. Every aspect of it." He smiled, signaling he was done. He looked around the table at each of them and realized that by now everyone had all but cleaned their plates. "Who's ready for dessert?" He asked as he stood up.

"I am!" Alexis jumped up and practically ran to the kitchen.

Castle motioned for the others to stay in their seats as he went to help her. They returned a few minutes later with small plates, ice cream, the pecan pie and a pumpkin pie. Castle cut the pies and passed out slices to everyone. Kate laughed when he sat down with a piece of each.

"What?" He said. "They both look so delicious. Plus, it's a holiday. You're supposed to eat, drink, and be merry."

Kate shook her head, but didn't try to hide her smile. They next fifteen minutes were filled with discussions of that mornings parade, hopes for snow, and how good the pies were. Once everyone was finished Castle stood back up and started carrying dishes into the kitchen. Jim started to follow, but Martha stopped him.

"You and Kate are guests. We will take care of the mess. The two of you go digest in the living room."

"Thank you, Martha." Said Kate. "But I'd like to help clean up. Why don't you keep Dad company and I'll take your place."

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm about it, I won't argue with you. Come on Jim, let the young folk do the work."

She grabbed his arm and led him into the living room. He was about to protest, but Kate smiled at him and nodded, telling him it was okay to go. They sat next to each other in two armchairs. Several minutes passed without a word as they happily watched the trio in the kitchen. They couldn't hear what was being said, but Kate and Alexis kept throwing their heads back in laughter and Castle had a huge smile on his face as he spoke. He was washing, Kate was drying, and Alexis was putting each one away.

"How long do you think they'll keep fighting it?" Martha said to Jim.

"Honestly?" He looked at her. "I'm surprised it's been this long." He looked back at the kitchen. "They act like they've known each other for years. It's hard to believe it has only been a few months."

"I don't know if Kate has told you, but Richard has been married twice."

"No, she didn't mention that." He looked back at Martha.

"The first time was to Alexis' mother. He has always been the honorable type, and he wanted to be there for his daughter and her mother. So he married her. It didn't last long after Alexis was born. Meredith was, well, let's just say, not the settling down type. Plus she had big dreams, and a little girl and a husband got in the way of those dreams. She let him have custody without the slightest argument."

"Most men wouldn't have taken on the life of a single father willingly."

"My son is not most men." Martha replied.

"I've noticed." Jim said with a smile.

"And his second marriage was a disaster as well. Gina liked the idea of being wanted, but after they tied the knot, she felt constrained by the bonds of wedded life faster than you could say affair. Richard was willing to work on the marriage, but she wanted out."

"Sounds like he's had it rough."

"Well, I said all that to say this. He truly loved Meredith and Gina. But I have never seen him in love like he is now. He has never looked at a woman the way he looks at Kate. He would do anything for her."

"Martha, I believe one-hundred percent that his feelings are reciprocated. Katie has brought home a few boyfriends over the years, but she's never come anywhere close to marriage." He sighed. "She's so much like her mother. She'll wait until she meets the right guy. She is a one and done kind of girl." His eyes wandered back to his daughter, who was listening intensely to something Castle was saying. "And she looks at him like I used to look at her mother." He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "It's been over ten years since she was killed. And this is the happiest Katie has been." He smiled. "They look like a family already, don't they?"

Martha turned her gaze to where Jim was looking, and a smile came to her face too. The three in the kitchen had finished cleaning and were now trying to pop each other with damp towels.

"They really do." She stood up and spoke loud enough for them to hear her. "When you children are done playing, get in here so I may proceed with winning."

Kate and Jim looked at her quizzically and Castle explained.

"Every Thanksgiving we have a massive board game session. We play as many games as we can, and who ever wins the most has bragging rights for the whole year."

"Yes. And I plan to beat Alexis this year." Martha interjected.

"Mother, no one beats Alexis."

"I've been the undisputed champion for three years running." Alexis beamed.

"Really?" Kate asked.

"She cheats." Castle said as he crossed his arms.

"Dad!" Alexis put on hand on her hip and the other raised with the pointer finger extended like she was reprimanding a small child. "I do not cheat."

"We shall see, young one. We shall see." Castle responded. "Will you go grab the games?"

"Sure. Be right back." Alexis ran up the stairs to her room.

Castle and Kate joined Jim and Martha in the living room. They sat down on the couch. Jim noticed they were sitting much closer than 'just friends and coworkers' normally would be, but he didn't say anything.

"She's a great kid." Jim said.

"Thanks. She really is." Castle said.

"She got that from me." Martha added.

"I don't think so, Mother. Alexis is better than both of us."

"Sadly, that's true."

Alexis rejoined them, a stack of thin, colorful boxes in her arms.

"What's true?" She inquired while she sat them on the coffee table.

"We were discussing how you make your dad and me look bad." Martha answered.

"Oh. It's not hard to do." She agreed.

The four adults laughed, then Castle stood up.

"Let's move those chairs closer to the table so you two can reach it better." He said to Martha and Jim.

They stood up and Jim helped Castle slide the chairs across the carpet until they were just a few inches from the table. Alexis took a seat on the floor on the opposite side of the table. Kate slid off the couch and sat in front on it, so she was between Alexis and Jim and Martha. Castle sat across from her and the competition began.

They played for over three hours, stopping only to change games and serve up some hot chocolate and coffee. The mood was joyful, and laughter was abundant. It would have been hard to find a happier group in all of New York City. When all was said and done, Alexis was the victor again, having won four games. Castle and Kate ended up tied at two wins each, and Martha and Jim both had only one win on the day.

Darkness had crept over the city. Jim looked at his watch and stood when he saw that it was nearing 8:00.

"Folks, this has been the best day I've had in a very long time, but I'm going to have to call it a night." His statement was met with four loud groans. He held his hands up. "A buddy of mine is picking me up at 3:00 in the morning so we can go ice fishing upstate." Kate stood up but Jim held his hand out. "You can stay, Katie. I'll get a cab."

"Okay." She walked over to him. "Be careful, dad."

"I will." He hugged her. "Goodnight, Katie. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too, dad." They broke their embrace and Kate started walking to the kitchen, talking over her shoulder as she went. "I'm going to call my driver. He can be here in just a few minutes and he'll take you home. "

"Thank you." Jim said to Kate as he turned to Alexis, who was busy putting up the last game they'd played.

"Congratulations, Alexis. You won fair and square."

"Thank you, Jim. I'm glad someone believes in me."

He laughed and looked at Martha.

"Goodnight, Martha. I hope to see you again soon."

"And I you, Jim." She winked at him slightly, letting him know that she understood his hidden meaning.

Finally he turned to Castle, who had stood up too.

"Thank you, Rick, for great food and a great time." They shook hands.

"You're welcome here anytime, Jim. Come on, I'll walk you out."

Jim nodded and the two men headed for the front hall. As he was putting on his coat he locked eyes with Castle.

"I'm going to tell you something, Rick. My daughter cares about you. More than she's ever cared for anyone before."

"She told you that?" Castle interjected.

"She didn't have to." Jim smiled. "And from what I can tell, you feel the same way about her." He paused as Castle swallowed and glanced at Kate.

"I do." Was all Castle said as he looked back at Jim.

Jim stared at him for a few moments, as if he was trying to determine the truth in Castle's statement. Then he nodded and smiled.

"Good. Promise me one thing."

"Anything." Castle replied without hesitation.

"Be there for her. I know the two of you are looking into Johanna's murder. She wasn't herself for a while after her mom was killed." He stopped and looked down at his feet. "Neither of us were." He brought his anxious eyes back to meet Castle's gaze. "I'm worried that, well, I'm just worried for her."

Castle put a hand up on Jim's shoulder in a gesture of silent understanding of a father's love and fear for his daughter.

"You have my word. I'll always be there. As long as she wants me to be." He smiled as he removed his hand.

"Okay." Jim returned the smile as he zipped up his coat and pulled on a pair of gloves. "Goodnight, Rick." He looked back over at his daughter, who had sat back down on the couch in the living room. "I'd tell you to have her home by ten, but I don't think she'd go for a curfew."

Both men laughed as Jim left. Once the door was closed, Castle turned and watched the scene in the living room. Martha and Alexis seemed totally enthralled by Kate, who was telling a story animatedly. He joined them just as she finished and they began laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked them as he sat next to Kate.

"Kate was telling us stories about crazy things fans have done to get an autograph." Alexis explained.

"Oh really? Well please continue." He replied.

Kate smiled and began another story. They stayed there for an hour, laughing at the tales she told them. She had just got done with a story about a man who stole a fire truck to use the ladder to try to reach her hotel room when Alexis stood up and stretched.

"Well, Grams. We should go to bed."

"It's only 9:00!" Castle protested.

"Yes, but we are going shopping in the morning." Martha added as she stood as well. "And the best stores open quite early."

"What are you going to get me?" Castle asked.

"Probably nothing." Alexis told him.

He stuck his lip out in a fake pout.

"Well, come hug your poor, left out father before you abandon him." He said, extending his arms outward.

Alexis threw herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same.

"Night, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, dad. Don't stay up too late."

"I probably will."

"I know. But you can't blame a kid for trying. I love you, dad."

"I love you too, pumpkin. Sleep well." She jumped up and ran to Martha's side. "And Mother," Castle continued. "you guys please be careful tomorrow. "

"We will, Richard. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, mother."

"Goodnight, Kate." Martha and Alexis said at the same time.

"Goodnight." She responded.

Once the pair had ascended the stairs, Castle and Kate leaned against the back of the couch, both letting out a sigh. They were pretty tired too. The case they were working on at the precinct was really giving them the runaround.

"Today was a good day." Kate said a few minutes later, breaking the silence that had overtaken them.

"Yes it was." Castle agreed.

"Tomorrow we'll be back to the daily grind."

"Yes we will."

"Maybe we will catch a break and find a lead."

"That'd be nice."

She turned her head to look at him. He had his head back and his eyes closed. She smiled. He was even cuter when he was like this. Calm and quiet. Not making some joke or innuendo. Just there. Breathing and being. She sighed contentedly.

"Hey, have you heard from Murray?" Castle said without opening his eyes.

"Actually, yes." Kate answered. "He emailed me this morning and said he wanted to see me tomorrow. I told him I could meet him for lunch."

"Can I come too?" This time he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'd like that." She smiled.

They both laid their heads back down and closed their eyes. About fifteen minutes later Kate yawned loudly and Castle laughed.

"Sleepy?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah. I am. You must be too."

"Yep."

Kate sighed and stood up slowly.

"Where are you going?" Castle asked her as he sat upright.

"Home. To bed. That's what most people do when they're tired and it's late at night."

"Just stay here. I have a guestroom. It's small, but the bed is comfy.

"Rick, if I stay here, I'll have to go by home in the morning anyway to change. It's just easier if I go now."

Before he could respond she turned and walked to the front hall. She put on her coat and turned around. She gasped when she realized he was standing right next to her.

"Do you really want to leave?" His voice was quiet, yet fierce in an almost primal way.

Kate's heart began to pound. He was so close and his scent was intoxicating. She swallowed hard. She couldn't help but notice his eyes flick down to her lips as she licked them.

"Yes." She lied. Then she looked into his eyes and saw the emotion in them. "No." She said it so softly that he barely heard her. "But I can't stay."

"Why not?"

"I just have too much right now. I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?" Castle asked, obviously confused.

"I've got my book deadline, and the precinct and now mom's case."

"That doesn't make any sense. You told me two days ago that you only had a couple more chapters to write. And the precinct is extracurricular. It's not like you have to be there." He stopped and took a deep breath. "And your mother's case? You have me to help you with that. We're supposed to be working together on it. So you're going to have to do better than that."

Kate looked down at the ground in frustration. She didn't know how to say what she was thinking without sounding stupid. So she just said it.

"I'm afraid you won't like what you see. I know what kind of person I became when I first tried to solve this. You wouldn't like her. I certainly didn't like me then. Plus, until this is done, I can't give all of myself to anyone. That's why the last few years I've just been in a bunch of meaningless relationships with men I don't love. I'm not whole, so I can't give my whole self. I just don't kno-"

"Kate. Stop. You're rambling and not making sense. You're just making excuses." Castle interrupted her.

"I'm sorry. I can't deal with this tonight. We are both tired and it's not a good time to have this discussion."

She turned away slightly and reached towards her pocket for her phone. Before she could reach it, Castle surprised her by grabbing her wrist gently yet firmly then sliding his hand to her elbow. He turned her back to face him and put his other hand possessively behind her neck. She didn't try to hide the shock on her face. They stared at each other for a moment. Then he pulled her to him in what she was sure was slow motion.

Had he not been holding her to him, Kate would have collapsed, because her knees weren't functioning properly. Her emotions ran wild and fire burned in her veins from head to her toes. She had never been kissed like this. It took her breath away and gave her new life at the same time. Her head was spinning in the most delightful way.

Castle was acting on instinct. He had to, because all conscious functions had ceased. The instant his lips found their way to hers, everything was right in the world. He wanted to stay like that forever, his lips slowly getting to know hers. He breathed her in deep, trying to store every aspect of the moment to memory.

Four painfully wonderful seconds had ticked by when she felt his hand leave her elbow and lightly touch her back in an attempt to bring her even closer him. The new contact brought her back to earth and caused her to pull away from him. He didn't let go, but she knew it was up to her what happened next. She could tell him to release her and then walk out the door. Or she could lean in again and claim him as her own.

Her mind and her heart were debating at a lightning fast pace. She'd always let her head lead the way, but her heart was making a convincing argument for her to give in to it. What felt like hours was only three seconds. Her eyes darted to his. She saw trepidation in the blue orbs, which were busy roaming her face. She took a deep breath and made her decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Oh dear. What ever will Kate d****o? ****I know this is a bit cruel to stop here, but I can't help myself. I hope y'all like the way I wrote Papa Beckett. Well, I hope y'all like the way I'm writing all the characters. I want them to come across as the people we have all grown to love, but obviously they are going to be different to some extent because they have lived different lives for the last ten years. I sincerely thank you for continuing to read my story. Until next time, Paige.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

Kate practically fell back into him. Their lips clashed in a frenzy of emotion. Her open eyes were filled with the sight of him and it was almost more than she could take. As the kiss deepened, the blissfulness of it took her over and she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Their hands were roaming, going from backs to shoulders to necks and hair, and then starting the cycle over.

Castle began unconsciously spinning them around as he kept trying to bring them even closer, though there was no space left to fill. Their slow pace began to quicken as they let their lips explore further. He'd never felt this way before. Weightless was the only word he could think of to describe it. Then he gave up thinking and he let himself be totally lost in the kiss.

She took his upper lip in between hers, which allowed him to simultaneously suck lightly on her bottom lip. The sensation caused her to let out a soft moan. She hadn't meant to betray her feelings with that sound, but she couldn't have kept it in if her life had depended on it. She felt vulnerable and safe and loved and her body was involuntarily letting him know what he was doing to her.

Every moment that passed left them breathing harder. They battled for dominance, their lips and tongues gnashing against each other's. Their hands were moving faster now too, neither seeming able to touch each other enough. They were moving together as if they were one body and both of their hearts were beating wildly. Their closeness and effort was bringing a sheen of sweat to their skin.

A sudden sound in the hallway jerked them both back to reality and they pulled slightly apart. Once they realized it was a neighbor's door slamming they both chuckled. Their gazes locked, both recognizing the desire they saw burning in each other's eyes. Matching smiles spread across their faces and they just stood there for a few moments, taking in each other as their light panting subsided.

"That was amazing." Castle finally said.

"Amazing is a good word." Kate agreed.

"Are you still leaving?" He asked her after another few moments had passed.

Kate didn't answer right away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. He sighed and set his chin on top of her head as he put his arms around her shoulders. If she didn't know any better, she'd have guessed that they were created to fit together. She echoed his sigh and squeezed him slightly, smiling again as she felt him tighten his grip too.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, two reasons." Kate started.

"You like giving me two reasons." Castle interrupted her.

"It's not too many or too few." She replied with a barely audible laugh. "I've already mentioned reason one. I have to go home sometime before coming to the precinct tomorrow. It will be easier to go home now than in the morning. Reason two is that we both need to sleep. And I'm pretty sure that if I stay, we won't be doing much sleeping." She smiled to herself as she felt his whole body tense up at her statement.

"Sleep is overrated." He replied. Then he pulled her back gently so he could look at her. "Plus, your second argument negates your first."

"How so?" She questioned.

"Your second reason states that we won't sleep if you stay. Therefore, you won't have to get up and go home in the morning. You'll already be awake."

"That's a valid point, Casanova. But it's a weak argument. Traffic will still be bad in the morning if I stay here. No matter what my reasons for staying are."

"If we didn't have a case to work on tomorrow, if we didn't have to be at the precinct in the morning, would you stay?" Castle inquired and Kate gave him a dubious look. "I'm asking you seriously. If we had nowhere to be, would you stay?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

"Okay." He said joyfully. "I'll let you go then. Call your driver and I'll walk you down."

They disentangled their arms and pulled apart. Kate made the well-practiced phone call while Castle put on his coat. They finished their respective tasks at the same time.

"So." Kate began shyly. "Where do we go from here?"

"Down the elevator and out the lobby doors." Castle replied.

"Hardy-har. I meant us." She crossed her arms as she spoke.

Castle smiled, opened the front door, and held a hand out to her.

"We take it one step at a time." He answered.

She smiled back as she filled his hand with hers.

"I like the sound of that." She said. Now they were standing in the hall waiting for the elevator to arrive. "Can we keep this just between us for now? Until we know exactly where this is going?"

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do."

"Thank you. Just for a few days."

The bell rang and they entered the elevator and began the journey down.

"Your book dedications." Castle said, breaking the quiet between them. "The extraordinary JB. It's your mom isn't it?"

Kate looked up at him.

"Random much, Detective?"

"I've just been wondering." He replied with a shrug.

She squeezed his hand.

"Yes, it's her." She answered quietly but confidently.

"Cool." Was his simple reply.

They got off on the first floor and headed to the exit. Her driver was waiting at the curb.

"You should stay inside. It's freezing out there." Kate insisted.

"No way." He said as he shook his head. "I'm coming to the car so I can open your door for you and kiss you goodnight."

Kate blushed and smiled. And then Castle did just as he'd said. He walked her out, opened the door, helped her in and leaned down. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and she placed a hand on his cheek. He pulled away and they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"So, tomorrow?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm." She replied and then kissed him again.

"Okay." He said as he stood and gently shut the door.

He didn't even feel the cold night air seeping through his clothes as he watched her car drive away. Once it was out of sight, the happiest man in New York City headed back up to his apartment.

It didn't take Castle long to lock up and turn out the lights. Then he got ready for bed and crawled into the welcoming warmth of his sheets. A contented sigh left his lips as his head hit the pillow. He'd felt something for Kate from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, and it hadn't taken him long to fall head-over-heels in love with her. And if that kiss had been any indication, the feelings were mutual. He knew exactly where he wanted their relationship to go, and he was going to tell her tomorrow. For once he was looking forward to the blaring of the alarm clock. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the best kiss of his life replaying in his mind.

* * *

><p>Kate had spent the whole ride home thinking about the kiss. Now that she was home, she still couldn't think of anything else. She'd been ignoring her feelings for Castle since she'd met him, and really had no reason to. There was no use in denying that she loved him, and from what she could tell, he had strong feelings for her too. There was just something about their connection. The chemistry between them was genuine and unmistakable.<p>

As she curled up in bed the afternoon and evening was playing on a loop in her mind. She didn't want to forget a single moment. It had been a long time since she'd had a real family holiday get-together. And after such a great day, she wanted more like it, with or without the holiday celebration. She smiled. She knew exactly what direction she wanted her relationship with Castle to go, and she was going to tell him tomorrow. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't remember ever having been so excited for morning to come.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kate took a cab to the precinct. She climbed out after paying the driver and heard someone call out to her from across the street.<p>

"Miss Beckett! I'm your biggest fan! Can I please have your autograph?" Said the familiar voice.

She smiled and turned in the direction of the sound so she could see the speaker, who had just come out of Java the Hut.

"Detective Castle, if I'm not mistaken, you already have it."

"True. But I thought I'd get another one and sell it online." He replied as he took advantage of the lull in traffic to cross the street.

Kate couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Hey, isn't that jaywalking?" She asked him playfully.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He said as he stepped up on the sidewalk next to her.

"Maybe I'll make a citizen's arrest."

"I'll let you use my handcuffs."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'd rather you hold me to you." He said quietly, and a goofy grin spread across his face when he saw that Kate was blushing.

"Are one of those for me?" Kate asked, trying to change the subject.

Castle looked at the two coffees he was holding.

"Why, yes. One of them is." He held one out to her and both regretted that they had gloves on as they grazed each other's fingers during the handoff.

"Thank you." She said before taking a sip. "You know, of you keep this up, I'm going to owe you about a hundred coffees."

"Don't worry. I keep a tally of each coffee I get you. You can look at it anytime to let you know exactly how many you owe me."

"You're so thoughtful, Rick."

"I do what I can." He said with a shrug. They both smiled. "Want to go inside? It's cold as a polar bear's butt out here."

"Okay." Kate said as she laughed again. "Let's go."

Once the elevator was headed up to the seventh floor, she looked at Castle, who was staring at his coffee cup.

"Are there cameras on here?" She asked.

"Yep." He said, but he didn't look up from his cup.

"What about sound?"

"Nope. Just visual. Why?"

"I wanted to kiss you." She answered him. "But not if we'd get caught."

"The camera is right behind you. It's the only reason I didn't kiss you the moment the doors shut."

"Oh." She paused and swallowed, suddenly finding herself feeling nervous. "Can we talk later?"

"I'd like that very much." He knew exactly what she meant. "Over dinner tonight?"

"Perfect."

Before either could say anymore the elevator arrived at its destination. They walked over to Castle's desk and sat in their respective chairs. Montgomery was on the phone with his door shut, Ryan and Esposito hadn't arrived yet, and the rest of the room was fairly quiet. Castle opened the top file in a stack that was on his desk.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Kate asked him.

"I'm hoping to question the best friend again. Her alibi is flimsy at best." He replied.

"You think she did it? She's nowhere near strong enough to have landed the blows that killed our victim."

"No. But I think she knows more than she's telling. And I want to know what she's hiding, and why."

Kate nodded before getting up and going over to stand in front of the murder board. She absent-mindedly sipped her coffee as she took in all the information again. The case had begun with a dead man in a giant birdcage that had previously been home to his macaw. He'd been killed with several blows to the head and had several marks all over his body, as if he'd been beaten before being killed. They figured out the weapon was one of the tree limbs decorating the cage. So far they had no leads, no suspects, and no bird. It was still undetermined if the bird had been stolen or flown the coop on his own.

Castle looked up from his desk and began watching Kate. He grinned as he noticed her doing her murder board ritual. She was swaying slightly back and forth as she looked at all the pictures and notes. She was holding her coffee in her in her right hand and she had it up by her mouth, taking a drink every so often. Her right elbow was propped up on her left arm, which was across her stomach. He called it her thinking pose, and he'd often wondered if she did it when she was writing, although he was pretty sure she didn't even know she did it.

Due to their respective distractions, neither Kate nor Castle heard the elevator announce the arrival of Ryan and Esposito. The partners stopped talking and watched him watching her for a few minutes.

"Yo, Castle." Esposito said. "Enjoying the view?"

Kate turned around just as Castle looked at Esposito. Fire spread across her cheeks when she realized that he'd been staring at her and the boys had seen it.

"I was just looking over the case." Castle said, trying to play it off. "And Beckett got in my way."

"Right." Ryan said as he sat at his desk.

Esposito sat down too and opened his mouth to say something else. Before the words could leave his mouth, he saw the look Castle was giving him. He shut his mouth and gave him a slight nod of understanding and apology.

All four looked towards Montgomery's office when they heard his door open quickly.

"Good news, guys. They found the bird. And he's talking." The Captain told them.

"Talking?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. Turns out our victim trained his pet to talk. And he keeps repeating some interesting things. So we may have a witness."

"You mean the parrot is actually a stool pigeon?" Castle asked, earning a groaning laugh from the rest of the team.

"Yes. And animal control is bringing him in now. I want you to question him and find out what he knows." Montgomery said, pointing at Castle.

"Yes sir." Montgomery went back to his desk and Castle looked at Kate, Ryan, and Esposito with confusion plastered all over his face. "So, instead of coffee or soda, do I offer him a cracker? Or maybe some birdseed?"

His three partners answered only with matching eye-rolls, although Kate turned away slightly so they wouldn't see the grin that accompanied hers. The next thirty minutes went by without much happening. They all went back through files and re-read their notes. Suddenly their studying was interrupted when they heard the door to the stairwell open and a commotion of voices and squawks fill the room. Two sweating men in animal control uniforms were carrying a large cage with the big blue and yellow macaw.

"What's all this?" Castle demanded.

The men carrying the cage looked up at him with frustrated looks on their faces.

"Where can we set this thing down?" One asked him. "It weighs a ton."

Castle looked around for a moment then pointed to one of the interrogation rooms.

"Put it in there." He told them.

"You're going to talk to the bird in there?" Esposito asked.

"Well, the only rooms with an empty table to put that cage on are the interrogation rooms, the conference room and the break room." Castle answered.

"Interrogation room is perfect then." Esposito replied.

"We should probably record the um, questioning, anyway." Ryan added. "In case we actually get something useful."

"True. You guys go set up the gear." Castle said to the two of them.

They nodded and headed to the observation room. Castle turned and looked at Kate.

"Want to join me in there?"

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for anything." She said with a smile.

She followed Castle into the room where the bird and the men were waiting.

"Okay, Harold and Paul." Castle began, reading their names of their stitched-on nametags. "First of all, why did you guys come up the stairs with that thing?"

"He is scared of tight spaces." Harold answered him. "He kept freaking out when we'd take him on the elevator."

"He sounded like he was freaking out anyway when you came out of the stairwell." Castle said.

"That was nothing." Paul added. "Every time we tried to get in the elevator he would start trying to fly around the cage. He knocked us over twice."

"So you carried this whole thing up seven flights?" Kate interjected.

"Yep." Paul said with a loud sigh.

"Wow!" Castle exclaimed. "That's a lot of steps."

"We know." Harold said. "Look, do you need us in here for this? Castle shook his head. "Okay then. We are going to go get something to drink and rest up. Let us know when you are done and we'll take him back down."

"Alright. Break room is that way." Castle pointed out the door. Once they left, he turned to Kate. "I decided not to tell them that we could have just come downstairs."

"I think that was a good idea." She nodded.

"Let's do this." Castle stepped over to the two-way mirror and rapped on it twice. He heard two answering knocks, signaling that Ryan and Esposito had the recording equipment up and running. He walked back to the table and looked at the bird. "I forgot to ask your name. Can you tell me?" The bird just looked at him. "Okay. Maybe you're shy. How about you start off the conversation. What do you want to talk about?" His only reply was a blank stare from the silent macaw. He looked at Kate and shrugged.

"Let me try." She said. "Hello, um, bird. Can you say something?"

For a moment he did nothing, then the bird turned his head slightly and let out a loud wolf-whistle.

"I think he likes you." Castle said with a laugh.

"Or maybe he sees himself in the mirror." Kate said to him before turning back to the bird. "Hey, pretty bird. Can you tell me your name?"

"Pretty bird." He squawked out, bringing an amazed laugh from both Kate and Castle.

"Yes, pretty bird. What is your name?" Kate tried again.

"Pretty bird." He replied.

"Okay. We'll just go with that then. Pretty bird, can you tell me what you saw last night?" She turned to Castle. "I feel so stupid right now."

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid pretty girl." The bird said, causing Castle burst out in laughter again.

"Seems to be working though. Keep him talking." He said after he calmed down.

"Pretty bird, what happened to Jimmy?" Kate used the victim's first name, hoping it would get a reaction.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Jimmy got hurt?" She prodded for more information.

"Ow, ow, ow. I'll tell you where it is. Ow, ow, ow."

"Where what is?"

"Ow. It's in the safe. Ow. Please stop. I'll give it all back. Ow, ow." By now, the bird was speaking louder and faster. "Please Matthew. I'm sorry. Ow. NO! NOT PEANUT! It's really in the safe. 22, 46, 89. It's all there. Please let Peanut go! OW." He began to flap his wings. "Peanut, FLY AWAY! GO! OWOWOWOW."

"Who is Matthew? Who is Peanut?" Kate asked, somewhat in shock at the bird's outburst.

"Pretty Peanut."

Realization spread across Kate's face.

"Your name is Peanut. Okay, Peanut, who is Matthew?"

Peanut looked at her and let out another wolf-whistle. Then he turned around and started pulling at his feathers.

"I don't think he's going to give us anything more." Kate said.

"That's plenty." Castle said excitedly, then he walked to the door. "HAROLD! PAUL! WE ARE DONE WITH PEANUT!" He yelled across to the break room, earning himself some looks that he ignored. Then he went and knocked on the glass again and waved. A moment later Ryan and Esposito joined them in the interrogation room. "In the files I read something about a guy named Matthew, um, Matthew Harris."

"Oh yeah, I read about him too." Ryan said. "Our vic used to work for him."

"Find him and bring him in. I want to talk to him."

"We're on it, boss." Esposito said as the partners left the room.

Just then, the two animal control guys walked in. Harold opened the cage and put a small black piece of fabric over Peanut's head. Castle and Kate looked at him questioningly.

"We made this while you were busy with him. He won't be so scared because he'll think it's night. Now we can take him down the elevator."

"Thank goodness." Paul added.

Without another word, they picked up the cage and began their journey. When the doors opened, a mostly bald man nearly ran into them. He looked up just in time from the file he was holding and managed to dodge out of the way. Kate recognized him right away.

"Dr. Murray?"

He looked over at her and smiled before walking to where she was standing at Castle's desk.

"Hello Kate. I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I've had an important meeting come up and I can't make it to lunch. I was wondering if you could spare a few minutes now. It won't take long for me to tell you what I've discovered."

She looked at Castle, who nodded.

"Sure." She answered. "Let's go in the conference room." The trio went in and shut the door behind them before sitting down. Kate sat between the two men. "Oh, by the way, this is Detective Rick Castle. He is helping me solve my mother's murder. Rick, this is Dr. Murray."

They shook hands in front of her.

"Sorry about the bird. We usually only have bird-brained animals in here, not actual birds. But he's a eyewitness in a murder." Castle explained about the cage Murray had nearly crashed into.

"I've actually seen stranger, And no. You don't want to know." Dr. Murray said before opening up the file he'd brought, which contained the picture she'd sent him, along with some others that looked like they were from an autopsy. "I hope you don't mind, but I ordered up the autopsy photos too. I wanted a better look at the wounds." He said to Kate.

"No, that's fine. I should have sent them to you too. What did you figure out?

"Well, your mother was stabbed several times. But only one was necessary."

"What do you mean?" Castle asked.

"Look at this wound here." They both looked to where he was pointing. "This was made with great precision. I can tell by the shape and size of it that she was stabbed at an upward angle, then the knife was twisted before being removed."

"Why would someone do that?" Kate asked, her voice wavering slightly. She swallowed and reached under the table, putting a hand on Castle's knee. He moved his hand down to hers and squeezed it gently for support.

"So her death would be quick. No fighting back."

"And the rest of the wounds?" Castle inquired.

"A cover up. To make it look more like a random death. They were meant to hide the skill of the killing blow. You are looking for a professional. Someone who was trained to kill." He cleared his throat. "I hate to say this, but your mother was killed for a reason. And whoever wanted her dead, didn't want to take any chances. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this."

"No, I really appreciate it, Dr. Murray. This gives us something to look into. We were at a dead end. Now we aren't."

She let go of Castle's hand and they all three stood up. She hugged Murray, who then shook Castle's hand.

"If I can help with anything else, please let me know."

"I will. Thank you again." Kate said with a small smile.

"Oh, and if it helps, you're looking for somebody who has killed many times. Your mother wasn't their first, and probably not their last." Murray added before leaving the room.

"Thanks, Dr. Murray." Castle said as the older man walked back towards the elevator.

Kate let out a loud sigh and Castle shut the door again. He walked to her, standing as close as he could without giving prying eyes a reason to talk.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yes. We have our first breadcrumb. It's more than I've had in ten years." She smiled up at him. "Maybe after dinner tonight, we can talk about what to do next."

"Sounds like a plan. Where are we having dinner, by the way? My place, yours, or out?"

She was about to answer him when the door opened.

"Am I interrupting something?" Esposito asked.

"No." They both answered at once.

"We were just talking about the case. What's up?" Castle continued.

"We've got uniforms bringing in Matthew Harris." Esposito replied.

"Great. I'll be right out."

Esposito nodded and left, but didn't shut the door.

"We'll talk at lunch about plans for tonight?" He asked quietly.

"It's a date. To talk about a date." She answered with another smile.

"Okay then. Wanna go catch a bad guy?"

"Yes, please."

"After you, ma'am."

"Thank you, kind sir."

"My pleasure."

They walked out, him following her, and went to his desk to read about Harris so they would be ready when he arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Kisses, parrots, and murder, oh my. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again for reading, from the bottom of my heart! Until next time, Paige.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

Matthew Harris' seat in the interrogation room hadn't even gotten warm when his lawyer had showed up. Before Castle could even explain why they'd brought him in, he was walking out the door. As they left, the overpriced lawyer had been ranting about all the reasons they couldn't hold his client. Unfortunately, he was right.

Kate and Esposito were in the break-room fixing coffee for the foursome. Castle was sitting at his desk, arms crossed and a frustrated look on his face. Ryan was standing in front of the murder board talking to someone on his phone. He finished the conversation and hung up before turning to face Castle.

"I think we got him." He said excitedly.

"How?" Castle asked. "We don't have a shred of evidence against Harris except the frantic ramblings of a molting parrot. And calling what Peanut said evidence is pushing it, even for me. And other than the fact that he was his former boss, we can't connect Harris to Jimmy Palenti."

"I just got off the phone with the tech guys. And before I talked to them, I got a call from DNA."

"We didn't have any DNA for them to test." Castle interrupted.

"I'll get to that." Ryan said, as Kate and Esposito walked up and handed out the hot drinks.

"Get to what?" Esposito asked.

"Okay, remember that piece of latex we found stuck in the limb used to kill Palenti?" Ryan paused while they nodded. "Well, it turned out to be from a latex glove. The guy testing it thought there might be some DNA evidence on it, so he sent it to those guys. It was an exact match to Harris."

"He's in the system?" Esposito asked. "Nothing came up when we ran his name."

"Because we only ran it in the criminal database. Not CODIS. His DNA was taken when he applied for an internship with the FBI in college. It was automatically put in the system."

"So he handled the murder weapon while wearing gloves? Sounds like our guy." Kate said.

"But we have no motive." Castle added.

"Yes we do." Ryan continued. "Like I said, I also talked to the tech guys. They found some encrypted files on the computer we took from Palenti's apartment. Turns out, he was about to go public with a scandal that involves Harris."

"So Palenti was blackmailing Harris?" Esposito asked.

"No. Well, not for money. There were several emails in the encrypted file. Palenti told Harris that if he didn't turn himself in, he'd go public with it."

"What was the scandal?" Castle asked.

"Harris is the CEO of a company that builds homeless shelters, which isn't a very lucrative business by itself. He's made millions, however, using those shelters as a front for selling cocaine." Ryan stopped and looked at Castle.

"And we can prove all this?" Castle asked him.

"Absolutely." Ryan said and crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Okay then." Castle said as he stood up and smiled. "Let's go get him."

Ryan and Esposito nodded and grabbed their jackets before heading to the elevator. Castle began to follow them, but stopped after a few steps when he heard Kate clear her throat. He turned back to her and saw she was still standing next to his desk.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" He asked her.

"I have someone I want to go see." She said as she shook her head. "I think it'll help with my mom's case. You don't need me to be there to pick up Harris."

He frowned slightly out of concern.

"I don't ever not need you." He said quietly, then scrunched up his face. "That made more sense in my head."

Kate laughed.

"I know what you meant. But if I go do this now while you wrap up the Palenti case, we can spend more time tonight focused on us." She said with a bite to the lip.

"Well." He began. "When you put it that way, I guess I can manage without you for a few hours." As he finished, a grin spread across his face and he raised his eyebrows.

"Okay then." She returned his smile. "Go take care of your business, and I'll do the same."

"Where are you going, anyway?"

"To see another friend who has helped me with my research in the past." He looked at her curiously. "I'll tell you about it at dinner tonight. Do you just want to come to my place?"

"Works for me." He nodded.

"Call me when you are about to leave here, and I'll have food waiting when you get there."

He was about to say something else when Esposito called out to him.

"Yo, Castle. You guys coming?"

"Be right there!" He replied. "Are you going now?" He asked Kate.

"I'm gonna call my driver and have him pick me up. I'll wait up here until he gets here." She told him.

"Okay. See you later." He grinned and turned and was headed to the elevator before she could answer.

"Beckett not coming?" Ryan asked as Castle joined them.

"She has some research to do for her book." Castle lied as the doors slid shut.

Kate made her phone call and then decided to go down to wait at Java the Hut. As soon as she stepped outside, the frigid air took her breath away. She hurried across the street and welcomed the delicious warmth of the coffee shop. She got herself a cup of coffee and then passed the time browsing the pastry offerings. One caught her eye and she bought it. Less than a minute later she saw her ride pull up and she ran out and slid in the back seat.

"Hey Bruce." Kate said. "Could you please take me to 26 Federal Plaza?"

"Sure thing, Miss Beckett. "Her driver nodded as he pulled into traffic.

She sat the small brown paper bag next to her and relaxed into the seat.

* * *

><p>Can I help you?" The blonde-haired receptionist asked Kate as she walked up to the front desk.<p>

"I'm here to see Special Agent Sorenson."

"Do you have an appointment?" The girl responded mechanically.

"No. Just tell him Kate Beckett is here, please."

"Are you the Kate Beckett that wrote the Lola Black books?" She asked in a far more excited tone.

"Yes." Kate said with a slight sigh. "Can you please call Agent Sorenson for me?"

The girl picked up her phone and Kate listened to the one sided conversation.

"Agent Sorenson? This is Linda. I have a visitor here for you. Her name is Kate Beckett. Okay. I'll tell her. Thank you, sir." She hung up and looked up at Kate. "He's on his way down."

"Thank you." Kate smiled at her. "Hey, where is the nearest garbage can? I want to get rid of this." She held up her now empty coffee cup.

"Oh, I've got one right here." She held her hand out and wiggled her fingers as a signal for Kate to give it to her.

"Thank you." Kate said again as she gave it to Linda.

"No problem! Do you need anything else whole you're waiting?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though."

Linda nodded and looked at her silent phone. Then she looked back at Kate.

"Um, would it be too much trouble to ask you for your autograph?" Linda asked timidly.

"No, not at all." Kate answered. "Do you have a pen and something I can sign?"

"Oh yes! I have a copy of _Blackout_."

She opened a desk drawer and pulled out a dog-eared book. She handed it and a pen to Kate.

"Looks like you've already read it a few times." Kate observed.

"Oh yes. I love it. I can't wait for you next book. When will it be out?"

"Soon. I'm actually writing the last chapter now." Kate said as she signed the inside of the book and then handed it back to Linda.

"_To Linda, thanks for your help. Kate Beckett_." She read out loud. "Oh my word. I can't wait to post this on the fan site. They'll all be so jealous. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Kate smiled again.

"Katherine Beckett."

Kate turned and smiled at Sorenson, who had just stepped off the elevator.

"Hello, Will." She greeted him then walked over and gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks for coming down to see me."

"Like I would've said no to you, Kate." He replied with a laugh. "So what brings you here today? Need some help on a book?"

"No. I actually need help on a real case." She lifted up the paper bag and he raised his eyebrows. "And I brought payment."

She handed it to him and he opened it slowly. When he saw the contents he smiled and reached in to remove the doughnut.

"Sprinkles?" He asked. "Really?"

"You can't tell me you don't still like them?"

"I'm just surprised you remember." He shrugged as he lifted the pastry to take his first bite.

"It's hard to forget a grown man's obsession with sprinkles."

"Obsession?" He laughed. "That's a little much. More like appreciation."

"Call it what you want." She said.

"So, what's this about a case?" He asked.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

He swallowed and nodded.

My office won't do, my partner is in there working on a case." He looked around the lobby and his eyes lit up when he saw the perfect place. "Come with me."

She followed him to a door down the hall. She read the sign on the wall and realized it was a janitors closet.

"Please tell me you're joking?" She said and he turned to look at her.

"Hey, you want private at an FBI field office? It's this or the bathroom."

She thought for a moment and then stepped in front of him and opened the door.

"Let's go then."

He laughed and put the last piece of his treat in his mouth before following her and shutting the door behind them.

"Okay, now that we're all alone, tell me what's up." He said.

She looked down at the ground, not sure where to start. Then she decided the beginning was the best place.

"There were some murders a few months ago, based on my books. Long story short, I ended up as a consultant of sorts on the case." She paused and looked back up. He was listening, waiting for her to continue. "Anyway, after the case was over, I asked to stay on and help with more cases so I could use the experience as research for my new book. "

"Sounds dangerous." He interjected.

"Like you can talk."

"Yeah, but it's my job. You're a writer. Not a cop."

"My partners keep me safe. They are quite protective of me." She gave him a look that he was all too familiar with.

"I'm sure they're great." He said with a smile, knowing it was pointless to push the matter any further. "Please continue."

"Well, now I have the chance to solve my mother's case." She paused as he sighed. "The reason I came to see you is that I want to gather some information to help with her case. And I'm not going to find what I'm looking for on the NYPD databases."

"What kind of information?" He asked.

"We have discovered that she was killed by a professional." She answered.

"Who's we?"

"My partner and I."

"I thought you had more than one partner."

"I do. But only one is helping me. That part doesn't matter. Look, I want to know if you can compile a list of murders that match a certain cause of death or method of killing?"

"I should be able to. Might take a couple weeks though."

"That's fine. I just have nothing to go on right now except the way she was killed." She sighed and put a hand on his crossed arms. "This means a lot to me. I really appreciate your help."

"Hey, like I said, I can't say no to you." He said with a grin.

She dropped her hand and reached into her bag to grab the folder she'd brought along.

"Here." She said as she handed it to him. "This has all the specifics I need matched up."

He took the folder and nodded.

"I'll call you when I have something useful."

"I'll be waiting."

"Be careful, Kate."

"I already told you, I'm being well looked after."

"That's not what I mean."

She looked into his eyes. She knew what he meant. He didn't know much about what she went through when she'd first tried to find justice for her mother, but he knew enough to be worried about her.

"I will be." She promised simply.

"All right then. Wanna get out of the closet now? I'm getting high on the bleach."

"Yes, please." She said with a laugh.

They left the small room and he walked her to the exit.

"You look happy." He said suddenly. "Are you seeing someone?" She looked at him in surprise and he put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just asking as a friend."

She wasn't sure how to answer. Did a few months of flirting and an unbelievably wonderful kiss in his front hall constitute a relationship? She smiled as she remembered the kiss. It was so vivid in her mind she could practically feel Castle's lips on hers again. Her smile grew wider and she sighed.

"Ask me tomorrow."

"What does that mean?" He said with a laugh.

"It means I'm not sure." She replied.

"You're quite the conundrum, Kate."

"I know. But my life stays interesting. Thanks again, Will."

"Sure thing. I'll be in touch."

He watched her get into her car, which had been waiting on her outside. Once she was gone, he went back up to his office to begin his part in Kate's search for answers.

* * *

><p>Kate felt an overwhelming sense of excitement and relief as she sent the last chapter of her book to Gina. When she'd gotten home from seeing Will she had gone straight to her desk and started typing. Two hours later she had punctuated the last sentence of <em>Checkmate<em>. The first Rook book, as she'd taken to calling it, was done. She looked at her wrist to check the time on her father's watch. It was just after five. If they'd managed to get a confession, Castle would be done soon.

A quick shower and a thirty-minute argument with her closet mirror later, Kate was dressed in jeans that hugged her in all the right places and a simple long sleeve tee-shirt that had a dangerously low vee-neck. She put on some mascara and eyeliner, but decided she didn't need any other make-up. As she gave herself a final once-over she heard a chime from her phone alerting her to the text message she had just received from Castle.

_I'll be leaving in about five minutes, be at your place in about thirty. _

_Anything in particular you want for dinner? _She typed back.

_We could eat macaroni and cheese for all I care. The company is what I'm looking forward to._

A schoolgirl smile lit up her face as she responded.

_I guess I'll just order some macaroni. That line was all the cheese we need._

_I need some aloe for that burn._

_Quit making jokes so you can hurry up and finish whatever it is you have to do._

_Miss me that much?_

_No. I'm starving._

_Thou hast wounded me again, my fair lass._

_I hope that "L" wasn't on accident..._

_You'll never know..._

_I'll see you soon, detective. _If she didn't end this he might not ever get there.

_Until then, then._

She smiled again and made a phone call to her favorite Italian place, then looked around her apartment for something to do to pass the time. Her eyes fell on her window that was now a murder board and she walked over to it. She still wasn't used to the images that greeted her every time she pulled the shutters open. Right in the center was a picture of her mother lying in the alley, blood pooled under her body. Kate just stood and stared at it.

"Hey mom." Kate spoke after several minutes had passed. "I don't know why I'm talking to your picture." She reached up and started playing with her mother's ring. "This isn't something I would normally do, obviously. I just finished my new book. You'd like it. The good guys win. I'm working on your murder. Again. But this time I have help. From a homicide detective. His name is Rick Castle. You'd like him too. I know I do." She sighed. "Anyway, I think with the two of us working together, I'll finally find the guy who did this to you. We've already got a lead. Well, maybe. I miss you, mom. So much." A few tears found their way from the side of her eyes. She wiped them away and then turned when she heard a knock at her front door.

She grabbed some money from her purse and walked to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see a smiling Castle. He was holding up a bottle of wine and a bag of food.

"Why, good evening, Miss Beckett. I come bearing gifts of goodness."

"What are you doing here already?" She asked him.

"I told you thirty minutes. It's been thirty minutes." He answered.

Her face screwed into confusion and she looked at her watch. She was shocked to see that he was right. She must have spent longer staring at her mother's picture than she thought she had.

"Oh." She replied simply.

"So, can I come in? Or are we just going to spend all our time together in entrance-ways?"

"Sorry." She said as she stepped aside for him to enter.

"I think I can forgive you." He nodded at the bag in his hand. "So, I ran into the delivery guy downstairs."

"I kinda figured. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Shall I set it in the kitchen?"

"That'd be great."

He went to the counter and set everything down the turned back to Kate, who had followed him. Concern washed over his face.

"Have you been crying?"

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"There are tear stains on your cheeks." He explained.

How was it that he could he read her like one of her books?

"It was really more just watery eyes than anything." She told him. "It was like five drops. How could you even tell?"

"I have a teenage daughter. Puppies and true love in movies and dead ladybugs make her cry."

"I'm fine, Rick." She saw him look across the room in the direction of the open window and then bring his eyes back to hers. "Really. I promise."

"Would you actually tell me if you weren't?" He asked as he took a step closer to her.

"Probably not." She mimicked his movement. "But right now I really, really am fine." Her voice was getting lower.

"In that case, can I change the subject?" His tone matched hers.

"I'd like that."

He leaned in so his mouth was right by her ear and lingered there for a few moments. His breath on her skin made every muscle tense up and relax at the same time. Her heart was racing and the butterflies in her stomach had turned to hummingbirds.

"I want to know something. Will you tell me if I ask?" He whispered.

"Depends." Her eyes closed of their own accord.

"What did you order for dinner? It smells awesome."

She laughed. She didn't want to. What she wanted to do was hit him for leading her on and making her body react in ways she couldn't put into words. But instead she just kept laughing. Until he grinned and started to turn towards the bag of food. Then she stopped and reached for his hand and pulled him back to her. She wasn't wearing shoes, so she had to look up at him more than she usually did. Without a word, as if they were being pulled by a magnetic force, they came together.

The kiss they had shared the night before had been the most fantastic kiss either had ever had. This one blew it away. Their lips tangoed as she put her hands on his cheeks and he wrapped his around her waist. Neither was in a hurry, and the slow burn they both felt was electrifying in the most wonderful way. She smiled against his mouth when he pulled her closer, lifting her to her tiptoes. She nipped gently at his bottom lip and he groaned, bringing another smile to her face.

He took the opportunity that came with her slight distraction to lift her up. He effortlessly set her on the counter, which allowed their faces to be more level with each other's. She used the new angle to her advantage and pulled her mouth from his and began spreading gentle kisses across his jaw and down his neck. He stepped between her knees and pressed into her, erasing all space between them. He discovered a spot below her ear that made her squeak at the slightest touch of his lips.

His hands were splayed across her back, and it felt to her as if he was able to cover the whole area with his large hands. Her fingers took possession of his hair and then found their way to his earlobes, stroking them gently. Each breath was getting harder to take as they both refused to break away. She shifted, trying to get closer, even though it was physically impossible.

Her movement was just enough to bump the bottle of wine that he had sat far to close to the edge of the counter. Gravity took over and it headed towards the kitchen floor. It fortunately didn't break, but only because it landed on Castle's foot.

"OW!" He exclaimed as he pulled away suddenly from Kate. He bent to pick the offending bottle and when he stood back up he was greeted by the swollen lipped smile of the woman he loved.

"Sorry." She said for the second time.

"I think I can forgive you." He said, also echoing his earlier response.

She jumped down from the counter and crossed the aisle to retrieve two glasses.

"Shall we wine and dine?" She asked him.

"Yes, let's do."

He opened the bottle and poured some in each of the glasses she held out. He put it down and she handed one to him. He held his up in the air and motioned for her to do the same.

"To us." He said simply.

"I'll drink to that." She said with a smile.

They clinked their glasses together and as they took a sip they shared a look that spoke clearer than any words ever would. They didn't need to discuss what they were or how they felt. They didn't need to figure out a label for what their relationship was. They just needed to be Rick and Kate.

Kate set her glass down and went to another cabinet to get out two plates, then grabbed two forks from a drawer.

"So, what is for dinner?" He asked her again.

She smiled as she opened the container from the bag.

"Macaroni and cheese."

They both laughed as she served it up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks again for reading! Until next time, Paige**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

"That was too good to be true." Castle said as he set his plate down on the table in front of the couch.

"Best macaroni and cheese in town." Kate agreed as she did the same.

They both leaned back and relaxed into the soft cushions behind them.

"Where did you go today?" He asked.

"To see a friend who works in the FBI. He helped me on a few of my earlier books."

"Is he going to be able to help on your mother's case?"

"I hope so." She sighed. "I asked him to compile a list of deaths with similar circumstances to hers."

"To see if there are connections between any victims that could lead us to the killer?"

"Exactly."

"That'll be great."

"Yep."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kate spoke again.

"Yes. I dated him."

"I didn't ask." Castle replied.

"I know. But you were not asking very loudly." He laughed, and she smiled at the sound. "It was a couple of years ago. We were together for about six months when we realized we were better at being friends than anything else."

She stopped and turned to face him. Her eyes met his. She hadn't realized he'd been looking at her. Her hand moved to his and their fingers found their place between each other's.

"You're so beautiful." He said suddenly, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

Before she could say anything in response he was tugging on her hand. She obliged and moved towards him. Their position was awkward, but the kiss was not. It was loving and emotional and thrilling and soothing. But it wasn't enough. She surprised them both by twisting herself around and throwing a leg over his lap. Her knees were pressed tightly next to his hips and her arms were tangled around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist; the largeness of them wrapped nearly all the way around her. The passion they'd kept pent-up exploded from them.

It took less than sixty seconds before both were panting from exertion, though neither showed signs of slowing down. She whimpered softly when he pulled his lips from hers, but a happy groan soon followed as he moved down to her collarbone. She leaned down and pulled his earlobe between her lips and sucked lightly. He grunted and continued his descent until his lips had crept to the point of the vee in her shirt. She shuddered involuntarily as he placed a feather-light kiss there.

Suddenly, his lips were back on hers, covering every inch of them. He slowed the pace down, until they were barely moving. Now they were locked together in a lazy but wonderful tangle of lips.

"Rick." Kate said against his mouth.

"Yes, Kate?"

"I feel something."

"I do too." He whispered between them. "Tell me what you feel, Kate."

The desire in his voice melted her heart. It wasn't lustful desire. It was a desire to know her thoughts and hear her words. She pulled away and placed her forehead on his so she could look directly into his eyes.

"I feel your phone vibrating against my knee." She said with a smile.

He glanced down towards his pocket where the silent interruption was located.

"So?" He asked.

"So, the only people that call you are Roy and the boys, your mother and Alexis, and me. And I'm not calling you."

"I'm slightly offended that you assume that I only get phone calls from such a small group of people. How do you know that hot young things aren't blowing up my cell after hours?"

"Call it women's intuition." She said with another smile. "Aren't you gonna answer it?"

"I'd rather go back to what we were just doing." He said with raised eyebrows.

"It could be important."

"So is what we were just doing." He looked back down. "And it's stopped now. Where were we?"

"Somewhere around here." She grinned and touched her nose to his.

"More like here." He said just before he pressed his lips back to hers.

Just then his pocket began to vibrate again, this time in several short bursts. Kate pulled away and they both looked down. He sighed and put a hand on Kate's thigh. He moved it slowly towards her knee, which he gently pushed to the side so he could reach in his pocket. She watched him as he read the text messages on the screen.

"What is it?" She asked when he furrowed his brow.

"Alexis has a science fair tomorrow. We finished her project this past weekend, but she was just testing it and something broke. She needs my help to fix it." He looked back up at her. "Which basically means she needs me for moral support while she fixes it." Kate laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Here we are, making out like teenagers, and your teenage daughter is calling you home to do homework."

"Doesn't seem fair, does it?" He said as he started to laugh as well.

Kate shook her head as she unfolded herself from his lap. He stood too and leaned over the table.

"I'll clean up." She grabbed his hand to stop him from picking up the dishes. "You go on home to your better half. She needs you more than a couple of dirty plates." He smiled and used their joined hands to bring her in for another kiss, but she ducked and started walking towards the front door, pulling him reluctantly behind her. "If you start that up again, you'll miss curfew and be grounded."

"It'd be worth it." He said as they reached the door. She opened it and leaned against the doorframe. This time it was her that pulled him in for a kiss. Nowhere near enough time had passed when he broke away and smiled down at her. "As you said, I should be going. Although, I've never hated science more than I do right this moment."

Laughter again rippled from her mouth. She let go of his hand and he walked backwards towards the elevator, turning briefly to push the button, then looked back at her as he waited for it to arrive.

"Hey, I finished _Checkmate_."

"Does that mean I can read it now?"

"Soon." She said with a smile.

"Looking forward to it." Behind him the old metal doors slid open and he stepped through them. "Goodnight, Kate. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Rick." She answered.

The doors closed again and she went back inside her apartment. The smile she wore didn't leave her face for the rest of night, even after she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" Castle called out as he shut his front door behind him.<p>

"Dad! Hurry, come in the kitchen!"

He walked in to see his kitchen counters and cabinets covered in a creamy white substance and Alexis standing in the middle of it all with a towel and a dejected look on her face.

"Um, sweetie, what happened?"

Alexis looked at him, nearly in tears.

"The hose broke and released all the air pressure in the shaving cream jar. It started spewing everywhere."

"Okay. We can fix this. I'll clean up while you repair? Then we can test it out a few times together?"

She ran around the counter and hugged him.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I interrupted your date."

He laughed as he pulled her closer.

"Well, first of all, it technically wasn't a date. Secondly, no matter what, you always come first for me. You are my number one girl." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's get to work."

They broke apart and started working on their assigned duties. An hour later, the kitchen was clean and Alexis' project was back in perfect working order. Castle fixed two bowls of ice cream and they sat on the couch.

"Hey, Dad, I want to ask you something." Alexis said she taken a few bites of her ice cream.

"Go for it." He replied.

"You said that you weren't really on a date tonight. What did you mean? I thought you were having dinner with Kate. And I thought you liked her."

He swallowed and set his half-eaten bowl of ice cream on the table. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wanted to be careful with his words. When it came to relationships, he wasn't exactly the picture perfect guy to give advice. Alexis had seen him deal with two ex-wives and a few women that stuck around for a month or two. She had Martha to help guide her through the parts of life that he couldn't help with, but she'd never had a mother, not in the real sense of the word. Meredith was rarely there and Gina had been nice to her, but had little interest in raising her as her own, not that she had been around long enough to anyway. He knew Kate would be an amazing mother, and a great role model for Alexis, but the last thing he wanted to do was give his daughter false hope. He stroked his chin a few times as he decided what to say.

"Alexis, I was having dinner with Kate, and you're right. I do like her. Very much."

"Doesn't she like you back?" She interrupted.

"I'm fairly certain she does." He fought a smile as memories of the kisses and moments they shared flooded his mind.

"Then what the heck are you waiting for?" She butted in again.

"You know, I have a speech all planned out here, and you are making it hard to get through." He said with a laugh.

"I think that's your problem, dad." She set her bowl next to his and scooted close to him, leaning into his side as he wrapped her up in his arms. You get caught up on saying and doing the right thing for everyone around you. But what about you? What do you want?"

His eyes brimmed with tears of pride and love. He kissed the top of her head again.

"I must have done something right to get you. I don't deserve you."

"I'm being serious, Dad." She pulled away and locked eyes with him, blue clashing against blue in a sea of emotion. "If you like Kate the way I think you do, stop messing around and tell her." She stood up and grabbed their bowls from the table. "I'm going to put these in the dishwasher and then go to bed. Think about what I said."

He got up too, and took the bowls from her.

"I'll take care of these. Thank you, Alexis."

"For what?"

"Being you."

"No problem. Goodnight, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep well, sweetheart." He placed a final kiss on her head and she bounded her way up the stairs.

He put the bowls away and decided to call it a night himself. He went to bed smiling as he thought about everything that had happened that night. The smile remained on his face even after he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Castle was tired and frustrated. It had been a whole week since they'd had dinner at Kate's apartment. Seven full days since they'd had a moment together alone. It was as if every murderer in the city had decided to strike at once, and the precinct was abuzz with the heavy caseload. Castle couldn't remember a time with so many murders at one time. He'd barely even seen Alexis and his mother during the rush, and the whole ordeal was starting to wear on him. He'd gotten used to having Kate help him, and he found that he didn't think as clearly without her there.<p>

Kate was frustrated and tired. Since she had finished her book ahead of schedule, Black Pawn had decided to push it out in time for Christmas. She hadn't spent any time at the precinct over the last week because she had been going to meeting after meeting. She'd had to meet with editors, artists, lawyers, and of course Gina was hovering over her as she made all the plans. Posters had been printed the same day the cover art was completed, and bookstores, walls, and subway cars had been plastered with the advertisements. A quick release meant that Gina had to really pump up the publicity. A release party had been planned for the end of the next week, and three book signings during the week after that.

They'd talked on the phone every day, but even those conversations had been rushed. At the end of each day, they both barely had enough energy to make it home, where they'd catch a few hours of sleep before heading back to work. They weren't even officially together, and yet they hated being apart. So when Castle heard the elevator bell ding and looked up to see Kate striding purposely towards him, the biggest smile he'd worn all week lit up his face.

"Hey there." He said as she reached his desk.

She didn't answer. She just grabbed his arm and jerked him up. She kept walking, practically dragging him behind her.

"What's going on with them?" Ryan asked Esposito as they watched Castle and Kate go into the break room.

"Looks like Mom and Dad are fighting." Esposito answered with a shrug.

"I wonder who's winning." Ryan remarked.

Esposito shot him a look and they both chuckled and got back to work.

Now that they were in the break room, Kate dropped Castle's arm and went to shut the doors, then closed all the blinds. Satisfied that no one could see in, she walked back over to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in to her in a hard, quick motion.

They connected so hard that he hissed in pain, but the sensation was immediately replaced with pleasure as she ran her tongue over his stinging lips. He threaded his arms through hers and took hold of her hair. He gently caressed the silky strands as he deepened the kiss, taking over her tongue with his own. They both groaned as they left reality and entered their own world of bliss. A few minutes later Kate pulled away as her lungs began to burn from lack of proper breathing. She smiled when she heard Castle panting just as much as she was.

"Hey there, yourself." She finally spoke after regaining some of her composure. "I've missed you."

"I noticed." Castle replied with a laugh. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I've missed you too." He lowered his arms to her lower back and pulled her into a hug. They stood in the embrace, swaying slightly to the rhythm of their heartbeats. "So, how are we going to explain this to the boys?"

"Explain what?" She asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"The fact that you drug me in here and closed the room off."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah. That." He laughed again.

"We don't have to give any explanation. If I want to drag you in here and kiss you silly, then I will."

"True. But you know they are going to ask what we were doing in here."

"It's none of their business." She looked up at him. "But you can tell them if you want. We don't have to hide this thing."

"What is this thing we aren't hiding?" He asked quietly, not trying to cover up the nervousness in his voice.

She sighed and kissed him lightly. Then she smiled.

"It's us. Just us. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I like us."

"The feeling is mutual, Detective."

Their lips found each other's again. This kiss was much more relaxed, their weeklong desire having been satiated by their earlier meeting of the mouths. They drank each other in with the languid movements shared by their lips.

A knock at the door brought them back down to earth, and they separated completely just before the door opened. Esposito stuck his head in, a hand covering his eyes.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but Castle, we have a new body on the ground."

"Dude, you can open your eyes." Castle said laughing.

"Oh." Esposito removed his hand and held up the address-covered piece of paper in his hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Castle said.

Esposito nodded and stepped back out, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry. Duty calls, my dear." He said to Kate.

The term of endearment, coming from anyone else, would have annoyed her. But when he said it, chills of pleasure coursed through her body.

"That's okay. I have another meeting in a little while anyway. But before we go, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Next week there is going to be a release party for _Checkmate_. Would you like to come?"

"That seems really soon."

"It is. They are pushing it through so it can hit stores before the Christmas shopping season is over."

"Ah. So, when is it exactly?" He asked.

"Next Friday night. Starts at eight."

"I should be able to make sure I'm off work that night." A mischievous grin lit up his face. "Gina is going to love this."

"I don't care what Gina thinks. I just want you there with me."

"Then I'll be there with you." He reached out for her hand, and she wrapped her fingers into his.

"Alexis and Martha are welcome to come as well." She said.

"I know they'd love to go. Thank you."

He leaned down and covered her lips with his once more. It didn't last nearly long enough, but they both had work to do. They worked together to open all the blinds back up, then they left the room and met up with Ryan and Esposito, who were watching the pair with intense curiosity.

"Let's go boys." Castle said before either could say anything.

The foursome wordlessly got on the elevator. Once they were outside, they split up. Kate hailed a cab to take her back to Black Pawn and the three detectives went to their cars to go to their new crime scene. As Castle got in his car he stole a glance at her and winked when he saw she was looking back at him. She smiled and waved as he shut his door. Then she got in the cab that had pulled up and gave him the address for her destination.

Both the writer and the detective were much happier than they had been just thirty minutes before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you again for reading. Also thank you for the reviews and all the story alerts! Until next time, Paige**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs**

**Summary: People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

Kate was nervous and excited as she rode the elevator up to Castle's apartment. Another busy week was over and they were about to go to the release party for Checkmate. This past week had been better than the previous one. She'd gotten to eat lunch with Castle twice, and they had managed to sneak off a few times to become better acquainted with each other's lips. But they still hadn't spent an evening together since dinner two weeks ago. Tonight was going to be their first time to really go out as a couple in public.

The elevator arrived on Castle's floor and Kate stepped off and walked to his door. She knocked and took a deep breath as she waited. Not ten seconds had passed when the door swung open wide. She let out the breath she was still holding as her mouth fell open at the sight of the smiling Castle. He was dressed in a light gray button-down shirt and a simple black suit coat and matching pants. It was the perfect mix of sexy and sophisticated. And the way his eyes lit up when he saw Kate made her knees go weak.

"Good evening, Miss Beckett. Please do come in."

She crossed the threshold and he shut the door behind her. He placed his hands gently on her cheeks and kissed her softly.

"Good evening indeed, Detective." She said without fully breaking the kiss. "And may I say that you look rather dashing tonight? You clean up nice."

"You may say that." He replied between the quick kisses he was peppering her lips with. "And I have to say that you are breathtakingly gorgeous."

"I'm still in my jacket. How do you know how I look? Maybe my dress is hideous."

"Well, you'd look wonderful in a wet paper bag." He could feel the heat of her face blushing. And if you're wanting out of that jacket, I'd be happy to give you a hand with that."

She laughed against him and renewed her efforts with her lips. They stayed locked in their embrace for several moments until they heard someone clearing their throat. They both looked towards the sound.

"You two should get a room." Martha said as she came down off the last stair.

She was wearing a floor-length teal dress that was covered in tiny sequins. It left her upper back and shoulders uncovered. It was simple yet elegant.

"Sorry, Martha." Kate said as she pinched Castle's cheek. "Your son is just so cute."

"What are you, my grandmother?" Castle joked as he pulled out of her grasp.

"I hope you don't kiss your grandmother like that." Kate whispered before looking back at Martha. "We'll keep the PDA to a minimum. I promise."

"Oh, it doesn't bother me." Martha said with an indifferent wave of her hand. "I just think you two should get a room already."

Kate had never blushed so deeply in her life. She was pretty sure her entire body was glowing red. She shot Castle a glare when he started laughing.

"Mother! I do believe you've embarrassed my guest."

"Your guest? She's our guest. I sign those rent checks too, you know."

"Yes, I know mother. You remind me often." He turned to Kate and rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Richard. You may be all grown up, but I'm still your mother. Now, are you two going to stand by the door all night or what?"

Now it was Kate's turn to laugh, her embarrassment forgotten. She took Castle's hand in hers and they joined Martha in the living room.

"This should be a fun evening." Kate said with a smile. "By the way Martha, you look beautiful."

"Likewise, dear." Martha replied.

There was that word again. And just like when Castle had said it, it didn't bother her.

"Thank you." Kate replied simply. "Hey, where is Alexis?"

"Here I am."

The three adults turned to the staircase and smiled. Kate heard Castle sigh and she squeezed his hand. Alexis was wearing a long red dress with thin straps. Her blues eyes shone in bright contrast to the color of the fabric.

"Is this okay for the party?" Alexis asked Kate nervously when she reached the group. "I wore it to a Valentines Day dance and it's the only fancy dress I have."

"It's perfect, Alexis. You'll be the prettiest girl there." Kate answered.

The teenager beamed at her and then ran to hug her. Though she was shocked at first, Kate quickly relaxed and returned the sign of affection. The pair laughed when Castle wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Come on, Grams!" Alexis called out from where she was happily stuck between Castle and Kate. Martha laughed and joined the group. Kate and Castle both put an arm around her. "I love family hugs!" Alexis announced.

Kate tensed at the statement. Is that how Alexis thought of her? As family? Castle seemed to notice her change in demeanor. He moved his hand from her shoulder and gently caressed her cheek. A moment later they all broke apart.

"Okay ladies, grab your coats and let's hit the road." Castle said to Martha and Alexis. "We don't want to make Kate late to her own party."

Five minutes later the foursome was in the elevator heading down to the waiting car.

"Wow!" Alexis said excitedly when she saw the long white limousine. "Are we going in that?"

"Yes we are." Kate replied as the driver open the back door.

"Awesome." Alexis squealed as she climbed in.

Martha followed her and joined her on the long bench seat. Kate got in and sat on the far back seat. Castle slid in right next to her, stopping only when his leg was pressed firmly to hers.

After Bruce had maneuvered the vehicle into traffic, Kate took four champagne glasses from a small cabinet. She poured the proper bubbly liquid into three of them and handed one to Martha and two to Castle. Then she filled the last glass with soda and handed it to Alexis before taking one of the glasses back from Castle. She lifted her glass and the others did the same.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Kate said with a smile. "To good times with good company."

They all smiled and clinked their glasses together before taking a drink.

"Here, here!" Martha added.

"Okay." Kate began. "I've instructed the driver to let the three of you out at the employee entrance in the back, where Gina will be waiting to let you in. Then I'll go through the front and meet you all inside."

"Don't want to be seen with us, huh?" Castle joked.

"No, that's not it at all." Kate said hurriedly as she placed a hand on his knee. "I just didn't think you would want to deal with the press."

"Nonsense, Kate." Martha said. "I'm used to the flashbulbs, Alexis needs to get used to them, and Richard, well, he's a big boy. He can deal with it."

"Thanks, Mother." Castle sneered at her, but it quickly turned into a twinkly-eyed smile. Then he looked at Kate and put his hand on top of hers where it still sat on his knee. "We are here with you. Glaring lights and all." He picked her hand up and kissed it before leaning in to brush his lips over hers.

"Ew. You guys need to get a room." Alexis declared, sending Martha into a fit of laughter, followed closely by Castle and Kate.

Kate pressed a button that lowered the window between them and the driver.

"Hey, Bruce?"

"Yes, Miss Beckett?"

"Change of plans. Would you please just pull up front to let us all out?"

"Of course, Miss Beckett."

"Thank you, Bruce."

Kate raised the divider and the remaining twenty minutes of the ride was filled with jokes and stories and laughter. The group didn't even notice the car had stopped until Bruce opened the door.

Castle got out first, then held out his hand to help the others. The lightning fast trigger fingers of the press photographers captured each of them as they joined Castle on the sidewalk. Martha grabbed Alexis' hand and made her way toward the entrance, feeling at home in the warmth of the flashbulbs. Kate chuckled and took Castle's hand in hers and followed them, ignoring the questions being tossed out by the reporters as they passed by them.

They all stopped at the coat check that was just inside the door. Castle, who seemed to be going for the gentleman of the year award, helped each of the women out of their jackets.

"Wow." Castle whispered when Kate shrugged her coat from her shoulders.

The rose colored dress was hugging her in all the right places. It landed mid thigh, showing of her well-toned legs, which were punctuated by her three-inch heels. Her arms were bare but her back and chest were fully covered, much to Castle's dismay. She smiled when she heard his quiet exclamation and turned to him.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh yes. But aren't you cold?" He replied with a hint of concern in his voice.

She leaned in and spoke in his ear so that only he could hear her.

"I was hoping to find a man at the party willing to stay by my side and keep me warm. You know anyone who might fit that description?"

"I'll let you know if I find someone for you." He said quietly back.

"I'd appreciate that." She smiled again and wove her fingers into his.

"Where did Mother and Alexis go?" He asked when he realized they were no longer there.

"Probably mingling. Shall we do the same?"

He nodded and they moved into the crowd, stopping to talk to someone every so often. Ten minutes passed before they heard an angry voice right behind them.

"Where have you been?" Gina hissed. "I've been waiting by the back door for half an hour and you wouldn't answer your phone."

Kate and Castle turned to face her. If looks could kill, Ryan and Esposito would have had a reason to come to the party.

"Gina." Kate said. "I'm sorry. We all came in together."

"And you didn't think to call me?"

"I said I was sorry." Kate repeated.

Castle reached over to put a hand on the small of Kate's back and she leaned into his touch. Gina glared at them again.

"Whatever. Let's go. It's nearly time for you to talk to the press."

She stormed off towards the small, makeshift stage on the far side of the room.

"That went well." Castle said with a laugh.

"She'll get over it." Kate started to follow Gina but stopped when she felt Castle's hand leave her back. "Aren't you coming?"

"I think I'll watch from back here. The view will be better."

He let his eyes roam down her body then back up to meet her eyes. She grinned and kissed him quickly before heading after Gina, who was now standing behind the podium.

"Good evening everyone." Gina said to the crowd, getting their attention. "I am so glad you could all come out tonight. Lola Black may be gone, but her creator has mixed a sexy photographer with a dashing detective in a recipe for a delicious read. Checkmate will excite you, delight you, and entice you. Please put your hands together for the master of mystery and the juggernaut of juicy justice, Kate Beckett!"

"Thank you, everyone, thank you." Kate said after the room exploded in applause as she took Gina's place. "I'm also glad to see each of you here. Who has questions?"

Dozens of hands flew in the air, causing Kate to laugh. She spent the next fifteen minutes answering all the normal inquires, everything from where did she get the idea for the story to did she have advice for new writers to what was the hardest part to write. Then a different type of question altogether came from the middle of the group.

"Is it true that you based the characters in your book on real New York City detectives?"

Kate looked at the young man who'd asked the question. He was holding up a small recorder like many of the other members of the press. The cocky grin on his face told Kate that he would be trouble, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Yes. They are loosely based on some of the city's finest."

"And Nikki Heat. She is based on you, am I correct?" The man continued.

"No. She is based on the idea of someone shadowing a detective for a story."

"Which you did, right?" He pressed on.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that she is based on me."

"So, you aren't in a relationship with one of the Detectives you have been, how did you put it? Shadowing?"

"My personal life, and the personal lives of the people I work with, are no concern of yours." Kate stared pointedly at the overly curious reporter. "What paper do you work for, anyway?"

"The Daily Double." He said proudly.

"Hmm. I've never heard of it. Does anyone who works for a real paper have any questions?" The crowd, save for one suddenly frowning man, burst into laughter. "No? Okay then, enjoy the rest of the party, everyone. Thanks again for coming."

Without another word, she stepped off the stage. Eager fans wanting an autograph on their copies of Checkmate immediately surrounded herand she put her pen to work.

An hour later Castle was still watching her from the back of the room. He didn't notice Gina walk up.

"Hello, Rick."

He turned slightly to look at her.

"Good evening, Gina. You threw quite a shindig tonight."

"That's my job."

"Indeed." He turned his attention back to the busy author up front.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Hmm?" He answered distractedly.

"Kate. You like her."

"No. I don't like her. I love her." He hadn't meant to say that to Gina, but the words just slipped out.

She sighed loudly and he looked back at her.

"Well, don't distract her too much. She has deadlines, you know."

Castle knew that in her own way, Gina had just given them her blessing. Not that he needed it, but perhaps it would cut down on the awkward glares.

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied with a nod.

"Goodnight, Rick."

"Night, Gina."

She walked away and he smiled. Just before he turned back to watch Kate work the crowd, Alexis ran up to him.

"Dad! Did you see the dedication?"

"I know it well, sweetie. It's to her mother."

"No, Dad. This one is different."

She handed him a copy of Checkmate that was opened to the dedication page. He sucked in a breath as he read the words.

To the real Rook, the most captivating detective I know, and to all my friends at the 12th.

"What are you guys looking at?" Kate asked as she joined them.

Castle held up the book and pointed to the words he'd already read six times.

"Thank you." He said.

"I meant it." She bit her lip and smiled. "You are captivating."

He stepped towards her and leaned in. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but didn't feel his lips on hers.

"When can we leave?" He breathed into her ear, causing her body to shudder in delightful surprise.

"Bruce is waiting outside already."

"Alexis, where is your Grams?" Castle asked hurriedly.

"By the bar, talking to some man."

"I'll be right back." He strode off in the direction she had pointed.

"Hey, Kate?"

"Yes, Alexis?"

"Where can I buy this?" Alexis held up the copy of Checkmate that Castle had handed back to her. "I want to add it to my collection."

"You don't need to buy it." Kate smiled and pointed a stack of the books on a table behind them. "Take as many as you want."

Alexis' eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

"Really." Kate nodded.

"So, can I have two? One for Dad, and one for me?"

"Of course." Kate smiled again.

What was it about the Castles that made her smile so much? She was about to say something else when Castle walked back up.

"Mother has found another ride home. She told us to go on without her."

"Rick, are you sure?"

"Absolutely. She can take care of herself. Shall we go?"

"Yes." Kate started towards the exit.

They put on their jackets and went through the door. As Kate had said, the limousine was waiting with Bruce standing by the open back door. Castle kissed Alexis on the head as he helped her in and then offered his hand to Kate. As she passed him he pulled her in and kissed her deeply. She broke away and climbed in, pulling him in behind her. They all took their same seats as before. Alexis turned on the light above her seat and began reading one of the books she'd taken. Kate laid her head on Castle's shoulder and they let their hands tangle with one another's. The entire ride was filled with a comfortable silence.

It took longer to get back to Castle's apartment building because traffic had picked up as the night progressed. By the time they got there, Alexis had fallen asleep, curled up on the long seat. Castle woke her up to get out, but the excitement of the night had wiped her out and she had trouble walking in her drowsy state. He gently took the books from her and handed them to Kate, then picked Alexis up bridal style and headed inside after Kate opened the door.

Once the elevator had delivered them to his floor and they were standing at his door he nodded towards his jacket pocket. Kate reached past the sleeping Alexis and into his inside breast pocket, thankful that the keys were on the side that she could reach into. She made herself ignore the firm muscles her hand brushed over as she retrieved the keys. She unlocked and opened the door and Castle went to the stairs, pausing to take a deep breath before he started slowly up them.

After locking the door back, kicking her heels off, and hanging her jacket up, Kate went to the living room and put the books on the coffee table. She sat on the couch to wait for Castle. Less than ten minutes later he was practically running down the stairs. She stood up as he reached her.

"That didn't take long." She said.

"It was a chore to get her to wake up enough to change, and she was back asleep before I finished tucking her in."

"I guess she had a good time."

"She was mumbling something about the best night ever."

Kate smiled up at him.

"I kind of feel the same way."

"Only kind of?" He asked.

"Well, the night isn't over, now is it?"

His answer came in the form of a passionate kiss. He wasted no time in splitting her lips with his tongue and she didn't protest. Several minutes that felt like years went by before he pulled away.

"Miss Beckett, I believe it's past your bedtime. Shall I tuck you in too? Perhaps read you a bedtime story?"

"I don't have anything to change into." She joked.

"I have some sheets you can wear."

"Are they my size?" She grinned.

He stepped back and looked her up and down.

"Oh yes. They'll fit nicely."

"Then by all means, show me to them."

He grabbed her hand gently and led the way to his bedroom. He shut the door and turned on a couple of lamps, casting the room in a soft, warm glow. Kate sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her. He took off his coat and threw it across the back of a chair and sat with her. He reached up to take her face in his hands. He kissed her softly, too softly, and she put her hands in his hair and tugged him closer. He wrapped an arm around her waist and laid her down, never breaking his lips from hers.

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by the techno sounds of 'Whip It', and both Caste and Kate groaned as they pulled apart. He stood reluctantly and went to his coat to retrieve his phone.

"Castle. Yes sir. Can you text me the address? Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up and turned to Kate, who sat up when she saw the expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Double body drop, two separate scenes. Captain is calling in all hands on deck. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I knew you were on call tonight."

"I'll be right back."

He went into his closet, and she could hear drawers opening and clothes shuffling. He came out a couple of minutes later in jeans and an undone shirt. She stood and walked over to him and began to button his shirt. When she was done he leaned down to kiss her but stopped halfway there.

"Crap. Alexis."

"What about her?"

"I can't leave her here alone." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And who knows when Mother will be home."

"Alexis is fifteen, Rick."

"This is New York. And it's night."

"Good point." She smoothed down his slightly ruffled hair. "Well, I'll just stay here."

"What?"

"Look at me. I'm not exactly dressed for a murder scene, and it would take to long for me to go home and change. So I'll just stay here with Alexis." She paused. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it would be okay with me. You can stay as long as you want. Whatever the reason."

She rose to her tiptoes and kissed him.

"It's settled then. Go catch the bad guys."

"Help yourself to anything in my closet if you want to change."

"I'm just sorry you couldn't help me out of my dress."

He swallowed hard and licked his lips, drawing her eyes to the newly moistened skin. He kissed her again. He would never get tired of the way her lips felt when pressed to his.

"The feeling is mutual." He said as he broke away. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

Something about the way he said that sent shivers though her. She knew it was because she'd like him to come home to her every night.

"I'll be here."

"Goodnight, Kate."

"Goodnight, Rick. Be careful."

"I will."

Then he was gone. She looked around the room for a moment then went into his closet. After changing into one of his tee-shirts and some boxers she walked in the bathroom. The toothbrush she'd used last time was still in the holder by the sink, and she smiled as she used it. She washed her face and crawled into his bed. The only thing that could make this night better was to have him there with his arms around her. She could smell him on the blankets and she felt a little guilty that she was there in the warm bed while Castle was out in the cold, dark city.

Her mind raced for a while, mainly focusing on the fact that Alexis had seemingly called her family. Was that good or bad? Kate was sure that she wanted to be a part of this family, but hearing someone else say it was almost surreal. After a while, her eyelids started to get heavy and she was on the brink of slipping into a contented sleep when she heard the chime that alerted her to a new email.

She reached for her phone, glad she'd put it on the bedside table. She pulled up the email and gasped when she saw that it was from Will. The subject line read Victim list you wanted. Her finger hovered over the new message. She knew there was no going back once she opened it. Should she wait for Castle or read it now? She set the phone down, then picked it back up. It wouldn't hurt to look at it now. But then again, she didn't have any of her other information about the case with her. She set the phone back on the table and sat up. She pulled her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at the phone as if she hoped it would decide for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Will Will's information help her? Or will Kate lose the will to search for answers? Will I stop using the word will over and over? I probably will, right about now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you again for reading, reviewing, and for all the alerts! Until next time, Paige**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

"Kate?"

The quiet question woke Kate up from her fitful sleep. She blinked her eyes open and saw the blurry outline of the speaker.

"Is that you, Rick? She mumbled.

"No. It's me, Alexis."

Kate's muscles protested as she sat up quickly. Her brain kicked into overdrive.

"Alexis. I can explain. Your dad had to go to work and he didn't want to leave you alone and I was here and Martha wasn't so I stayed. That's the only reason I'm here. And I didn't have any clothes, so that's why I'm wearing some of your dad's."

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Relax."

"Oh. Okay."

Alexis looked around.

"It looks like Dad still isn't here. Are you hungry? We can fix some breakfast."

"That sounds great. I'll cook. I mean, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay." Alexis said with a smile.

Kate climbed off the bed, realizing for the first time that she was on top of the covers, having never gotten back into the bed after she had received Will's email.

"You like french toast?"

"I love it." Alexis nodded.

"Okay then. I'll meet you in the kitchen in a couple of minutes. Then we can make a mess."

They both smiled and Alexis turned to leave while Kate went into the bathroom. Not wanting to cook in her dress from the night before, Kate stayed in the tee-shirt and boxers. She thought about putting on the robe she saw hanging on the back of the door, but she knew it'd be too big. Having finished in the bathroom, she headed out to meet the red-head in the kitchen.

"I've got everything out for you. The pan is on the stove, the eggs, milk, and bread are right here, and here are the bowls and plates to make the french toast." Alexis said while pointing to the objects.

"You want to set the table while I cook?" Kate asked.

"Sure. And I started some coffee for you."

"Thank you, Alexis."

They worked for a few minutes in silence, Kate mixing, dipping, and flipping, while Alexis was carrying and setting.

"Table's all ready." Alexis announced.

"Great, how many pieces do you want?"

"Two would be perfect."

Kate nodded and continued cooking. She finished the last piece and brought the french toast filled plates to the table, where Alexis was already sitting. She noticed there was already a cup of coffee sitting at her place.

"Is that for me?" Kate asked.

"Yep. Dad told me how you like it." She poured some syrup on her plate. "He talks about you a lot."

"Well, he's always telling me stuff about you. He's so proud of everything you do."

Alexis blushed and looked down at her plate. She took a bite before looking back at Kate.

"This is really good."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. The coffee is good too. Did you have fun last night?"

"Oh yes. It was the most fun night of my life. All the people and the decorations and everything about it was all so fabulous and wonderful. Thank you so much for letting me go."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

They ate for a few minutes in silence before Alexis spoke again.

"So, Kate, am I correct in assuming that you and my dad are officially dating now?"

Kate swallowed and set her cup down. She didn't know what Castle had told Alexis, but she decided to just be honest.

"Yes, you are." She took in a deep breath. "But only if you're okay with that. I wouldn't do anything to come between you and your dad."

"I'm more than okay with it. Ever since you came into his life, he's been happier. I mean, he wasn't unhappy before, but now he's always smiling and I know he is enjoying work more because you are there." Alexis took another bite before continuing. "Does he make you happy too?"

"Yes." Kate answered without hesitation.

"Good." Alexis replied with a smile.

"What's good?"

Kate and Alexis turned to see Castle, who was walking in from the front hall. Alexis got up and ran over to hug him.

"Hey, Dad. We didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sneaky like that." He responded as he hugged her back. "So, what's good?"

"Oh. Kate made french toast and it's really tasty." Alexis answered as she turned to Kate and winked.

"Did she now?" He asked as he looked over at Kate with a smile.

"I did." Kate answered as she stood up. "Would you like some?"

"That would be fantastic. I'm starving." He said before letting out a loud yawn.

"Looks like you need to go to sleep." Kate laughed.

"Nonsense. I was just stretching my jaw so I could eat more."

Kate laughed again, joined this time by Alexis.

"Okay. I'll make you some. How many pieces do you want?" She said as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Three, please." He responded with another yawn.

Alexis brought the dishes from the table and put them in the dishwasher while Kate began mixing the eggs and milk. Then she headed towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go do some homework."

"But it's Saturday." Castle whined.

"What's your point, Dad?"

"It's far too responsible for you to do homework today."

"Someone in this family has to be responsible." They all laughed and she looked back at Kate. "Thanks again for breakfast."

"You're welcome, Alexis. Anytime."

Alexis smiled and took the stairs two at a time. Once she was gone from sight, Castle walked to Kate's side of the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. He took a deep breath and sighed as he took in her scent.

"I like your choice of clothing. You certainly look hotter in my boxers than I do."

Kate laughed and turned her head so she could kiss him.

"I'll be the judge of that." She said before placing another quick peck on his lips.

"Suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore. For french toast, anyway." He whispered in her ear, causing her to almost drop the spatula she was holding.

"Down boy." She said after regaining her composure. "You need to eat and get some sleep."

"That's not all I need."

His voice was soft and breathless. It sent delicious chills throughout her entire body. She put down the spatula and turned in his arms. She claimed his lips with hers, kissing him long and hard. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes, feeling wonderfully lost in the deep blue sea gazing back at her.

"You know what I want you to do?" She said quietly.

"What's that, Kate?"

"I want you to go over there and fix yourself a cup of coffee so I can finish cooking your breakfast."

"Spoilsport."

He stuck his bottom lip out and she couldn't stop herself from leaning in to bite it gently and then kissing the faint red marks she'd left behind. He growled and kissed her back, the tender eagerness in his touch warming her inside and out. Then to her dismay he suddenly did as he had been told and left her to go to the coffee pot. She reluctantly turned back to the stove and flipped the almost burned toast just in time.

Castle sat on a stool across the counter from her and sipped his coffee until she put a plate in front of him.

"Thank you." He said as he began to eat.

"You're welcome." She started cleaning up the kitchen. "So, how many murders did you solve last night?"

"Well, one was no problem. It was a crime of passion. Husband was cheating and the wife got mad and stabbed him to death. Her fingerprints were all over the knife, which was from their kitchen." He paused to take a drink. "We found her within the hour. She was shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yep. Wasn't the least bit sorry that she'd killed the guy. When we arrested her, she actually said she was glad she did it."

"It'd be nice if they were all that easy."

"Yeah, but life would be so boring, wouldn't it?"

"True." She said with a chuckle.

He took his last bite and brought his dishes to the dishwasher. He leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee.

"Anyway, the other case seems to have something to do with some African religious ceremony."

"What?"

"I know. We are pretty lost on that one."

"You know, if it would help, I know someone who is an expert on religions." Kate said as she leaned against the counter next to him. "She helped me on a book once."

Castle scrunched his face up in thought.

"Which book was that? The one about the murderous cult leader?"

"_Cultivating Murder_?" He nodded and Kate shook her head. "No, she helped me _on I Give You My Salem Vow_."

"Ah yes, angry wiccans out for blood. That was classic."

"It wasn't one of my better novels." She grinned. "But it was fun to write. But, if you want me to give her a call to help you out, I can."

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you."

"Okay. Oh, I almost forgot. I got an email from Will. He got the list I wanted."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know. I didn't read it yet."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to wait on you." She reached out and took his hand in hers. "We're in this together, right?"

He squeezed gently and smiled when she looked up at him.

"Definitely."

Kate stepped in front of him and rose to her tiptoes to place a light kiss on his lips.

"You must be exhausted. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'd rather look at the email first. "

"It's not going anywhere. You need sleep."

He shook his head.

"I just had that coffee, which in hindsight was probably not the best drink for relaxing myself. Let's go over the list. I'm really curious."

"Well, why don't you go freshen up while I finish in here. Then we can give it a look."

"Men don't freshen up."

"What do they do then?" She smirked.

"They enhance their masculinity."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it doesn't. You aren't a man."

"This is true." She leaned in again. "But I think that's a good thing."

"Tis a very good thing indeed." He whispered as he closed the distance between them.

A moment later he broke away and smiled before heading to his bedroom. Kate finished cleaning up the breakfast mess and then followed him. She could hear the shower running and so she sat on the edge of the bed and picked up her phone. She opened the email and forwarded it to Castle before walking back out and going into his office. She turned on his computer and sat in his chair as she waited for it to boot up. A few minutes later she hit the print button and the list Will had complied was being put on paper.

"Kate?" She heard Castle call out.

"In here, Rick."

He walked in and came to stand next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought it would be easier to read the list if I printed it out." She said as she looked up at him.

"Good plan. What's on the list?"

"Well I just glanced over it as it was printing, but it looks like it names, locations, and dates."

"What's that?" He said pointing to some initials that were next to each name.

"I don't know." She said. "They all say CC, RV, or US. "

"Go back to the actual email and see if it says anything about it."

Kate closed the attachment so they could see the email. They both read it to themselves.

_Kate, here is the list of all the victims I could find that matched your mother's murder. They were all killed with a stab wound to the kidney, but had other stab wounds as well. I gave you names, dates, and locations. I also included last known address and occupations when I could. Here's the kicker. None of the murders on this list have ever led to a conviction. Some have been officially dubbed cold cases, several were written off as muggings or random gang violence like your mother, and others are still just considered unsolved. I've marked each death with it's status. I don't know if that will help, but I hope it does. Good luck Kate. Keep your head above water. Will_

"I guess I should have read that before opening the list." Kate said with a laugh.

Castle didn't answer as he stepped over to the printer and took the stack of paper from the tray.

"Let's take these in the living room and spread them out on the coffee table so we can go over them. Grab a notepad from the desk drawer."

He was already leaving the room, so Kate shut down the computer and grabbed the pad of paper and a couple of pens before following him. They sat on the couch and laid the nine pages out in front on them.

"Okay. I'll take this side, you start over there?" She suggested while pointing at the table.

"Yeah. Then, if nothing jumps out at us, we can switch." He agreed.

They'd been silently reading for only five minutes when Kate picked up a page excitedly.

"Here's someone that was killed, here in New York, almost two months to the day after my mom."

"What's their name?" Castle asked.

"Scott Murray. He was found murdered behind a bar on Sunday, March 7th, 1999. And get this. He was a document clerk at the same courthouse Mom worked at for many of her cases."

"I've got another name here. For the exact same day." He held up the page in his hand. "Victim was Diane Cavanaugh, murdered Sunday March 7th, 1999. She was found near 65th and Amsterdam. Where was the bar were your guy was found?"

Kate looked back at the paper.

"It doesn't say. But that can't be a coincidence. And that name. Diane Cavanaugh. It sounds so familiar."

"Maybe there is something in the file about her. We can look at it later. Are there any other victims killed around the same time?

"I haven't found any yet. Let's keep looking."

They went back to pouring over the list. They got to their last pages at the same time, and started looking at the ninth page together. The final name yielded them the results they were looking for.

"Here." He said as he pointed where Kate was already looking. "Jennifer Stewart. She was murdered Friday May, 21st, 1999. Her body was found in Central Park."

"Jennifer Stewart sounds familiar too." Kate sighed and closed her eyes, trying to figure out why she knew those names. "They volunteered for my mom sometimes!" She hit her hand against her forehead as she remembered.

"What?" Castle asked.

"Diane and Jennifer. I met them once at a small fundraiser for The Justice Initiative."

"The Justice Initiative?"

"My mom started it as a sort of lost cause campaign. They would help people that no one else would help. People that had been falsely accused or poorly represented. But most of the cases were long shots, truly lost causes. She wouldn't give up on someone she believed in, though."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Yeah. I definitely get my stubbornness from her." They both laughed. "Do you think we can get the medical examiner's reports from these three murders? I want to see why there wasn't a connection made between them."

"Maybe there was."

"Well, that's an even better reason to get the reports."

"We could talk to Lanie. See if she could get them for us." He paused. "And maybe, if it's okay with you, we could bring Ryan and Esposito in on this two. Four heads would be better than two. Well, five heads, if Lanie can help."

Kate sighed. She didn't want to drag everyone into this. They all had their own lives to attend to. Castle had chosen to go down this road with her, but asking them to help was a different thing altogether. On the other hand, he was right. The five of them all worked so well with each other, and the more minds thinking it over, the more likely they were to figure it all out.

"You're right. Let's ask them. If they want to help, we'll bring them up to speed."

"Don't worry. They'll want to help." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "But now I think it's time I took your advice and hit the hay. I'm fading fast."

She looked into his eyes and saw that they were heavy with the exhaustion he he could no longer hide.

"Okay. I've got my first book signing of the week to go to anyway." She looked over at the clock on his wall. "If I leave now, I can go home and change with a little time to spare." She looked back down at her current attire. "Speaking of changing, I don't think I'm in suitable clothing for my trip home."

"I see nothing wrong with your outfit."

She laughed and stood up, pulling him with her as she started walking to his bedroom.

"I've grown fond of it as well. But I'm going to change nonetheless."

"Need any help?" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"No thank you. I think I can manage." She dropped his hand and went into the closet, where she'd hung up her dress the night before, then headed towards his bathroom. "I'll be right back."

She closed the door before he could say anything, and he went to change into something to sleep in while he was waiting. When he emerged from the closet, she was walking out of the bathroom.

"Looking good, Miss Beckett." He called out, causing her to look up and smile.

"Same to you, Mr. Plaid Pants."

"Hey, chicks dig a man in plaid."

"Is that so?"

"Seven out of ten researchers say I'm probably right."

She threw her head back as she laughed. Once she'd calmed down, she gestured to the back of her dress.

"Can you help me zip this up? I can't do it by myself."

"How'd you zip it up last night?" He asked.

"I have a thing I use." She explained. "But I don't have it here, obviously."

"A thing?"

"Yes, a zipper zipping thing. Now are you gonna help me or just stand there asking questions?"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses."

He smiled and walked over as she turned around. He took the small metal zipper and began to slowly raise it, making sure his fingers brushed her skin as he rose up her back. He felt a thrill as he saw the goosebumps forming where his skin touched hers, and he chuckled when a small gasp flew from her as he let his fingers linger on her neck. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the same spot and she spun around to face him.

"Next time you touch my zipper, I hope you are moving in the opposite direction."

"I can arrange that." He said as he took control of her mouth with his.

They pulled away a few moments later and she sighed.

"I can't wait for this week to be over. I won't be so busy and maybe we can actually spend some real time together. Alone, with no interruptions."

"I can arrange that." He repeated and they both laughed. "Well, if the killers will chill out, then maybe I can."

"Okay. I'm leaving. Because you need sleep and I have obligations."

"I miss you already." He pressed his lips to her forehead again. "Will you be able to come to the precinct tomorrow?"

"Hopefully. I'll call Michelle and see if she can come in and help you out."

"Michelle?"

"The religion expert I told you about."

"Oh yeah. Thank you. Maybe she can point us in the right direction."

"She really knows her stuff. If anyone can help, she can."

"Sounds perfect."

She kissed him briefly then pointed to the bed.

"Get in."

"Bossy. I like that." He said with a laugh.

She smacked him an the arm but laughed along with him.

"I mean it, Rick. You seriously need some sleep."

"I will. I promise. But at least let me walk you to the door."

She wanted to say no, but he put on his puppy dog face, and she couldn't resist. She nodded and put her arm through his offered elbow. They went to the front hall, and Kate got her coat from the closet. After Castle helped her put it on, she walked over to the foot of the stairs.

"Bye, Alexis." She called towards the second floor. "See you later."

She heard some footsteps running and the red-head peered out from over the top of the railing.

"Bye, Kate. Thanks again for last night and for breakfast."

"You're welcome. Hey, make sure your dad gets some shut-eye, okay?"

"I will." Alexis replied with a laugh. "Hey, are you coming over for Christmas next week?"

Kate glanced back at Castle, who was nodding furiously. She smiled and looked back up at Alexis.

"I sure am."

"Great! And bring your dad if you can! See ya!"

With that, she was gone, her steps retreating back the way she'd came. Kate went back to Castle.

"I guess I'm coming over for Christmas." She said.

"I had kind of figured you would, if you didn't have plans already. Can Jim come too?"

"I'll ask him. He should be able to."

"Great. Maybe we can start with Christmas Eve and spend the whole next day together."

She leaned in to kiss him, finding it easier to reach her destination now that she had her heels back on. After a few minutes of lazily caressing his lips, she pulled away.

"That will be nice. Now go to bed, Rick."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll call you later and tell you what Michelle said."

"Sounds good. Bye, Kate."

"Bye."

He opened the door and she headed towards the elevator. She saw his smiling face disapper from her view as the doors slid shut. It was less than a minute before they opened again. She had pulled out her phone to check her email and wasn't paying attention. As she stepped off she bumped into another woman.

"Whoa there!" The stranger yelled in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The woman looked Kate up and down and then smiled.

"No worries. I love that coat, by the way. And the shoes. Where did you get them?"

Kate looked down and then shrugged.

"Honestly I don't remember. Sorry."

"C´est la vie. Toodles!"

The woman stepped onto the elevator and waved as the doors closed. Kate wondered if the woman lived in the building. She'd never seen her before, but she hadn't been over that often, and she'd only seen a couple of the other residents. She'd have to ask Rick if he knew her next time she talked to him. She nodded to the doorman as she left and then hailed a taxi from the sidewalk. She got in and headed home, not looking forward to the book signing. She let her mind wander to the Christmas plans she'd just made and a smile found it way onto her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Who could the strange woman be? Hmmm. You'll find out soon. If she's important, that is. She may just be a random neighbor. Who knows? I mean, I do, but I'm making this stuff up, so I kind of have to know. I hope y'all are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **Thanks again for sticking around! **Until next time, Paige**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21<span>

After Kate left, Castle had gone into the kitchen to get some water before he went to bed. He was walking towards his bedroom when he heard the doorbell buzzing. Smiling to himself, he changed directions.

"You just couldn't stay away could you?" He joked as he swung the door open.

His mouth fell open when he saw the person on the other side.

"Of course not, Kitten!" Meredith answered the question that wasn't meant for her as she sauntered into his front hall.

"Meredith?" Castle asked after struggling for several moments to find his voice.

"The one and only. In the flesh. Well, not in the flesh." She winked. "Yet."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a mother drop by and see her daughter and favorite officer of the law from time to time?"

She set her purse down by the door and stepped towards him. He put his hands up, signaling her to stop moving.

"Look, Mer, I just got home from the precinct. I haven't slept in over thirty-six hours. Now is not a good time." He explained.

"Well then, let me come tuck you in." She said with a grin.

He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes." She sighed. "And if I remember correctly, you usually fall asleep after spending quality time with me." She grinned again. "So what better way to wear yourself out?"

"Meredith." He began sternly, then paused and took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He uncrossed his arms and held up his pointer finger. "First of all, I told you now wasn't a good time." His middle finger joined the first. "Second of all, you can't just come bursting into our lives unannounced whenever you feel nostalgic."

"Oh, Kitten." She interrupted. "I'm feeling something a little stronger than nostalgia right now."

She lifted her eyebrows suggestively and started walking to the living room, not sure of where his bedroom was.

"I wasn't finished." He said, causing her to look back at him as he also lifted up his ring finger. "Thirdly, and pay attention to this, because it's important, I'm seeing someone. And unlike some people I know, I don't cheat." He added with an overly sweet smile.

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked skeptically.

Castle hesitated. They hadn't ever used any kind of title for what they were, and they hadn't actually even gone on any real dates. However, although their relationship didn't necessarily fit any 'normal' parameters, it was working for them so far. So he nodded.

"Yes. She actually just left. And just because I know you're going to ask, her name is Kate, and she is a writer."

Now it was Meredith's turn to cross her arms. She shot him an accusing look.

"She just left?"

"Yes. Not that it's any of your business, but she stayed here last night so Alexis wouldn't be alone while I was at work."

"Where was Martha?"

"Out." Was his simple reply.

"Atta girl." She said with a laugh as her arms dropped back to her sides. "So, she just left, huh? Does she have dark brown hair and was she by any chance wearing a long coat and heels?"

"That's her." He smiled at the image of Kate that popped into his head, then scrunched up his face in confusion. "How did you know that?"

"I bumped into her when I was getting on the elevator. She seemed nice."

"She is nice." He smiled again and sighed happily. "She's much more than nice."

"Well, you obviously aren't going to be any fun today. Where is Alexis?"

"She's doing homework." He glanced upwards.

"On a Saturday?"

"I know." He threw his hands up. "I don't get it either."

They both chuckled.

"Alexis?" Meredith called out loudly.

Castle groaned softly as he heard the familiar footsteps above him. Alexis popped her head out from the top of the stairs for the second time in less than half an hour.

"Mom?" She asked in complete surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to see you. Put your pencil down and lets go shopping."

Alexis shot her eyes over to her father. He shrugged, telling her that it was up to her.

"Okay. Give me a few minutes and I'll be down."

"C'est magnifique! I'll be waiting." Meredith replied with a grin.

"Meredith." Castle said, and she turned to face him. "Please tell me you aren't leaving town with our daughter."

"Why would you even think that?" She asked innocently.

"Because you're speaking French. The last time I heard you speaking French, you took Alexis to Paris."

"Yes, but it was just the one in Texas."

"That was only because you bought tickets to the wrong Paris."

She squinted at him in defiance.

"It wasn't my fault. They really should label the destinations more clearly."

Castle pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to fend off the headache he felt creeping across his temples.

"Just promise me you'll be staying in the city?"

"Yes, Richard." She said exasperatedly. "Relax. We're just going shopping."

"Thank you." He sighed in relief.

Just then Alexis came down the stairs.

"Dad, why aren't you sleeping?" She asked him.

"Because we have company." He said with a forced grin.

"Well, we're leaving. Go to bed."

"Believe me, I want nothing more right now than to go to bed."

"Then go." She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you. I'll see you later."

"I love you too, pumpkin."

He kissed the top of her head and walked her to the door. They were followed by Meredith, who stopped to grab her purse before stepping out into the hall. Alexis pushed the button for the elevator. It had not been used since Meredith had arrived and so the doors opened right away.

"Bye, Dad. Bed. Now." Alexis said as they stepped into the waiting elevator.

"Okay. Bye." He looked at his ex-wife. "Have her back for dinner, will you?"

"But of course." She said with a smile. "I don't need to keep her out late. Now that I'm moving back to the city, we can spend lots of time together."

Two pairs of blue eyes clashed with each other as Alexis and Castle reacted to what Meredith had just said with similar looks of apprehension. Before either could say anything, the doors slid shut and Castle was all alone in the hall.

"Oh boy." He said to the uncaring walls.

He went back into the apartment and went straight to his bedroom. He fell into the bed and drew the covers up to his chin. A smile spread across his face as the faint scent of Kate wafted into his nose. Less than a minute passed before his eyelids began to droop. He hoped that when he woke up he would find out that he had fallen asleep the moment Kate left and everything since then was simply a dream. No, make that a nightmare.

* * *

><p>"What did you mean by that?" Alexis asked.<p>

"By what?" Meredith answered distractedly as she used the reflective surface of the door to reapply her overly red lipstick.

"You just said you're moving back here."

Meredith turned and smiled as she put the nearly empty tube back into her purse.

"I am. The movies and television shows being made in California right now just aren't suitable for an actress of my caliber. So, I'm returning to New York to put my talent to good use on the stage."

"Oh." Alexis replied simply.

"Isn't that exiting? We will be able to go shopping all the time. And we can ogle all the cute boys, joke about your father, and just have a grand old time."

"So exciting." The sarcasm in Alexis' answer was lost on Meredith.

Just then the elevator reached the first floor and they headed out into the cold December air. Alexis shoved her worries to the back of her mind, determined to have fun in spite of the bombshell her mother had just lobbed her way. They hailed a taxi and climbed in.

"Times Square, please." Meredith said to the driver.

His only response was a nod before he pulled into traffic.

* * *

><p>A rhythmic sound awoke Castle from a deep sleep. He blinked his eyes into focus and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. When he saw that it was 7:22 he hoped that it was PM, and that he hadn't slept all the way through the night. He'd done that once before and hadn't been able to sleep for two days. Then the noise that had interrupted his sleep began again. His police training told him that they were definitely footsteps, and he knew he wasn't alone in the apartment. Judging by the clacking, it was either a female or a man dressed in drag. He was betting on the former.<p>

His mind began to race as he tried to figure out who it was. Alexis hadn't been wearing heels when she left, and the pace was too slow to be Meredith's ever-hurried gait. Kate's book signing wasn't supposed to be over until around 8:00. His mind was still a bit foggy, but he reached for his gun out of habit. Suddenly the intruder called out.

"Richard? Alexis? Where is everyone?"

He sighed and let out a relieved chuckle as his mother's voice rang out. He hadn't thought it would be her. Usually when she found someone with her 'graydar', she didn't do the walk of shame for at least two days.

"I'm in here, Mother." He replied loudly enough for her to hear.

He got out of the bed and stepped into his bathroom to grab his robe. He was tying it closed as he returned to the bedroom and saw Martha poke her head through the door. She looked at the bed then at her son.

"Richard, why were you in bed? Are you feeling ill?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nope. Just tired. Worked all night." He went to the door and gestured towards the main area of the apartment. "Let's go to the kitchen. I need caffeine, and I would prefer it hot with cream and sugar."

Martha laughed and led the way.

"Where did Alexis stay last night?" She asked over her shoulder.

"She stayed here."

"What?" She stopped and spun around. "You left my granddaughter alone at night in New York City?"

"I cracked a window so she could call for help if she needed it."

She gave him an incredulous look and then saw the smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Not funny, Richard."

"Give me some credit, Mother. Of course I didn't leave her by herself. Kate offered to stay."

"Okay then." She started to turn back towards the kitchen but hesitated. "Now that I think about it, that was probably the most responsible supervision Alexis has ever had."

He laughed loudly as he nodded in agreement. They continued to their destination together. Castle went straight to the coffee pot, Martha to the small wine cabinet. Once they both had their drink of choice in hand, they sat at the bar and sipped in silence for a few minutes.

"Did you have fun with your new friend?" Castle asked.

"I did indeed." Martha replied with a grin.

"What his name? What does he do?"

She smiled and waved a hand nonchalantly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm a homicide detective. I believe some rather strange things."

"I was with Chet Palaburn." She said with a sigh.

"Your high school sweetheart?"

"The one and only. It turns out he is a fan of Kate's books and has a friend at the publisher, which is why he was in attendance at the party."

"Didn't the two of you almost meet up last year?"

"Oh you mean through that Myspace page Alexis made for me?"

"The one and only." He echoed her mockingly.

"I never accepted his friend request." She said, ignoring his verbal jab.

"How about that. What a small world."

"Yes, indeed it is. Anyway, we're going out for brunch in the morning."

"A second date? Wow. That's a big step for you, Mother." Castle quipped.

She swatted him on the arm.

"Well let me tell you, we may have grown old, but some things never change."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he got up to refill his empty mug.

"You know how they say things get better with age?" She paused as he nodded. "Well he was my first, and the saying is true."

"Mother." He groaned. "I did not need to know that."

"You brought it up, dear son of mine."

"And you brought it into the gutters."

She laughed and he couldn't help but smile.

"Some things just belong there, I suppose." She took another sip of her wine. "Okay, subject change. Where is my Alexis? I haven't seen her since I got home."

"She is out. Shopping, I believe."

"Really? With whom?"

"About that." His smile disappeared. "I have some news that should turn your stomach even more than mine did at your over-sharing."

"What's that?"

The front door opened at the same time his mouth did. Alexis came in first.

"Grams!" She said as she put the bags in her hands down and ran over to hug her.

"Hello, sweetheart. Did you have fun?"

"Actually, yes." Alexis responded as she pulled away. and looked at Castle. "Hey, Dad. Did you get some sleep?"

"Yes. Did you really have fun?"

"For the most part. We brought home dinner. Is Chinese okay?"

"Chinese is never not okay." He said, earning him two slightly confused looks which he ignored.

"Who is your mysterious partner in crime?" Martha asked Alexis. "Your dad was about to tell me."

"You didn't tell her yet?" Alexis asked Castle.

"Nope." He confirmed as he shook his head.

Alexis looked back at Martha.

"I was out with my mom."

"That's nice." Martha began to lift her still half-full glass up for another sip, but stopped halfway. "Wait. Do you mean Meredith is here?"

Both of them nodded. As if on cue, the subject of conversation finally made her appearance.

"Sorry for the delay folks. I was talking to this cute guy in the hall. Oh, Martha! You're home. This is great. We can have a nice family dinner."

Meredith kept talking, but they weren't paying attention to her rambles.

Martha drank the rest of her wine in a single gulp.

Alexis started taking the food from some of the bags they had brought up.

Castle watched the scene unfolding in front of him and a thought popped into his head. 'Three stubborn red-heads and and out-numbered male makes four, I wonder how quickly I could get out the door.'

* * *

><p>Kate sat on her couch and sighed loudly into the quiet of her apartment. The book signing had gone well, and by the time it was over she'd signed her name hundreds of times. She was planning to relax with a hot bath, but she wanted to call Castle first. She unlocked the screen on her phone and touched his name. It rang five times before his voice-mail picked up. She smiled when she heard his recorded voice start talking.<p>

"You've reached the voice-mail of Rick Castle. I can't answer my phone right now because I'm busy fighting crime or sleeping. Do your thing when you hear the ding and I'll call you back when the bad guys are behind bars. Or when I wake up."

"Hey, Rick." She said after the tone sounded. "Call me when you can. I got in touch with Michelle, and she can come by tomorrow. I hope you had a good day. Talk to you later."

She ended the call up and left the comfort of her couch. She went into her bathroom and turned on the bathtub faucet, testing the temperature of the water on her wrist. Once it reached the perfect level of nearly-too-hot-to-stand, she put the stopper in the drain and added some soap for the bubbles.

By the time the water had filled the basin, she was ready to get in. She shut off the faucet and slowly put a foot in the steaming water. It was hotter than she'd thought it was, but it felt good as she settled down into it. She leaned against the back of the long porcelain tub and closed her eyes in peaceful bliss.

A few minutes passed and she was close to dozing off when the sounds of Inner Circle's 'Bad Boys' came from her cellphone. She smiled and reached for a towel to dry her hands and grabbed the phone from the small shelf that sat across the bathtub. She pressed her finger to the screen and accepted the call.

"Hello, Detective." She said after put the phone on speaker and set it back on the shelf.

"Hello yourself." Castle replied. "How was your book signing?"

"Busy. A lot of people came."

"Any crazies?"

"No." She answered with a laugh. "How was your day? Uneventful and full of sleep?"

"Sleep yes, uneventful no."

"What happened?" She inquired as she adjusted herself so she was sitting up straighter.

"What's that noise?" He asked.

"What noise?"

"That splashy noise."

"Oh." She felt a laugh coming on and bit her lip to suppress it. She could have some fun with this. "I'm taking a bath." Nearly ten silent seconds passed before she spoke again. "Rick, you still there?"

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Um...did you just say you're in the bath?"

"I did."

"Like, in a bathtub?"

"Yes."

"With bubbles?"

"Yes." She grinned.

"So, you're naked?"

"That is the usual state of dress when one takes a bath." It was all she could do not to burst out laughing as he fell silent again.

As she waited for his response she heard another voice come through the speaker.

"Who are you talking to, kitten?"

The female voice was somewhat familiar, but Kate didn't know who it was.

"None of your business." Castle said to the stranger.

"Who is that?" Kate asked him.

"The event I mentioned." He replied.

"Richard, come back out here. We miss you, kitten."

"Meredith, I'm on the phone. Please leave me alone."

Kate heard Castle sigh and then a door closed.

"It that Meredith as in your first wife and mother to your daughter?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. As I was saying, my day was far more eventful than I'd hoped for. She showed up right after you left this morning. Actually, she said she bumped into you on the elevator."

Everything clicked as Kate realized that's why she'd recognized the voice in the background.

"We did bump into each other. Literally. But I didn't know that was Meredith." She swallowed nervously.

"Well, when I told her I was unavailable she took Alexis shopping. They brought home dinner and now she just won't leave." He stopped and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"She said that she is moving back here. To the city."

Kate heart jumped and her stomach tightened.

"Really?"

"Unfortunately." His tone changed, and she noticed a hint of frustration.

"I'm sorry?"

"No question needed. I'm sorry too." He said, confirming her suspicions.

Kate's nerves calmed instantly. He didn't want Meredith there either.

"It'll all work out." She said encouragingly. "Did you listen to my voice-mail?" She decided it was time to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. What time is Michelle coming?"

"Around noon. She insisted on bringing lunch. She is a fantastic cook." Kate laughed. "But just eat whatever she gives you. Under no circumstances should you ask what is in it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean her food is delicious. As long as you don't know what it is."

"All right, then." His voice softened. "Will you be joining us?"

"I have a meeting at eleven, but I'll come to the precinct as soon as it's done. We should be able to wrap up around 12:30 or 1:00."

"Bring whatever you want to show the guys about your mother's case. We can go ahead and bring them into the investigation."

"I will." She looked down at her hands. "I better go, Rick. I've got more wrinkles than a 90 year old."

He laughed warmly and the sound gave her butterflies.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will. Good luck with Meredith tonight."

"Thanks." He paused, and she could practically hear him thinking. "And Kate? You know I wouldn't do anything with Meredith, right?"

She smiled even though he couldn't see her.

"Don't worry, Rick. I trust you completely."

"I just wanted to make sure. Goodnight, Kate."

"Goodnight, Rick."

They hung up and Kate got out of the bathtub. She dried off and put on some pajama pants and a tank top. Judging by his tone of voice, Rick was not enjoying himself at the moment, and if she wasn't so tired she would have gone over to try and help make the situation a little more bearable.

She pulled the plug from the drain and started to go to her living room to gather the crucial pages of information that she would need to take to the precinct the next day, but she decided halfway there that she could just do that in the morning. She returned to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

A few minutes later she was in bed, thinking of ex-wives, book signings, and a certain dark-haired detective. She found her eyelids beginning to fall surprisingly quickly, and she let herself slip into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Will Meredith throw a wrench into the Christmas plans? Will the gang at the 12th be able to help the dynamic duo with Johanna's murder investigation? We shall see. Thanks again for reading, and to those of you just tuning in, thanks for stopping by! Until next time, Paige.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs  
><strong>

**Summary: **People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.  
><strong>

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p>Kate stepped off the elevator and started walking towards the morgue. Castle had told her to meet him and the gang there to talk about her mother's case. She was nearly to the double doors when someone grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her out of the hallway. The folder in her hand fell and she heard the papers spread out over the floor before she was plunged into darkness. She felt a rush of air as the door was pushed closed behind her. She was turned around and pushed backwards away from the only escape she knew of.<p>

Thanks to the brightness of the hall she'd just left, her shrunken pupils couldn't make out anything. Her breathing grew rapid as a slight panic began to fill her. Then her ears picked up on the sound of someone else's breathing, though it was much more relaxed than her quivering inhalations. She didn't want to say anything, just in case the other person didn't know exactly where she was.

Soft, heavy footsteps began coming towards her. She tried desperately to figure out what was happening. Who would abduct someone in a police station? She ran out of time to think as the person stopped walking. They were close enough for her to feel their body heat. She lashed out with the palm of her hand, hoping to strike them in the head, but all she hit was air.

As she pulled her arm back to her, a large hand encircled her wrist, and she immediately began trying to get away. There was just no room to move anywhere. She wanted to yell for help, but it was like the words were stuck. Then she was being guided towards her captor as another arm wrapped around her waist and she was suddenly pressed up against a firm, tall body.

Realization washed over her face as a familiar scent filled her nostrils.

"Rick?" She asked into the chest of the man holding her.

"Shh." He whispered.

"What in the name of all that's holy are you doing?" She hissed.

"You've been kissnapped. It's time to pay the ransom."

Kate tried to pull away, but Castle wouldn't let her.

"Seriously, Rick. Quit joking around and tell me what's going on."

"I already did." His voice floated into her ear, and the sensation of his breath so warm and close made her knees go weak.

Her eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness and she could make out his outline, but not his features. She hated the reaction she was having to their close quarters, because she really wanted to be mad at him. Then she heard him lick his lips and she gave in to her quickly changing mood.

"What's the ransom?" She asked shakily, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"One million." He said.

He had moved so that his face was directly in front of hers now, and little puffs of hot air hit their lips as they spoke.

"One million what?"

"Kisses. You were kissnapped. What else would it be?"

"One million, huh? That's going to take a while." She whispered, her lips now less than half an inch from his.

"I've got forever." He whispered back.

She hesitated. Forever was a big word. Did he really mean forever, or was he merely waxing poetic because he was caught up in the moment? She stopped thinking when he pressed his lips to hers.

Her free hand flew to his hair like it had been shot from a cannon. She tangled her fingers in the soft strands and pulled him closer. Their tongues fought for dominance and their breathing quickly became strained. As the volume of their pleasure-filled groans grew louder, Kate broke away.

"Rick." She panted out. "The others are going to hear us."

"Lanie's in an autopsy and I told Rycepositio to get here at 2:30." He said against her neck, where he had let his lips go to play after she'd stopped kissing him.

"You told me to get here at 1:30." She said with great effort as her mind struggled to form coherent thoughts.

"I know."

She could feel him grin against her skin. She couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out. She took her wrist from his grip, put her hands on his chest and pushed him a few inches away. Even in the consuming blackness, she knew his face was twisted in confusion. She ran her hands to the middle of his shirt and smiled at the gasp she heard as she undid the top button. She made quick work of the rest of them and was extremely disappointed to discover that he was wearing an undershirt.

Castle was tired of not touching her. He stepped back into her and placed his hands on her cheeks, gently enveloping her face in his large hands. He brought her mouth to his, and he kissed her slowly while he lowered his hands and began to unbutton her shirt. When he reached the last button, he stopped before undoing it.

"What's wrong?" She asked into his lips.

"I can't see you." He pulled away, but only by an inch.

"Well, you are the one who drug me into a tiny closet with no lights."

"I want to see you. Watch you watching me. I don't want to miss a single bit of this." She felt him moving his head around. "What kind of closet doesn't have a light? Let me find the switch."

He started to leave her embrace, but she tugged him back to her. She leaned up to his ear and took the lobe between her teeth, then kissed the pain away.

"You can see me next time."

He kissed her again with a passionate fury unlike anything she'd ever experienced. It quite literally took her breath away. Without breaking their connection, he undid the last button and slid her shirt from her shoulders and reached for the hem of her tank top. He lifted it to her belly button and the slight chill caused her to gasp into his mouth, spurring him on even more. He kept inching the thin shirt upwards until they where suddenly bathed in harsh, white light.

Castle instinctively wrapped his arms around Kate so the person who had opened the door couldn't see her in her partially undressed state. Embarrassed, she buried her head in his chest, which also helped shield her eyes from the almost painful brightness.

"Oh. Sorry." They heard Esposito say from the hallway.

They were thrown back into the dark as he shut the door. Neither moved for a few minutes. They stood in their embrace taking slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm their still furiously beating hearts. Once she felt like her feet were back on the ground, Kate reached up between them and began to refasten each of Castle's buttons. He sighed and pulled the bottom of her tank top down before straightening her shirt and fixing her buttons too.

When they were done Kate kissed him again, this time hard and quick, yet still full of emotion.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"I suppose so." He said dejectedly. "I'm going to get Esposito back for this. I don't know how. But it's on."

"What was he doing here early anyway?"

"Good question. Let's go ask." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

Castle opened the door and they stepped blinking into the light. Kate looked down, remembering that she had dropped her file when she'd been pulled into the closet. The papers weren't spread out like she expected, but instead had been stacked and placed back in the folder, which had been placed next to the doorway. She picked it up and thumbed through it.

"Did Esposito pick up our mess?" She wondered aloud.

"Our mess?" Castle asked.

"Yeah. When you grabbed me I dropped these papers all over the hallway."

"Well, even if he did, he is still at the top of my prank list." He replied.

They walked together towards the double doors that led into the morgue. As they pushed their way into the room, they saw Esposito whispering with Lanie. Their conversation stopped the moment they saw Kate and Castle.

"Hey guys." Lanie said sweetly. "Fancy seeing you here." She looked at Esposito, who appeared nervous and excited all at once. "Javi was just telling me what he stumbled upon in the hall."

"Oh yeah?" Castle asked. "And what was that?"

"Look guys. I'm really sorry. I saw the papers everywhere and I was picking them up and I heard...moaning." Esposito swallowed as some of the color left his face. "I thought maybe someone was hurt. I didn't see anything. I wasn't actually sure who I was looking at for a second. "

Kate felt a tinge of heat rise to her cheeks.

"Espo!" Castle said, causing the distracted detective to jump slightly. "Call Ryan and tell him to come on down, since we're all here."

"Sure thing."

As Esposito make the quick phone call, Lanie stepped around the metal table that separated her from Kate and Castle. She came to a stop directly in front of them and crossed her arms.

"And what, pray tell, where the two of you doing in my storage closet that would cause you to blush?" She asked Kate, who looked at Castle. "Unuh, girl, I'm asking you. Don't try to get Mr. Man here to answer for you."

"We were simply doing an experiment for my next book." Kate said, earning an eyebrow raise from her best friend. "I wanted to see how easy it would be to get away from a captor in a tiny, dark room."

"Kate, I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night." Lanie said as Esposito came back to the group.

"So, why were you here so early, Esposito?" Castle asked as he looked at his watch. "We weren't supposed to meet for nearly forty minutes."

"I was just going to ask Lanie a question about a case."

"You working a case I don't know about?"

"No." Esposito shifted on his feet. "It was the case we're working on."

"Oh, stop it." Lanie interjected before Castle could say whatever he'd opened his mouth to say. "You know good and well why Havi is down here." She gave one of her smirky smiles, effectively ending the conversation.

"Is that table clean?" Kate asked, happy to change the subject.

"If it's in my morgue, it's clean."

Kate nodded and stepped up to it. She opened the folder and began to spread the papers out while the others gathered around.

"What's all this, anyway?" Esposito asked after watching for a few minutes.

"A case that Castle and I have been working on." She glanced up from her task. "It's my mother's case."

"What's your mother's case?" Ryan asked as he walked into the room.

The group looked at him and Castle waved him over.

"This is the reason we asked you guys to meet us down here today." Kate began. "The two of us are trying to figure out who murdered my mother. The case was never closed." She paused and looked at each of the curious listeners. "And we need your help."

"I'm in." Esposito said without hesitation.

"Me too." Ryan nodded as he spoke.

"What can I do?" Lanie asked.

Castle pointed to the autopsy report.

"We have found a possible connection between Johanna's death and three others here in New York." He explained. "We need to get the other autopsy reports, and then see if you can find something concrete to tie all four deaths to a single killer."

"I'll pull them today." Lanie said as she picked up the folder. "If there's anything there, I'll find it."

"Suspects?" Ryan asked.

"None." Kate shook her head. "It was basically written off as an act of random gang violence, but the investigation was never really taken seriously."

She sighed and looked at Castle, who continued for her.

"But now we have found that her death was not random at all. She was killed by a professional."

"Like a hit?" Esposito interjected.

"Yes." Castle answered.

"What did your mom do, Kate?" Esposito asked.

"She was a civil rights attorney. She was always fighting for the forgotten and hopeless."

"Doesn't sound like a normal target for a professional hit." Ryan thought aloud.

"No." Castle agreed. "But she was killed for a reason. We just don't know what that reason is." He sighed. "We're stuck. All we have to go on is that three people that worked with her were killed in the exact same way within just a few months of her death."

"Well, the Dream Team is on it now." Esposito joked.

"Yeah." Ryan added. "We'll get to the bottom of this, Beckett."

"I can't thank you guys enough." She replied. "You'll never know what this truly means to me."

"Hey, we take care of our own." Ryan said, earning a nod of agreement from the other two detectives and the medical examiner.

"I'll let you know when I have something from the autopsy reports." Lanie said.

Esposito pointed to the papers still on the table.

"Can Ryan and I take these and look them over?"

"Sure." Kate nodded. "But please don't feel like you have to work on this all the time. I want answers, but not at the expense of you guys taking tons of time from your personal lives."

"Don't worry about us, Kate." Lanie held her hand up as she spoke. "We're big boys and girls."

"Yeah." Ryan added. "Plus, it's our job to mix pleasure with death." He scrunched up his face. "That didn't come out right."

"We know what you meant, bro." Esposito said with a laugh as he started gathering up the files.

Just then, Castle felt his cell phone vibrating and pulled it from his pocket to answer the call.

"Montgomery. Whatcha got, sir?" He said into the phone. "Okay. Thank you. We're on it." He hung up and looked at Ryan and Esposito. "We got the address the suspect's phone was being billed too. Montgomery is texting it to you now. I need you two to go check it out, and I'll stay here to get ready for interrogation, in case you find him there."

"Will you take these files to our desks?" Esposito asked Castle, who nodded in reply and took the proffered folders.

Then he and Ryan began to walk to the door, a pair of simultaneous bye's thrown over their shoulders. Kate turned back to Lanie.

"Thanks again. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure thing, girl." Lanie replied with a wink. "Bye, Castle."

"See you later." He grinned and started to walk out.

Kate followed him to the doors and they headed towards the elevator. They paused in front of the closet they'd been interrupted in earlier and looked at each other. Castle waggled his eyebrows and Kate laughed.

"No sir. You have an interrogation to prep for, and I have another meeting to get to."

He sighed and pretended to pout before continuing to the elevator.

"Another meeting?" He asked as he pushed the button. "Why so many?"

"Well, apparently, _Checkmate_ is doing so well, that the publisher is already working out a deal for three more."

The elevator arrived and they stepped in, Castle pushed the button and it began to rise.

"Three more? Wow. Are you going to do it?"

"I want to." She answered.

"So do it."

"I'd have to shadow you more."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. As long as you still don't mind."

"Of course I don't. Let's not be silly." He said as the elevator doors opened again on the first floor and they walked to the building's front door. "And just think of all the cool titles you could use_. A Second Rook. Rook, Line, and Sinker. Rooked Ways. Off the Rook. Rook Ends._ No wait, that last one sounds like an end to the series. Don't use it."

Kate laughed and reached for his hand, no longer caring if anyone saw them.

"Leave the writing to me. You just stick to solving crimes."

"Deal." He said with a laugh. "Hey, did you talk to your dad about Christmas?"

"He has plans Christmas Eve, but he wants to come over Christmas Day."

"Okay. We usually get up around 5:00, and start opening presents at 5:30."

"That's fine. He's an early riser anyway."

They reached the door and Castle pushed it open and they stepped into the uncomfortable but bearable cold air. Kate raised her hand to signal a cab and turned to Castle as one pulled up. She kissed him gently, and was smiling when she broke away.

"You still taste like cows foot soup." She told him.

"Is that what that was? It was good, but tangy in an odd way."

"Did Michelle help with anything other than your appetite?"

"Yes. She gave us a profile, and some insight to the religuous ceremonies being copied at the murder scene. Thank you." He leaned into another quick kiss.

"Good. I'm glad." She said. "So, dinner tonight?"

He sighed and wrapped her in a hug.

"I can't. I promised Alexis I would go out with her and Meredith."

Kate was glad he couldn't see her, because she wasn't able to keep the flash of jealousy from rushing across her face.

"Oh, okay." She replied.

"Later this week?" He asked.

"I have book signings every night until Christmas Eve." She sighed. "Gina added them because the book was doing so well."

"That sucks."

"Yes, it does."

"I'll call you tonight, then?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

They separated enough to lock their lips again, and they breathed deeply of each other, enjoying the moment until the impatient cabbie honked his horn. Castle opened her door and helped her in, shutting the door behind her with a smile. Kate gave the address to the driver and she leaned back in the seat. She glanced back and waved when she saw that Castle was waving at her.

As she watched him grow smaller in the distance she thought about what he had said in the closet. That he had forever. And she knew at that moment that if he was the one she shared forever with, maybe it might not be so big and scary after all.

* * *

><p>Kate was excited as she rode the elevator up to Castle's apartment, and she tried to work through her nervous energy by shifting her overnight bag back and forth between her hands. It had been a long, busy, and productive week. Hyperion had finalized her three-book deal, all her book signings had gone smoothly, and Castle had wrapped up two cases.<p>

They'd even made some progress in her mother's murder. Lanie had found all of the other autopsy reports and had been able to tie all four deaths together to a single murderer. She had thought it odd that the coroner at the time hadn't realized the connection, but they'd hit a snag when they tried to contact him and found out he'd been dead for a few years. Ryan and Esposito had offered to go through his case files and talk to detectives he'd worked with the most. They wanted to see if they could find out why the four deaths had not been put together, weather it was an accident or if they had been covered up. So far they hadn't found anything, but it was the best lead the case had ever had.

Now though, it was Christmas Eve, and Kate pushed everything else aside. She didn't want to think about chapter one or deadlines or even who had killed her mother. She just wanted to enjoy her time with Castle, Alexis, and Martha, plus her dad when he came in the morning.

The elevator dinged and opened up on Castle's floor. She walked up to his door and pressed the buzzer. She could hear voices and laughter, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Footsteps began approaching from the other side of the door and Kate smiled in happy anticipation of what she was sure the night would bring.

The door swung open quickly and Kate started to enter the apartment until she saw who'd come to greet her. Staring back at her was the red-head from the elevator, and Kate froze as she tried to process why Meredith was there, barefoot and holding an almost empty glass of wine.

Castle had definitely not told her that Meredith would be there, and they had talked every day, sometimes several times. She had meant it when she told Castle she trusted him, but jealousy is fickle and hard to control, and right now it was running rampant through her. Her mind went into overdrive. Was he trying to hide how much time he was spending with Meredith? Maybe he still had feelings for her. She was the mother of his daughter, after all.

"Hello, Ms. Beckett." Meredith said with a sweetness that made Kate sick to her stomach. "Were you planning on staying in the hall all night, or did you want to come in?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hope y'all enjoyed! Thanks again for reading. Until next time, Paige**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs**

**Summary: People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p>Kate swallowed hard and stepped into the apartment. She saw Rick and Alexis sitting on the couch, laughing at something they were holding in their laps. She set her bag down before shrugging off her coat and hanging it in the small closet. She turned to Meredith and forced a smile.<p>

"So, I guess we haven't officially met." She extended her right hand. "I'm Kate."

Meredith placed her hand limply into Kate's, giving her a wimpy, dead-fish handshake that made Kate cringe internally. She hated it when women shook hands that way.

"I'm Meredith. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Finally? It had only been a week since they'd bumped into each other in the lobby, and as far as Kate knew, Castle hadn't talked to Meredith in a long time, and so she couldn't have known about her before then. Apparently her flair for the dramatic exaggeration was going to be something that Kate would be greatly annoyed by.

"Yes, it is." Kate lied, using one of her well practiced fake grins that she'd perfected during so many book signings.

"Do come and join us. We were just looking at some old family pictures."

Kate reluctantly followed Meredith to the living room. The pair on the couch didn't look up until Kate cleared her throat. Both sets of blue eyes lit up when they saw her, and her jealousy melted away instantly. Castle set aside the photo album that was in his lap and stood up, wrapping Kate in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here." He whispered in her ear before pulling back and brushing his lips quickly over hers. He stepped back and nodded towards the kitchen. "Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

Kate glanced at Meredith, who was watching them like she was a teacher and they were the bad kids at recess. She looked back at Castle and smiled.

"I ate dinner already, but a drink would be fantastic."

"Okay. Have a seat and I'll bring it to you."

He trotted off towards the kitchen and Kate sat next to Alexis.

"Where's Martha?" She asked the teen.

"She's at Chet's." Alexis answered. "She'll be back later tonight."

Castle had told Kate about Martha's rediscovered love, and it made the secret romantic side of her feel all warm and fuzzy. Kate reached for the album Castle had set down and opened it up.

"So, who's in these pictures?"

Alexis grinned and scooted closer.

"That one is all Dad. It starts when he was little, and goes all the way to high school."

Kate started flipping slowly through the book. When Castle returned and handed her a glass of deep red wine she smiled up at him.

"Aw, Rick. I love these pictures. You were so cute back then!"

"Back then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose you are still kind of cute." She took a sip of the wine to hide her grin.

"Hmmmph." He grunted as he sat down on the other side of Alexis.

Before he was even settled Meredith walked over and took the last empty seat on the couch, which was right next to him. Kate didn't say anything, but she couldn't stop her eyes from widening and her mouth from falling open when Meredith put her hand on Castle's thigh and squeezed. Castle's only reaction was to take Meredith's hand in his own and Kate felt her breath quicken until he placed her hand in her own lap and let go. This was going to be a long evening. Alexis could sense the tension that was building and she turned to Castle, hoping to change the subject.

"So, Dad, can we do that thing we used to where I flip to a random picture and you tell the story about it?" She asked him.

"Okay." He grinned at her and grabbed an unopened album from the table. "But let's use this one. It's got stuff from the last ten years or so."

He handed it to her then she closed her eyes and after turning a few pages at once she laid her finger down before opening her eyes again. She and Castle both laughed, and Kate leaned in to look at the picture she was pointing to . It featured Castle standing in front of the orangutan enclosure at the zoo, imitating them by puffing his cheeks out and slouching over.

"Ah, this was when you were five." Castle began, looking at Alexis as he spoke. "You made me copy every animal we saw. Mother snapped a picture of some of them."

Alexis blindly sought another picture as the group laughed. Her finger found a home on a picture of a rather red version of Castle. A shorter version of Alexis was standing next to him, holding out a bottle of aloe.

"This was our last beach trip." Castle said with a groan. "Alexis was eleven. She wore sunscreen. I didn't. I think my skin is still peeling."

Kate tried not to laugh at his misfortune, but he was making the same painful pouty face as he was in the picture and she couldn't keep her chuckles in. Alexis joined in and Castle did too. Meredith seemed to miss the joke, but she forced out a laugh too, not wanting to be left out.

The journey down memory lane had continued for nearly an hour when the door opened and Martha sauntered in. She walked over and stood behind the couch.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, causing all four couch dwellers to turn and look up at her. "I love that picture."

They looked back down to see which photograph she was talking about. It was showcasing Castle, Martha, and Alexis standing in front of the door to their apartment, keys in hand and smiles on their faces.

"The day we moved in here?" Castle asked her.

"Yes. That was the end of a battle. The day of victory." Martha answered with a wave of her hand.

"Signing the lease wasn't all that hard, Mother."

"No, no, you silly man. I'm talking about everything we went through before we could sign the lease. Kate, has he ever told you this story?"

"No. What happened?" Kate answered.

"Mother, really, it wasn't a big deal."

"Tell the story, Grams!" Alexis chimed up. "I love to hear it."

Martha laughed and walked around the couch so she was in front of the group. She set her purse down on the coffee table.

"It all started when I fell in love with a man a few years ago. His name was Brian Ramsey. We had a whirlwind romance and were married only two months after meeting."

"That was what, marriage number four? Or was it five?" Castle interrupted with a grin on his face.

"No. It was only my second marriage. So you have no room to talk."

"Rick was married after me." Meredith said to Kate with a smirk.

"I know." Kate replied, trying hard to hide the disdain in her voice. "He's told me about why both of his marriages ended."

Castle shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"Please continue, Mother." He looked at Martha with pleading eyes.

"Well, at first, the marriage was wonderful. We were so happy. He was an actor as well, and life was good." She sighed happily, then frowned. "But one morning I woke up and Brian was gone. There was no sign of him. His stuff was all still there, but he had just disappeared. Two days later, I found out that every cent I had in the bank was gone too. He'd simply stayed around long enough to get his name on my bank accounts."

"That's horrible!" Kate exclaimed.

"The good part is coming up now, though." Alexis told her with a smile.

"Indeed." Martha continued. "As soon as I told Richard, he sprung into action. He used his connections in the department and his skills as a detective to find the ruffian. Turns out, Brian had done the same thing to over twenty women over several years. Luckily for me, Richard was able to get nearly everything back that was stolen, since it had only been a few weeks and Brian had been laying low which kept him from spending much. He's in prison now, where I doubt he steals much of anything."

"Dad is a hero!" Alexis said proudly.

"I was only doing my job." Castle said, blushing slightly in a rare moment of embarrassment.

"Yes, but you did it wonderfully. It was soon after that when we decided to get this apartment. I didn't need much space for just myself, and this way we could all three have a nice place to live. But we wouldn't have been able to afford it if Brian had not been caught." Martha finished her story and took a slight bow before beaming a proud smile at Castle.

Kate reached behind Alexis and put a hand on Castle's shoulder. He turned his head and placed a light kiss to her skin. She smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Meredith.

"Anyone want another drink? Richard? Never mind, I know you do, and I know exactly what you want." She stood up and kept talking to him, but she was looking directly at Kate. "A wife never forgets what her husband likes, no matter how much time passes."

Kate squinted her eyes and her mouth drew up into a thin, straight line. She did not like the effect this red-headed hellcat had on her.

"I don't want anything, Meredith." Castle said, then he turned back to Kate. "I've got everything I need." He kissed Alexis on the temple and then smiled up at Martha.

"I'll take some wine." Martha said with a smug grin. "Since you're up and all."

Meredith huffed out a loud breath but went to the kitchen without a word. Alexis stood up and set the photo album she was still holding on the table with the others.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." She bent down and kissed Castle on the top of his head. "Goodnight, Dad. I love you."

"Goodnight, pumpkin." He said with another smile.

Then Alexis stepped in front of Kate and leaned over, wrapping her arms around her neck. Kate sat forward enough to hug her back.

"Goodnight, Kate. See you in the morning."

"Night, Alexis. Sleep well."

Alexis went over to Martha and hugged her too.

"Night, Grams. Don't stay up too late. You know Dad will be waking us all up before the sun hits the horizon."

Martha laughed and kissed Alexis on the cheek.

"So true, child, so true. You know, I think I will join you now." She looked towards the couch. "Goodnight, you two." She said to Kate and Castle.

"Night." They said in unison.

Martha and Alexis started to walk towards the steps. Alexis turned and called out over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Alexis." Meredith was just coming back into the living room as she answered. She watched the pair climb the stairs then looked at the glass in her hand. "I guess Martha changed her mind about the wine." She said to no one in particular.

"I'll drink it." Kate said a little too happily.

Meredith begrudgingly handed her the drink. Castle stood up and stretched.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said before walking towards his bedroom.

Meredith took the seat he had left behind and sipped her own glass of wine before looking down to check her watch.

"Wow, it is getting kind of late. Would you like me to call you a cab, Kate?"

Kate spit wine all over the table.

"I'm sorry, what? No, no."

"Well, I'm sleeping in the quest room, so I assumed you were going home, right?"

"No, I'm not going home. Why?"

Meredith sighed and crossed her legs.

"Look, ever since I've been here I've been trying to sleep with Richard. But everytime I suggest it, he says something he's never said to me before."

"What?" Kate asked, surprising herself with the calmness in her voice.

"No." Meredith said simply.

"No?" Kate repeated.

"I don't get it. He's into you, and you seem to be into him, but I can tell you two haven't slept together, because you fantasize about him through your writing." She paused when Kate's eyes widened in shock. "Yes, I started reading your little book after he told me he was dating you."

"Did you like it?" Kate couldn't stop herself from asking.

"I put it down after page one hundred and five." Meredith said snidely.

"Why? Were there too many words for you?" Kate quipped.

Meredith's eyes blazed with anger, but she ignored Kate's question.

"Just tell me one thing. Are you really into him, or are you just using him for material for a story? Because if you don't really want him, I do." Meredith leaned towards Kate and lowered her voice. "And I always get what I want. So if you aren't going to make a move, then can you say something to him?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Meredith said with a touch of frustration. "Just give him permission or something."

Kate took in a deep breath, set her mostly full glass down on the table, and stood up as she released the air from her lungs. She didn't like Meredith talking about Castle as if he were some kind of prize to compete over. Even so, the woman needed to know that Kate was serious about him.

"I need to go." She pointed towards Castle's bedroom. "Over there. Because there's a man in that room that I love. So you can't have him. And that's all there is to it."

Kate turned and strode away before Meredith could respond. She reached Castle's door just as he was coming out, and she stopped him and pushed him back into the room.

"Hey." He said in surprise. "What's up?"

Kate closed the door and locked it before turning back to him.

"Do you still have feelings for Meredith? Because if you do, that's fine, but I need to know now before this goes any further."

"Where's this coming from, Kate?" He asked gently.

He held his hand to her but she moved back so he couldn't reach her.

"I just need to know." She crossed her arms.

"Okay then, yes. I do have feelings for Meredith." He smiled when her face fell. "She makes me feel nauseous, annoyed, rejected, unhappy, resentful and angry. I have a ton of feelings for Meredith." Kate chuckled happily as she realized what he meant. He stopped her from speaking when he stepped forward and grabbed her hand to pull her flush to him. "Would you like to know what kind of feelings I have for you?"

"Yes." She whispered, unable to say anything else.

"I feel confident, fortunate, comfortable, strong, optimistic, and passionate." He put his mouth right next to her ear. "I feel alive when I'm with you." He grinned when she shuddered against him. "How do I make you feel, Kate?"

She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't speak. So she showed him. They both moaned happily when she pressed her lips to his. Immediately they brought their tongues into play and hands began to explore. Kate started blindly walking them towards the bed until she felt the pressure of Castle bumping into the side it. She pulled away and gently shoved him down onto the waiting mattress.

"Third time's a charm." She said huskily as she crawled onto his lap.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"This is the third time I've been in your bed. And nothing is going to interrupt us this time."

"I like the sound of that." He said.

They both smiled as he kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he laid down, pulling her with him.

* * *

><p>Kate was flat out panting. She didn't think this would be so physical, but Castle was much better then she'd expected. They'd been at it for almost two hours, and she knew she couldn't last much longer. She was grateful for the brief reprieve that she'd found behind the chair, but she knew she had to keep her guard up. Even if Castle didn't find her, Alexis might.<p>

Once Kate had calmed her breathing back down, she leaned sideways enough to look around the room but keep herself covered. A flash of red from across the room made her dart back and bring her gun up to her chest in the ready position.

Then several heavy footfalls gave away Castle's location. She jumped to her feet, turned towards the sound and pulled the trigger. Her chest-plate lit up before she even saw where her target was. Laughter filled the room as Castle and Alexis came out into the open and celebrated their victory by feeding the birds.

"That's so unfair." Kate said with a fake pout.

"Hey, you were the one who said you could beat us even if we teamed up against you." Castle replied as he walked towards her.

"Little did you know that we Castles are experts in survival and combat." Alexis added.

Kate laughed at that and took off her vest. She turned both it and the gun off and set them down.

"I learned my lesson. I will never challenge more than one Castle at anything ever again." She said as she flopped down on the couch.

Castle and Alexis took off their laser tag equipment too and joined Kate, sandwiching themselves on either side of her.

"Thank you again for the wonderful gift, Kate." Castle said before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome. Thank you for mine as well." She smiled at him.

"This was the best Christmas ever." Alexis said with a sigh.

"Definitely." Kate agreed.

It had been a great day. Castle, true to form, was the first to wake up, and he woke Kate a few minutes later with a gentle kiss and an excited whisper about how it was Christmas morning. She had laughed at his eagerness and assigned herself to coffee duty while he woke up everyone else. Jim arrived just as the group had all gathered in the living room, where presents overflowed from under the tree.

The rest of the morning had been filled with gifts and laughter, the afternoon was spent eating and playing. The now tired trio sat in silence on the couch as they thought back on some of the best gifts of the day.

Jim had left just before the laser tag battle, overjoyed with the fishing rod he'd gotten from Kate and the takle box and lures that the Castle clan had given him to go along with it.

Castle had given Martha a bottle of wine from the year she had met Chet, and she'd gone over to his house for the evening to share it with him. Of course, before she'd left she made the whole family help her run lines for the play that Kate had gotten her an audition for. Martha had been trying to get an audition for the new broadway show, but the director only worked with people he knew. Luckily for Martha, he knew Kate, and Kate had called in a favor.

For Alexis, Kate had arranged for some violin lessons with a student at Juilliard. Dylan was one of the best musicians Kate had ever met, and she knew Alexis would get along with him.

Alexis and Martha had given Castle a years membership to the Museum of Natural History, which he had been extremely excited about.

Castle had actually found the old manuscript from the book he'd written in college and had it scanned, printed and bound for Kate's gift. He wasn't sure if she'd like it, but the way she'd kissed him when no one was looking told him that she liked it a lot.

Alexis yawned, breaking the quiet of the apartment, and stood up. She kissed Castle on the cheek and gave Kate a hug.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kate and Castle replied as one.

Once Alexis had disappeared up the stairs, Kate tucked her legs up under her and snuggled into Castle's side. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly.

"Where did Meredith go?" Kate asked him a few minutes later.

"Back to her hotel. She left before your dad did."

"Oh. She didn't tell me bye."

They both laughed and Castle kissed the top of her head.

"She wants me to co-sign on an apartment for her." He said.

"Are you going to?"

"Heck no. Even if I wanted her to stay, I wouldn't do it." He sighed. "You know, the person I feel the worst for is Alexis."

"Why?"

"She is so torn about her feelings. She loves Meredith, but doesn't really like having her around all the time."

"That's perfectly normal, considering the circumstances." Kate wound her fingers into his as she spoke.

"I know. But it's hard on her trying to figure out what she wants and how that makes her feel."

"Hmmm." Kate murmured, lost in thought.

They fell silent again for a moment, then Castle chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Kate asked, her voice betraying how tired she felt.

"Your face when Alexis shot you. It was classic."

"I still say that was a dirty trick. Making your teenage daughter take the kill shot while you distracted me." She was glad he couldn't see her smile.

"No, that thing you did with the ice cubes last night was a dirty trick." He said, his voice lower than before.

She bit her lip as the memories of the most exhaustingly fun Christmas Eve she'd ever had came rushing back to her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Detective, but you seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh, you are not wrong." He whispered in her ear.

"Well, you know, I did pack enough clothes to be able to stay for two nights. Perhaps we could see what other tricks we have up our sleeves?"

"The only thing I want to do with your sleeves is take them off." He growled seductively.

Kate pulled his arms off her and sat up. She leaned over and put her mouth right by his ear.

"Last one there is a rotten egg." She whispered then brought her lips to his.

She kept kissing him as she slowly stood up and when she knew he was completely distracted she pulled away and took off running. It was only two seconds before she heard him running after her. By the time they reached his room and shut the door, they were both laughing uncontrollably.

Castle grabbed her and kissed her again.

"That was another dirty trick, my dear writer." He said against her lips. "Although I must say, that was the best view I've ever had during a run."

"Shut-up and take me to bed, Rick."

He happily did as he was told.

* * *

><p>There was just over an hour left in the year, and there was no other place Kate wanted to be. Here, in Castle's apartment, wrapped in his arms and swaying slowly to the soft music playing on his stereo.<p>

She hadn't slept at home since Christmas Eve. In fact, she'd only gone home to get her computer and some more clothes. Now that all her book launch craziness had ended, she was back at the precinct each day, and she just came home with Castle every night.

Everyone at the Twelfth knew by now. They hadn't been able to hide their relationship, not that they'd really been trying after that day at the morgue. Kate had heard rumors that Lanie had won some kind of bet, but no one would confirm the details to her.

They had the place all to themselves. Martha was staying at Chet's again and Alexis had gone to Times Square to watch the ball drop with a group of friends and then they were all going to have a sleepover at Paige's apartment. At first Castle had told her it wasn't safe to go, but he relented after she pleaded with him for four days. Of course, she wasn't aware that he'd arranged for two plain-clothed police officers to follow the group of teenagers until they were all safely back at Paige's.

Meredith had gone back to Los Angeles three days ago after Kate mentioned that she had a producer friend looking for a female lead for an independant film. Kate had played her part perfectly, acting like Meredith was doing her a huge favor by taking the role. Truthfully, Meredith would be good in the movie, but the best thing was that it got her to leave, which made life easier for everyone.

Kate sighed happily and looked up at Castle, who returned her smile. She reached up and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. She let her lips rest against his for several minutes, barely moving but enjoying immensly the feel of the connection.

"Rick, can I tell you something?" She asked with her lips still on his.

"Of course." He answered, also not breaking the kiss.

"I've had my share of crushes." She began while continuing to kiss him lazily every few words. "I've liked lots of guys, and I've even loved a few men. But I have never been in love like I am now." She stopped kissing him but didn't pull away. She opened her eyes to look into his and found them dark with emotion. "I am totally and irreversibly in love with you, Rick. My heart is yours, all of it, and I don't ever want it back. I don't care how cheesy or cliche that may sound. I love you. So much."

He stared at her for a full minute before he could finally respond. His voice was hoarse and low.

"Kate, I don't have a gift for words like you. But I love you too. I can't say it any other way. I just love you. Deeply, truly, and completely."

He closed the barely-there gap between their lips. It was the sweetest kiss either of them had ever had.

"You couldn't have said it better, Rick." She whispered.

Suddenly he put his hands on her hips and lifted, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips never parted as he walked them to his bedroom, which was quickly becoming their bedroom.

A few hours later they were laying skin on skin as he spooned her tightly to him, sharing a silent but mutual euphoria.

"Happy New Year, Rick." Kate said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Happy New Year to you, Kate. I love you." He replied quietly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks again for reading. The alerts and reviews still amaze me. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Paige **


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs**

**Summary: People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p>"You really need to change Espo's ringtone." Kate said sleepily.<p>

Castle merely grunted in response as he blindly reached for his phone. He answered the call, and both of them were happy when the chorus of 'I Wear My Sunglasses at Night' stopped blaring.

"Castle." He murmured into his phone.

"Yo boss, sorry to wake you, but we got a fresh body drop." Esposito said.

"Text me the address. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"It's on the way. See you soon."

Esposito hung up before Castle could respond. He looked at the harsh red digits of the clock and sighed when he saw that it was just after five.

"Why can't murderers wait until noon to kill people?" Castle complained as he sat up and stretched his arms high above his head.

He put his phone back on the bedside table and turned to look at Kate, who was still snuggled under the covers. He smiled and laid back down and scooted closer to her. He slung one arm over her waist and slid the other gently under her head.

"As good as you are in bed, Rick, I don't think you can solve the case from here." She smiled even though she knew he couldn't see it.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"No." She flipped in his arms so that she was facing him. "I do not want you conducting a murder investigation from my bed. Ever."

"What about when we are in my bed?"

"Richard Castle, do not joke with me about technicalities until after I have had at least two cups of coffee." She tried to sound harsh, but failed miserably.

"Yes ma'am." He replied before kissing her softly. "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course I am." She kissed him back. "Someone has to watch out for you."

"Oh, is that why you follow me around? To protect me?"

"Only from yourself. " She answered with a laugh.

"In that case, you better not ever stop."

"I don't plan to."

"Good." He whispered and then kissed her again, much deeper than before.

A few moments later she pulled away.

"If we keep that up, we'll never make it to the crime scene." She said.

"And that's bad why?"

"Haha." She mock laughed as she wiggled from his grasp and got out of bed. "Let's go, Detective."

She flipped the switch by her bed and bathed the room in light, causing them both to blink rapidly.

"Hey!" Castle exclaimed. "I could have you arrested for assault on an officer of the law."

"You won't though." Kate said as headed towards the bathroom. "You wouldn't want to fill out the extra paperwork."

They both laughed as she shut the door behind her. He reluctantly got up and then went into the kitchen to start some coffee while he waited for his turn to get ready.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later Kate followed Castle under the now familiar yellow tape and into a room filled with CSU officers dusting and photographing. During the walk from the car the early spring chill had seeped through their clothes, and they shook off the cold as they headed to the center of the room where Ryan and Esposito were standing next to a kneeling Lanie. All three were looking at the reason for the early morning call.<p>

"Hey guys." Esposito began. "Meet the late Jack Coonan."

"Why is that name familiar?" Castle asked.

"I can answer that." Ryan said. "A quick run of his name came back with a rap sheet that reads like a shopping list of sins. He's been arrested for aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon, and arson, to name a few. Jack Coonan is a name that has probably crossed over all our desks a dozen times in the last few years."

"Yeah, Coonan had a heavy rep." Esposito added. "Word on the street is he's an enforcer for the Westies."

"Okay, remind me." Lanie asked without looking up from the body. "Who are the Westies?

"Irish mafia group that operates out of Hell's Kitchen." Castle explained. "They mainly deal in cargo theft, counterfeiting, and extortion."

"Not to mention public urination on Saint Patrick's Day." Ryan added, making the group chuckle.

Esposito stepped away and picked up something on a table behind them. He held up the evidence-tagged shotgun as he rejoined the group.

"Coonan had a home security system. 12 gauge, hollow-point. This gun is serious."

"That thing could stop a bulletproof monk." Castle quipped. "Who or what did Coonan think he was going to be fighting off?"

Lanie stood up and checked her notes.

"Well, whoever came in here left Rambo leaking from at least thirty holes." She said.

"There's a gun in his waistband." Kate pointed to the weapon.

"May I?" Ryan asked Lanie, who nodded approval. He pulled the gun carefully from where it was tucked into Coonan's jeans. "Nine-millimeter Sig. It'll get the job done." He stepped away to tag and bag it.

"You know, it's odd that he didn't grab his shotgun or even draw the handgun." Castle thought aloud. "Given his resume, he knew how to handle the weapons. Why wouldn't he defend himself?"

"My guess?" Esposito piped up. "He knew, and trusted, his killer. Not the best decision he ever made, obviously. Or, whoever got him was just very, very good."

"Or both." Beckett said.

"Maybe he never saw the killer. It could have been a ghost or a poltergeist." Castle joked.

"Dude, poltergeists are ghosts." Esposito said.

"Yeah, they are just the annoying ones." Ryan agreed.

"Okay, Wikipedia and Google. Perhaps he was killed by a ghost of the murderous poltergeisty variety."

Kate shook her head and turned so Castle wouldn't see her smile. Her gaze fell on a stack of CDs on a desk across the room. She walked over, pulling on a pair of latex gloves as she went.

"Has CSU taken photos of this already?" She asked.

Ryan and Esposito nodded simultaneously and she reached for one of the CDs.

"What have you got over there, Beckett?" Castle asked.

"It's a self help series. 'Be The Best You You Can Be'." She read off the case. "Created and narrated by Ben Thayer." She looked up with a smirk. "Ben Thayer? Seriously? Who would use this crap?"

"I've heard of it." Ryan said. When four sets of eyes trained on him he blushed slightly. "I mean, on TV. You know, late night infomercials and the like."

"Sure, Honey-milk." Esposito grinned. "Infomercials."

"Was it buy one get one free?" Castle asked. "Or call in the next ten minutes to get the magic blender for free, just pay shipping and processing?"

"If you guys want to stop acting like five year olds for a second, I've got a cell phone here." Lanie said. "It looks like it took a hit from whatever stabbed Coonan, but you might still be able to get something off it."

"Ryan, Esposito, you guys run that to the lab." Castle instructed. "Let's see if Coonan talked to anyone important before he became swiss cheese."

The partners nodded and Ryan took the phone, then they headed out the door.

"I'm going to take the body back to the morgue. I'll let you know when I have anything else to give you." Lanie said as she signaled for the gurney to be brought up.

"Sounds good." Castle told her and then looked at Kate. "I suppose we can head to the precinct and figure out next of kin."

"First one to find them gets treated to a bear claw." Kate said with a smile.

"You're on." Castle laughed and they headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Castle and Kate were standing in the tastefully decorated executive office of philanthropist Dick Coonan. He hung his head when Castle told him of his brother's death and gestured for the pair to sit across from him at his desk.<p>

"Do you know who killed Jackie?" Coonan asked.

"No." Castle said. "Not yet. But that's my job, Mr. Coonan. To find out who did."

"Call me Dick." Coonan looked back and forth at Castle and Kate for a moment. "You know, Jackie was a great big brother. Taught me what it means to look out for those who can't take care of themselves. "

"I know what this feels like, Mr. Coonan." Kate began. "I've been on your side. But if anyone can find your brother's killer, it's Castle."

"Good. Well, what can I do to help?"

Castle shifted in his chair and cleared his throat.

"I know this may not be the best time, but it's rumored that your brother worked for the Irish mob."

"The rumors are true." Coonan said with a sigh. "I don't try to pretend that he was the perfect person, but he always took care of me when we were growing up. He was the one guy no one messed with in our neighborhood. That's actually why Rourke became interested in him in the first place."

"Finn Rourke?" Kate asked.

Coonan nodded his affirmation and Castle look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"How do you know who Finn Rourke is?"

"I do a lot of research." She replied and looked back at Coonan. "What did your brother do for Rourke?"

"Jackie never would tell me. But if I were a betting man, I'd bet it got him killed." He paused and glanced at the Rolex on his wrist. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting I can't miss. Life goes on, you know? If I can be of any help in your investigation, you can call me here."

Castle and Kate stood up and shook his hand. Without another word he left the room and they followed him. Coonan went into a conference room and they got on the elevator and headed down.

"I hate that part of this." Kate said just before they arrived at the first floor.

"I know." Castle said as he took her hand in his.

He didn't let go until he'd helped her into the car. He went around and got in the driver's side. Before starting the car he leaned over and reached for Kate. She met him halfway and he put his hand behind her neck, pulling her gently into him. Their kiss was brief but breathtaking.

"I love you." Kate said against his lips.

"I love you, too." He grinned, which made her smile too, then he let go of her and sat back in his seat. "Wanna go get a beer?"

"It's not even nine yet, Rick." Kate replied as she settled into her seat.

"Ah, but for an Irish man, there's no bad time for a drink. Especially if you're guilty or grieving."

Understanding swept across Kate's face.

"Go Westies, young man." She said with a laugh.

He laughed along as he pulled into traffic.

* * *

><p>"It's not funny, Kate." Castle pouted as they stepped of the elevator onto the seventh floor at the Twelfth.<p>

"It's pretty funny." She said in between chuckles.

"What's funny?" Ryan asked as the pair reached his desk.

Castle looked at Kate and she bit her lip.

"Let's just say Castle isn't a big fan of pickled eggs and leave it at that." She said, getting confused stares from Ryan and Esposito.

"Moving on." Castle started walking towards the murder board, followed by the other three. "We found two possible leads at Finnegan's."

"Is that the name of Rourke's bar?" Esposito asked.

"No." Castle stated. "It's just what I'm calling it. Anyway, while we were there, we broke up a scuffle between a few of Rourke's boyos and a delightful but rather bruised fellow named Mario Mendoza."

"That's the guy you called us to run while you were headed back over here." Ryan interrupted.

"Yeah. Tell me about our friend the punching bag." Castle leaned against his desk and crossed his arms.

Ryan opened the folder that he'd been holding and checked his notes.

"Mendoza is with the Latin Kings. He started off as a low level drug runner, but rose in the ranks to be one of their go-to guys for sending messages. He is supposedly good with a knife. His street name is Trucho."

"Charming." Kate said.

"Yeah." Esposito continued where Ryan left off. "He did a four year stretch for distribution, and his parole just ended a few weeks back. Guy like that doesn't usually change, so he's probably back to his old tricks."

"So, maybe he killed Jack Coonan, and Rourke was giving him a slow goodbye." Castle speculated as he wrote on the board. "Hopefully we can find some evidence that will allow us to bring him in."

"What was the other thing you learned at the bar?" Esposito asked.

"When we went in the back room to see about the ruckus, Beckett noticed something." Castle answered.

"I waited to tell Castle until we were in the car, because I didn't want Rourke to know that I saw it." Kate explained.

"Saw what?" Ryan asked.

"Several boxes of those self help CDs like we saw at Coonan's apartment. With residue on them them that looked awfully illegal." Kate finished.

"Which means we need to get Ben Thayer in here." Castle said.

"What?" Ryan and Esposito asked him at the same time.

"We need to bring him in for questioning."

"Who?" Esposito asked.

"Ben Thayer."

"Where?" Ryan asked.

Castle sighed while Kate tried not to laugh.

"Let me start over." He said. "We need to bring the self help guy, whose name is Ben Thayer, to one of our interrogation rooms and question him about whatever involvement he may have with this case."

"Why didn't you say so?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"When do you want to talk to him?" Esposito added.

"How about you two jokers get to work on finding an address for the annoyingly named guru so we can go pick him up?" Castle smirked back.

"We are so there." Esposito said with a wink as the two walked back to their desks.

"What did I do to deserve those guys?" Castle joked as he sat at his desk.

"Turnabout is fair play, my dear detective." Kate said with a laugh as she sat in her chair.

* * *

><p>It had taken two days to track down Ben Thayer, whose real name was Steven Milton. He led an extremely private life, and except for a few motivational speeches a year, he was practically a hermit.<p>

Now he was sitting across the cold, metal table from Castle and Kate in interrogation room one. Castle looked briefly over a file that lay open in front of him and then cleared his throat as he closed it.

"Mr. Milton, your self-help series is quite popular." Castle said.

"Well, that's because it works." Milton answered proudly, seeming not to care about the use of his real name.

"I have to say though, I am surprised at some of your clientele." Castle leaned back in his chair slightly, hoping to make the suspect feel a bit more at ease.

"What do you mean?" Milton asked.

"Well, just a couple of days ago I came across some rather unseemly gentlemen having a conversation with their fists. One was a Latin gang-banger and the others were members of the Irish mob."

"What does that have to do with me or my CDs?"

"The room they were fighting in had a few boxes of them. At least a dozen." Kate said.

"Maybe they just wanted to turn their lives around and be the best they could be."

"Yeah." Castle laughed. "But see, these guys aren't really the new leaf sort of fellows."

"Last time I checked, Detective, it wasn't a crime to have a CD purchased, no matter who did the buying."

"True. But look at it from my point of view. We are investigating a murder. The man who was murdered worked for the proprietor of a bar. In that bar, we see a man, who is well known for his knife skills, being beaten like an old rug." Castle paused to watch Milton for any signs that he was getting to him. His only response was a blank stare. "Hmm, Beckett, how was our murder victim killed?"

"He was stabbed, Detective Castle."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"So, Mr. Milton, when the prime suspect in a murder investigation is being beaten by the boss of the victim, then we tend to take note of a super stack of self-help CDs in a mob bar. And why, Beckett, do we take note of those kinds of things?"

"Because they are an odd sock."

"Indeed." Castle smiled at Milton. "An odd sock. And guess what? I actually have a pair of odd socks."

"You can't have a pair of odd socks." Milton said, obviously stalling.

"Duly noted. My point is still valid though. Guess where else we found a nice supply of your increasingly helpful CDs?" Milton didn't say anything. "In the apartment of the recently departed Jack Coonan."

Milton's eyes flashed with an unmistakable look of fear.

"Jack Coonan's dead?" He asked weakly.

"So you did know him?" Castle pushed.

"We are, well were, acquaintances."

"Exactly how does a self help speaker and a strong arm for the mob get to know each other?" Castle asked. "Is that perhaps where the drugs come in?"

Milton hung his head. He sighed loudly and leaned forward, placing his hands on the table as he wrung them together.

"Mr. Milton." Kate spoke gently and he looked up at her. "All we want is to find a murderer. If you didn't kill Coonan, help us find the guy who did. We don't care about anything else."

He seemed to relax slightly, and his eyes didn't look as troubled.

"My program may seem silly, but it really does work. But I didn't have the capital to get it off the ground. It all started with the heroin." He sighed again. "He needed a way to get his heroin into the country."

"And let me guess, your CDs are made overseas?" Castle speculated.

"Yes. It was the dumbest thing I'd ever done. But I couldn't take it back. Once you get into bed with people like him, you don't get out. Not alive, anyway."

"Was there anyone you knew of that was upset about Jack Coonan bringing in the drugs?" Kate asked.

Genuine surprise swept across Milton's face.

"No, Jack wasn't...look, whatever you think is going on here, you're wrong."

"If you don't work for Coonan, who do you work for?" Castle asked.

"No way. He'll kill me." Milton answered as the blood drained from his face.

"We can protect you." Castle promised.

"He killed Jack Coonan. You can't do squat for me. You could not even begin to imagine what he's capable of. I'd rather go to prison on drug distribution charges and be out in a few years than go in the ground. Which is where I'll be in less than a day if I help you."

He sat back and crossed his arms. The stony look on his face told Castle and Kate that he was done talking. They stood up and walked out of the room.

"Take him to booking." Castle said to the uniformed officer waiting outside the door.

"On what charges?" Kate asked him. "We don't have any evidence that he killed Coonan."

"I know. But he practically admitted to the drug smuggling, so that will be enough to keep him here for a day or two at least."

They reached the murder board as he finished talking and they were met there by Ryan and Esposito. Ryan held up the clear evidence bag with Coonan's bloody, half crushed cellphone and then set it on Castle's desk.

"The tech guys pulled the last few calls off of the sim card, but the damage to the phone meant that the last two digits of each number were missing in action."

"The area code says it's local." Esposito added. "And when we started running the possible missing numbers, we realized they were all tracing back to the FBI office."

"Wait." Castle held up a hand to stop them. "Are you telling me that Coonan was calling up the Feds?"

"That's exactly what we are telling you." Esposito answered. "But wait, there's more." He grinned. "We made a few calls of our own to the men in black while you were getting some self help in interrogation."

"And?" Castle and Kate asked at the same time.

Ryan looked at Esposito, who nodded for him to take the wheel.

"After asking around and getting transferred a few times, I found the guy Coonan was talking to." Ryan opened the folder he was holding. "An agent named Forrest who said Coonan first called him about a week ago."

"So he was signed on as an informant?" Castle asked.

"No." Ryan shook his head. "Forrest said that the information Coonan was offering wasn't solid enough. Something about magic beans and cows."

"Who or what was he trying to snitch about?" Kate interrupted.

"Forrest never found out."

"Someone did." Castle said. "And cut the dragon off at the head, before he could burn them down."

"The Westies wouldn't hesitate to kill one of their own if they'd been double crossed." Esposito said. "Or even if they thought they had been."

"We need to talk to Finn Rourke again." Castle sighed. "Ryan and Esposito, you guys work the drug angle and see if you can find anything to connect Trucho or Milton directly to the crime scene."

They nodded and headed to their desks. Kate started towards the elevator and Castle followed her.

"Hey, it's almost lunch time." Kate said as they stepped on. "Maybe you could get some pickled eggs at Rourke's."

"Haha. So funny." Castle said mockingly, but he couldn't help but grin as the doors slid shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you again for reading. I know I am not the most consistent poster, but I put a lot of thought into a story, and it can sometimes take on a life of it's own. I hope the quality of the story makes up for any lack in quanity or frequency of updating. Anywho, things should be getting a bit more intense from this point foward. We have a decade old murder to solve, now don't we? Until next time, Paige**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs**

**Summary: People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p>Castle and Kate walked into Rourke's bar and scanned the crowd that had gathered for Jack Coonan's funeral. It didn't take long to spot Rourke, since he was standing on a table, glass of beer held high, ranting to the drunken ears surrounding him.<p>

"A few nights ago, an agent of death came and took the breath straight from our dear Jackie's lungs. Let his blood spill, staining the earth with the injustice of it all." Rourke stopped to take a long drink. "Death is the most certain of all things, and we never know when it will strike. If any one of us deserved to get into heaven, it would be Jackie. But, knowing the lad like I do, he's probably roasting marshmallows with the Devil himself this very moment."

Loud laughter filled the room as Rourke finished his drink and stepped down from his makeshift pedestal. He headed directly for Castle and Kate.

"Mr. Rourke, we have a few more questions for you." Castle said.

"If you're here to pay your respects, please grab a beer. If not, then kindly pound sand. Or I'll get my boys to pound it for you." Rourke sneered at them.

"You lied to us." Castle continued, ignoring the thinly-veiled threat. "You had Coonan killed for going to the FBI."

"Don't you tarnish his name with accusations like that. Not today." Rourke interrupted angrily.

"I got it from the fed-heads themselves." Castle crossed his arms. "Coonan started calling them about a week before he died."

"Even if that were so, he wasn't talking about the family."

"How would you know?" Kate asked.

Rourke squinted at them and signaled for another drink. Once it was in hand, he took a sip and sighed.

"You've heard rumors, most are probably true. But not once have you ever heard of Finn Rourke slinging smack. Drugs don't fly on my turf, and someone was spreading the disease in my backyard." He took another drink. "I put Jackie on bloodhound duty. If anyone could flush out the suppliers, it'd be him."

"So, someone found out, and flushed him out instead." Castle said.

"Indeed. Now, we are done here. I'd ask you to come back, but I'd prefer you didn't. Ever."

He turned his back to the pair and they looked at each other. They turned as one to leave , knowing they'd get no more from the angry Irishman.

* * *

><p>The precinct was oddly quiet when Castle and Kate walked through the front door. They headed to the elevator and were surprised to see Ryan and Esposito waiting too, both holding small cardboard boxes.<p>

"What's up?" Castle pointed at the boxes.

"We found a lead while you two were off having pickled eggs." Esposito said. He shook his head. "I didn't know that's what the kids were calling it these days."

Ryan laughed and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh, know I know what's in that box. It's your sense of humor." Castle joked back, getting another laugh from Ryan.

The elevator arrived and the foursome got on and Kate pushed the button for the seventh floor.

"So, what is actually in the boxes?" She asked.

"Well, before we get to that, we should start at the morgue." Ryan said.

"The morgue?" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah." He replied. "We went to see Lanie. And we got some bad news and some good news. Which do you want first?"

"Bad news." Castle said.

"Neither Trucho or Milton could be our killer." Esposito sighed out. "They're too short."

"What?" Castle exclaimed.

The elevator stopped and the group exited through the open doors. They went to Castle's desk, where Ryan and Esposito set their boxes down. Then they gathered in front of the murder board and Esposito picked up where he had left off.

"Lanie said that the angle of the wounds suggest the killer was at least six feet tall, probably more."

"She's sure?" Kate asked.

"When is Lanie not sure?"

"Good point." She sighed. "So, we are out of suspects."

"I know where to find another one." Ryan said with a smile. "Lanie found a locker key on a chain around Coonan's neck. It was to a bus locker. That's where we went, and that's what the boxes come in." He turned and opened one, reached in, and pulled out a stack of Ben Thayer self-help CDs. "These really are quite helpful." He laughed.

"Wait." Castle said. "The locker was full of those CDs?"

Esposito grabbed a stack too and grinned.

"But these are the special edition."

He opened the top case on the stack he was holding and it revealed that it was actually a hollowed out box that had been fabricated to look like a stack of CD's. Inside was a bag of pure white powder.

"You have got to be kidding me." Castle said. "Let me guess. Heroin?" Ryan and Esposito nodded. "Then I suppose another talk with Milton is in order."

"Hold on. Don't go anywhere just yet."

They all turned when they heard Lanie. She didn't come topside, as she called it, often. Even more odd was the man walking next to her.

"Dr. Murray? What are you doing here?" Kate asked in surprise.

Lanie smiled, but it was grim.

"I asked him to consult on the Coonan case. Let's go in the conference room."

All six of them went into the room and sat down. Murray and Lanie laid a few pictures of stab wounds on the table. Just then Montgomery joined the group. Castle was the first to speak.

"What's this about, Lanie?"

"I'll let Dr. Murray explain. He was the one that was able to confirm my suspicions."

Murray cleared his throat and pointed to one of the pictures that was labeled with Jack Coonan's name.

"See how there is bruising around these wounds?" He paused while the others nodded. "This means that the killer stabbed with such force that he compressed the skin, causing blood vessels to burst. This also meant that the blade went deeper than the blade is long." He pointed to another picture, this one showing tiny particles blown up under a microscope. "The blade has been sharpened so much that it is brittle, and slivers break off in the wound track. The bruising, deep wounds, and metal slivers are the same for all the autopsy reports we checked."

"Hold on, Dr. Murray. How many people has this guy killed?" Kate interrupted.

"Five that we know of for sure." Lanie said, her voice quieter than normal.

"Are you saying that we're looking for a serial killer now?" Castle asked.

Murray swallowed hard and looked at Lanie. He sighed before he continued.

"Yes and no. He's killed many times, but not really as a typical serial. This is more like a professional. Someone with extensive military training."

"A contract killer?" Esposito asked.

"Well, yes." Murray said. "I was able to make a model of the knife he used. And all five victims, including Jack Coonan, were killed with a single blow, killing them instantly. The rest of the wounds were a cover up. The first time we know he killed like this was about ten years ago."

A small, shocked gasp escaped from deep within Kate's tightening throat. Everyone looked at her and Castle took her hand in his, but she pulled it back out of his grasp.

"Dr. Murray." She tried her best to keep her voice from cracking. "Are you saying that Coonan was killed by the same man that killed my mother and her three associates?"

"Yes. I have absolutely no doubt." He said somberly.

"Kate?" Montgomery stood up. "Maybe you should let us handle the rest of this one."

She looked through bleary eyes at each of the sad faces staring back at her. She licked her lips and shook her head.

"No. I want to be there when the cuffs slap on his wrists. I want to see him sweat under the lights of interrogation. I want to be a part of the team that takes this guy down." She stood up and put her hands on the table. "So let's go get him."

The others stood up too and she smiled, a small but genuine sign of her thanks that she couldn't put into words for fear of breaking down.

"What next?" Ryan asked.

"Milton knows who the killer is. Bring him up here." Castle said, a tinge of concerned anger on his voice.

Without a word Ryan and Esposito left to get him from the holding cells.

"Thank you Lanie, and you too Dr. Murray." Kate said.

"I'm sorry about breaking it to you this way." Lanie said. "But we came up here as soon as we knew for sure."

"It's one more piece of the puzzle. Thank you both, really."

"Let me know if I can be of any more assistance." Murray said as he left with a nod in Kate's direction.

Lanie smiled at Kate and followed him out the door. Montgomery sighed as he stared intently at Kate, then he glanced at Castle.

"Be careful, you two. This guy's good."

They nodded in understanding and agreement and he left them alone in the room. Castle held his hand out and this time Kate let him wrap it around hers. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Wanna go catch a bad guy?" He asked quietly against her soft skin.

"Yes, please."

They walked hand-in-hand to the interrogation room to wait on the not so helpless self-help expert.

* * *

><p>Castle wasted no time. As soon as Ryan and Esposito had had enough time to get into the observation room, he started in on Milton.<p>

"Who do you work for? Who killed Coonan? I know that you know, Milton, and I'm done playing around."

"I've got nothing to say." Milton said defiantly.

Castle looked at Kate. She met his eyes and understood what he was saying silently.

"Okay then. You can go." Castle started to stand.

"Hold on, now!" Milton sounded panicked. "I don't want to be released. He'll think I helped you."

"Well, unfortunately, I have nothing to hold you in the murder investigation, so I have to let you go. If you help us, I can protect you. If you have no information, I have to cut you loose." Castle turned like he was leaving and Kate stood up to follow him.

"Wait!" Milton yelled out. "It's Dick." Castle and Kate sat back down. "I work for Dick Coonan." He sighed and put his head in his cuffed hands.

"You're telling me Jack Coonan's brother is a drug trafficker?" Castle asked skeptically.

"He acts like a male Mother Teresa." Milton looked back up and settled back in his chair. "But all of his good deeds, building schools and helping villages get fresh water and stuff like that is all an act. He uses the charities to get money to the cartel that supplys his heroin."

"But he couldn't get it into the country." Kate said.

"Right." Milton nodded. "I just had to let him pack up a few crates of the fake CD cases each shipment. His guys would pick it up once they were through customs."

"And the Latin Kings were his distributors?" Castle asked, earning another nod from Milton.

"Everything was going fine. Until that stupid, greedy Trucho decided he'd sell on Westies territory. Which is when Jack showed up. I wanted out from under Dick's thumb, and I figured helping Jack stop him was the only way I'd ever be free."

"Except Dick Coonan didn't want anyone getting in the way of his perfect plan. Not even his own brother. So he killed him." Castle said.

Milton shook his head.

"Jack was too experienced. His lifestyle had made him very good at surviving, so Dick hired a pro."

"What's the killer's name?" Kate asked, her voice quavering in fearful excitement.

"The only name I ever heard was Rathborne."

"Okay." Said Castle. "How do we find this Rathborne?"

Milton shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. You'll have to ask Dick Coonan."

* * *

><p>By the time they'd had a quick lunch of sandwiches, Dick Coonan was sitting in the same chair Milton had been in. A couple of uniforms had been near his office when the call to bring him in went to dispatch. Castle and Kate were watching him from observation through the two-way mirror. Ryan and Esposito were going over all the evidence again, looking for anything to directly tie Dick Coonan to Jack's murder other than the word of Milton.<p>

Kate sighed and Castle turned to look at her.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?"

She didn't answer at first, and Castle didn't push. He could tell she was thinking. She turned to him.

"Every word I write is for my mother. Every time the bad guy gets caught in my books, it's for her. Every day I wake up and miss her. Ever since I've been working with you, I see her in every victim. See the same sorrow and hurt I feel in the eyes of the ones they were taken from. That man in there knows who killed her. And I'm scared."

"He can't hurt you." Castle said softly. "I won't let him."

"No, I'm not scared of him. I'm scared I still won't be able to find the killer. That I still won't be able to find the truth behind why she was killed and justice for her."

"That fear is the reason that you won't let her down."

"How can you be so sure, Rick?"

"Because you're you. And you won't give up."

She smiled and sighed deeply, letting the air out in a loud huff.

"Not a lot of substance in your argument there, Detective."

"I'm all about quality over quantity." He smiled when she chuckled. "There we go. There's my happy Kate. Now, let's go get this guy."

She nodded and they went next-door into the interrogation room. They took their seats and Coonan was the first to speak.

"Why am I here? Did you find out who killed my brother? You could have just called."

"We know about the drugs, Dick." Castle spoke, putting extra emphasis on his name.

Coonan's face changed from concerned brother to annoyed.

"I run a legitimate business. You couldn't find anything proving otherwise with all the cops in the world."

"That's why I don't have regular cops looking into it. I have the best forensic accountants this city has to offer going through your financials. If you broke a piggy bank to buy gum when you were a kid, they'll find out about it."

Coonan laughed.

"I'm not here about drugs. You're a homicide detective." He looked at Kate. "And you're just a writer. So cut the crap and tell me why I'm really here."

"We want Rathborne." Kate answered.

"Aha." Coonan grinned. "It all makes sense. You told me you knew what it felt like to be on my side. So you've lost someone who was close to you. And based on the hatred on your face right now this, who'd who say, Ratburn, was the person who took her away from you."

"Rathborne." Kate repeated through her teeth.

"You give us him, I'll cut you the deal of a lifetime." Castle said. "You'll do a few easy years and be back to polluting the streets with your dope."

Coonan looked back and forth between the two of them for several moments before he spoke again.

"I get complete immunity from all crimes I'm being accused of. You get Rathborne. That's my only and final offer."

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot of pleading, favor calling, and string pulling, but Montgomery had gotten the authorization to give Coonan the immunity he'd demanded. It made Kate sick to her stomach to let him go, but she wanted Rathborne too bad to care.<p>

Coonan had given them all the details about how to get Rathborne to take a job. Kate had immediately said she'd pay the fee of $100 thousand that would be required. Castle had tried to stop her, claiming that he could raise the money, but she said she could have it wired to Rathborne's account in the Cayman's within the hour.

The squad had organized the sting operation in record time. Kate hadn't been able to sleep the night before, and now one of the longest days of her life was nearing an end. The day had worn down everyone involved with the sting, and although they all did their jobs perfectly, Rathborne had never shown. The sting was a bust.

She leaned against the counter in the break-room watching the steam rising from the untouched cup of coffee in her hand. Castle watched her stare off into space, and finally broke the silence.

"This isn't the end, Kate. We'll get him another way."

"This is exactly what I was afraid of. That I'd let her down."

"But you didn't. It's just another bump in the road. I'm not giving up, and you can't either."

"We had to have missed something. What went wrong?" She asked, not really expecting an answer from him. "And I hate it even more now that Coonan is going free. He didn't even help us find her killer."

"Kate, that's it." Castle said excitedly.

"What's it?"

"HER killer."

Kate's mouth fell open as she caught on.

"How did Coonan know that I wanted to catch her killer?"

"Exactly. You never said you'd lost your mother."

They sat down their mugs and left the room, both hoping to get to Coonan before he left. They saw him signing out down the hall and they walked up to him. He looked at them as he handed the clipboard back to the guard.

"Shame that he didn't make it. Better luck next time." He smiled evilly and started to push past them.

"Rathborne was just a cover. It was you the whole time." Kate said, surprising even herself with the calmness in her voice.

"Hmm. I wish you'd waited about an hour to figure that out." Coonan said.

Suddenly he turned and hit the guard in the throat, pulled his gun from the holster and grabbed Castle. It happened so fast that Kate didn't even realize Coonan had the gun until Castle hissed in pain as it was jabbed into his back. She opened her mouth to yell for help, but Coonan interrupted her.

"You do that, and he dies." He paused and surveyed the mostly empty room. "Okay, you're going to walk with me to the elevator. I'll let your boyfriend go once I'm safely on the first floor."

Castle locked eyes with her and shook his head, telling her not to fight him. They started walking down the hall.

"You don't have anything to say, Detective?" Coonan said with a chuckle.

"Not to you." Castle said simply.

Kate felt the panic and fear rising in her chest, and she'd never felt so helpless. Then she noticed that Montgomery had seen their odd little procession and was headed towards them, so she decided to try to distract Coonan.

"You knew from the moment I walked into your office, didn't you? That you'd killed my mother?"

"Look, it wasn't personal. I take jobs, I don't ask questions."

"Just tell me who hired you."

"Know when to fold 'em. You'll never touch them. They'll have you killed too, without even a second thought, and everyone you love.

They were almost to the elevator when Montgomery whipped around the corner and trained his pistol directly at Coonan's head.

"No, Captain!" Castle choked out. "We need him alive."

"Don't try it." Coonan said to Montgomery. "Even if you pull the trigger, I'll put one in your friend and he'll be dead before you can call it in."

"You know I can't let you just walk out of here." Montgomery said without moving his gun.

"If you want to know who hired me to take out her mother, you'll put that gun down and move aside." Coonan hissed out.

Castle shook his head. Kate was on the verge of tears. She didn't know what to do. Right now she only cared about saving Castle, but the situation was getting tenser by the moment. She turned to Montgomery.

"Roy, please. Let Coonan go. It's the only way to save Castle."

Montgomery sighed angrily, but lowered his gun slowly.

"Good boy, Roy." Coonan said.

Castle took his chance and flung his head back. He felt rather than heard Coonan's nose break. Coonan let go as the pain crippled him, but he recovered within a second. He lifted his gun again, this time at Kate, who stood frozen in confusion and fear.

A shot rang out and Kate flinched. Then she saw the red spreading across Coonan's chest as he collapsed to the ground. Castle holstered his gun and knelt down beside him. He started CPR, pumping as fast as he could, oblivious to the crowd gathering. A minute passed, then two, then five. Coonan was dead, and Castle couldn't save him.

He looked up at Kate, who was shaking slightly and had tears streaming down her face. He stood and was at her side just in time to catch her as her emotions took over and she too started to fall to the floor. He slid down with her, and wrapped her in his arms, holding her awkwardly as he tried to keep his blood covered hands off of her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered, her voice barley audible in the now loudly busy room.

* * *

><p>Four hours later the reports had all been written, all the questions had been asked and all the forms had been signed. Kate was back in Castle's arms, this time in his bed.<p>

They had agreed not to tell Alexis and Martha all the details about the shooting, and so they'd kept their story short and left out the part where Castle and Kate had both nearly been shot.

"I'm so sorry, Kate." Castle said, breaking the silence they'd been laying in for over half an hour.

"What for?"

"Killing Coonan."

"Don't be sorry for that."

"But he was going to tell us who hired him." Castle sighed.

Kate kissed his tee-shirt covered chest.

"This really handsome detective told me recently that we'd find the guy another way. That this was just a bump in the road."

"He sounds smart."

"He is." She said with a laugh.

Castle kissed the top of her head then yawned, the day finally catching up with him.

"Goodnight, Kate. I love you."

"Night, Rick. I love you too."

Within minutes they were both sound asleep. If they'd had any idea what else they would go through as they searched for the truth, they wouldn't have slept so peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Bum, bum, bum. Thanks again for reading! Until next time, Paige**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs**

**Summary: People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p>Kate was absentmindedly stirring her half-empty mug of lukewarm coffee when a shadow fell across the table. She looked up and smiled at her father, then stood to give him a hard, tight hug.<p>

"Hey, dad." She said quietly.

"Hey yourself, Katie." He replied as he pulled away.

They sat down in the booth across from each other. A waitress with swollen ankles, graying hair, ruby-red lips, and a name-tag that said Carol walked up.

"What can I get you, sweetie?" She asked Jim.

"Coffee please, no cream."

She nodded and left to get his drink.

"I'm glad you could come meet me, Dad." Kate said with a sigh.

"Me too. We haven't seen each other since our trip up to the Hamptons."

Kate's mind traveled back to the two week trip they'd taken in July. Castle had saved up some time off, and so Kate, Jim, Castle, Alexis, and Martha had all gone to Kate's beach house. It was the best summer vacation Kate had been on since her mother died. She smiled as she thought about the late nights she'd shared with Castle, the sandcastles they'd built, the sunsets and sunrises they'd watched. They'd had dunking contests, cooking competitions, played laser tag at night on the moonlit shore and spent several days just enjoying themselves relaxing on the warm sand. The whole group had truly become a family during the trip. She shook her head to bring herself back to the present.

"I know. And as lame as it is, my only excuse is that I've been busy. I'm working on the second Rook book, and I've been putting a lot of time in at the precinct."

"At least we have the phone. I really enjoy our weekly chats." He smiled.

"Me too, Dad. I really do."

Carol returned with a empty cup that she set in front of Jim, then filled it with steaming, fresh brewed coffee. She held the pot towards Kate, who nodded with a grateful smile, and Carol topped off her mug too.

"Can I get either of you dears anything to eat?" Carol asked.

"Just the coffee for me, thanks." Kate said.

"Same here. Thank you." Jim said after a moment's thought.

"Okay, well if you change your minds, just holler."

They nodded and Carol walked off with a smile. Silence fell over them as they sipped their coffee. Kate spoke up first, although she didn't look up from her mug.

"Raglan called me."

"The detective who worked your mother's murder?" Jim asked.

"He was in charge of it, but he didn't really work it." Kate answered angrily.

"I'm sure he did the best he could at the time, Katie." When she didn't reply he continued. "What did he want?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm meeting him with Rick tomorrow morning to find out." She sighed. "It's been five months since Coonan was killed. And we haven't found a single lead since then."

"Maybe Raglan can point you in the right direction."

"I hope so. I feel like I'm losing ground. Like I'm losing her."

Jim reached across the table and took Kate's hands in his. She met his eyes and saw the same hurt, confusion, and worry that she felt. It reminded her that she was not the only one who wanted answers.

"Katie, your mom believed that we are only given what we can take in life. It was her philosophy." He paused and swallowed hard. "Then when she died, I started thinking that she was wrong. Because losing her was more than I could even begin to try to handle." He squeezed Kate's hands gently. "Then one day, I realized I was the one who was wrong. Even thought the pain will never go away and I will always miss her, I can move on without leaving her behind, which honestly, was the thing that scared me the most. That I would forget her. Now though, when I wake up and see the sun shining or the rain refreshing the world, it gives me peace. If the world can keep going without Johanna here, so can I. Do you know what helped me turn myself around?"

"No." Kate said quietly.

"It was the day you walked in and said it was time to quit drinking. That was the day I knew she was right. As you poured all my alcohol down the drain, I swear I could hear her saying 'I told you so'."

"Those were four of Mom's favorite words." Kate said with a laugh.

"Your mom also believed in truth. In fact, I'm sure the truth is what led to her death. Even so, she would say it was worth it. Because she said the truth was worth fighting for. It was the only absolute, the one thing we could count on. Without truth, we have nothing."

"You really think that whatever she was working on is what got her killed?"

"I do. And remember, Katie. Truth only helps those who are good. Those who hide from the truth do so for a reason. Maybe this whole investigation, Coonan, Raglan, all of it, is Johanna's way of helping you find the last truth she was searching for before she died, in addition to finding the truth about her murder."

"Then I want to find her answers too. Not just mine." Kate said.

"And you will. I know it."

They fell back into silence again, both reflecting on their conversation. Kate sighed and smiled.

"Hey, Dad, I'm headed over to Rick's for dinner. You want to join us?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's not an intrusion."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Because it's my place too."

Jim cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm moving in. This weekend." Kate answered.

She held her breath, not sure of how he would react. Kate had never moved in with a boyfriend before, and her father tended to be old fashioned.

"That's great, Katie."

"Really?" She said as the air rushed happily from her lungs.

"Really. He's good for you. I haven't seen you so happy, well, ever."

"He does make me happy. All three of them do."

"Good."

He let go of her hands and they stood up. Before he could get his wallet from his back pocket, Kate had laid some money on the table. He smiled and they walked outside to hail a cab.

* * *

><p>Castle held the door open for Kate and then followed her inside. She looked around the diner and saw a man sitting by himself in a booth. He was watching the swarm of people on the sidewalk through the blinds on the window, squinting against the harsh, early morning light.<p>

"That's Raglan there." Kate said.

"How do you know?" Castle asked.

"Everything from the night my mother died is burned into my memory. Especially his face. That's him."

They walked over and slid into the opposite side of the booth, Kate first, then Castle. Raglan glared at Castle and then stared at Kate for a full five seconds before he spoke.

"I told you on the phone not to involve the cops."

"He's not here as a cop." Kate leaned forward and propped her arms on the table. "You said you had information about my mother's murder that I couldn't find in her file. So start talking."

Raglan sighed loudly and looked back outside.

"It's funny how when death is staring you in the face you start to see things you've never seen before. Untied shoelaces, mismatched socks, buttons in the wrong hole. You can tell who ran out of hairspray this morning or who forgot to buy milk last night." He paused and turned back to Kate. "I've got less then six months to notice every little thing I can."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Raglan, but what does that have to do with my mom?" Kate asked impatiently.

"Did you ever see that movie about the reporter that kept having to repeat a day?" Raglan raised his eyebrows to show he was waiting for an answer.

"_Groundhog Day_?" Castle offered.

"Yeah." Raglan nodded. "There's an awful lot of days I'd like to repeat. A lot of things I'd like a second chance at. But the one thing I regret more than anything is your mother's case."

"Why?" Kate demanded. "Because you gave up on it and labeled random gang violence?"

"I followed orders, kid." Raglan hesitated when both Kate and Castle huffed disapprovingly, then continued. "Look, I was scared to say anything. So I kept my mouth shut." He looked pointedly at Castle. "But something changed five months ago when your boy here put one in Dick Coonan's chest. No one knew you were re-investigating her case until then. Once Dick was dead, certain individuals were alerted to the fact that you're sticking your toes into ponds that are polluted with power."

"Coonan was hired by someone to kill my mom. Who was it?" Kate asked, her voice low and harsh.

"Look, there's a bigger story that you don't know about. This all started about eighteen years ago, long before Johanna Beckett ever came into the picture. All those years ago was when I made the biggest mistake of my life, and that one thing, that single moment, was what set it all in motion. And your mother ended up as unfortunate and unforeseeable collateral damage."

"Collateral damage?" Kate was struggling to keep her voice at a normal level. "Is that how you see her?"

The only answer she received was the shattering of ceramic as Raglan's empty coffee mug exploded. Then he slumped forward with a loud gurgle and blood began to spread across the table.

Kate felt Castle pull her down from the seat to the floor and then he covered her with himself as best as he could. She heard him yelling into his phone, something that sounded like a request for backup and medical assistance. Suddenly she realized that Castle had sat her up next to the booth and was now talking to her.

"Kate? Answer me!"

"What?"

"I asked if you were hit. You're covered in blood."

She looked down at her shirt, which was indeed speckled with red spots. She took a deep breath and felt no pain.

"No. I don't think so." She told him. "Are you?"

"No. Now stay there. Do not move."

He stood up and put two fingers to Raglan's neck. He sighed and put his phone back to his ear.

"Dispatch, forget the ambulance. Send the coroner instead. Fourth and Main is now the scene of a homicide."

He listened for a moment and nodded to no one before hanging up. Two uniformed cops had heard the gunshot and they ran through door. Castle looked at them and waved them over, showing them his badge as they walked up. The trio began to work the scene as best they could until the rest of the crew arrived.

Kate sat in a frustrated silence until CSU showed up and started to process the evidence, which she was part of. The next hour went by in a blur. And through all the noise, the questions, and the worried looks from Montgomery, she could only think about one thing. What had happened eighteen years ago that had weighed so heavily on Raglan that his one of his dying wishes had been to finally share his secret? And why did this case always seem to put them one step forward before shoving them two steps back?

* * *

><p>Two hours after the shooting, Kate and Castle were sitting in the precinct interview lounge with Gary McCallister, another retired cop who had graduated from the police academy in the same class as Raglan. They had figured out where the gunshot had come from, but had found no evidence of the shooter. The only thing they had to go on was the bullet recovered at the scene and whatever McCallister could tell them. Raglan had no family, and didn't seem to have any other acquaintances.<p>

"Thank you for coming down here." Castle began.

"Anything I can do to help find who killed Raglan." McCallister replied. "I gave everything to this city. Raglan was my best friend, and he was the only good thing I had left."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Castle said. "I really am. We want to find the guy too. Let's start with when you last saw Raglan."

"Last week. He gave me the news that he was dying." McCallister chuckled and shook his head. "I guess he beat the cancer, in a way."

"What else did you two talk about?" Kate asked.

"What else?" McCallister scoffed. "He told me he had one leg in the grave. What do you talk about after that? The weather? What I want to know is why was Raglan meeting you anyway? He was retired before you ever stepped into your dress blues." He nodded at Castle.

"He called me up and offered to help on a cold case of sorts." Kate answered. "And we think he was killed because of whatever he was going to tell me. The case is from eleven years ago, but just before he was shot he was talking about something that happened eighteen years ago. You have any idea what that might have been going on back then?"

"Listen, Raglan wasn't perfect. None of us were. The city was different then, darker and harder. Policing that kind of environment takes a strong stomach and eyes that can look the other way." McCallister stood up. "But I won't have any part of a sludge campaign. Raglan got the job done."

"Sit down, McCallister, please." Castle put his hand up. "We have no interest in making Raglan look bad. We just want to know what he was trying to tell us, and to find whoever pulled the trigger. A cop is still a cop, no matter how long the badge has been hanging up."

McCallister sighed and sat back down.

"I told him right from the start, that guy was bad news and he needed to steer clear of him."

"Who was bad news?" Castle asked.

"Vulcan Simmons."

"He runs half the drug trade in New York." Castle said to Kate and McCallister nodded.

"Raglan liked to make bets. Eighteen years ago, would be about the time he got really bad at picking winners."

"Let me guess." Castle interrupted. "He was out of money in a big way, and then he wasn't."

McCallister sighed and nodded again.

"The street whispers were that Raglan got his head above water by running drugs for Simmons. I'm sure he ended up privy to some interesting information that Simmons wouldn't want ever to ever be exposed."

Castle stood up and Kate and McCallister followed suit.

"I think it's time we have a chat with Vulcan Simmons." He said as he shook McCallister's hand.

"I think you're right." McCallister agreed before nodding at Kate and turning on his heels to leave.

Castle and Kate walked over to his desk and sat down. He searched the police database for Simmons and by the time his record was on the screen Ryan and Esposito had joined them. All four read silently for a few moments.

"Wow." Esposito whistled. "This guy's like a value meal. Everything on the menu at one low price."

"Yeah." Ryan added. "It's like he had a checklist of every illegal thing and was just working his way down it."

"Several years ago was the last time he was picked up for anything." Castle said. "I seriously doubt he went legitimate, so he must have gotten smart and is keeping himself out of the limelight."

"He's come a long way since Washington Heights." Ryan said.

"Wait!" Kate exclaimed. "What about Washington Heights?"

Ryan pointed at the screen.

"According to this, Simmons got his start running drugs in Washington Heights. Does that mean something to you?"

"Yes." Kate replied. "Not long before my mom was killed, she had started a campaign trying to get drug dealers off the streets. She called it Take Back the Neighborhood."

"Let me guess. It was in Washington Heights?" Castle asked.

Kate nodded. Esposito crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

"If Simmons had a large enough market there, your mom's crusade would have put a major hurt on his wallet. Dick Coonan was into dope. Maybe that's our connection."

"Makes sense." Ryan agreed. "Couple of drug guys, one skilled with a knife. Simmons pays Coonan to kill your mother and her colleagues, then uses his own personal cop pal, Raglan, to make sure the murders were never looked into properly."

"Only Raglan decided to sweep all the dirt from under his rug before he went six feet under." Castle said.

"And Simmons had him silenced too." Kate added.

"We'll go pick him up now." Esposito said, already writing down Simmons' address. "Be back in less than an hour."

He and Ryan headed to the elevator while Castle and Kate went to the murder board to fill in the latest info.

* * *

><p>As Castle drove to Kate's that night, he thought back over the afternoon, starting with when Simmons had arrived at the precinct. Forty-five minutes later later, all they had was a broken mirror in one of the interrogation rooms, an angry Captain, and an utter lack of leads. Montgomery had sent Kate home, and threatened to do the same to Castle if he did anything even a fraction as stupid as when he'd shoved Simmons.<p>

Castle had wanted to leave with Kate, but she'd asked him to stay and keep working. She didn't want the shooter to go unfound, and the case needed all the help it could get. Even though he wanted to be with her so she wasn't alone, he had stayed with Ryan and Esposito, and they'd started watching surveillance footage from the lobby of the building Raglan had been shot from.

They had been looking for someone with a briefcase, figuring that the shooter would have used a weapon he could break down and take with him. Problem was, most of the people they'd seen pass in front of the camera's lens had a briefcase. They'd been focusing on the thirty minutes before and after the shooting, because they knew the trigger-puller wouldn't have arrived too early or hung around long.

Finally they'd hit pay-dirt when they saw a man knock a woman over and realized that he'd taken her key-card as he helped her up. He had a briefcase, and he left the building only ten minutes after Raglan was hit. They used the time stamp and card reader to figure out who the woman was, and in a desperate yet brilliant attempt they'd brought her in and found a fingerprint on her skin.

The lucky print from the woman in the lobby had gotten a hit in the system. They were fairly certain the name that came up, Hal Lockwood, wasn't the shooter's real name, because there was hardly anything on the record. But luck was still on their side, because the fakers credit card was active and led them to a hotel room in Midtown.

By that point, it was approaching mid-afternoon, but the boys were showing no signs of slowing down. They had personal motivations for solving this case, and that made them push harder than most cases. So they called SWAT and headed to where Lockwood was thought to be staying.

They'd breached the room but he was already gone. They did find plenty of evidence showing that he'd been following Kate and Castle, and even Raglan for at least two days before the shooting. They also found a baggie containing several yellow capsules which they had immediately taken to the lab for analyzing.

Montgomery had called in yet another favor and they had the results about the contents of the pills within thirty minutes. Esposito had explained that the anti-anxiety drugs made sense, because snipers often used similar techniques to give them better chances at clean shots.

Their first thought had been Simmons, but Ryan had recognized a symbol that was printed on the thin yellow plastic. He knew exactly who the dealer was that the mark belonged to, and the arrogant college kid had offered up his customer at the threat of holding-cell time with a giant man nicknamed 'Peppermint.' But all he had was a first name.

And so before calling it a night Castle had assigned a couple of rookie detectives to go through every database they could to find any thirty-something year old blonds named Jolene. Then he'd made Ryan and Esposito go home, the long day having finally caught up with them.

Now he was standing in front of Kate's door, unsure of what state she'd be in after a day by herself with her thoughts. He knocked and right away heard footsteps headed towards him. The door flung open and the Kate he saw was not the one he'd been expecting. Her hair was in a messy bun, with wild frizzy tendrils escaping all over. She seemed to be panting, and her black tank top had several rings of perspiration on it.

"Um, perhaps I should have called?" Castle asked.

"Packing, Rick. I've been packing." She answered with a laugh.

"Oh." He smiled and stepped inside.

Kate shut and locked the door behind him, then turned and threw herself into his waiting arms. They stood in the embrace for a few moments before she pulled back far enough to press her lips to his. Then she stepped back and grabbed his hand.

"Now you've got my sweat all over you." Kate said with a smile. "I think we should go get cleaned up."

She started towards her bedroom, tugging him behind her.

"Don't you want to know what we found today?" Castle asked as they passed through the dark room and went into the bathroom.

"Not right now." She replied huskily as she reached into the shower and turned on the water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Sounds like things could get downright steamy for our dear detective and wonderful writer. Thanks again for reading! Until next time, Paige **


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs**

**Summary: People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p>Kate turned back to Castle and let go of his hand. She reached for the hem of her shirt but before she could lift it Castle gently grabbed her hands and shook his head.<p>

"Let me." He said softly.

And so she did. He slowly raised the tank top, letting his fingers glide across her skin as he moved upwards. The trail of goosebumps made him smile, and she couldn't help grinning too. She lifted her arms and the thin black material soon hit the floor by her feet.

She parted his lightweight jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. Once the last button was set free, she pushed both garments off his shoulders and down his arms. She brushed her fingernails over the skin as she exposed it and after the ends of the sleeves had cleared his hands she wove her fingers into his.

He squeezed her hands then let go and wrapped his arms around her back so he could pull her close to him. Then he brought one hand between them and unclasped her bra. She rose to her tiptoes and kissed him lightly as he slid the lacy fabric off her arms and it joined the growing pile of clothes before his hands returned to her back.

She didn't break the kiss as she undid his belt and the button on his jeans. She slid the zipper down then pushed the waistband just past his hips and let go. She laughed against his lips as the pants fell to the ground and he struggled to step out of them. He finally kicked off his shoes, and his jeans were able to follow.

He broke away from her and grabbed the top of her sweatpants. He knelt down, pulling the soft cotton garment with him, and she lifted one foot at a time so he could remove them. He took advantage of his position to go ahead and slide off her short, colorful socks. She threw her head back and laughed loudly at his facial expression when he looked up and saw that she had no underwear on for him to remove. He obviously hadn't expected her to be commando.

She reached down and he took her outstretched hand and stood up. She kissed him quickly and then took off his boxers and socks in the same way he had with her pants and socks.

By now the bathroom was half-filled with steam from the hot water, and Kate reached in to adjust it to a comfortable level of heat before stepping in. Castle followed her and shut the door behind him.

Before he could even step under the water she had pressed herself to him and was kissing him fiercely. He returned the kiss with a matching level of passion. After a few minutes of delightful lip mashing, he pushed her back and turned her away from him.

She waited anxiously for his touch, but it didn't come. Instead he reached up and took the shower-head from the wall and used it to wet down her hair. He put it back and a moment later she heard a soft pop. Then the shower was filled with the scent of her cherry blossom shampoo. She sighed as he began to massage it into her hair. When he was done he used the shower-head again, this time to rinse away the thick lather.

She turned around and kissed him before making him switch places with her. He had to lean his head back for her to be able to wash his hair, but he didn't mind one bit.

Once she had washed out the shampoo, they took turns conditioning each others hair, stopping for deep, sweet kisses, each time they swapped places. Then they started to wash each other, but their roaming hands soon had each other panting with desire.

Kate turned off the water and they left the shower. They each grabbed a fluffy towel and began to dry the other off, but that only increased their ever-growing need for each other. They abandoned the slightly damp towels to the pile of clothes and practically ran to the bed.

* * *

><p>Later, as Kate lay wrapped in Castle's arms, she'd listened to him as he told her everything about the day. It was nearly 1:00 a.m. before they'd finally fallen asleep, and so they were already on their second pot of coffee when breakfast was delivered at 7:00.<p>

While they were cleaning up, Castle noticed some pictures in a still open box. He pulled a few out and smiled as he flipped through them. He held up one that featured a younger Kate leaning over tying a pair of bright white ice skates.

"When was this?"

Kate looked up from the plate she was washing in the sink and chuckled when she saw the picture.

"Christmas break of my freshman year of college."

"Wait, wouldn't that be -"

"Yeah." Kate interrupted him. "About three weeks before she was killed. She was the one who took those." She smiled. "She seemed to always have that camera with her."

"Well, I for one, am glad." Castle said. "Otherwise I wouldn't get to see these adorable moments of yesterKate."

She laughed and went back to washing as he kept going through the pictures.

"Do you know where the rest of the pictures are?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied without looking up.

"There's twenty-four exposures here, but only twenty pictures."

She turned off the water and dried her hands as he held the negatives up towards the light. They squinted at each tiny, discolored frame until they found the missing images.

"What is that?" Kate wondered aloud.

"It looks like it's just an empty street."

Suddenly Kate grabbed the plastic packet from him and walked quickly to her makeshift murder board. Castle followed her and watched as she opened the shutters and put the negatives next to the picture of her mom in the alley.

"Rick, these missing pictures are of the alley where my mom was killed."

It only took him a moment to see that she was right.

"When was that roll developed, Kate?"

"Before Mom died. She and I looked at the pictures together."

"So why would she have pictures of this alley?"

"I don't know." Kate sighed. "I assumed the alley was random, but now this can't just be a coincidence."

"We need to see if that alley has been the site of any other crimes."

"How?" Kate asked.

"We can run the address through the databases. See if anything pops."

"That means going to the precinct, which I can't do. Montgomery kicked me out, remember?"

"I'll handle Montgomery. Plus, I don't want to leave you alone. The sniper is still out there, and he's not just some red-neck with a scope. Get your coat. We have a mystery to solve."

* * *

><p>An hour later Castle and Kate were looking through the digital archives, hoping to find something without having to go search through the stacks. Castle had convinced the unhappy Montgomery that Kate wasn't safe anywhere else, but he had put them on a short leash.<p>

"Hey, look at this." Castle said as he pointed at the screen. "Eighteen years ago, in the same alley your mom was killed in, there was another murder."

"Eighteen years ago?" Kate asked excitedly. "That's when Raglan said this all started."

"Yeah, well there is more here in the report." Castle scanned the words as he spoke. "Back then the alley was the back entrance to a club that was a well known mafia hangout. But it was shut down after that first murder."

"Why would a murder cause a club, especially a mob club, to shut down?"

"Because the man who was murdered was an undercover FBI agent. His name was Bob Armen, and it looks like the family smelled the rat and took him out with the trash. A well known mob-enforcer named Joe Pulgatti was arrested and pled guilty to Armen's murder." Castle leaned back and crossed his arms. "Wanna guess who Pulgatti's arresting officer was?"

"Raglan?"

"Raglan." Castle nodded. "Did your mom ever mention working on Armen's case or working with Pulgatti?"

"No. She didn't talk about her clients often. But all this has to be connected somehow."

"Well, I happen to know Pulgatti's current address." Castle said with a grin.

"I've always wanted to see the inside of a prison." Kate replied with a matching smile.

* * *

><p>Pulgatti was an unassuming looking man. If it wasn't for the bright orange jumpsuit, he could pass for an average joe that you might see on the subway or stand behind in line at a coffee shop. But average joes didn't usually go to prison for murder. Castle cleared his throat before he spoke.<p>

"Mr. Pulgatti, I'm Detective Castle, and this is my partner, Kate. We want to ask you some questions about Bob Armen."

"Call me Joe. And I didn't kill Bobby."

"You pled guilty." Kate said.

"Yeah, because I don't like needles or dying." Pulgatti retorted.

"Detective Raglan saw you in the alley the night Armen was killed." Castle pushed.

"Sure he did. I was there." Pulgatti sighed. "I was the only witness. But Bobby wasn't murdered."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"It was an accident. A kidnapping that went sour faster than expired milk."

"A kidnapping?" Castle interrupted.

"Yeah. This van pulled up and three guys in ski masks jumped out. They tried to grab me. Bobby tried to stop them by going for one of their guns, but all he got was a bullet."

"They were trying to take you?" Castle asked. "Was it a rival family?"

"Definitely not." Pulgatti crossed his arms. "This wasn't the kidnappers first time. The five families actually had a truce going on back then because of those guys. I was there that night, I have never denied that. But I didn't kill him, and that alley is blind, so the only people who could have known I was there were the people who shot him." He leaned across the table and lowered his voice. "So can either of you tell me how Raglan could have known I was there?"

"Are you saying Raglan was in on the kidnapping?" Castle asked with his voice lowered to match Pulgatti's.

Pulgatti only answer was to shrug his shoulders. Kate licked her lips and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"There was someone else killed in that same alley, about seven years after you were incarcerated. She was a lawyer. Her name was Johanna Beckett."

Pulgatti smiled slightly and a soft chuckle escaped his barely parted lips.

"When I walked in here and saw you, I thought I was being visited by a ghost. You're the spitting image of her. She talked about you a lot. She was very proud of you." Pulgatti paused as her saw Kate's eyes gloss over with tears. "I've read all your books. It makes me feel like she is still watching over me, as silly as that sounds. Anyway, I wrote hundreds of letters to lawyers, desperate for someone who would just hear me out. She was the only one who answered. She didn't care who I was."

"She just cared about finding the truth." Kate smiled briefly.

"Exactly." Pulgatti nodded. "She came here to see me. She promised to look at my case. The moment I heard about her murder, I knew it was because of me." He hung in head in guilty shame. "I'm so sorry about that. I never would have let her help me if I'd thought she'd be in danger." He looked back up, his face deadly serious. "Don't you let yourself get killed over this too. There's nothing more dangerous than a killer who has a badge to hide behind."

"Thank you, Joe." Castle said as he stood, followed by Kate. "If we need anything else-"

"You know where to find me." Pulgatti interrupted with a laugh.

He stood up, shook their hands and left without another word. Castle and Kate looked at each other then started walking towards the exit. Both were hoping they'd be able to piece everything back together at the precinct.

* * *

><p>Castle's phone alerted him to a text message as he was getting back into the car. He pulled it from his pocket and read the screen then typed a response before looking up at Kate.<p>

"The rookies I assigned to work on the Jolene lead have followed up on all but two, and one of them is only a couple of blocks from here. We're gonna check her out and Ryan and Esposito are going to check the other."

"Fantastic." Kate said excitedly.

They didn't talk during the three minute drive to the address Ryan had given Castle. They were both thinking about the implications of their talk with Pulgatti.

Once Castle stopped the car they got out and headed for the front door of the duplex. They climbed up the stoop and Castle knocked on the door. It wasn't shut properly and it swung open gently. He took a few cautious steps inside.

"Jolene Granger?" He called out as he placed one hand on his gun out of habit.

Kate grabbed his arm and put a finger to her lips.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I heard someone moving in the other room."

"So? It's probably Jolene Granger."

"No, I think that's Jolene Granger."

Castle looked to where Kate was pointing and saw the lifeless, restrained body of a blond woman on the living room floor. He motioned back towards the door with his head and Kate nodded in understanding. When they were back outside, he handed Kate his car keys.

"Go to the car and call Ryan or Esposito, tell them we need backup." He instructed her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Try to catch the guy before he gets away."

"No, Rick, you can't go back in there alone."

"I'm not losing this guy again, Kate. Now go call for backup. I'm serious."

She started to argue again, but the look in his eyes told her it was pointless.

"Please be careful, Rick."

"Always." He smiled.

She turned reluctantly and ran to the car. She watched Castle slowly go back inside while she made the call. Esposito picked up on the second ring.

"Yo, Beckett. I hope you guys were more successful. Our Jolene was no help."

"Espo, listen, Jolene Granger is dead and Castle is inside her house right now. There's someone in there and he's trying to catch them."

"He went in without backup?"

"I know. But I couldn't stop him. How soon can you be here?"

She heard him cover the mouthpiece and could hear a muffled conversation between him and Ryan. Then his voice come through clear again as he returned his attention to Kate.

"Fifteen minutes, but we'll call dispatch and see if we can get some unis there quicker."

"Okay, please hurr-"

Kate stopped talking when a bright flash filled the windows of the duplex.

"Beckett? You there?"

"I think something just blew up." She forced out after a few seconds that felt like years.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw a flash of light, and heard a loud bang."

"We're on the way. Do not go in there."

His direction fell on deaf ears, as Kate was already running towards the building. She flew through the open door and surveyed the smoky interior.

"Rick?" She called out, not thinking about her own safety. "Rick?" Still no answer. "Castle?"

She ran from room to room, still yelling his name, but there was no sign of anyone. Finally she lifted the phone back to her ear.

"Espo?" She said, fighting back tears.

"I'm still here, Beckett. What's going on?"

"He's gone."

"Castle?"

"Yeah. Whoever was here must have taken him."

"Kate, listen to me. Do you see any blood?"

"Just Jolene Granger's."

"Okay. Then Castle's probably not hurt. We'll be there in less than ten minutes, and Ryan called dispatch so a black-and-white should be there in under five. Get out of the house and you wait for us to get there, you hear me?"

"We have to find him, Espo."

"We will. But right now you have to get out of there and wait for us, okay?"

"Okay." She answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

She hung up the phone and walked back to the car. She leaned against the hood, and felt a slight sense of relief two minutes later when she heard sirens wailing in the distance.

* * *

><p>Less than two hours later Kate was watching from observation as Ryan and Esposito grilled McCallister, hoping he could lead them to Castle's kidnapper. She had wanted to talk to him herself, but Montgomery had put his foot down and so she had agreed to stay out of the interrogation. She tried not to focus on what Castle might be going through and turned her attention to the conversation taking place in front of her.<p>

"You lied to us, McCallister." Ryan said. "Vulcan Simmons had nothing to do with any of this, but you knew he would look a good lead. Meanwhile, you and Raglan were neck-deep in kidnappings and murder."

"Listen kid." McCallister practically hissed as he spoke. "It was different then. You weren't there. We only did what we thought needed to be done."

"Was killing federal agents and blaming it on innocent men on your list of what needed to be done?" Esposito asked.

"I assume you're talking about Pulgatti?" McCallister took their silence as an affirmative answer. "He was about as far from innocent as a man can get. He and others like him bled this city for years, and no one could stop them because they were lining all the right people's pockets." He sighed and looked back and forth at the two detectives, then looked at the still broken glass of the window. "I want you all to know this though. I'm not ashamed of the fact that we actually tried to do something. It was ugly and illegal, but it was right."

"What about kidnapping people is right?" Ryan asked.

"Hey, we put fear in those guys, even if it was short-lived. We'd take them and show them the other side of a fist. And then we'd set bail, and it wasn't cheap. If they wanted out, they had to pay."

Kate couldn't take being the silent observer anymore. She rushed next door into the interrogation room. She stepped in between Ryan and Esposito and slammed her hands on the table. They tried to stop her but she waved them aside.

"When my mom tried to help Pulgatti, you hired Dick Coonan to kill her to protect yourself."

"That not true."

"And then when Raglan decided to come clean, you got rid of him too."

"No." McCallister swallowed and looked Kate right in the eyes. "I had nothing to do with either of those things. That was someone else."

"Who?" Beckett demanded.

"Nobody you'll ever get close to."

"Who is it? And where have they taken Detective Castle?"

"I don't know anything about any detective being taken. But you don't understand. None of you do." McCallister crossed his arms. "You've woken the dragon. All of this is so much bigger than you could ever realize." He leaned back in his chair. "I'm done. I want a lawyer."

Kate, Ryan, and Esposito stared at him for a few moments before they left the room. Esposito nodded to the uniformed cop standing outside of the room, signaling that McCallister needed to go down to booking.

"He's scared of someone." Kate said. "And whoever it is, they are pretty powerful."

Ryan and Esposito nodded in agreement.

"Let's go catch Montgomery up." Ryan said.

"You two go ahead." Esposito pulled his phone out. "I'm going to call the tech guys and see if they have a lead off of Granger's cell phone bill yet."

"Okay." Ryan and Kate replied as one as they started towards the Montgomery's office.

* * *

><p>Castle blinked his eyes open and was greeted by a dimly lit room. From what he could tell he was in an old warehouse or industrial building.<p>

"Welcome back to the land of the living." A gruff voice said from behind him. "Though you won't be here long."

The speaker came into Castle's view. The tall, thin man hadn't shaved in a few days and he looked tired, like he hadn't slept in at least the same length of time.

"Lockwood, I presume?" Castle asked. "Who are you really?"

"No one of consequence." Lockwood said. "But I must congratulate you. I've never had anyone get so close to finding me before. I respect your tenacity. Unfortunately, if I'm going to be able to finish my job, I need to know what the police know. Simply answer all my questions and I'll kill you quickly. Jerk me around, and you'll be begging for death within an hour."

"As fun as option A sounds, I'm going to have to take door number two and jerk you around." Castle said with a smirk.

The smirk disappeared as his head was shoved into a vat of ice-water.

* * *

><p>"Where are we on Granger's number?" Montgomery asked.<p>

"They are looking for her mother's maiden name and then they'll be able to get it." Esposito answered.

"Keep on them. This is their only assignment." Montgomery said.

"Yes, sir." Esposito replied as he picked his phone back up.

* * *

><p>Castle started coughing the moment air hit his lungs, but he was just happy to be out of the frigid water.<p>

"Is that all you got?" He choked out.

"This stops when you start talking." Lockwood reminded him.

"I'm already talking." Castle said.

As his head hit the freezing water again, he focused on Alexis and his mother and Kate, trying to let the happy thoughts take over the pain. It didn't work.

* * *

><p>Kate, Ryan, and Esposito were sitting in their car, looking at the building that the cell phone search had led them to. A single guard was standing outside, but they knew if he was alerted, then Castle would be killed, if he hadn't been already.<p>

"Anybody got any ideas?" Ryan asked.

"I got one." Kate said. "But it's risky. And a little dumb."

"Sounds like something Castle would do." Esposito said. "Let's hear it."

* * *

><p>Castle felt the burn of air hit his lungs and he looked over at Lockwood.<p>

"Ready to tell me?" Lockwood asked.

Castle merely shook his head and he barely had time to take a deep breath before his head was shoved back into the water.

* * *

><p>Esposito held his arm out to Kate and she put hers though his. They started walking in the direction of the building, laughing at unsaid jokes, and stumbling against each other. The guard immediately started toward them.<p>

"He's not buying it, Espo." Kate whispered nervously.

Esposito turned to Kate and grabbed her hands, which was Ryan's signal. He darted out from between two cars and started yelling at Esposito in a heavy Irish accent.

"Hey, Boyo, you must be a slow learner. I thought I took care of you back at the club."

"Excuse me?" Esposito answered him with a thick Hispanic accent.

"That's my girl." Ryan said, pointing at Kate.

"Looks like she is my girl now, Chico."

"I'll fight you again. Right here, right now." Ryan put his fists up.

Esposito laughed and followed suit. Kate took a few steps back to give them room, all the while keeping an eye on the guard. He was still coming closer as he watched the scene unfold. When he was close enough, Esposito feigned a punch at Ryan, who acted as if it sent him staggering backwards. This put him in the perfect position to turn and throw a fist directly at the guard's chin, knocking him out cold. He hit the ground before Esposito and Kate were at Ryan's side.

"That was awesome." Kate said.

"It kind of was." Ryan laughed.

"Yeah." Esposito agreed. "Now let's go get Castle."

* * *

><p>Castle couldn't tell the difference between the water and the air anymore. His head, shoulders, and chest felt like they were on fire. He had definitely had enough of this little game.<p>

"Okay!" He shouted when he stopped coughing. "I'll talk."

"I knew you'd come around." Lockwood said.

"The cops know that I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you, never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." Castle started laughing, but it made him cough again.

"Shoot him in the knee." Lockwood demanded.

"I'd prefer you didn't do that." Castle huffed amid his coughs.

"I warned you. The ice-water was just a warm up."

"Funny. I don't feel very warm."

The man who had been dunking Castle let go of him and stepped in front of him. He unholstered his gun and cocked it before pointing it at Castle's knee.

"Last chance." Lockwood threatened.

Castle just stared at him and when Lockwood nodded at the gun wielding thug he closed his eyes in preparation for the pain. The gunshot came, but the pain didn't. He opened his eyes and saw the man bleeding out on the floor next to him. He tried to look around for Lockwood, but he couldn't see him. All he could hear the scuffling of feet and whispered commands.

Suddenly, Kate was at side, trying to cut the rope that bound his hands.

"What are you doing here, Kate?"

"Ryan and Esposito are here too. Don't worry."

"Lockwood is in charge, but I don't know where he is." Castle said worriedly.

They both heard the noise come from behind Kate and she looked at Castle. His weary, bloodshot blue eyes were focused on a spot over Kate's shoulder's and she stopped cutting. She reached for the gun that the now dead torturer had dropped. Then she spun around, took aim, and fired, knowing she hit her target when she heard Lockwood cry out in pain. She could see Ryan and Esposito rushing over to him, so she turned back to Castle.

"Nice shot." He said.

She shrugged as she started cutting again.

"I was aiming for his head."

* * *

><p>Once Castle had been cleared by the paramedics, Kate helped him to the car, even though he insisted that he was fine. She got him situated in the backside passenger seat and then went around to the other side.<p>

"Bruce, please take us home." She told the driver.

"Yes, ma'am."

Castle put his arm out and Kate snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close as she could get. They both sighed as they relaxed into each other.

"I told you I wouldn't lose him again." Castle said a few minutes later.

"Well, how about next time, you don't get kidnapped to prove your point?" Kate jabbed him lightly in the side with her elbow.

"Deal." He said before leaning down to kiss her gently on her head.

* * *

><p>Kate stared at the man in the orange jumpsuit. He stared back. Finally, she spoke.<p>

"I know Lockwood isn't your real name, but it'll work for now. I want to know one thing. Who hired you. I don't expect an answer. Not yet. But I will be back here, every single week. And I will ask you over and over. Someday, I will get my answer. It may come from you, or I may figure it out on my own. But I will get it." Kate stood up. "See you in a week, Lockwood. Hope you enjoy your stay. I asked a few of my friends who work here to make sure you are well looked after."

She turned and walked out, reveling in the feeling of power she had over Lockwood. She thought the ball was in her control now, that she was calling the plays. She'd never been more wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Oh Lockwood. Why do you gotta be kidnapping our favorite characters all the time? Shame, shame. Thanks again for reading! We are getting close to the end, folks. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Paige**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs**

**Summary: People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p>Kate heard a chime from her hand alerting her to a text message. She turned the phone and read the screen.<p>

_Montgomery is the 3rd cop_

Ryan's words came about thirty seconds too late. She'd already figured that out when Montgomery had walked out of the darkened doorway across the hanger with a gun in his hand. She put her phone in her pocket and turned her focus back to her long-time friend.

"Roy. Please put the gun away."

"Kate, I won't go to jail for this. I can't let that happen to my family. Only one of us can leave this place tonight. And you don't have a gun"

"Talk to me, Roy. It's just you and me here. Please. If I'm going to die, I need to know what happened."

Montgomery sighed deeply, his exhalation echoing across the nearly empty hangar.

"It all started when I was a rookie. McCallister and Raglan, they trained me. They were like heroes. And even as green as I was, I could see the corruption in the system. So, I believed in what we were doing. I truly believed we were making a difference, taking home a win for the good guys. That night in the alley, we were supposed to simply grab Pulgatti. Armen shouldn't have even been there. But he was." Montgomery hung his head. "Armen grabbed for my gun, I resisted. I heard the shot but I didn't realize at first that it was my gun that had gone off."

"You killed Bob Armen?" Kate interrupted.

"Yes. It was an accident, but it was my fault. McCallister told me it wasn't. He said it happened every day. He and Raglan did their best to bury it. I never could. It was always there. Taunting me. I see it in my mind every time I see a crime scene. All I could do was try to make up for it. And so I devoted myself to the job. I did everything I could to be the best, the fairest, and the most diligent cop I could be."

"Did you order the hit on my mother?" Kate's voice was barely audible.

"Oh no. But she was definitely killed because of my mistake in that alley all those years ago. When I found you that day, trying to solve her murder, I felt like I'd been given a chance to do what I should have done for your mother."

"And what was that, Roy?"

"Protect you. I couldn't stop your mother's murder, but I could keep you safe. As long as I kept you from digging deeper than the dust on top of her case file."

"But you let Rick reopen it with me."

"Yes. Because it's gone on far too long. The power that these people have has gotten too big. And if anyone could solve it, it'd be you and Castle. I figured at least if you were investigating through my precinct, I could keep an extra eye on you."

"Who is it, Roy? Who is behind all this?" Kate stepped closer to him. "Roy, who ordered the hit on my mother?"

"He wasn't involved in the beginning. He must have figured it out. He could have turned us in. God knows he had enough evidence. Instead he blackmailed us for the ransom money we'd collected." He sighed again. "And Kate, letting him have that money may very well be the greatest sin I committed. Because he used that money to rise in power."

"Who is he? You owe me a name, Roy."

"I can't. You'll run at him with blinders on. I'd be better off shooting you right now."

"Isn't that why I'm here? Didn't you bring me here to kill me? To protect yourself and the man you work for?" Kate hissed accusingly.

"Of course not, Kate."

"Then why would you call me here, and pull out with a gun?"

"I needed them to think I was going to turn you over to them."

"What? You're using me as bait?" She scrunched up her face in confusion. "For who?"

"Lockwood." Montgomery answered simply.

"Why would you help him escape and then use me to lure him?"

"I had nothing to do with his escape."

"Come on, Roy. I know you're a part of all this now."

"Honestly, Kate. I was just as surprised as you about Lockwood killing McCallister and about his escape. I was never privy to that kind of information. The only thing I was tasked with was keeping anyone from investigating Armen's case or your mother's."

"Roy, none of this makes sense." Kate sighed frustratedly. "You keep saying that you wanted Rick and I to solve the case, but you then you go back to saying that it's your job to keep anyone from even looking into it. What's the truth?"

"Both are true, Kate. That's why they got Lockwood out. He's their current fixer. Dick Coonan was their fixer, but when Castle killed him, they brought Lockwood on board."

"And let me guess. Lockwood's job now is to get rid of me?" Montgomery only nodded, so Kate continued. "So why did they wait four months to break him out? Why not get him out right away?"

"Even well funded plans take time. But I'm pretty sure they got him out because they are less than pleased at the fact that I haven't kept you away from the case and they want him to kill you."

Kate's mind suddenly went back three days to the argument she'd had with Castle when he'd suggested they stop investigating her mother's case. She'd gotten so upset that she'd left and went to her dad's. They hadn't talked since, but only because Kate wouldn't answer any of his texts or calls.

"Roy, did you tell Rick to try to get me to walk away from my mother's case?" Kate asked.

"Yes. I told him all of this the day Lockwood escaped. I made him swear not to tell you, because I was hoping you'd never find out the truth about me. But it was too little, too late. Lockwood was already out of jail, his orders already given." Montgomery paused as he jerked his head towards a noise in the distance. "Look, Kate, we're out of time. Lockwood will be here soon. And he can't have you. I'm going to end this right now."

"No, I won't let you do this. We can both leave and bring him and whoever he works for down together."

"I'm sorry, Kate. For everything." He turned and called out over his shoulder. "Castle! Get her out of here!"

Castle stepped out of the shadows, bringing a quiet gasp from Kate.

"Captain, Kate's right. Let's go now, and we can do this together." Castle said, his voice not hiding the mix of troubled emotions he was feeling.

"Don't argue. This is the only way to give you the time you need. Trust me."

"No, Roy!" Kate exclaimed. "You can't do this. Let's go, please."

"Castle." Montgomery said. "Now."

"Kate." Castle started towards her.

She took a step back as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Please, Roy, no." She choked out. "I forgive you, Roy. I forgive you for everything. Now please, come with us."

"Remember what we talked about yesterday, Kate?" Montgomery asked. She nodded. "Well this is my spot. This is where I'm going to make my stand."

"No." Kate whimpered.

"Castle." Montgomery repeated. "I'm serious. Get her out now."

Without another word, Castle took several large strides until he reached Kate. He wrapped his arms around her before she could get away and headed for the back of the hangar.

"Rick! Put me down! We can't let him do this." Kate's voice was quivering and she was fighting against Castle's arms, but his grip was too tight. "Please stop!"

Montgomery watched as they went through the exit and then turned to face the now approaching black SUV's.

* * *

><p>As Castle leaned over Kate, pressing her gently against his car, she felt as if the weight of the world was on top of her.<p>

"Rick. Please." She begged again.

He didn't move except for the hand he brought up to stroke her face.

"Shhh, Kate." He cradled her cheek, trying to get her to look at him. "I'm so sorry, but you have to be quiet." He whispered.

A gunshot rang out from inside the hangar, then another and another until she lost count. She gave in to her distress and let the tears fall. She reached up and stroked Castle's face, trying to draw some of his strength. He smiled, but even through her tears Kate could see that he had to fight to do so. His eyes were brimmed with water too.

The gunfire stopped and Kate tried again to wiggle out from under Castle, but he still held her tight. Suddenly another shot ripped through the silence, causing both of them to flinch. Tired of fighting, Kate wrapped her arms around Castle's waist and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

Once a full five minutes had passed without a sound, Castle let go of Kate and locked his eyes with hers.

"Stay behind me." He said. "I'll go in first."

She nodded and they started towards the hangar. Castle pulled his gun from his holster and grabbed the doorknob. He slowly opened the door, staring through the ever-widening crack. He held the door halfway open and listened for a few moments. When he was sure he couldn't hear anything he opened the door the rest of the way and went in, signaling Kate to stay close.

Then they saw the bodies.

Kate ran around Castle and straight for Montgomery. Castle didn't try to stop her, knowing it would be pointless this time. She knelt beside Montgomery and took his one of his hands in hers. Overcome with emotion, her entire body shook with the sobs that she couldn't contain anymore.

Castle finished checking for any lingering danger, then pulled his phone from his pocket. He had to get Ryan and Esposito to meet him so they could all get a clear story before calling in the shooting. His time for grieving would have to wait.

* * *

><p>The foursome sitting in Castle and Kate's living room were speechless. It had been hours since Montgomery had died, and soon the sun would rise, but the promise of a new day did nothing to lift their spirits. Kate took a deep, shaky breath.<p>

"No one but the four of us will ever know what really happened tonight." She said, breaking the somber silence. "Roy paid for his sins a hundred times over. He's a hero to me, and that's how he should be remembered."

The three detectives nodded their heads in agreement.

"Should we open it?" Castle asked.

All four turned their attention to the large envelope laying on the coffee table.

"Yeah." Esposito whispered.

Ryan just nodded again, knowing more than a single tear would fall if he tried to talk.

"Kate. You do it." Castle said. "It's addressed to you."

She reached for the envelope and opened it slowly. She gently dumped the contents out. There were several folders and on top of them there was a small envelope that had all four of their names on it. She traded the empty yellow envelope for the small one as lifted the flap. She pulled out a letter.

"Should I read it out loud?" She looked up at each of the sad faces.

"If you can." Castle answered.

"Okay." She sighed and cleared her throat. "To my team. I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I lied to the four of you, and as your Captain and friend, I'm ashamed of that. Though it doesn't justify my actions, I was only trying to protect you all. I'd ask for forgiveness, but I don't think I deserve it. But I do hope you'll remember the good things I did, and that they outweigh the bad." Kate paused and took a deep breath, which she let out slowly. Then she started reading again. "Now, let's get down to business. The information in this packet will tell you who is behind everything from blackmailing us for the ransom money to ordering the hit on Johanna Beckett." Kate paused again and held the letter out to Castle.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can you finish reading it? Please?" She replied as her voice began to crack.

Instantly he understood and he took the paper from her. He put one hand hesitantly on her knee, still unsure if she was ready to let him back in after their fight. His answer came when she wrapped her fingers around his hand, gripping as if she was holding on for dear life. He turned his attention to the letter and picked up where Kate had left off.

"I must warn you not to come forward with any of it until you are completely ready. If you go after these people with anything less than a perfect case, you'll never stop them. All the evidence is here, but it's up to all of you to make it presentable and tie it all together. Once you have all the threads woven tighter than Kevlar, you go and you take them down. It's long past time for this thing to be over, and of anyone can end it, it's the four of you." Castle stopped to inhale a long, slow breath before continuing. "I have one last thing to ask you. Please look after my family. I know that's a lot to ask after betraying you, but they had nothing to do with this. I took precautions to ensure they'd never want for anything, but I need them to know they have someone to go to, someone to lean on. So, if you can, please be there for them, since I can't be. Thank you for everything. I couldn't have asked for a better team to work with. Good luck. I believe in you all. With love, Roy."

Castle set the letter back down on the table. He cleared his throat and heard Ryan and Esposito doing the same. Kate sniffled and stood up.

"So, what now? Are we calling it a night?" She asked.

"Not a chance." Esposito answered.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. "Let's go through this stuff. We have a case to solve."

"I'll make some coffee then." She said with a smile.

The men started sorting the papers and spreading them out as she went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Three hours and five pots of coffee later, Ryan and Esposito headed home. They had come up with a plan, but there was nothing more to be done right then, and they all needed some sleep.<p>

Kate shut the door and turned around to see Castle standing behind her with his arms wide open. She was drawn to his embrace like a moth to flame. Her hands snaked their way around his sides and found a home on his back. He wrapped her up in his strong arms, hugging her hard to him, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Rick." She began, speaking into the soft fabric of his shirt. "I'm so sorry."

He brought his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back just enough to look at her. Grief and exhaustion were mixed with love and a tinge of hope in both sets of eyes.

"No, Kate. I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am."

"Why should you be sorry?" She asked.

"Because I tried to make you walk away from the case and because I couldn't save Roy."

"Oh, Rick." She whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were only trying to protect me when you told me to back off. Montgomery told me that it was his idea for you to try to stop me. I was the one who ignored you for three days."

"You were hurt." He interrupted.

"Doesn't matter." She replied. "I shouldn't have run, and I shouldn't have shut you out. And about Roy. He made his choice. He made his stand. It's our job to finish what he started last night. There was nothing you could have done. Even if there had been, he wouldn't have let you."

She rose to her tiptoes and kissed him deeply yet gently, expressing her sorrow with her lips. She had missed him intensely the last few days, and she would do everything in her power to keep them from ever being apart again. Castle was the first to break the kiss.

"Let's go to bed. We're both way past tired." He said.

"What about Alexis?" Kate asked. "She'll be up soon, won't she? Should we leave her a note that we won't be joining her for breakfast?"

"She went to Paige's for a sleepover last night. She won't be back until late this afternoon." Castle explained. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

She nodded and let him take her hand and guide her towards their bedroom. She didn't know if the plan they'd formed would work, or if they really could solve this case. But she did know one thing. It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>A man with sandy blond hair and piercing gray eyes walked into the office of one of the most powerful men in New York. When he shut the heavy oak door behind him, the man behind the desk looked up in surprise.<p>

"Excuse me, this is my private office. Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

"How I got in is my business." They gray-eyed man said. "And with regards to who I am, you may call me Mr. Jones. I am here because I can be of great use to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am associates with a man you knew as Hal Lockwood." Jones watched as his statement caused a nervous stiffening in the other man. "I know he was working for you when he was killed, and that he left a job undone."

"How could you know all this?"

"I have my sources." Jones said simply. "I believe this was his assignment?"

He pulled a picture from a pocket inside his jacket, then stepped up to the desk and handed it to the man.

"How did you get this?" The still seated man asked.

"As I said, I have my sources. Now, all it will take is $100,000, which should be wired to the account number written on the back of that picture. As long as I have my money by sundown, your problems will be solved." Jones crossed his arms nonchalantly.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't." Jones said with a shrug. "But you don't have much of a choice. I can have this mess cleaned up by tomorrow, as long as the money is there by tonight."

The man sighed and stared at the picture for a few moments as he mulled over Jones' words.

"What assurance do I have that you'll complete the job without it leading back to me?"

"Hey, no one but the two of us knows I'm in your office. I'd say that's proof that I'm discrete."

"Good point."

"Then we have a deal?" Jones asked.

"Yes." The man sighed and stood up, extending his right hand.

Jones made no move to return the gesture.

"Okay then." Jones said. "By this time tomorrow, Kate Beckett will be on a metal slab."

The man looked down at the picture he'd laid on his desk. When he looked up a few seconds later, Jones was gone, the door open again. Except for the picture he'd left behind, it was as if he had never been there.

* * *

><p>The eulogy had been given, the speeches had been made, and the folded flag had been given to the widow. Now a large crowd was gathered around what was to become the final resting place of Captain Roy Montgomery.<p>

Stoic faces and tears were abundant as seven officers lined up to give the twenty-one gun salute. They each fired once, then twice, then a final time. Then total silence fell, as if the world itself was grieving.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the still air. Every eye looked to where the sound had come from, then followed a pointing finger to one of the funeral attendees who had slumped to the ground.

"KATE!" Castle called out as he ran to her and knelt by her side.

Panic broke out as people began to notice the blood pooling around Kate's unmoving body. Castle ignored the noise, focusing only on Kate. He knew Ryan and Esposito would take care of the crowd anyway. He looked at her closed eyes and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm right here, Kate. I'm here with you." He stood up and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Lanie!" He yelled. "Call an ambulance!"

"Already did!" She yelled back.

Castle nodded and dropped back to his knees. He took off his jacket, then wadded it up and pressed it to her chest where the blood was flowing. He reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Hold on, Kate. Just stay with me. I love you, sweetheart."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. He thought he felt her smile faintly against his lips, but he told himself not to react to it. He sat back up and moved his hand from her cheek to take hold of one of her hands. The sound of distant sirens filled his ears, growing ever louder, but he didn't move. He just sat there, one hand on her chest, the other still holding her hand, his thumb rubbing circles over her pale, delicate skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Oh dear. Well, at least we know Kate doesn't die. Then again...this is an AU world. Oh dear. **

**On another note, this is the last chapter that will be similar the show. After this, there will be two more chapters. I hope y'all enjoy the way the story wraps up. Thanks again for reading. ****Until next time, Paige**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs**

**Summary: People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p>Castle slipped his key in the lock and let himself into his apartment. He shut the door behind him and sighed loudly, feeling the day's hidden emotions catching up with him. It'd been hours since the funeral, and although the precinct was the last place he wanted to be, he'd had to go meet with Captain Gates. He had filled her in on the new developments and promised that he and Ryan and Esposito would have the case wrapped up within a few days. After assuring her that he could stay objective, she'd agreed to let him keep working on it.<p>

He took a few deep breaths before walking to the couch, where he sat down wearily and stared at his hands. He'd washed them so many times, but he could swear they were still tinted red. He laid his head back and his eyes had barely closed when he heard familiar footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hello Richard. I didn't know you were home." Martha said when she saw him.

"Hey, Mother. I just came in."

Martha studied him for a moment before sitting down next to him.

"Rough day, huh Kiddo?"

A soft, wry chuckle came from deep in Castle's throat.

"It's never easy burying someone you love." He replied.

"I know." She said as she put a hand on his knee.

Neither knew what else to say, so they said nothing. Several minutes had passed in silence when Alexis came downstairs. She saw the pair sitting together and joined them on the couch. Castle jerked his eyes open and lifted his head to look at her before raising his arm so she could press herself to his side.

"Hey, Dad." She greeted him quietly as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, Pumpkin." He whispered back before brushing his lips to her hair.

"I'm sorry about what you had to go through today."

"Me too, Sweetie." He sighed. "But unfortunately, death is a part of life."

"It sucks." Alexis said.

Martha and Castle both chuckled at her blunt statement.

"Yes it does." Castle agreed.

"So." Martha piped up, hoping to change the subject to something less somber. "We ordered dinner, Richard. It should be here in about thirty minutes. Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

"Okay." He replied with a grateful smile.

He pressed another gentle kiss to Alexis's hair then lifted Martha's hand and kissed it lightly. Alexis unwound herself from his embrace so he could stand up, and he headed towards his bedroom.

Suddenly, all he wanted was the feeling of hot water beating down on him. He shut his bedroom door and started peeling off his clothes as he continued to his bathroom. By the time he reached the shower he was wearing only his boxers. He opened the glass and tuned the water on full force.

He pulled off his last garment and stepped inside, not caring that the water was still freezing. The bitter cold took his breath away, but the sensation was welcome. Anything that could distract him from the pain in his heart was welcome.

As the water began to warm, he thought about his family. About how lucky he was to have them. About how even though he hadn't let them know how much he was truly hurting, just having them there was enough to keep him grounded. His mind wandered for a few more moments until the water climbed to a level that was too hot to be comfortable. He adjusted it until the spray was perfectly scalding.

And then he let himself break down.

His tears quickly mixed with the water streaming down his face. He hadn't let himself fully grieve the events of the last few days. Now, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He slid down to the floor, his legs unable to support the weight of his sorrow. His hugged his legs to his chest and his head fell forward to rest on his knees. Sobs racked his body to the point that his muscles began to hurt.

He barely noticed the cool air that suddenly hit his skin. He didn't register that the water shut off, leaving only tears on his cheeks. He was indifferent to the towel that was wrapped around his shoulders. He didn't acknowledge the presence he felt when someone sat down in front of him. He still didn't look up when a hand took hold of his and squeezed gently. He just kept sobbing through it all.

He had lost complete track of time. But he still sat and cried until he could not cry anymore. Even then, he kept his head lowered for a few more minutes. When he finally looked up, he smiled weakly at his unspeaking companion. He cleared his throat and swallowed a few times.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey, yourself." Kate whispered back.

"I don't suppose I look all that manly right now, do I?"

"You look fine, Rick." She squeezed his hand again.

"I'm sorry. I just had to-"

"Don't you dare apologize." Kate interrupted. "You don't have to hide anything from me. Especially not your grief. We're in this together, remember?"

"He was the closest thing to a father I ever had, Kate." He sighed. "And I never told him how much he meant to me."

"He knew. It'd be impossible for him not to. I know he cared about you too."

"I miss him."

"I know."

Castle reached out and tucked a clump of hair that was still damp from her own shower behind her ear.

"Did you get all that fake blood off of you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kate answered, going along with the subject change. "But I had to sacrifice a few layers of skin to do so. You?"

"I think my hands may be pinkish forever." Castle replied. "Which won't be beneficial when I'm trying to look tough during an interrogation."

The pair laughed, grateful for the emotional release after such a stressful day.

"You think you're ready for some dinner?" Kate asked him. "Your mom and Alexis are already eating. I told them not to wait on us."

"Actually, I'm starving. I never ate lunch. How long was I in here anyway?"

"I don't know exactly. I was in the study talking to my dad when you came home. Right after I got off the phone I heard the doorbell ring. When I went into the kitchen, Alexis told me where you were. I heard you in the shower and went back to tell them to go ahead and eat. Then I came in and sat with you."

"Oh." He replied simply.

"Come on." She stood up. "Let's get you dressed, and I need to change."

"Why? I heard wet butt pants and soaked socks are all the rage in Paris this time of year."

"Well, honey, we aren't in Paris. And I like to wear clothes that aren't saturated with New York City water."

He stood up next to her, fastening the towel she had covered him with around his waist.

"To each his own." He said softly as he opened his arms.

She obliged his silent request and sighed into his chest as they embraced each other. A few minutes later she stepped back and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bedroom closet.

"Did you talk to Roy's wife afterwards?" Kate asked as she pulled on some dry pants.

"Yes." Castle replied.

"How was she? And the kids?"

"They were doing as well as can be expected." He paused as he tugged a tee-shirt over his head. "I still feel bad about putting them through all this though."

"Don't feel bad, Rick. They agreed to it. They want us to catch the man behind the curtain too."

"Still must have been hard though. Just days after losing their husband and father, and they see you get gunned down."

"I'm sure it was." Kate sighed. "But trust me, they would do almost anything to help bring the man behind his death down. No matter how hard it was."

Castle buttoned the old pair of jeans he'd put on and moved closer to Kate. He reached for her hand and used it to tug her to him. She closed her eyes when he brushed his lips over her forehead.

"We're almost there, Kate." He whispered against her skin. "We should have everything we need by this time tomorrow."

"And then my mom and Roy, and all the others will finally have the justice they deserve."

"Yes, they will." He smiled and leaned back. "Now, how about that dinner?"

She nodded and they walked hand in hand out to the table, where Alexis had set them each a place. They joined the two red-heads and filled their plates. Once they were settled, Alexis looked at Castle.

"Do you think it worked, Dad?" She asked with widened eyes.

"Do I think what worked, Pumpkin?"

"Faking Kate's death."

"Oh." He took a drink of the red wine Martha had served him. "Well, it sure seemed to fool the people in the crowd who weren't in on it. But the real test will be when our inside guy goes back inside."

"I must say that Martha stole the show." Kate said. "That scream after I fell was perfection."

"Oh please." Martha waved her hand, but a smile crept across her face. "Richard really stole the show with his performance at your side. It was magnificent. I knew it was fake and I still had tears in my eyes."

"I almost lost it when you smiled while I was kissing you though, Kate." Castle said. "You were so not in character."

"Not in character?" Kate gasped, pretending to be hurt by the accusation.

"Yes." Castle nodded. "Dead people don't smile."

"Duly noted." She replied, trying not to laugh. "But you surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to kiss me."

"I suppose I got caught up on the moment." He replied with a grin. He looked at each of the woman at his table and the smile grew wider. "Thank you, all three of you, for being part of my life. I love you all." Before they could respond, he lifted his glass and the others followed suit. "To Roy. Captain, friend, family."

"To Roy." The women echoed.

They all clinked their glasses and took a drink. A moment of reverent silence passed before they resumed eating and fell into comfortable conversation.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the gray eyed man known as Jones snuck back into the office he'd invaded two days before. As he shut the door, the man behind the desk looked up, frowning when he recognized Jones.<p>

"What are you doing back here?" He demanded.

"I came to offer my continued services." Jones replied.

"Look Jones, or whoever you are, I was wrong to trust you. Lockwood never mentioned you and I don't know how you really found out about me. Paying you will go down in history as one of my few mistakes in life. Not only do I think you are lying to me, you didn't even complete the job you said you would."

Jones took a deep breath and stared at the man. His eyes closed slightly as he studied him. A sinister grin spread across his face as the man shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"First of all, Lockwood wouldn't have had a reason to mention me. He and I come from a line of work where you don't discuss coworkers. The rare occasion when we might share a name is in the instance of picking up an unfinished job, as I did. Secondly, that writer is dead. So tell me how I didn't complete my job?"

"She isn't dead. There's no obituary."

Jones burst into laughter, causing the other man to jump.

"How did you get such a big job with such a small mind?" Jones asked. His only answer was a dumbfounded stare. "Of course there's no obituary. You should really do your homework. She's in the middle of writing a new book. If it gets out that she'd been killed, the public would know she didn't finish it, and it couldn't be published. But if she hangs on to life just long enough to finish it, then dies, the book will fly off the shelves. So the publishers are keeping her death a secret."

"That's a ridiculous story."

"That doesn't mean it's not true." Jones paused and reached in his pocket. "Maybe these will convince you." He tossed a pack of pictures on the desk. "Take a good look at those."

The man did as he was told. He saw Kate lying in a pool of blood and then being worked on by paramedics in the ambulance. Another picture showed her being zipped into a body bag, and the last one showed her on a table in the morgue.

"How did you get these?" He asked.

"As I said, I have my sources." Jones answered. "When I do a job, I do a job."

"I can see that. Perhaps I will take you under my employ after all. I do need someone to watch the detectives she was working with."

"Watch them?" Jones asked.

"Yes. Perhaps they'll walk away from this case now that she's dead. But if not, they will need to be taken care of as well."

"Understood." Jones nodded. "I'll let you know if I think any action is needed."

"How will I contact you?"

"You won't."

Jones turned on his heels and was out the door before the man still sitting behind his desk could say anything.

* * *

><p>Castle sat down at his desk with a sigh and looked over at the empty chair facing him. He had gotten used to Kate being there and when she wasn't he found himself enjoying work a little less. The three days she'd been gone after their fight had been downright miserable. She had come back after Montgomery died, but Gates had put a stop to it two days later. She didn't approve of a civilian working in the precinct. She didn't care about book research or even that Kate had helped solve so many cases. She had told Castle that she was running a precinct, not a library, and that Kate had to go.<p>

"Castle!" Gates suddenly yelled from her office.

He cringed inwardly as her voice wrenched him from his thoughts but he stood and walked to her office.

"Yes?" He asked as he stuck his head through the doorway.

"Come in. Shut the door behind you." Castle did as he was told. "Where are we?"

"In your office." He answered.

"Do not play cute with me, Detective."

"Sorry, Sir." Castle looked down at his watch, then back up at Gates. "We should have the last bit of evidence in less than an hour."

"And in the meantime?" Gates raised an eyebrow.

"Ryan, Esposito and myself will be putting the final touches on our case so that when we present it to a judge, they'll be no way we won't get an arrest warrant."

"What are you still doing in here then? Get to work."

"Yes, Sir." Castle nodded and left the office.

Had he turned around, he would have seen a smile tugging at the corners of the normally frowning Captain's mouth.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later the elevator dinged and three detectives looked up from their work. Esposito smiled at his battle buddy and waved him over.<p>

"Danny!" He said happily as he shook the gray-eyed man's hand. "Tell me you got what we need."

"Oh yeah." He shook hands with Ryan and Castle too before continuing. "Between my conversation the other day and today, and all the evidence you guys showed me, your guy is going down. Hard."

A wide, toothy grin spread across Castle's face.

"Let's hear it then." He pointed to the conference room, where the recording equipment was still set up. "I'll get Gates while you guys set it up."

They split up and went their separate ways. Castle was downright giddy. The coldest case he'd ever worked was about to be lit on fire.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Castle asked Kate as they rode the elevator up to the top floor.<p>

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." She said with a smile, though her voice was tinged with nervousness.

"No worries, Beckett." Esposito piped up. "We got this dirtbag to Sunday and back."

"For sure." Ryan added. "Even he isn't slimy enough to slip away from us."

"Thank you, guys." Kate smiled again. "For everything."

"Hey. This is what we do." Esposito shrugged and the other two detectives nodded.

There was no ding to signal the end of their upward journey when the elevator slowed to a stop. The doors slid open silently and the foursome headed down the hall to their destination. When the silver-haired secretary tried to stop them, Castle merely held up his badge and they kept walking. They entered the open office door single-file and once inside, they spread out to form a wall, blocking the only exit. Castle cleared his throat and the man looking out the window turned around.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Blake Wellesley, you are under arrest." Castle stopped and pulled his handcuffs out.

"Excuse me?" Wellesley asked. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. We do." Castle took a step towards him. "You're the man we are arresting for first degree murder, conspiracy to commit murder, extortion, and whatever else we feel like adding on later."

"Not to mention being a first-class jackhole." Ryan added.

"You can't arrest me. I'm a senator."

"Senator Wellesley, you have the right to remain silent." Castle walked around the desk and grabbed Wellesley's arms, turning him and cuffing him as he continued. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

"This is an outrage!" Wellesley yelled.

"Your opinion has been placed on the record." Castle began ushering Wellesley towards the door. "But I couldn't care less."

"Uncuff me. Now. All I need is one call to the commissioner and I'll have all of your badges on my desk and you'll never work in this city again."

"You'll get your phone call." Castle told him. "Down at the station. And if you do call the commissioner, let him know I'd like a raise. Now, do us all a favor and please exercise your right to remain silent."

By then they were all leaving the office and Wellesley looked at his secretary.

"Edna, call Winston and tell him to call our lawyers."

"No need." Esposito said. "Your brother is already at the precinct."

"I just love family reunions." Ryan said with a laugh.

No one else spoke as they continued toward the elevator, one out of confused frustration, the others silent in their exultation.

* * *

><p>"Okay." Gates crossed her arms. "Lay it all out."<p>

"It's quite simple actually. Almost too simple." Castle began. "But every piece is there and it all makes sense. It all started when Casper Wellesley caught onto the cops who were collecting money from kidnapped crooks. Instead of turning them in, he demanded they pay him off. So they did. They stopped the kidnappings not long after that."

"They got tired of paying all the money to Casper." Ryan interjected.

"Yeah." Castle nodded. "Anyway, Casper used the money to help pay for his campaign. Without those, well, contributions, he probably would have lost the election."

"And with some smart investing, the Wellesley fortune grew." Esposito added. "Blake and Winston knew about the origins of the family wealth, and they did whatever it took to keep it a secret."

"That's why Johanna Beckett and her co-workers were killed." Castle continued. "They risked exposing the Wellesley's by looking into Armen's death, because of the kidnappings."

"So that's it?" Gates looked skeptical. "What about the kidnappers?"

"They're dead. It was Raglan and McCallister." Castle answered.

"Just the two of them?" Gates questioned him again.

"There was nothing in the evidence to suggest otherwise." Castle said.

He wasn't really lying. There was nothing to incriminate Montgomery. And the only people who knew he was involved were Kate, Castle, Ryan, Esposito, and the Wellesley brothers. And none of the six were going to say anything. Neither Blake nor Winston had a chance of getting a deal, and so they weren't saying anything that could possibly make them look any guiltier.

"I almost buy it all." Gates sighed. "But where did the packet of information come from?"

"We don't know." Castle said, this time lying without hesitation. "It was anonymous."

"And what about the rest of the Wellesley family?" Gates pushed.

"We have nothing to show that anyone outside of Casper and his two sons ever knew where the money came from, or their actions to protect that knowledge."

"Sounds like you've all done a fine job." Gates let her arms fall to her sides. "The judge certainly seemed to think so too. And the higher-ups like the way it makes our precinct look to solve such an old case."

"So, do we get medals, or a plaque or something?" Espostio asked.

"No." Gates said before turning back towards her office. "You get to get back to work. There's new bodies hitting the ground, and the cases won't solve themselves." As the last word left her lips she closed her office door.

The detectives couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, when we head out of here tonight, let's go to The Old Haunt to celebrate." Castle said.

"That's not our usual bar." Esposito pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, and it doesn't sound like a cop bar." Ryan added.

"Trust me." Castle grinned. "The owner will take good care of us."

"You know the owner?" Ryan asked.

"Know her? I'm looking at her."

Esposito and Ryan followed his gaze to the break room where Kate was finishing up making them all coffee. Gates had been less than happy to find out Castle had brought her to the Wellesley's arrest's. Even so, she had reluctantly agreed to let her stay at the precinct for the rest of the day, as long as she didn't participate in any of the proceedings.

Kate walked over to the trio slowly and passed out the hot drinks. Ryan and Esposito nodded their thanks, but Castle showed his appreciation with a quick peck to her lips.

"So." Kate said with a happy sigh. "What now?"

"Now we clean off the murder board." Castle answered. "Just like every other closed case."

"I like the sound of that." Kate grinned.

The foursome worked in silence as they completed their task with a mixed sense of joy, relief, and duty.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Katherine Beckett?"<p>

Kate turned around to see who had called to her. She had just finished a signing for the second Rook book, _Bishop's Folly_, and she assumed it was a straggling fan seeking an autograph.

"Yes?" She asked the tall, dark haired man.

"I'm Detective Demming." He held up his badge to prove his statement. "I'm a robbery detective at the Twelfth precinct."

"What can I do for you, Detective?"

"I need you to come down to the station with me. I have some questions for you."

"You can't ask me here?" Kate asked.

"I'd rather not. A bookstore isn't very private."

Kate sighed loudly and looked at her watch. She had dinner plans with Castle, and the book signing had lasted longer than it was supposed to.

"How long is this going to take?"

"That all depends on you." Demming replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I really think you should just come with me. I'll explain everything at the precinct."

"Am I under arrest?" Kate demanded.

"Not right now."

"Look, I don't appreciate the cryptic talk."

"I'm sorry, Miss Beckett." Demming shrugged. "I just really don't think you want me to discuss any of this here. In public."

"Fine. Let's go." She turned and headed out the exit.

Demming joined her outside and walked towards his car.

"Here you go." He said as he opened the passenger door.

"What? I don't have to sit in the back?" She asked with a smirk.

"Only if you want to."

She sighed exasperatedly and got in the car. By the time Demming had got in the drivers seat, Kate had tried calling Castle and sent him a text, but he wasn't answering.

Demming tried to make small talk, but Kate ignored him, and he went silent too after several minutes. Luckily for them both, the precinct was only ten blocks away and traffic was light. He parked and they both got out. Once inside, they got on the elevator and he pressed the button for the fifth floor.

The room they stepped into was much like the homicide department two floors higher, with the hustle of busy detectives. There were no pictures of dead bodies, although they did have boards set up that were similar to the murder boards she'd become so familiar with. Kate would almost be able to relax, if it weren't for the fact that she felt as if she were being detained.

"Right this way." Demming said as he led her to the back of the room.

They went through a doorway and Kate found herself in an interrogation room that looked virtually identical to the ones above. She decided that they must be a standard design. Demming gestured towards the chair on the far side of the table and Kate sat with a groan of displeasure.

"Okay." Kate said after he sat down across from her. "Tell me what this is all about."

"You've been charged with several crimes." Demming said bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" Kate replied, trying hard to stay calm. "What kind of crimes?"

"First of all, I must tell you that you have the right to rema-"

"I know my rights." Kate interrupted. "Tell me what I am being charged with. Now."

"Breaking and entering and theft."

"Now I know you're yanking my chain. Can I go now?" She started to stand up.

"I'm not joking, Miss Beckett. Please sit back down."

Kate slowly did as she was told. Demming looked down at the contents of a folder that she hadn't seen him pick up.

"Where did I break and enter into?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"An apartment of a NYPD detective." He answered without looking up.

"What?"

"Yes. A homicide detective named Richard Castle."

"I didn't break into his apartment. I live there. He's my boyfriend." Kate explained.

"Was he your boyfriend two years ago?" Demming asked, finally looking back at her.

"Two years ago?" Kate thought for a moment. "That would have been shortly before we started going out. But how is that relevant?"

"Are you denying that you picked the lock and entered his apartment uninvited approximately two years ago?"

Kate's face fell as she remembered that night that seemed like it had happened a lifetime ago.

"No. But why are you asking me that now? It was nearly two years ago."

"One of his neighbors reported it."

"Two years later?"

"No, the day after."

"And what, you're just now getting to me?" Kate crossed her arms in frustration.

"That's right. We've been backlogged here for a while."

"Look, call Rick and he'll clear all this up in a matter of minutes."

"I'll get his statement later." Demming said, brushing off her suggestion.

"Well, don't I get a phone call?"

"Once we take you to booking."

"Okay, this is seriously gone beyond ridiculous." Kate huffed out. "So, pray tell Detective, what did this neighbor say I stole?"

Demming opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything there was a knock on the door. He stood and opened the door and Castle pushed his way past him.

"What's going on here?" Castle asked Demming as he walked over to Kate.

"Rick!" Kate exclaimed as she stood up and went to his side. "I'm so glad you're here."

He smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Then he looked back up at Demming.

"I asked you a question, Demming."

"Castle, I can't just discuss an open investigation with you." Demming said.

"Bull. Why are you interrogating her?"

Demming sighed, but one look into Castle's eyes told him that he should go ahead and explain.

"She's been charged with B&E and theft."

"Where and what?" Castle pushed for more information.

"The B&E was actually your apartment, two years ago."

Castle laughed, the sudden outburst causing Kate to jump.

"Please, Demming. There's no way I'm pressing charges. You can cross that off your list. What is she accused of stealing?"

Demming let another sigh slip through his lips as he checked his folder again.

"It says here that she stole your heart."

"What?" Kate asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

"Well now, that's a valid charge." Castle said as he dropped his arm from Kate's shoulders.

"Haha." Kate rolled her eyes. "I get it now. This is all some kind of joke. I'm not amused."

"This isn't a joke, Miss Beckett." Demming said.

Then he handed Castle the folder he'd been reading from. Castle scanned it and frowned before looking at Kate.

"It's a legitimate charge, Kate."

"Oh yeah? Then what's the standard punishment for stealing a detective's heart?"

Castle set the folder down and sighed loudly. He looked up and locked eyes with Kate.

"Wife without parole." He said quietly.

"Life without parole?" Kate laughed. "That seems a little steep for a first offense."

"I didn't say life. I said wife."

"What is wife without parole?" She asked, annoyance still at the edges of her voice.

Castle didn't answer. Instead he took a small step back and reached inside his coat. Kate gasped when she saw a small box in his hand when it left his pocket. He knelt down on one knee and took one of her hands in one of his.

"Kate, I love you. And you have indeed stolen my heart, but I don't want it back. I just want you. Forever and for always." He let go of her hand and opened the box to reveal a simple yet stunning diamond ring. "Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kate felt as if she was watching the scene unfold from somewhere other than her own body. She loved Rick and she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. They'd talked about marriage a little, but usually only when they were laying in the afterglow of making love, when both of them tended to speak with total abandon. Even so, this was the last thing she'd expected. A single tear fell from one eye, making it's way slowly down her cheek.

Her silence was killing Castle. He hadn't expected any hesitation on her part. He knew she was his one and only, and he thought he was her once and done. He'd bought the ring a year ago, but had decided to wait until her mother's case was solved. Even though the case had been wrapped up months ago, the timing just hadn't been right, and then she got busy with the new book release. Today had been her last scheduled book signing, and he couldn't wait any longer to ask her to marry him. Now she was crying, and their entire future seemed to hinge on what that one tear meant.

"Hey, Kate?" Castle swallowed hard. "Honey, no pressure, but this is the part where you tell me if you'll marry me or not."

Kate blinked back the rest of the tears that were threatening to fall. Then a smile bloomed across her flushed face.

"Of course I'll marry you." She said with a laugh. "But only if you get up here and kiss me."

Castle grinned and stood up. He used his empty hand to reach around her back and pull her close to him. Then he kissed her, long and deep and slow, expressing his love and joy without words. It could have been hours later when he pulled away for all they knew. He let go of her and grabbed her left hand so he could slip the ring on. She didn't even look at it before she threw her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his again, this time she was letting him know that she felt the same way he did.

The sound of cheering interrupted them and Castle laughed at Kate's confused look. He dipped out of her embrace and took her by the hand, using the connection to pull her out of the room and into the observation room next door.

Inside, still clapping and whistling, Kate saw all the members of their extended family. Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Martha, Alexis and Jim all had huge smiles on their faces, and a few tears were making their appearance too. Congratulations were thrown out by all, and then Castle cleared his throat, getting everyone to look at him.

"Let's go upstairs, everyone. There's cake and coffee waiting." He turned around and smiled. "You too, Demming. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I was glad to help, but I'll take you up on that offer."

With that, the group headed towards the elevator. And for that one moment, in that one place, there was more joy and love than anywhere else on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - This is my favorite chapter of the story. I hope y'all liked it too. Sorry it took so long, but barring another problem with the website, the last chapter will be up tomorrow. Thanks again for reading! Until next time, Paige**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Reading Rights and Writing Wrongs**

**Summary: People die every day. In New York City, odds are pretty good they were murdered. Only a select few can speak for those whose lives are taken by another. And one detective has partnered with a writer to answer this call. They are so opposite they complete each other. But at the end of the day, they solve the crime. It's the Castle and Beckett you know and love. With just one little difference. In the first 10 chapters, anyway. From chapter 11 on, things get a lot different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thank you to the extraordinary Sunshiny-Kate. Without her help, this would have done nothing but stay an idea in my head.**

* * *

><p>Kate took a deep breath and linked her arm through her father's.<p>

"You look so beautiful, Katie." Jim said with an awed smile.

"Thank you, Dad. You look great too."

"You know, you look just like your mother did the day I married her. I'm so glad I kept her dress."

Tears filled Kate's eyes and she smiled.

"I'm glad you did too, Dad." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Katie." He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, which were also brimming with tears. Then he reached over her head and lowered her veil. "So, how about we go get you hitched?"

"I'd like that." She replied with a laugh.

Jim nodded to the usher standing in front of the procession and he opened the door. Music began to play as Alexis and Ryan headed down the aisle, followed a moment later by Lanie and Esposito. Kate had asked Martha if she wanted to be a bridesmaid as well, but she'd declined gracefully, saying that she would prefer watching the ceremony from a pew. So they'd decided to keep the wedding party limited to the four people currently walking towards the front of the church. Once the two pairs had split up and taken their places on either side of the altar, the music changed to the bridal chorus. Jim and Kate stole another smiling glance at each other and started forward.

From where Kate had been standing, neither she nor Castle had been able to see each other. When her eyes fell on him, standing in his tuxedo, light shining on him from a far off stained glass window, she was struck breathless. He was the most glorious sight she'd ever seen. Her knees went weak with the power of the wave of love that washed over her, and she was grateful she had her dad to hold on to.

Castle was hit with an equally intense sensation. His mouth went dry and his heart began to pound faster, which he wouldn't have thought was possible. The way the simple white gown flowed down Kate's body made her look positively angelic. He wanted to stop time and live forever in this moment, with his gaze locked for eternity on the vision of beauty coming towards him. He was so in love that it hurt, but it was the best pain he'd ever felt.

After walking for what felt like years, Kate and her father reached the front of the church. The pastor, a rotund, friendly faced man named Keith Harold, smiled down at them.

"Who gives away this woman to be married?" He asked.

"I do." Jim barely choked out.

Harold nodded and motioned with his hand for Kate to join hands with Castle. Jim helped her up the three small steps and lifted her veil. He kissed her on the cheek before passing her hand to Castle, who smiled and nodded at Jim. Then Jim smiled at each of them and went to his seat.

"Thank you, everyone may be seated." Harold said.

The congregation sat down and Harold launched into a speech about why they were gathered here. Castle and Kate didn't hear him.

"Close your mouth, Rick." Kate whispered.

"Sorry. You're just so gorgeous."

"You're not too bad yourself, Castle." She grinned.

"I missed you last night." He said softly.

"I missed you too, but I couldn't have you seeing me today. Don't worry. I plan to make up for lost time tonight." Kate bit her lip. "And pretty much all day tomorrow."

Castle eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Harold clearing his throat.

"I'm not sure what you two are discussing, but if you don't mind, I'd like to butt in and marry you now." He said with a grin.

Kate blushed and Castle laughed, causing the small crowd to ripple with chuckles too. Kate turned and handed her bouquet to Lanie and grabbed hold of Castle's other hand. They smiled at each other and turned to face Harold.

"Okay." Castle said. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." Harold laughed. "As I was saying, today is not the start of a relationship, but merely a celebration of the bond these two already share through their love. Does anyone have a reason that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony?" He scanned the crowd. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Castle looked over his shoulder.

"If anyone has anything to say, just remember that three of us standing up here have the city's permission to shoot people."

"And I can make sure they never find the body." Lanie added.

The loud laughter of their family and friends echoed off the tall ceilings and Kate squeezed Castle's hands. He turned back to Harold, who smiled before continuing.

"Kate, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kate said enthusiastically.

"And Rick,"

"I do." Castle interrupted.

"I didn't ask the question yet." Harold said.

"Sorry. I'm just really excited."

"That's understandable. So, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Castle repeated.

"The couple has written their own vows, so I'll let them take the wheel for a bit." Harold said as he looked at Kate.

"Rick, I love you. You are my inspiration, my safe place, and my home. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, laughing, loving, and having little Castle babies. You are the half that makes me whole, and I want to use every day I'm given on this earth to show you just how much you mean to me."

Kate sighed tearfully and Castle swallowed hard.

"Kate. My dear, precious Kate. I've spent days trying to figure out what words to say to you up here that would properly express my love for you. I've come to the conclusion that there are only three. My love for you is undefinable, immeasurable, and unconditional. I love you more than I can say, and I will spend the rest of my life reminding you of that."

Castle and Kate found themselves lost in each other's eyes for the rest of the ceremony. They vaguely heard Harold talking about love and commitment and hard work, and they blindly repeated after him during the exchanging of rings. They didn't come back to reality until they heard him pronounce them husband and wife.

"And now, before the two of you burst, you may kiss the bride." Harold said with a flourish of his hands.

Castle and Kate stepped towards each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her cheeks. Their lips met and they both smiled. His hands moved from her face to behind her back and he pulled her in closer. They were surrounded by the sounds of clapping and happy cheers.

"I love you." Kate said against his lips.

"I love you." Castle replied.

"Okay you two. There's children among us." Harold said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't want to scar me for life." Alexis joked.

Castle and Kate laughed and pulled apart before turning out to face the happy crowd.

"It is my pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle!" Harold said.

The crowd erupted joyfully again. Rick reached for Kate's hand and they ran down the aisle, smiles beaming and laughter flowing as they headed for the rest of their life together.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, after toasts had been made and dances danced, the reception was winding down. The garter and bouquet had been caught by Ryan and Jenny, respectively. Nearly all the cake had been eaten, except for the top tier. All of the guests had left and the room was occupied only by the band and a slowly spinning pair of newlyweds.<p>

"Kate?" Risk asked softly.

"Mhmm?" She mumbled in reply.

"I love you."

Kate lifted her head from his chest and looked up into his happy eyes.

"And I love you." She smiled. "Wanna get out of here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we could find something else to do."

Kate laughed and stepped out of his embrace, grabbed his hand, and started towards the exit, towing her husband behind her. Once outside, they found Bruce waiting with a limo. He was going to take them to Kate's house, now their house, in the Hamptons, where they were going to stay for two nights before going on their honeymoon tour of Europe. They climbed in and sat down in the back seat. The vehicle started moving a few minutes later and Kate sighed as she settled into Rick's side. As she became more relaxed, a yawn slipped from her lips.

"Sleepy?" Rick chuckled.

"A little. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Were you nervous?"

"Just excited." Kate answered.

"Me too."

"I say we grab a power nap on the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it'll take a little over an hour to get to the house. And I don't plan on getting much sleep again tonight. So we should stockpile some reserve energy."

"See now, I knew I married you for more than just your looks." Rick joked. "You're smart too. Always thinking ahead."

Kate poked him in the chest, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing. She tilted herself and kissed him.

"I love you, Mr. Castle."

"I love you too, Mrs. Castle."

They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>Castle awoke with a start. He blinked his eyes, trying to wash away the sleep induced confusion. He looked down and realized that he'd fallen asleep at his desk. He stood up and stretched, his muscles telling him that he'd been asleep for a least a couple of hours. A glance at his watch confirmed it. He headed out of his study.<p>

The loft was quiet. It was like that a lot now during the week, with Alexis gone to school and Martha teaching more classes. He headed into the kitchen to fix a glass of water. As he drank he heard the sound of the front door unlocking. He sat his cup down and trotted over to the door, arriving just in time to take several bags from Kate she came in. She smiled gratefully and shut the door. When she turned back to Castle she leaned up for a quick kiss.

"Hey." Castle said after pulling away. "How was work?"

"Hey yourself." Kate replied. "Work was boring. You know I hate being at a desk all day. Although it's definitely worth it. Oh, by the way, Ryan and Esposito say hello. I hope you're hungry. I brought home dinner."

"I noticed." He lifted the bags in his hand and started back towards the kitchen. "How many places did you bring dinner from?"

"Seven. I couldn't decide what the baby wanted."

"What the baby wanted?"

"Yes. He isn't picky, but he is rather indecisive."

Castle laughed and set the bags on the counter.

"Good thing I'm rich then."

"Good thing indeed. So, did you finally think up a title for the book?"

"I already have a title." He answered as he began to unpack the bags.

"Rick, you can't call the book _Baby Heat_."

"Why not?" He pretended to pout.

"Because I said so. We'll work on the title later. How much did you get written?"

"Uh...about that."

"You fell asleep, didn't you?"

"Maybe for a minute."

"I told you not to stay up so late painting the baby's room." Kate crossed her arms.

"I'll write a ton tomorrow."

"I've heard that before." She laughed and started helping him.

"Oh, I did have an interesting dream while I was asleep."

"What was interesting about it?"

"Well, it was about me and you." Castle began. "It started with the case we met on and covered the next couple of years."

"Asleep for a minute, huh?" Kate interrupted.

"Hey, dream time is faster than normal. Anyway, we were solving your mother's case. Again. But there was one little difference."

"What was it?"

"I was the cop, and you were the writer."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Let's fix our plates and I'll tell you all about it while we eat."

Kate nodded and stepped across the kitchen to grab a couple of plates, while Castle fixed her a drink. As they were filling the plates with food, she paused and looked up at Castle.

"Did we still get married?" She asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. In fact, we became a couple after just a few months. Sorry, honey, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good. Because I wouldn't want too."

They smiled at each other and took their dinner into the living room. Castle watched Kate as they started eating. She had a few strands of hair that had escaped her bun, and her shirt hugged her ever-growing stomach. He could tell she was tired, and that made him even more glad that Gates had already put her on desk duty. She looked up and saw him staring at her and he smiled again.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick." She scooted closer to him. "So, you going to tell us about this dream? Your son is dancing with excitement."

"Isn't he our son?"

"Not when he's river-dancing on my bladder."

They both laughed and Castle put a hand on her belly.

"Settle down, little dude. I'll tell the story." He took a drink and cleared his throat. "It all stared with a dead guy on a pool table."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well, this is the end. Thanks for coming with me on this journey, whether you were here from the start or just arrived recently. I truly enjoyed writing this story, and I hope it brought some entertainment into your lives. Again, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. -Paige**


End file.
